


To, czego nigdy nie usłyszysz

by ihadbaddays



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe (można tak powiedzieć), F/M, First Time, M/M, Slash, Teenlock
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-01 09:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 53,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14517114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihadbaddays/pseuds/ihadbaddays
Summary: Mocno alternatywna wersja kanonu, na początku opowiadania Sherlock nadal chodzi do szkoły, a John jest po trzydziestce. Obaj mieszkają w tym samym miasteczku, ale zanim się spotkają upłynie trochę czasu.Dużo relacji międzyludzkich, mnóstwo uczuć, sporo tekstu.





	1. Rozdział pierwszy

Najpierw niebo było zupełnie szare, potem lekko się rozjaśniło, by przybrać odcienie fioletu i różu, poprzetykanej gdzieniegdzie żółcią. Wiedział, że wielu ludzi lubi określać wschód słońca w metaforyczny sposób, ale jemu zawsze przypominało stopniowe leczenie złamanej kończyny. Jakoś nie znalazł okazji do podzielenia się tą refleksją z kimkolwiek innym. Przeciągnął się ostrożnie, ale łóżko i tak zaskrzypiało. Odkąd tu zamieszkał obiecywał sobie, że je wymieni, ale nie zabrał się do tego zbyt energicznie. Usłyszał głośne ziewnięcie po drugiej stronie materaca i jego wzrok powędrował za dźwiękiem. Natychmiast odpowiedziało mu energiczne uderzanie ogona o materac. Pogłaskał łeb psa, a ten wstał i przysunął się bliżej, łasy na pieszczoty. 

\- Doskonale wiesz, że nie powinieneś tu spać, prawda? – zapytał, drapiąc go za uszami.

Odpowiedziało mu kolejne machnięcie ogona. Poleżał jeszcze chwilę, ale potem westchnął i powoli usiadł na łóżku, ziewając rozpaczliwie. Dziś nie było tak źle, pospał godzinę dłużej niż zazwyczaj, ale i tak obudził się zanim wzeszło słońce. Dotknął bosymi stopami drewnianych desek i wstał. Wciągnął na siebie sweter i wyszedł do kuchni, słysząc za sobą na parkiecie odgłos psich łap. Najpierw nasypał karmy do miski Edgara, a dopiero potem wstawił wodę na swoją kawę. Zanim się zaparzyła zjadł kromkę wczorajszego chleba, wyglądając przez okno. Nadchodząca jesień stawała się coraz bardziej widoczna, choć w ciągu dnia można było dać się zwieść i uwierzyć, że lato będzie trwało jeszcze długimi miesiącami. On sam obstawiał maksymalnie dwa tygodnie w miarę dobrej pogody, a potem zacznie się typowo angielska jesień, pociągająca za sobą zimę, co oznacza setki dni koszmarnej pogody.

Pokrzepiony zdrową, negatywną refleksją przełknął ostatni kawałek, chwycił kubek i papierosy i wyszedł na podwórko. Edgar wybiegł za nim, z radością obwąchując trawnik przy płocie. Odstawił kubek na chwiejące się krzesełko i odpalił papierosa. Powoli zaciągnął się, przytrzymując dym w płucach. O tej porze nie było słychać żadnych odgłosów poza śpiewem ptaków i szumem drzew. Chociaż droga była znacznie dalej, to zazwyczaj słyszał przejeżdżające nią samochody, choć nie zdarzało się to zbyt często. Teraz ta cisza wręcz brzmiała mu w uszach.

Zaciągnął się znowu, delektując papierosem. To był jego kompromis, wiedział że musi zrezygnować z palenia, więc po długich pertraktacjach z samym sobą zdecydował się zejść do jednego papierosa o poranku, za to resztę odstawić od razu. Zgasił papierosa, upił łyk kawy i przywołał psa, który buszował w tylnej części ogrodu. Wyłonił się po chwili, nadzwyczajnie podekscytowany. Pochwalił go, rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie na zaniedbany ogród i wszedł do środka. Włożył strój do biegania, który kiedyś w Londynie pozwolił mu się wtopić w tłum podobnych mu biegaczy, a tutaj tylko zwracał na niego uwagę. Pocieszał się, że zimą założy coś bardziej swojskiego i uważnie zamykając za sobą furtkę zaczął zbiegać na główną drogę. Edgar odprowadził go pełnymi wyrzutu oczami, ale musiał zaczekać do wieczornego spaceru.

Biegnie dobrym tempem, pomimo uskoków i nierówności i gdy niecałą godzinę później wchodzi pod prysznic jest z siebie bardzo zadowolony. Ubiera się, ignorując konieczność golenia i klepiąc psa po głowie zamyka drzwi. Rezygnuje dziś z roweru, postanawiając się przejść. Gdy schodzi na główną drogę na szczęście nie spotyka nikogo poza kilkoma wolno mijającymi go samochodami. Niewielki rynek, który mija, tak naprawdę o świcie wygląda najlepiej, bo zupełnie pusty może prezentować swój czar. Później, gdy zapełni się ludźmi staje się tylko zwykłą ulicą mijaną w pośpiechu.

Ale co on tam wie, nie jest przecież stąd.

Otwiera boczne wejście i wchodzi do środka. Zapala światło, ale jeszcze przez chwilę jest ciemno, dopiero potem słyszy cichy odgłos i pomieszczenie zalewane jest zbyt jasnym światłem. Rzuca klucze na ladę i zaparza kawę. To nie jego obowiązek, ale nie przeszkadza mu to, i tak zwykle jest za wcześnie. Idzie do swojego gabinetu i otwiera okno na oścież. Komputer uruchamia się wolno, cicho szumiąc. Przegląda kilka stron w Internecie, gdy słyszy dźwięk otwierania głównych drzwi. Po chwili do środka wsuwa się głowa.

\- Jak zawsze za wcześnie, zdarza ci się kiedyś wstać koło południa?

Kobieta jest od niego kilka lat starsza, ma ciemne, kręcone włosy, które zazwyczaj zbiera na czubku głowy w niedbały kok. Wygląda na wyraźnie zaspaną, gdy ściąga płaszcz. John tylko uśmiecha się w odpowiedzi, rozmowy o porannym wstawaniu należą do ich stałego repertuaru. Słyszy jak Jenny nalewa sobie kawy i wchodzi do jego gabinetu, siadając na wolnym krześle naprzeciwko.

\- Zapytałabym jak twój weekend, ale ty pewnie odpowiesz, że jak zawsze – przerywa na chwilę i bierze łyk kawy, a na jej twarzy pojawia się wyraz błogości – Po takich weekendach jak ten zastanawiam się, czy decyzja o posiadaniu dzieci na pewno była słuszna.

\- Zajęcia dodatkowe? – domyśla się John.

\- W sumie tylko mecz Alberta, ale oczywiście zeszła na to prawie cała sobota, bo potem wszyscy chcieli pójść świętować. Liczyłam, że chociaż wczoraj uda mi się odpocząć, ale nic z tego, Joshua zapomniał o projekcie, który miał zadany miesiąc temu. W zasadzie to marzyłam o przyjściu do pracy, może chociaż tu uda mi się odrobinę odpocząć – uśmiecha się.

John wiedział, że po rozwodzie sama wychowuje dwóch synów i podziwiał ją. On sam ledwie był w stanie ogarnąć siebie i Edgara.

Czasami.

Dzień, jak to poniedziałek, ciągnie się w nieskończoność. Ma dziś tylko czterech pacjentów, ale jednym z nich jest pani Kinsey, staruszka, która jak dotąd była u niego już pięć razy. Jeśli wziąć pod uwagę, że pracuje tu trzy miesiące to niezły wynik, tym bardziej, że na żadnej z wizyt nie stwierdził ani jednej choroby, może poza katarem. Został za to szczegółowo wypytany o prywatne szczegóły życia.

Miał już wprawę dotyczącą odpowiadania na pytania dlaczego przeniósł się tu z wielkiego Londynu i gdzie jest pani Watson w sposób niezdradzając przy tym absolutnie niczego. Przywoływał na twarz swój służbowy, sympatyczny uśmiech, chociaż w środku wszystko się w nim gotowało. Dziś kończy dość wcześnie, ale po ostatnim pacjencie wchodzi Jenny i pyta czy zgodzi się przyjąć jeszcze jedną osobę.

To kobieta trochę starsza od niego, przynajmniej tak się wydaje, John jeszcze jej tu nie widział. Gdy się przedstawia próbuje się uśmiechnąć, gdy zaczyna mówić John słyszy jak zachrypnięty ma głos. Szybko diagnozuje poważne zapalenie gardła i wypisuje antybiotyki. Pyta jej czy potrzebuje zwolnienia z pracy, ale kręci głową. John zerka w jej profil w bazie i widzi, że jest zatrudnienia w lokalnej fabryce.

\- Pracuje pani w tutejszej fabryce, prawda?

Kiwa głową.

\- No to będzie pani potrzebować zwolnienia, żeby nie zarazić połowy zakładu – uśmiecha się.

\- To nie przejdzie – mówi kobieta i pomimo zmiany głosu brzmi dość stanowczo.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Jest pan tu nowy, panie doktorze i dobrze dla pana. W tej pracy nie bierze się zwolnień.

 - Chce pani powiedzieć, że łamany jest kodeks pracy?

Kobieta parska.

\- Ile widzi pan fabryk w okolicy? To jedyny pracodawca tutaj z dobra pensją na czas. A gdy ktoś ma kredyt i dzieci to bardzo cenne.

\- Dwa dni – mówi w końcu John, zmieniając receptę – Antybiotyki zaczną działać, pani poczuje się lepiej, nikogo nie zarazi.

Zanim kobieta zdąży się odezwać dodaje:

\- Jeśli pani tego nie wyleczy wyląduje u mnie z zapaleniem płuc, proszę mi wierzyć.

Zrezygnowana kiwa głową, John podpisuje wszystko co potrzebne i podsuwa jej plik dokumentów.

Gdy wychodzi pracuje jeszcze nad dokumentacją, a potem łapie swój kubek i wychodzi do recepcji.Jenny rozmawia przez telefon, ale daje mu znak ręką, że zaraz skończy.

Bierze jej kubek, a one uśmiecha się z wdzięcznością. Gdy wraca pyta go czy czegoś potrzebuje.

\- Ta kobieta, Kate Wilis – zaczyna John, opierając się o jej biurko.

\- Paskudnie się zaprawiła, co?

\- Pracuje w tej fabryce części.

Jenny kiwa głową.

\- Nie chciała zwolnienia? Tak tu jest. To jedyny duży pracodawca, ja miałam to szczęście, że udało mi się zacząć pracę tutaj. Prawie każdy stąd pracuje przy głównym montażu, albo w którejś z mniejszych fabryk przez nich prowadzonych. W Londynie pewnie to niezbyt częste, ale…

\- Pochodzę z małego miasteczka, wiem co masz na myśli – przerywa jej John.

\- Naprawdę? Wow – mówi Jenny i teatralnie odchyla się na krześle.

\- Co? 

\- Trzy miesiące wspólnej pracy i pierwszy raz zdradziłeś coś ze swojego życia prywatnego! Jeszcze rok i może nawet pójdziemy na piwo! – Jenny patrzy na niego z rozbawieniem

John śmieje się.

\- Pewnie teraz musisz już iść? – mówi Jenny starając się zachować powagę.

\- W zasadzie to muszę dokończyć papiery, ale dzięki za podsunięcie wymówki – posyła jej szeroki uśmiech.

Odprowadza go jej śmiech. Kończy dokumenty w mniej niż pół godziny, po drodze do domu postanawia jeszcze wejść do sklepu.

Ostatnio jego nawyki żywieniowe są koszmarne, doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę, ale w zasadzie nie ma siły o tym myśleć. Na swoje usprawiedliwienie ma jednego papierosa dziennie i bieganie. Krąży labiryntem ulic szybkim krokiem i dopiero gdy dochodzi do drogi prowadzącej do jego domu lekko zwalnia. Wdycha głęboko w płuca powietrze i wyraźnie czuje zapach nadchodzącej jesieni.

Niech to szlag.

Po jakimś kwadransie marszu widzi w oddali swój dom. Odmalował go tylko powierzchownie, wie, że czeka go dużo pracy, ale na razie odłożył to na bok. Jesienią będzie miał sporo czasu na remonty. Słyszy radosny szczek Edgara i wita się z nim, zanim jeszcze dotrze do furtki. Stara się oduczyć go skakania w ramach powitania, ale jeśli ma być ze sobą szczery to jest to nadzwyczajnie miłe. Myśli, że nie jest jeszcze zbyt głodny, więc wyciąga smycz i zapina przy obroży. Pół godziny później obaj są znacznie bardziej zadowoleni i głodni.

/ / /

To jeden z tych dni, w których już od rana zaczyna wszystko porównywać. Dopuszcza do siebie tęsknotę za głośnym szumem ulic i nawet teoretycznie rozważa powrót. Tęskni za tym, że nawet w środku nocy otaczały go jakieś dźwięki, że po północy mógł bez problemu zamówić chińszczyznę z dostawą czy iść na siłownię. Za tym, że kawiarnie i puby czekały na każdym kroku. Że jeśli miał ochotę na zakupy, to mógł je robić o dowolnej porze, a nie tylko do osiemnastej.

Dlatego robi wszystko, żeby o tym nie pamiętać, udaje mu się przetrwać dzień wzorowo, przyjmując dodatkowych pacjentów, tocząc zwykłe, uprzejme, totalnie pozbawione sensu rozmowy. Jest jeszcze bardziej uśmiechnięty niż zwykle, karze sobie angażować się w najdrobniejszą czynność, a jego karty pacjentów jeszcze nigdy nie były tak pieczołowicie wypełnione. Mówi Jenny, że może wyjść wcześniej odebrać chłopców ze szkoły, a on zamknie przychodnie. Po jej wyjściu gapi się w ekran, aż z marazmu wyrwie go dzwoniący telefon. Rejestruje wizytę i zbiera się do wyjścia. Po pracy bierze samochód i jedzie do centrum handlowego w najbliższej miejscowości uzupełniając zapasy.

Wreszcie wieczorem łapie torbę sportową i idzie w kierunku rynku. Odbija jednak w przeciwną stronę niż zazwyczaj. Na ulicach o tej porze jest zazwyczaj mało przechodniów, a ci, których spotyka,  spieszą się pewnie na spóźnioną kolację. Lokalny basen jest mały i słabo wyposażony, ale dla niego to nie problem. Wskakuje do wody i równym tempem przepływa dziesięć długości, zanim się zatrzymuje. Dziś nie ma zbyt dużego ruchu, z sześciu torów zajęte są zaledwie trzy.

Płynie dalej, przypominając sobie jak kiedyś nieopatrznie przyszedł tu w godzinach zajęć lokalnego klubu aerobiku. Podczas godziny zdarł z zębów tyle szkliwa od sztywnych uśmiechów i grzecznościowych konwersacji, że podejrzewał, że najbliższy rachunek u dentysty będzie wyższy niż zazwyczaj. Teraz jednak płynie mu się tak dobrze i spokojnie, że postanawia przedłużyć pobyt i gdy spogląda na zegarek, czując już porządne zmęczenie mięśni widzi, że do zamknięcia zostało pół godziny. Patrzy na tory obok, ale są już puste, nawet ratownik zniknął w swoim pokoju. Robi ostatnie okrążenie i idzie do szatni.

Łapie ręcznik i wchodzi do pomieszczenia z prysznicami. Widzi, że nie jest sam, w drugiej części pomieszczenia stoi jakiś młody mężczyzna. Odkręca wodę, czekając na odpowiednią temperaturę i dyskretnie mu się przygląda. Nie widział go tu nigdy wcześniej, a nawet jeśli, to nie rozpoznaje go z takiej odległości. Rzuca mu szybkie spojrzenie, na chwilę zatrzymując się na czarnych bokserkach, które podkreślają każdy milimetr szczupłego ciała, a potem wchodzi pod wachlarz wody, zamykając oczy.

Gdy otwiera je po dłuższej chwili widzi, że jest w pomieszczeniu sam, jakby tamten rozpłynął się w ciepłej parze.


	2. Rozdział drugi

Zarzucił plecak na ramię i przyspieszył. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze za chwile minie bramę i prawdopodobieństwo spotkania zmniejszy się. Zasunął suwak kurtki, gdy przenikliwy wiatr zdawał się kąsać każdy fragment odsłoniętego ciała. Wyrośli jakby spod ziemi.

\- Tak się zastanawialiśmy… – zaczął ten, który zaczepił go jako pierwszy zeszłym razem.

Jacob mógłby spróbować dowiedzieć się jak się nazywa, ale nie było mu to potrzebne. Ignorował go i pozostałych, którzy otoczyli go dość luźnym kręgiem i wbijając wzrok w ziemię szedł dalej.

\- W zasadzie to myśleliśmy o tym cały weekend- chłopak mówił dalej, jakby nie zauważył jego pośpiechu – Czy masz już kutasa, czy nadal na niego czekasz?

Wszyscy jak na komendę zaczęli rechotać i zbliżyli się do niego, a jeden z nich, gdy próbował go wyminąć, mocno szturchnął go ramieniem.Jacob lekko się zachwiał, ale zaraz wyprostował się i spróbował znowu. Tamten zastąpił mu drogę i wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.

\- Ma i to znacznie bardziej sprawnego niż twój, Atkins. Sprawdziłem.

Wszyscy, łącznie z Jacobem, odwrócili się w kierunku, z którego dobiegał głos. W pewnej odległości od nich, bliżej ogrodzenia stał wysoki, chudy chłopak w samym mundurku. Jedną zgiętą w kolanie nogę opierał o płot, a ręce trzymał w kieszeniach. Wydawał się dość znudzony całą sytuacją. Gdy na niego spojrzeli nawet nie drgnął.

Za to ten, który wcześniej zwracał się do Jacoba wydawał się dość zdenerwowany. 

\- Co cię to interesuje Holmes? Szukasz kolejnego towaru do kolekcji? Obawiam się, że ten może być nieco wybrakowany – odzyskał stracony rezon, a pozostali zawtórowali mu z radością.

\- To tym bardziej chętnie powinieneś się ze mną zgodzić, że nie jest już w twoim zasięgu – odparł chłopak znudzonym tonem.

\- Bo co?

\- Ty już dobrze wiesz co. Inni też pewnie chcieliby się dowiedzieć – chłopak skłonił się w jego kierunku uprzejmie.

Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem, aż w końcu Atkins skinął na swoich kumpli i rozpłynęli się tak szybko, jak się pojawili.

Jacob zamrugał i ruszył przed siebie. Przeszedł już spory kawałek, gdy dogonił go głos:

\- Palisz?

Automatycznie się odwrócił i zobaczył, że chłopak zgrabnie odbija się nogą od płotu i idzie w jego kierunku. Mundurki w tej szkole były w zasadzie do zniesienia, ale Jacob pierwszy raz widział, by ktoś wyglądał w nim tak nieporządnie i elegancko zarazem. Nie potrafił uzasadnić swojego wrażenia, ale wtedy chłopak zbliżył się, wyciągając z jednej z kieszeni nieco wymiętego papierosa i wyciągnął w jego stronę.

Jacob pokręcił głową, a chłopak westchnął teatralnie.

\- Od kiedy wszyscy dowiedzieli się, że palenie naprawdę szkodzi życie stało się znacznie trudniejsze.

Jacob uśmiechnął się mimowolnie.

\- Może chociaż nie wierzysz w bierne palenie? – chłopak pstryknął zapalniczką i zaciągnął się.

\- Przykro mi.

Chłopak westchnął, a potem przełożył papierosa do drugiej ręki, a tę wyciągnął w jego stronę.

\- Sherlock Holmes.

Jacob czuł, jak jego brwi podjeżdżają w górę.

\- Tak, to naprawdę moje imię.

\- Jacob Carrington – odparł wreszcie i odwzajemnił uścisk ręki.

Chłopak szybko ją cofnął i znów zaciągnął się papierosem.

\- Nie musiałeś – mówi w końcu Jacob, bo nie za bardzo wiedział, jak wybrnąć z tej sytuacji.

Sherlock wzrusza ramionami.

\- Znajdą następnego, nie musisz się martwić, że zbyt długo pozostaną bez hobby.

Jacob przez chwilę mu się przypatrywał. Z bliska dostrzegł wystające kości policzkowe i pełne usta. Szybko odwrócił wzrok i się zarumienił, ale Sherlock chyba to dostrzegł,  bo uśmiechnął się lekko i wypuścił dym w górę.

\- Nie martw się – mówi w końcu uśmiechając się, zanim Jacob zdoła wyjąkać jakieś wyjaśnienie – Nie będę próbował dodać cię do mojej kolekcji.

Rzuca resztkę niedopalonego papierosa na ziemie, przygniata go i idzie w kierunku szkoły.

Jacob mruga kilka razy i wreszcie zaczyna iść przed siebie.

///

\- To ty, kochanie? – słyszy głos matki, gdy wchodzi do domu. Od kiedy się tu przeprowadzili za każdym razem słyszy w nim nutę zaniepokojenia, jakby wiedziała, że coś złego się zdarzy, nie wiedziała tylko kiedy. Gdy spotykała go po powrocie ze szkoły uważnie go obserwowała, katalogując jego ciało pod kątem uszkodzeń. Zazwyczaj pozwalał jej na to, ale dziś wyjątkowo go to zirytowało. Mama martwiła się, że Jacob zostanie pobity, padnie ofiarą agresji słownej lub innej przemocy.

Co już się zdarzyło w zeszłej szkole, więc jego zdaniem powinna być nieco uodporniona na rzeczywistość.

Poprzednia szkoła okazała się koszmarem, gdyby ojciec dostał kontrakt w Londynie to wreszcie miałby szansę na jakąś normalną, ale w efekcie wylądowali w tej dziurze. W miejscowości niemal niezasługującej na miano miasteczka.

Je szybką kanapkę, żeby uniknąć wspólnego obiadu i zamyka drzwi do swojego pokoju. Uruchamia laptopa, jednocześnie włączając muzykę i niecierpliwie czeka, aż przeglądarka odpowie. Wpisuje _Sherlock Holmes_ i czeka na wyniki. Po chwili mruga i próbuje jeszcze raz. Po raz kolejny wyszukiwarka nie wypluwa nic. Jasne, jest mnóstwo stron na temat kilku firm, które najwyraźniej prowadzi jego ojciec i brat  i mnóstwa nudnych, oficjalnych wydarzeń w których brali udział. Jacob kliknął i powiększył jedno ze zdjęć. Nie zauważył zbyt wielkiego podobieństwa, może poza tym rodzajem elegancji na tle innych. Ojciec Sherlocka wydał mu się dość stary, a brat bardzo poważny. Wyszedł ze strony i szukał dalej. Znalazł nawet nudne analizy któregoś z lokalnych dziennikarzy na temat przychodów firm Holmesów, z których wynikało, że są naprawdę bogaci, ale Sherlock Holmes zdawał się nie istnieć w Internecie. Jacob odchylił się na oparcie fotela i odepchnął od biurka.

Ku swojemu zdziwieniu znalazł wspólną rzecz łączącą go z tym dziwnym, wysokim chłopakiem.

///

Mimowolnie zaczął wypatrywać go w szkole, ale nie miał zbyt wielu okazji do spotkań. Sherlock był klasę niżej, jemu na szczęście został jeszcze tylko rok. W zasadzie siedem miesięcy, poprawia się w myślach. Ich wspólnymi punktami mogły być tylko apele albo posiłki w stołówce. Przez kilka ostatnich dni przelotem wyłowił jego postać z tłumu na przerwie, ale poza tym zdawał się być niewidzialny.

Cóż, widocznie posiadał umiejętność, której Jacob sam pragnął.

Tydzień później dał sobie spokój, zbyt zajęty niekończącymi się zadaniami domowymi i starając się jakoś wybrnąć z problemu wyboru kółka zainteresowań. W jego zeszłej szkole były one dobrowolne, tutaj każdy uczeń musiał uczęszczać choć na jedno, co wprawiało Jacoba w nerwowe drżenie. Jedynym, które go naprawdę interesował był dyskusyjny klub książki, ale konieczność wypowiadania się przed grupą obcych osób, które najprawdopodobniej już słyszały plotki o nim sprawiała, że w żołądku pojawiało się znajome uczucie chłodu. Do ostatecznego momentu wyboru zostało jeszcze kilka dni, udawał więc sam przed sobą, że znajdzie jakieś rozwiązanie.

Następnego dnia okazało się, że brak wyboru kółka zainteresowań jest już znacznie mniejszym problemem. Jak zwykle wziął tacę z lunchem i odszukał wzrokiem wolny stolik. Ostrożnie manewrując między stolikami usiadł pod ścianą i zaczął jeść. Dziś miał szczęście, bo udało mu się znaleźć miejsce k i oszczędził sobie żenującego siedzenia obok grupy znajomych i udawania, że znajduje się w innym miejscu. Ledwie zdążył nabrać trochę makaronu na widelec, gdy znikąd pojawili się dwóch facetów, jeden siadając na krzesełku naprzeciwko niego, a drugi przysuwając sobie krzesło z boku stołu, tak że niemal stykał się z Jacobem kolanem. Ten odsunął się automatycznie i odłożył widelec.

\- No hej – powiedział pierwszy z nich, uśmiechając się sympatycznie.

Był wyższy od Jacoba o co najmniej dwadzieścia centymetrów, a koszulka lokalnej drużyny rugby i wystające z niej umięśnione przedramiona nie pozostawiały wątpliwości co do tego, jakie miejsce w szkolnej hierarchii zajmuje.

\- No co, nawet się nie przywitasz? – zaczął drugi, zanim jeszcze Jacob zdążył się odezwać.  Był podobnej postury jak jego kolega.

\- Cześć – powiedział niepewnie.

\- Tak się zastanawialiśmy – znów odezwał się pierwszy, wygodnie rozciągając się na krześle i wyciągając ręce zza głowę – Na jakiej podstawie przyjęli cię do naszej szkoły?

Jacob przeklął w duchu i ukradkiem zaczął rozglądać się w jaki sposób rozstawione są stoliki dookoła niego, starając się znaleźć możliwość ucieczki, zanim poniżą go na oczach pełnej stołówki ludzi.

\- No bo rozumiemy otwartość, tolerancję i tego typu bzdety. Prawda, tylko, że jak to ujęli w statystykach? No bo chyba jakieś statystyki robią. Jak myślisz – zwrócił się do siedzącego bliżej Jacoba chłopaka – Gdzie go umieścili?

Jacob zaczął się podnosić, ale chłopak, który dotychczas serdecznie się uśmiechał nagle trzasnął otwartą dłonią o blat stolika.

Kilka osób odwróciło się w ich stronę.

\- Siadaj – syknął – Chyba że chcesz widowiska?

Jacob opadł na siedzenie, wbijając wzrok w stygnące warzywa i modląc się, żeby się to szybciej skończyło.

\- Dobrze, skoro nie chcesz teraz rozmawiać, to wrócimy do tego – ten znad przeciwka uśmiechnął się i sięgnął po sok stojący na tacy Jacoba.

Odkręcił go powolnymi ruchami, a potem w tan sam sposób przechylił butelkę nad talerz, tak, że po kilku sekundach cały jego obiad znalazł się pod warstwą soku pomarańczowego. Chłopak zakręcił butelkę z resztką soku, odstawił w miejsce, z którego go wziął i powoli wstał, kiwając na tego drugiego.

Jacob siedział bez ruchu, starając się równomiernie oddychać. Rozejrzał się, ale zdawało się, że nikt nie zwrócił na sytuację uwagi. Kilka razy odetchnął i dopiero wtedy dźwięki z pomieszczenia zaczęły dochodzić do niego z normalną głośnością. Zazwyczaj nigdy by się w ten sposób nie zachował, ale teraz po prostu zostawił tacę na stoliku i chwytając plecak wstał i ruszył do wyjścia tak, by nie zwracać na siebie większej uwagi. Do końca lekcji nic się nie działo, a on sam czuł się, jakby nic się nie zdarzyło.

Znał to uczucie, pojawiało się po sytuacjach, gdy wiedział, że nie może sobie pozwolić na okazanie słabości. Potem pojawiało się otępienie, które też było w porządku, pod warunkiem, że nikt z rodziny go nie dostrzegł. Najgorszy był ostatni etap, przygnębienie. Nienawidził się za nie, bo pokazywało, że tak naprawdę prześladujący go byli górą. Zrezygnował z autobusu, pomimo chłodu postanowił się przejść. Gdy wchodził do domu był już prawie spokojny. Na tyle, by nikt nic nie zauważy.

Następnego dnia postanowił usiąść bliżej grupy jakiś pierwszoklasistów, zakładając, że jego nowi znajomi nie będą chcieli dręczyć go przy innych. Założenie było dość naiwne, bo powtórzyli manewr z dnia poprzedniego, tym razem zalewając obiad colą. Siedzący obok uczniowie patrzyli w milczeniu, a potem szybko odwrócili wzrok.

Potem zastanawiał się czemu oczekiwał odmiennej reakcji, mając tak bogate doświadczenie w tej dziedzinie.

 W piątek postanowił zabrać do szkoły kanapki, kupione po drodze, ale zaspał i miał do wyboru bycie głodnym lub upokorzonym. Z optymizmem właściwym końcowi tygodnia założył, że może uda mu się zjeść choć trochę porcji, zanim go dopadną. Niestety, nie zdążył nawet unieść łyżki, gdy krzesło naprzeciwko niego zostało zajęte.

Odłożył łyżkę z lekkim brzdękiem, tym razem zamiast lęku odczuwał dziwne połączenie niedowierzania i ciekawości. Naprzeciwko niego siedział Sherlock Holmes, który gładko wsunął się na krzesło, rzucając torbę na podłogę i wyciągając z niej jakiś gruby zeszyt, a potem jak gdyby nigdy nic zagłębił się w lekturze, nie zaszczyciwszy go nawet spojrzeniem.

Przez jedną absurdalną chwilę Jacob pomyślał, że Sherlock dołączył do tamtych i to jakaś część ich gry, potem jednak uspokoił się nieznacznie i śledził rozwój wypadków. Tyle że nie działo się nic, poza tym, że Sherlock sięgnął po długopis i zaczął coś zakreślać. Musiał zauważyć, że Jacob się na niego gapi, bo uniósł wzrok, przez chwilę na niego patrzył, a potem, wskazując na stojącą przed nim tacę zapytał:

\- Nie jesz?

\- A ty? – wypalił Jacob, zanim zdążył wymyślić jakąś inteligentniejszą odpowiedź.

\- Nie jestem głodny – mruknął Sherlock i wrócił do lektury.

Jacob jeszcze przez chwilę na niego patrzył. W przeciwieństwie do większości uczniów nie nosił krawata, a niewygodna koszula z nieco sztucznego materiału, która na Jacoba była nieco za duża na Sherlocku była znacznie bardziej przylegająca. Wydawał się pogrążony w tym, co czytał.

Jacob jeszcze raz rozejrzał się, a potem zaczął ostrożnie jeść letnią już zupę. Gdy skończył nie bardzo wiedział, jak się zachować, w końcu odłożył z brzękiem naczynia z powrotem na tacę. Sherlock spojrzał na niego w przelocie i odwrócił kartkę. Jacob wstał i rzucił w końcu ciche _Cześć_ , na co Sherlock skinął mu głową.

Gdy wychodził ze stołówki odwrócił głowę i dostrzegł, że Sherlock nadal siedział przy stoliku.


	3. Rozdział trzeci

Kolejnego dnia sytuacja się powtórzyła. Jacob zdążył zająć miejsce i wbić widelec w sałatkę, gdy na horyzoncie zamajaczył Sherlock i rzuciwszy plecak na podłogę usiadł. Odwrócił głowę w kierunku bufetu i po chwili wstał. Jacob obserwował jak stoi w kolejce, ale zdał sobie sprawę, że się gapi i skupił się na jedzeniu.

Po jakimś czasie naprzeciwko pojawiła się taca z frytkami, a na krzesło wsunął się Sherlock. Jacob rzucił mu przelotne spojrzenie i wrócił do jedzenia. Frytki przed nim znikały powoli, a mózg Jacoba wybrał akurat ten moment, żeby zauważyć, że Sherlock ma niezwykle długie palce. _Szlag_ pomyślał i starał się skupić wszystkie siły na tym, by się nie zarumienić. Sherlock głośno westchnął.

Jacob podnosi wzrok i widzi, że ten patrzy z wyrazem potępienia na telefon, a potem niedbale wrzuca go do plecaka.

\- Nie masz ochoty zaprosić mnie jutro na kawę?

Jacob dzielnie przełyka kawałek pomidora, który akurat ma w ustach i mrugając gęsto oczami pyta:

\- Co?

\- Konkretnie między szesnastą o dziewiętnastą. Jutro. W sobotę.

Jacob chciałby coś odpowiedzieć, ale jest pewien że to jakiś żart, ale Sherlock z kamienną twarzą czeka, aż się zgodzi.

\- W tej dziurze jest tylko jedna kawiarnia, no w sumie dwie, ale tylko w jednej podają coś, co można nazwać kawą – ciągnie Sherlock, jakby nie widząc jego miny.

\- Dlaczego? – pyta w końcu Jacob, bo to pytanie dobre jak każde inne w tej sytuacji.

\- Potrzebuje wymówki, ale łatwo sprawdzalnej. Inaczej będę musiał brać udział w niezwykle koszmarnym spotkaniu rodzinnym, jeśli wrócę do domu około dwudziestej, to uda mu się go uniknąć. Tutaj moje alibi łatwo będzie miało potwierdzenie, bo na pewno spotkamy kogoś znajomego.

Jacob bardzo chciałby dowiedzieć się dlaczego proponuje to akurat jemu i czy nie przeszkadza mu to, że pójdzie na kawę z chłopakiem, ale zamiast tego, zanim zdąży pomyśleć wypala:

\- Możesz przyjść do mnie, moich rodziców nie ma do niedzieli.

W momencie, w którym te słowa opuszczają jego usta zdaje sobie sprawę, jak to zabrzmiało i wydaje mu się, że uśmiech, który przebiega przez twarz Sherlocka potwierdza to, co właśnie pomyślał, więc zamyka na chwilę oczy, a gdy je otwiera Sherlock ma już poprzednią, lekko znudzoną minę i mówi:

\- Jeszcze lepiej. Nie czuj się zobowiązany.

Ogłupiały Jacob patrzy, jak Sherlock wstaje i idzie w stronę drzwi. Przez resztę lekcji jest nieco rozkojarzony i dość mocno rozdrażniony, a gdy wieczorem kładzie się do łóżka jest całkiem pewny, że Sherlock z niego żartował i pewnie teraz jest z siebie niesamowicie zadowolony.

 

Rano jeszcze raz zapewnia rodziców, że sobie poradzi i że ma mnóstwo planów, a gdy wreszcie wychodzą Jacob postanawia, że mimo wszystko spędzi ten dzień przyjemnie. Przez kilka godzin leży na kanapie w piżamie, przeglądając Internet, a potem wreszcie mobilizuje się, zakłada spodnie dresowe i lekko wymiętą koszulkę znalezioną obok łóżka i postanawia nieco potrenować. Potem odgrzewa przygotowaną przez mamę zapiekankę.

Je czytając, na co na co dzień nie może sobie pozwolić, a potem wstawia naczynia do zmywarki i z niechęcią zabiera się za odrabianie lekcji. Przerywa, gdy słyszy pukanie do drzwi i gdy zerka na zegarek widzi, że jest dziesięć minut po szesnastej. Przerażony patrzy na swój strój i w drodze do drzwi stara się jakoś zdyscyplinować włosy.

W drzwiach stoi Sherlock, wciskającego ręce w kieszenie szarej kurtki. Jacob widzi, że patrzy na jego strój i przeklina w myślach, mówiąc w końcu:

\- Cześć.

Sherlock kiwa głową i patrzy na niego, aż w końcu Jacob cofa się w wąskim korytarzu i wpuszcza go do środka. Sherlock zamyka drzwi i nie ruszając się mówi:

\- Nie spodziewałeś się mnie.

\- Ja po prostu… zapomniałem – kończy kulawo.

Sherlock nadal stoi, trzymając ręce w kieszeniach.

\- Pomóc ci się rozebrać? – pyta nerwowo Jacob i w tym momencie ma zamiar zapaść się pod ziemię.

Powstrzymuje się od ukrycia twarzy w dłoniach tylko dlatego, że sforuje się w myślach, że jest prawie dorosły.

W odpowiedzi na twarzy Sherlocka pojawia się prawdziwy uśmiech, po raz pierwszy odkąd się poznali.

\- Jeśli chcesz – mówi po chwili ciszy, nadal lekko się uśmiechając.

Teraz już Jacob czuje, że jego policzki są gorące.

\- Miałem na myśli kurtkę – mówi wreszcie.

Sherlock odwiesza kurtkę na wieszak, a torbę zarzuca na ramię. Jacob z zaskoczeniem zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie ma na sobie mundurku, co w zasadzie w weekend powinno być dość logiczne. Jest ubrany zwyczajnie, w jeansy i szarą koszulę, wygląda na trochę zmęczonego i patrzy na niego wyczekująco.

\- Chcesz kawy albo herbaty? – pyta wreszcie Jacob, doznając oświecenia i prowadzi go do kuchni, pośpiesznie składając rozrzucone zeszyty i książki.

\- Nie przeszkadzaj sobie – Sherlock stoi w drzwiach, jakby oceniając pomieszczenie – Może być to, co ty będziesz pił.

Jacob robi herbatę, gdy dobiega go głos Sherlocka.

\- Myślałeś, że nie przyjdę.

Jacob wzrusza ramionami, szukając talerzyka. W końcu poddaje się, bierze dwa różne i stawia je na stole. Potem czeka, aż herbata się zaparzy, ale Sherlock nie odpuszcza.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Myślałem, że żartujesz.

Stawia przed nim herbatę i siada na najdalszym krześle.

\- Myślałeś, że żartuje z ciebie. Że jestem jak tamci.

 Jacob w końcu na niego patrzy. Sherlock odchyla się na krześle, zaplatając ręce na piersiach i odwzajemnia spojrzenie.

 W końcu Jacob kapituluje i wzrusza ramionami.

\- Może. Przyszedłeś mnie analizować?

Jeden kącik ust Sherlocka unosi się w górę.

\- Co? – pyta Jacob.

\- Nie, tego byś nie chciał. Mówiłem ci, przyszedłem żeby uniknąć spotkania rodzinnego.

Zanim Jacob zdąży się odezwać precyzuje:

\- Nie, to nie wymówka. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie nie lubię swojej rodziny. Z wzajemnością.

\- Dlaczego uważasz, że twoja rodzina cię nie lubi?

Sherlock przechyla głowę.

\- Kolejnym pytaniem powinno być dlaczego uważam, że lubisz swoją rodzinę.

\- Ok – Jacob patrzy na niego ze zdziwieniem.

\- Nieistotne. Przyniosłem swoje rzeczy, posiedzę jeszcze – zerka na zegarek – Trzy godziny i sobie pójdę.

Jacob patrzy na niego, kiedy wyciąga jakąś grubą książkę z torby i zanim zdąży dostrzec autora czy tytuł zaczyna czytać. Czuje się trochę niepewnie, ale wygląda na to, że Sherlock naprawdę ma zamiar czytać, więc w końcu wraca do odrabiania lekcji. Po chwili przestaje myśleć o tej dość dziwacznej sytuacji, w której się znalazł i skupia się na zadaniach.

Po jakimś czasie udaje mu się nawet zapomnieć o obecności Sherlocka w kuchni do czasu, gdy ten nagle się odzywa.

\- Nie, wynik to dwa – mówi stanowczo.

Jacob lekko podskakuje, bo zadania z chemii zupełnie go wyłączyły i podrywa głowę.

Patrzy na Sherlocka, a potem na swój zeszyt, w którym przed chwilą zapisał 17.

\- Jesteś pewny? – pyta sceptycznie, bo akurat tego rozwiązania był dość pewny.

\- Tak – mówi po prostu Sherlock i wraca do lektury.

Jacob przelicza równanie jeszcze raz i nadal wpatruje się w swój wynik. Patrzy na Sherlocka, a potem przechodzi do następnego zadania.

\- Jeśli tamto zrobiłeś źle, to to zrobisz koszmarnie – odzywa się znowu.

Jacob patrzy na niego, a Sherlock, nie odrywając wzroku od tekstu, który czyta mówi:

\- Tak, jestem rok niżej, tak, przerobiłem to sam, tak, rozwiązałem to w pamięci czytając twoje zadanie do góry nogami. Środkowa część równania.

Jacob wpatruje się w niego, a potem poddaje się i próbuje rozwiązać je jeszcze raz. Po dłużej chwili znajduje swój błąd, poprawia rozwiązanie i wpisuje właściwy wynik.

\- Tak, jestem zarozumiały – mówi w tym momencie Sherlock, a Jacob nie jest w stanie powstrzymać cichego śmiechu.

\- Zawsze czytasz wszystkim w myślach?

\- To nie czytanie w myślach, tylko dedukcja – odpowiada Sherlock i brzmi, jakby wypowiadał to zdanie wiele razy.

Jacob nie doczekuje się rozwinięcia, więc wraca do zadań. Wreszcie kończy i już ma zamknąć zeszyt, ale podnosi wzrok i patrzy na Sherlocka, który nadal siedząc w tej samej pozycji czyta.

\- Pozostałe zrobiłeś dobrze – mówi w odpowiedzi, odwracając stronę książki.

Jacob uśmiecha się pod nosem i zamyka zeszyt.

\- Mam już iść? – pyta Sherlock.

Jacob, nieco zaskoczony odpowiada:

\- Nie.

Sherlock kiwa głową i wraca do lektury. Pozostałą część spotkania spędzają w podobny sposób, trochę rozmawiają, a trochę milczą, każdy zajmując się swoimi zajęciami. Wychodząc Sherlock wyciąga z torby pudełko i stawia je na blacie.

\- Moja mama kazała przekazać nowemu koledze – mówi to takim tonem, jakby był w stanie w jednym zdaniu wymieszać ironię, zrezygnowanie i złośliwość.

Jacob odprowadza go i mówi:

\- Gdyby moja wiedziała, że do mnie przychodzisz przygotowałaby tyle jedzenia, że nie zdołalibyśmy zjeść tego przez kilka dni.

Sherlock sięga po kurtkę i mówi, tym razem tonem, który znów zawstydza Jacoba:

\- Czyli nie powiedziałeś rodzicom, że cię odwiedzę?

Patrzy na jego reakcję, a potem kiwa mu głową i wychodzi. Jacobowi przez resztę wieczoru brzmi w głowie jego _Jeśli chcesz._


	4. Rozdział czwarty

John kończy właśnie wypełnianie dokumentacji i miał nadzieję, że przed następnym pacjentem zdąży napełnić kubek kawą, gdy jego komórka wibruje.

Widząc, że dzwoni jego agent nieruchomości odbiera.

\- Dzień dobry, panie Watson. Tak jak się umawialiśmy dzwonię, żeby zdać raport z ilości potencjalnych klientów. Na razie zainteresowanie mieszkaniem jest umiarkowane, kilka par było je oglądać, ale nie podjęli wiążącej decyzji. Tak, jak umawialiśmy się wcześniej chciałbym uzyskać Państwa zgodę na obniżenie ceny mieszkania.

\- Dobrze – mówi John.

\- Potrzebowałbym do tego Pana pisemnej zgody, czy będzie Pan w najbliższym czasie w Londynie?

\- Nie planowałem tego – zerka szybko na kalendarz – Ale w takim razie przyszły tydzień byłby w porządku. A czy…- zaczyna John, ale agent go ubiega.

\- Panna Morstan już podpisała zgodę.

John uprzejmie żegna się i odkłada telefon.

W tym momencie słyszy szybkie pukanie i drzwi się otwierają.

\- John, następna pacjentka odwołała wizytę – mówi Jenny, a potem dodaje z troską – Wszystko w porządku? Wyglądasz, jakby się coś stało.

\- Nie, wszystko w porządku – odpowiada John, potrząsając głową – Czyli mam teraz wolną godzinę?

\- Tak – potwierdza Jenny.

\- Ok, wyjdę coś zjeść – mówi John i łapię kurtkę, zanim Jenny zdąży coś dodać.

Zamiast tego spaceruje po uliczkach dookoła rynku, aż porządnie przemarznie. W drodze powrotnej kupuje batonika, którego pochłania tuż przed wejściem do przychodni. Z uśmiechem kiwa głową następnemu pacjentowi i po chwili prosi go do gabinetu.

Udaje mu się nie myśleć o tym przez prawie dwa dni, aż w końcu w sobotni poranek, kiedy usiłuje czytać gazetę zagryzając kawę tostem z dżemem morelowym decyduje, że równie dobrze może pojechać w następny piątek. W poniedziałek prosi Jenny o skrócenie jego dnia pracy w piątek i przełożenie wizyt pacjentów. Na całe szczęście Jenny o nic nie pyta, ale John codziennie czuje na sobie jej badawczy wzrok.

Dlatego też w czwartek pyta ją uprzejmie, czy potrzebuje czegoś z Londynu, motywując swój wyjazd wizytą u przyjaciół. Jenny daje mu spokój, a w piątek rano, gdy wsiada do pociągu stara się zajmować swoje myśli myśleniem o Edgarze i jego smutnym wzrokiem odprowadzającym go w drodze do furtki. John obiecuje mu, że po powrocie zabierze go na długi spacer i pociesza się, że pies może swobodnie biegać po ogrodzie.

Dopiero w połowie drogi odkłada czytaną książkę i zaczyna przyglądać się krajobrazowi, który za szybą pociągu staje się coraz bardziej londyński. Nie może uwierzyć, jak bardzo brakuje mu tego miasta, a z drugiej strony jak bardzo go teraz nie znosi. Niemal zapomniał już jak bardzo zatłoczone potrafi być metro, dlatego kiedy idzie na spotkanie z agentem czuje się nieco wymięty po całej podróży. Podpisuje dokumenty i musi podjąć decyzję.

Kiedy dowiedział się o tym, że musi jechać do Londynu pod wpływem impulsu zainstalował jedną z aplikacji randkowych. Próbuje rozmawiać z kilkoma kobietami i jedna z nich proponuje wyjście na niezobowiązującego drinka w piątek po pracy. John myśli, że w zasadzie nie ma nic do stracenia i półtorej godziny później wchodzi do pubu wskazanego przez Janette.

Udaje mu się znaleźć wolny stolik, z czego jest szczególnie dumny. Kwadrans później do pubu wchodzi kobieta przypominająca tą ze zdjęcia, a John bezwiednie unosi dłoń. Pół godziny później John nadal nie widzi żadnego haczyka. Janette jest naprawdę ładna, szczerze powiedziawszy uważa, że za ładna na jego pułap, zabawna, nieco zmęczona po tygodniu pracy, ale gdy kilka godzin później wychodzą z pubu John nadal nie może uwierzyć w swoje szczęście. Janett nie proponuje mu herbaty u siebie, ale gdy podjeżdża jej taksówka mówi z uśmiechem, że będą w kontakcie i całuje go w policzek.

///

O dziwo, rzeczywiście są w kontakcie, rozmawiają ze sobą przez cały tydzień po powrocie, a Janett proponuje kolejne spotkanie. Spotkanie jest nawet milsze niż poprzednie, tym razem ma miejsce w kawiarni, ale pomimo tego okazuje się, że Janett ma ochotę poczęstować go kawą także u siebie. Podczas jazdy delikatnie muska jego dłoń palcami, a John nie umie uwierzyć w swoje szczęście. Uprawiają seks, pierwszy seks Johna od dłuższego czasu i jest dobrze. Jest tak jak powinno być, ciało Janette jest miękkie w dotyku, poddające się jego dłoniom i ustom, Janette jest energiczna, przejmująca inicjatywę, ale też w końcu chętnie się poddająca. Po wszystkim leżą w łóżku, starając się uspokoić oddechy a John czuje się pusty. Wie, jak powinien się czuć: powinien być spokojny, odprężony, zadowolony, może nieco zmęczony, ale usatysfakcjonowany. Wie to wszystko, a potrafi jedynie podziwiać subtelny beżowy odcień na suficie mieszkania.

Niepostrzeżenie oddycha z ulgą, kiedy Janett zaczyna zwykłą rozmowę o jakiś drobiazgach. Nie może zostać na noc, bo następnego dnia musi iść do pracy i kiedy zajmuje miejsce w pociągu, w wagonie, w którym poza nim są jeszcze dwie osoby, śpiący mężczyzna na przedzie i zaczytana nastolatka dwa rzędy za nim, potrafi tylko wpatrywać się bezmyślnie w okno, za którym w świetle mijanych latarni migają drzewa i ulicy.

Kiedyś, w swoim zeszłym życiu wierzył, że analizowanie swoich odczuć pomaga, ale potem się poddał i pozwalał sobie na bezbolesny letarg. Ze wszystkich rzeczy, które posiadał, zostało mu chociaż poczucie kontroli.

Edgar wita go przed domem jakby nie było go co najmniej dwa tygodnie i nie odstępuje na krok, gdy stara się znaleźć piżamę. W ostateczności oczywiście pakuje się za nim do łóżka, a John patrzy z czułością jak mlaska przez sen. Przekonuje się, że to dobry znak, bo jednak potrafi odczuwać cokolwiek. Janett odzywa się, wcześniej nawet niż się spodziewał, zanim zdążył zdecydować, czy to on powinien napisać do niej. Rozmawiają, żartują, przekomarzają się i umawiają na kolejne spotkanie. Mają iść do kina, jednak dzień wcześniej skruszona Janett dzwoni, przepraszając, że zapomniała o urodzinach kolegi i pytając, czy może miałby ochotę wybrać się z nią i jej znajomymi na kręgielnie.

 Chociaż John nie ma ochotę przechodzić do etapu poznawania jej znajomych postawiony pod ścianą z zaskoczeniem godzi się. Ostatecznie, mówi sobie, nie ma nic do stracenia. Teraz i tak nie zebrałby grupy znajomych, z którymi mógłby pójść na kręgle. Znajomi Janette są otwarci i sympatyczni, a kiedy orientują się, że gra naprawdę dobrze wręcz licytują się, żeby przyjąć go do swojej grupy. Kończą grę przed północą, a Janette  bierze go za rękę i prowadzi w stronę swojego mieszkania.

Gdy po prawie czterdziestu minutach docierają na miejsce Janette karze mu ściągnąć kurtkę, a potem usiąść na kanapie i poczekać. Po chwili przygasza światło i wchodzi do salonu w samej bieliźnie i szpilkach. Gdy podchodzi bliżej John dostrzega, że bielizna jest koronkowa i bardzo prześwitująca, ale Janette nie pozwala mu nic robić, podczas gdy ona całuje go i dotyka. W końcu siada obok niego, a oniemiały John patrzy jak wsuwa dłoń pod materiał majtek. Żałuje, że światło nie jest jaśniejsze, ale kiedy wreszcie po długich minutach katuszy Janette przenosi dłoń na jego rozporek John głośno wzdycha. Pośpiesznie nakłada prezerwatywę i wchodzi w nią, wywołując, co mu pochlebia, jęk rozkoszy głośniejszy niż jeszcze chwilę temu wydobywający się z jej gardła.

Do domu wraca dopiero nad ranem, biorąc pośpieszny prysznic mówi sobie, że robi postępy, tym razem odczuwał chociaż potężne podniecenie. Gdy John wychodził z jej mieszkania Janette mówi mu, że w następny weekend bierze udział w konferencji, dlatego nie będą mogli się spotkać.

John uznaje, że pozwala mu to nie pisać do niej aż do środy, a gdy we wtorek po powrocie z biegania widzi nieodebraną wiadomość uznaje, że to ona niewytrzymała. Zsuwa buty i odczytuje wiadomość. Ku jego zdziwieniu to jakiś nieznany numer.

_Hej ☺ spotkaliśmy się jakiś czas temu na kręglach. Gdybyś miał ochotę na piwo to chętnie poznam cię bliżej ☺ Henry_

John zastyga w połowie ruchu, ze zsuniętym do połowy butem. O ile dobrze pamiętał, Henry był tym wyższym od niego mężczyzną w koszuli luźno rozpiętej pod szyją, rzucającym dość zabawne i ironiczne uwagi. John grał z nim w drużynie i przez chwilę rozmawiali o jakiś nieistotnych rzeczach w drodze po piwo. Rzeczywiście podając mu butelkę musnął jego palce, ale John uznał, że to przypadek. Poza tym John był pewien, że Henry wiedział z kim John przyszedł. Postanowił, że zignoruje wiadomość.

Ostatnim czasem był to jego sposób radzenia sobie z problemami, a jako że był dość stateczny w wieku dojrzewania, to przyznawał sobie prawo do niedojrzałych zachowań teraz. Następnego dnia w przychodni zgodził się przyjąć czterech dodatkowych pacjentów i wróciwszy do domu późnym wieczorem miał siłę jedynie na nakarmienie Edgara i krótki prysznic. Telefon sprawdził dopiero rano, gdy wyłączył budzik i pozwolił sobie poleżeć dziesięć minut dłużej niż zwykle. Nie miał żadnych nowych wiadomości i wytłumaczył sobie, że mu ulżyło i rozwiązało tę sytuację. Wymieniał zdawkowe wiadomości z Janette, odezwała się też jego siostra, zdecydowanie nie poprawiające jego humoru. Dlatego też kiedy Henry zapytał czy planuje jakieś spotkanie w najbliższy weekend odpisał, siląc się na beztroski ton.

_Janette wyjeżdża, więc muszę poczekać, aż znowu będzie chciała mnie zabrać na jakieś spotkanie ze znajomymi ☺_

Henry nie odpisał, a John uznał, że jego aluzja co do charakteru znajomości była w pełni czytelna. Spędził przyjemny weekend w domu, wkładając we wszystkie czynności minimum wysiłku. Poniedziałek nieco go przytłoczył, podobnie jak kolejna wiadomość w przerwie śniadaniowej.

_Janette jest przyjaciółką mojego kolegi, nie za często z nimi wychodzę. Więc może spotkamy się sam na sam?_

John westchnął, po czym skasował wiadomość. Naprawdę chciał zapomnieć o całej tej sytuacji, tłumaczył sobie potem, ale ten tydzień był dla niego wyjątkowo przytłaczający. Jego siostra nie chciała dać mu spokoju, prosząc o pożyczkę, której na pewno nie odda, pacjenci zamiast zlewać się w zwykłą bezbarwną masę zdawali stawiać sobie za cel albo pouczanie go albo przepytywanie na temat życia prywatnego. Sytuacji nie poprawiała pogoda, która potrafiła być tak bardzo przygnębiająca, jak tylko mogła. Wrzucił telefon do szuflady i poprosił następnego pacjenta.


	5. Rozdział piąty

Jacob siada ze swoim obiadem jak gdyby nigdy nic, wpatrując się w telefon i dopiero w momencie, gdy słyszy znajome uderzenie plecaka o krzesło czuje, że podświadomie wstrzymywał w płucach powietrze. Widzi, jak Sherlock przechodzi obok niego, a po jakimś czasie siada naprzeciwko i pije koktajl, który ze sobą przyniósł. Jacob co jakiś czas na niego zerka, widzi, że wpatruje się skupionym wzorkiem w coś, co ma na kolanach.

Gdy przyjrzy się wyraźniej widzi, że Sherlock chyba coś rysuje. Ten czuje na sobie jego spojrzenie, bo podnosi wzrok.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że rysujesz – mówi w końcu Jacob.

Ma ochotę pogratulować sobie błyskotliwości, ale Sherlock tylko wzrusza ramionami. Do końca posiłku siedzą w milczeniu.

Jacob idzie do szatni przebrać się przed zajęciami koszykówki, jest pogrążony w myślach, dlatego łamie zasady.

Potem pomyśli, że sam jest sobie winien.

Powinien pamiętać, żeby nie zostawać w szatni sam, ale uświadamia sobie to dopiero, kiedy wchodzą do pomieszczenia. Jest ich trzech, dwóch, którzy wlewali mu sok do jedzenia i jeden, którego dotąd nie kojarzył. Jacob szybko poprawia koszulkę i analizuje pomieszczenie. Stają tak, żeby być bliski drzwi, a jednocześnie umożliwić mu wyjście.

Uznaje, że postara się wyjść z tego z twarzą, dlatego wsuwa buty jak gdyby nigdy nic, zapina plecak i wrzuca go do szafki. Obserwują go, jakby czekając.

\- Chcieliśmy tylko grzecznie zapytać co tu robisz? – odzywa się ten nowy, nadal mu się przyglądając.

\- Przebieram się na zajęcia z koszykówki – Jacob jest z siebie dumny, że głos mu nie drży, brzmi prawie tak, jakby rozmawiali o pogodzie.

\- Tak, to rozumiemy, ale damska drużyna ma zajęcia w innym terminie. A to – pokazuje ręką na szafki, lekko obdrapane ściany i niskie ławki – Jest szatnią dla facetów. Nie dla kobiet.

Za każdym razem, gdy Jacob słyszy coś takiego czuje się, jakby właśnie otrzymał policzek. Wie, że robią to specjalnie, tłumaczy sobie, że powinien ich zignorować, że to nie ma znaczenia.

Przerabiał to tak wiele razy, że powinien się do tego przyzwyczaić.

\- Nie pomyliłem się. A teraz przepraszam, jestem spóźniony na zajęcia.

Idzie w ich kierunku, przez chwilę ma nawet wrażenie, że się uda. Ale wtedy ten nowy zastępuje mu drogę, podchodzi bliżej. Jacob zaciska pięści, ale nie cofa się.

Wtedy on przysuwa się jeszcze bliżej, tak, że prawie szepcze mu do ucha.

\- To jest szatnia męska. A ty nie jesteś facetem i nigdy nie będziesz. Zapamiętaj to sobie – syczy.

Zanim Jacob zdąży zareagować mocno chwyta go za ramiona, przyciąga do siebie, a potem wbija z całej siły kolano w żebra, aż Jacob zwija się z braku tchu. Wtedy odpycha go od siebie, kiwa na pozostałych i wychodzą.

Jacob opada na kolana i stara się jakoś przetrwać falę mdlącego bólu. Kiedy jest w stanie złapać płytki bolesny oddech zmusza się do wstania. Prostuję się i powoli wychodzi z szatni. Nie wie jak, ale bierze udział w zajęciach, starając się biegać w miarę sprawnie, a potem wraca do domu. Dopiero tam zamyka na klucz drzwi pokoju i podciąga materiał bluzy. Miejsce jest szarawe, lekko napuchnięte. Zmusza się i delikatnie dotyka go palcami. Każdy dotyk boli, ale uciska mocniej. Jest w stanie wytrzymać, uciska kość, nie czuje, żeby była złamana. Oddycha z ulgą, ale zaraz wstrzymuje oddech i syczy z bólu.

Schodzi na kolację, siadając ostrożnie, ale na szczęście żadne z rodziców nie zwraca na niego uwagi. Największym problemem jest wstawanie z krzesła, ale radzi sobie, gdy wreszcie zostaje sam stara się iść tak, żeby zmniejszyć ból. Bierze zimny prysznic, starając się schłodzić bolące miejsce. Zaciskając zęby kładzie się do łóżka. W nocy ledwie udaje mu się złapać trochę snu, przy każdym ruchu wybudza go ból.

Na szczęście kiedy wychodzi z domu może przestać udawać. Łyka tabletki przeciwbólowe, które znalazł w szufladzie w kuchni i wytrzymuje na lekcjach. Kiedy wchodzi na stołówkę czuje na sobie badawczy wzrok Sherlocka. Ostrożnie siada, odkłada plecak i zaczyna szukać portfela. Widzi, że Sherlock wstaje i zanim Jacobowi udaje się zebrać, żeby wstać, Sherlock stawia przed nim tacę z obiadem.

To, co znajduje się na talerzu jest w zasadzie tym, co sam by dla siebie wybrał.

\- Kiedy to się stało? – Sherlock uważnie obserwuje, jak Jacob sięga po widelec.

\- Co? – pyta, patrząc na ziemniaki.

Sherlock wydaje z siebie odgłos irytacji.

\- Sądząc po wysokości uderzenia to był Mills.

\- Słuchaj – mówi Jacob, odkładając z brzdękiem widelec na stół – Skąd pomysł, że potrzebuje twojej pomocy?

Sherlock nie odpowiada, a Jacob nakręca się coraz bardziej, jednocześnie czując coraz silniejszy ból w boku.

\- Nie jestem taki głupi, za jakiego mnie masz. Doskonale wiem, że siadasz ze mną nie dlatego, że chcesz, ale dlatego, żeby tamci przestali mnie dręczyć. Możesz sobie odpuścić, to i tak się nie uda. Po prostu sobie daruj, nie potrzebuje twojej litości.

Odsuwa tace, aż zupa lekko chlapie na blat i powoli schyla się po plecak, starając się nie skrzywić z bólu. Już ma wstać, gdy dobiega do niego głos Sherlocka.

\- Skąd pomysł, że robię to dla ciebie?

Zirytowany Jacob podnosi na niego wzrok.

\- A jak myślisz dlaczego cała szkoła nazywa mnie pedałem?

Jacob patrzy na niego przez chwilę, mruga, a potem mówi:

\- Muszę już iść.

Do końca lekcji ból się wzmaga, a głód jeszcze nasila jego złe samopoczucie. Przed ostatnią lekcją idzie do łazienki.

Gdy wychodzi z kabiny nagle widzi przed sobą jakiś ruch, podnosi ręce w obronnym geście, ale pewnym ruchem zostaje wepchnięty do kabiny i zamykają się za nimi drzwi.

\- Spokojnie – mówi Sherlock cicho i wyciąga rękę w tył, żeby przekręcić zamek.

Jacob patrzy na niego zaskoczony. Sherlock gestem nakazuje mu milczenie, przybliża się do niego, tak, że jest teraz Jacob zupełnie zablokowany pomiędzy toaletą i jego ciałem.

\- Wytrzymaj przez chwilę – szepcze, a potem delikatnie rozpina guziki jego marynarki i odsuwa jej klapy na boki.

Jacob stoi jak sparaliżowany, a Sherlock rozpina teraz guziki koszuli, rozchyla ją powoli i wsuwa pod nią ciepłe dłonie. Jego palce poruszają się sprawnie i delikatnie, ale Jacob i tak lekko syczy. Sherlock kładzie dłoń na miejscu urazu, przyciskając je i badając, a Jacob wciąga powietrze, zamyka oczy i stara się wytrzymać.

Wreszcie Sherlock kończy inspekcję, wysuwa dłoń, delikatnie muskając jego skórę i zaczyna zapinać mu guziki koszuli. Jacob wreszcie otrząsa się i sam zaczyna to robić. Sherlock cierpliwie czeka, aż zapnie marynarkę.

Wtedy sięga do kieszeni i wciska mu w dłoń małą torebkę.

\- Maksymalnie trzy dziennie i naprawdę nie radzę próbować więcej, nawet jeśli będzie boleć.

Jacob patrzy na paczuszkę na dłoni, a potem na Sherlocka. Ten cofa się na tyle, na ile pozwala mu kabina, cały czas patrząc mu w oczy, wyciąga rękę za siebie, przekręcając zamek i popycha drzwi. Jacob przez jakiś czas gapi się na drzwi, aż w końcu wciska pakunek do kieszeni. Kiedy wychodzi z kabiny łazienka jest pusta.

///

Tabletki od Sherlocka działają, więc Jacob łyka je, nie pytając co to, ani skąd Sherlock je ma. Sherlock musi widzieć, że porusza się bez bólu i nie nawiązuje do tego tematu. Po dziesięciu dniach tabletki się kończą, a Jacob bierze zwykłe leki przeciwbólowe, a bok boli coraz mniej.

Nie ma zamiaru przyznawać się przed sobą, jak bardzo wstrząsnęła nim tamta sytuacja, po prostu nie pozwala sobie ani przez chwilę na rozluźnienie uwagi, może poza czasem w stołówce. Pewnego dnia po jakiś dwóch tygodniach od zdarzenia siedzą z Sherlockiem w stołówce, a Jacob rozpaczliwie próbuje nauczyć się czegoś przed angielskim, na którym czeka go test, o którym zapomniał.

Sherlock coś rysuje, tak przynajmniej zakłada Jacob, bo nie udało mu się jeszcze go namówić, żeby mu pokazał którąkolwiek ze swoich prac.

Nagły krzyk w innej części stołówki przyciąga uwagę wszystkich. Jacob obraca się i widzi, że nad Millsem i jego kumplami stoi jakaś dziewczyna z telefonem wyciągniętym oskarżycielsko w jego stronę. Zapada cisza i wyraźnie słychać, co dziewczyna krzyczy:

\- …myślałeś, że się nie dowiem?! Że możesz pieprzyć kogo popadnie tylko dlatego, że nie mieszka u nas, a ja już się nie dowiem?! Jesteś żałosny i przesyłanie zdjęć twojego żałosnego kutasa też jest żałosne! Chcesz być taki sławny?! To patrz!

Mill wstaje i próbuje coś do niej mówić uspokajającym tonem, ale wtedy dziewczyna odwraca się w stronę przypatrujących się uczniów i macha telefonem nad głową.

\- Jeśli ktoś z was chce zobaczyć żałośnie małego kutasa Mills’a wystarczy, że wejdzie na grupę _Żenada roku._ Dobrej zabawy!

Odwraca się w stronę Millsa, który próbuje jej wyrwać telefon, zgrabnie go wymija, rzuca telefon na podłogę, a potem wychodzi ze stołówki.

Po chwili głosy w stołówce zaczynają stopniowo narastać i wszyscy sięgają po swoje komórki.

Jacob odwraca się powoli i patrzy na Sherlocka, który jak gdyby nigdy nic rysuje coś w notatniku.

\- Dlaczego mam nieodparte wrażenie, że masz coś z tym wspólnego? – pyta Jacob cicho.

\- Nie mam pojęcia – odpowiada mu Sherlock konwersacyjnym tonem, nadal szkicując – Ale myślę, że Mills będzie zadowolony, w końcu wszyscy skupią się na tym, co dla niego najważniejsze.

Podnosi na niego wzrok, a Jacob nie może się powstrzymać i wybucha śmiechem. Czuje gwałtowny ból w boku, ale nie potrafi przestać. Gdy w końcu przestaje żebra rozrywają bok ostrym bólem i ociera łzy z oczu. Sherlock nie przestaje szkicować, ale lekko się uśmiecha.

\- Istnieje jakakolwiek szansa, żebyś powiedział mi jak to zrobiłeś?

Sherlock zastanawia się przez chwilę, a potem lekko kiwa głową.

 - Tak, ale nie sądzę, żeby taka sytuacja była możliwa w najbliższym czasie.

Jacob kręci głową i ostrożnie podnosi plecak z podłogi.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że zazwyczaj nie rozumiem części tego co do mnie mówisz, prawda?

Gdy Sherlock przytakuje, Jacob, który już wstał odwraca się i upomina go:

\- To było pytanie retoryczne!


	6. Rozdział szósty

Rano mgła pokrywała każdy skrawek ziemi, w ciągu dnia nieustannie padała denerwująca mżawka, a po przebudzeniu za oknem witały go ciemności. Gdy wreszcie nadszedł piątek obiecał sobie, że wytrzyma i zaszyje się w domu tak jak zrobił to poprzednio, z Edgarem i dobrym piwem jako kompanem. Dopiero gdy otworzył oczy w sobotę, po wyjątkowo długim i męczącym śnie uświadomił sobie, że jest na dziś umówiony z Janette, która chciała zabrać go na jakąś wystawę fotografii. Obiecywał przeczytać o wydarzeniu, ale oczywiście wyleciało mu to z głowy.

Z westchnieniem zwlekł się z łóżka i kończąc śniadanie nad gazetą sprzed dwóch dni zerknął na telefon. Pod wpływem impulsu otworzył nową wiadomość i wysłał zdawkowe:

_Jakieś plany na wieczór?_

Zaraz potem nakazał sobie przestać myśleć o tym, co zrobił i dlaczego zapisał numer Henry’ego aż do momentu, gdy stał na peronie, czekając na spóźniony pociąg.

_Jeśli chcesz, to moje dotychczasowe plany mogą być nieaktualne. Daj znać, prześlę adres._

John szybko odpowiedział, a potem wybrał numer Janette pisząc długą wiadomość o tym, że się rozchorował, prawdopodobnie łapiąc coś od pacjentów i praktycznie nie jest w stanie mówić. Janette odpisała po chwili, wyrażając współczucie i wykazując się zrozumieniem. Siedział już w wagonie i zajmował się ignorowaniem myśli, które napływały z wielkim natężeniem. Z powodu weekendu i tłoku na wskazany adres dotarł niemal dwie godziny później.

Nie próbował zastanawiać się nad determinacją, która kazała mu nie zwracać uwagi na niesprzyjające warunki i nacisnął przycisk domofonu. Rozległ się brzęczyk i popchnął ciężkie drzwi. Klatka schodowa wyglądała na odnowioną, chociaż przez brak oświetlenia sprawiała dość ponure wrażenie. Z jego obliczeń wynikało, że mieszkanie będzie znajdowało się na trzecim piętrze, gdy stanął przed drzwiami bez żadnej tabliczki zapukał, a gdy nikt nie odpowiedział pchnął drzwi i rozejrzał się. Znalazł się w niewielkim korytarzu, który prowadził do znacznie większego salonu. Pomalowany w jasnych kolorach i połączony z małą kuchnią mieścił w sobie jeszcze drewnianą antresolę.

Zanim zdążył dostrzec coś więcej z kuchenne kąta wyszedł w jego stronę Henry.

\- Przyszedłeś – mówi na powitanie z szerokim uśmiechem.

Miał na sobie zwyczajny szary sweter i czarne dżinsy. Wydał się Johnowi wyższy niż zapamiętał, ale uśmiechał się znacznie sympatyczniej.

John wzruszył w odpowiedzi ramionami i rozsunął kurtkę.

\- Przygotowałem coś do jedzenia, masz ochotę? – zapytał niezrażony Henry, odbierając od niego kurtkę.

\- W zasadzie to nie jestem zbyt głodny.

\- Wina? – Henry zdawał się czytać mu w myślach.

John skinął głową i po chwili w jego dłoni znalazł się kieliszek cierpkiego trunku. Rozmawiali chwilę o nic nie znaczących sprawach, starannie pomijając informację osobiste i temat Janette.

\- Podoba mi się twoje mieszkanie – powiedział John, rozglądając się.

Poczuł, jak Henry przysuwa się do niego i wyjmuje z jego rąk kieliszek. John pozwolił mu na to, czując, jak jego usta zbliżają się do szyi. Westchnął cicho, kiedy Henry zaczął delikatnie pieścić jego skórę wargami, a potem lekko pociągnął płatek ucha zębami.

John wyciągnął ręce, pozbawiając go swetra i bezczelnie przypatrując się. Henry był raczej szczupły, niezbyt umięśniony, ale John zagapił się na cienki pasek włosów prowadzący do paska. Henry zauważył jego spojrzenie i pochylił się nad nim, szepcząc:

\- Częstuj się.

John spojrzał na  jego twarz, w zasadzie pierwszy raz odkąd przyszedł. Późniejsze chwile zlały się tylko w plamę złożoną z pocałunków, ugryzień, lizania, ssania i drapania. Henry po prostu go sobie wziął, a John bezwolnie na to pozwalał. Stracił resztki kontroli, kiedy Henry odsunął się od niego, wyciągając rękę do szafki obok sofy i wyciągnął z niej paczkę prezerwatyw, a potem opadł na kolana i patrząc mu w oczy delikatnie ją rozerwał.Westchnął i przesunął się w jego kierunku, a Henry nałożył ją na niego, a potem wziął w usta. John wił się i wydawał z siebie cały szereg odgłosów, gwałtownie chwytając powietrze. Potem, kiedy już doszedł do siebie zrewanżował się mu, ale był pewien, że nie był tak dobry jak Henry.

Cóż, wzruszył w myślach ramionami, za mało praktyki.

Po wszystkim obaj opadli na kanapę, po chwili Henry wstał, podając mu kosz i nawilżane chusteczki. John podziękował skinięciem głowy, łapiąc oddech. Po chwili wstał i zaczął zbierać swoje rozrzucone ubrania, naciągając je na siebie. Henry naciągnął na siebie tylko bokserki, a potem opadł na kanapę i oberwał jak John się ubiera.

\- Teraz zgodzisz się na kolację?

John spojrzał na niego, skończył zapinać guziki koszuli i przestąpił nerwowo z nogi na nogę. Zanim zdążył coś powiedzieć Henry go ubiegł.

\- Daj spokój, wiem, że to nie tego typu relacja. Nie martw się, jak zgodzisz się na kolację to nie znaczy, że zaproszę cię na randkę. Po prostu nie będę musiał jeść kolacji sam i odgrzewać jej jutro na obiad.

John rozpoznał w tym swoje zwyczajne i roześmiał się. Rzeczywiście, kolacja była tak niezobowiązująca, jak tylko te możliwe po przypadkowym seksie, a jedzenie przyrządzone przez Henry’ego naprawdę przepyszne. Po posiłku i kolejnej lampce wina John  pożegnał się. Nie obiecywali sobie kolejnego spotkania, po prostu skinęli sobie głową. John powoli szedł na stację metra, zdając sobie sprawę, że od najbliżej stacji dzieli go dobra godzina marszu. Wsiadając do wagonu jest już tak przemarznięty, że jego umysł przełączył się w stan czuwania.

W poniedziałek rano, na wpół przytomny pijąc kawę w chłodnym pokoju w przychodni bierze głęboki oddech i pisze wiadomość. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że zachowuje się jakby był nastolatkiem, a kończenie relacji w ten sposób jest delikatnie mówiąc niezbyt dojrzałe, ale wie, że to jedyne rozwiązanie. Wysyła wiadomość i chce odstawić kubek z kawą na biurko, ale nie trafia i rozlewa gorącą kawę na spodnie, papiery i blat. Przez chwilę siedzi w bezruchu, wpatrując się, jak krople ciemnej cieczy formułują się i spadają na podłogę. Myśli, że to całkiem niezła metafora jego życia uczuciowego i perspektyw na przyszłość. Słyszy, że drzwi przychodni otwierają się i szybko zrywa się z fotela po jakiś ręcznik.

///

 

Pukanie do drzwi przerywa wizytę młodego mężczyzny z paskudną anginą.

\- Przepraszam pana na chwilę – mówi do niego John – Proszę.

Głowa Jenny wsuwa się do środka.

\- Przepraszam, czy jest możliwość jednej dodatkowej wizyty dzisiaj? Pacjentka nie jest stąd i nie wie gdzie może udać się po pomoc.

John wywołuje uśpiony ekran i zerka do grafiku.

\- To coś pilnego? Jest szansa dopiero za godzinę.

\- Nie, powiedziała, że może poczekać, bylebyś ją przyjął.

\- Wpisz ją w grafik.

Przywołuje na twarz uśmiech dodający otuchy, w duchu przeklinając przerwę obiadową, którą właśnie stracił.

Między kolejnymi pacjentami ledwie ma czas na łyk herbaty. Gdy wychodzi zażywny staruszek cierpiący na artretyzm i nadmiar wolnego czasu szybko rzuca okiem na przyszłotygodniowy grafik. Słyszy, że drzwi otwierają się i mówi zwyczajową formułkę:

\- Dzień dobry, zapraszam.

\- Jemu też tak powiedziałeś na powitanie?

John błyskawicznie obraca się na krześle, aż mechanizm skrzypi i patrzy z osłupieniem na Janette zmierzającą w kierunku krzesła dla pacjentów. Ma na sobie czarną sukienkę, doskonale dopasowaną do jej figury, a włosy upięła ciasno. John mruga oczami i wpatruje się w nią, aż wreszcie błyszczy inteligencją i mówi:

\- Co ty tu robisz?

\- Mogłeś mi powiedzieć. Nie ma nic gorszego niż dowiedzieć się z plotek.

John patrzy na nią bezradnie.

\- Masz rację. Powinienem. To znaczy nie powinienem tego robić, to przede wszystkim – mówi, wiedząc, że to nie wystarczy.

\- Nie jestem wariatką – oświadcza Janette w odpowiedzi, a on patrzy na nią zdziwiony.

\- Nie przyjechałam tutaj tylko dla ciebie. Jestem w drodze z delegacji.

John kiwa głową.

Patrzą na siebie w milczeniu, a John w końcu spuszcza głowę i mówi:

\- Przepraszam.

\- Wolę wytłumaczenie dlaczego.

\- Ja…- zaczyna John i bierze wdech – Nie chcę się usprawiedliwiać.

\- Po co sypiasz z kobietami, skoro wolisz mężczyzn?

\- Nie wolę.

Janette unosi jedną brew na imponującą wysokość.

\- Nie wolę, lubię kobiety i mężczyzn.

\- Więc czemu?

John  w końcu kapituluje.

\- Zanim się przeprowadziłem mieszkałem w Londynie. Na studiach poznałem dziewczynę, byliśmy razem prawie całe studia, zaręczyliśmy się. W tym czasie zmarłą moja ciotka, która z jakiegoś powodu zapisała mi mieszkanie, w całkiem niezłej dzielnicy. Wymagało remontu, ale udało się na niego oszczędzić i zrobić własnymi siłami. Na stażu oszczędzanie nie było proste, poza tym chciałem wybrać chirurgię albo nawet medycynę wojskową. Mary mnie od tego odwiodła, tłumacząc, że w innej specjalizacji będę miał więcej pieniędzy i czasu dla rodziny. Przyznałem jej rację, zdecydowałem się na nudną medycynę rodziną. To żenujące, ale potem zastałem ją w naszym łóżku ze sporo starszym ode mnie chirurgiem plastycznym. Jak widać, nie brakowało mu ani pieniędzy, ani czasu dla rodziny – sarka  John.

\- I dlatego poszedłeś do łóżka z Henrym?

\- Nie – John chwyta długopis i zaczyna go obracać w palcach – Chyba za bardzo bałem się powtórki. Nie do końca wiem, czemu chciałaś się ze mną spotykać – precyzuje.

Janette wznosi oczy do góry.

\- Jesteś dupkiem, ale mam nadzieję, że następnym razem, gdy trafi ci się okazja, to tego tak widowiskowo nie spieprzysz.

Chwyta swoją torebkę i wstaje, ale przy drzwiach się zatrzymuje:

\- Niestety obawiam się, że gdybyś chciał ponownie spotkać się z Henrym to może nie być już taki chętny.

\- Chcę wiedzieć?

\- Nie – Janette posłała mu ostatni olśniewający uśmiech i zamknęła za sobą drzwi z lekkim trzaskiem.

John wpatrywał się w drzwi dopóki nie pojawił się w nich następny pacjent.

Po przyjęciu ostatniego pacjenta uzupełniał dokumenty, słysząc, że Jenny kręci się jeszcze po korytarzu. W końcu stanęła w drzwiach, wyciągając w jego stronę karty pacjentów na następny dzień.

\- Na razie żadnych niespodzianek.

John skinął głową i wyciągnął rękę.

\- Na razie – uśmiechnął się blado.

\- Ta dodatkowa pacjentka dziś…- zaczęła Jenny.

\- To nie była pacjentka – westchnął John, zastanawiając się czemu zasadniczo nie obchodzi go to, co się stało.

Nie tak, jak powinno.

\- Przepraszam cię za tę sytuację, nie zdążyłem doczytać danych. To była…-  przerwał na chwilę – Kobieta, z którą się spotykałem.

\- I dlatego, że wam nie wyszło musiała przyjechać do ciebie do pracy? – Jenny pokręciła głową z miną osoby, która niemal wszystko już widziała.

\- W zasadzie to dlatego, że zachowałem się jak kutas i w trakcie relacji przespałem się z kimś innym.

Jenny patrzy na niego z wyrazem głębokiego niedowierzania na twarzy.

\- Och – mówi wreszcie.

John niemal słyszy huk piedestału, z którego właśnie spadł.

Cóż, nie pierwszy raz.


	7. Rozdział siódmy

\- Nie było cię – Sherlock nie zaszczyca go spojrzeniem znad notatnika, ale ton jego głosu wyraźnie wskazuje na urazę.

Jacob rzuca plecak na wolne krzesło przy ich stoliku, jak zaczął go nazywać w myślach. Tym razem gdy wszedł do stołówki Sherlock już tam siedział, jak zawsze głęboko czymś zajęty, ignorując otoczenie.

\- Chcesz coś do jedzenia? – pyta.

\- Nie – Sherlock nadal używa tego samego tonu i na niego nie patrzy.

Jacob staje w zadziwiająco krótkiej jak na tę porę kolejce, bierze normalną porcję dla siebie i frytki dla Sherlocka, a potem ostrożnie manewrując między stolikami wraca na miejsce. Stawia przed Sherlockiem frytki, ale on nadal zdaje się głęboko pogrążony w lekturze.

\- Byłem chory – mówi Jacob – Tęskniłeś?

Od czasu, gdy Sherlock zaczął siadać z nim podczas posiłków minęły już ponad dwa miesiące. Pogoda zrobiła się tak koszmarna, że Jacob już nawet za karę nie decydował się na piesze powroty do domu. Obaj zdawali się przyzwyczaić do swojego towarzystwa, a od niedawna Jacobowi udało się wreszcie przełamać i nawet czasem żartował z Sherlockiem.

Teraz Sherlock wydał z siebie odgłos mający zapewne świadczyć o głębokiej pogardzie dla tak marnego odczucia jak tęsknota.

\- Dlaczego miałbym?

\- No wiesz – Jacob wyciąga rękę, bierze frytkę z talerza Sherlocka, a potem przesuwa go w jego stronę. Sherlock ignoruje jego wysiłki, a Jacob ciągnie – Nie widziałeś mnie prawie tydzień, to nasza najdłuższa rozłąka.

Widzi nad książką, że Sherlock przewraca oczami. Jacob uśmiecha się pod nosem.

\- No dalej, pewnie umierasz z ciekawości co mi było.

\- Jakaś infekcja górnych dróg oddechowych – mówi Sherlock tym swoim niezainteresowanym tonem.

Gdy pierwszy raz Sherlock pokazał mu jak dedukuje Jacob zwyczajnie mu nie uwierzył. Potem nieustannie podpuszczał go, żeby opowiadał co widzi, patrząc na innych ludzi. Nadal za każdym razem był pod wrażeniem.

\- Skąd wiesz? – pyta, jednocześnie stawiając przed nim sól tak blisko, że prawie opiera ją o okładkę jego książki. Sherlock z westchnięciem odkłada książkę i wreszcie na niego patrzy. Jacob na ułamek sekundy wstrzymuje powietrze, nadal nie zdołał się na niego zupełnie uodpornić.

\- Masz nieco zmieniony głos i przełykasz ślinę w sposób charakterystyczny dla osób, które niedawno miały chore gardło lub katar.

Jacob przewraca oczami.

\- Moja nadopiekuńcza mama by tego nie zauważyła. Co ja mówię – podnosi widelec – Lekarz by tego nie zauważył! Swoją drogą ,widziałeś tutejszego lekarza?

\- Oczywiście, że tak – odpowiada Sherlock, wreszcie się poddając i obficie soląc frytki – Tylko twoja rodzina i on wprowadzili się tutaj w tym roku. W zasadzie to jesteście jedynymi nowymi ludźmi w tej dziurze od – zatrzymuje się na chwilę – prawie trzech lat.

\- I co o nim sądzisz? – Jacob zabiera mu następną frytkę.

\- Że ci się podoba – mówi Sherlock i tym razem zaszczyca go długim, taksującym spojrzeniem.

\- Oczywiście że nie! – mówi Jacob, trochę za głośno.

Sherlock rzuca mu spojrzenie, którego używa, żeby zademonstrować komuś, że zaprzeczanie rzeczywistości jest żenujące.

\- Mój zeszły lekarz rodzinny miał jakieś siedemdziesiąt lat – próbuje jeszcze Jacob.

\- A ten ma jest ledwie po trzydziestce i jest w twoim typie. Kto by pomyślał – Sherlock uważnie mu się przygląda.

Zanim Jacob zdąży się odezwać za ich plecami odzywa się dobrze znany im głos.

\- Proszę proszę, nareszcie razem!

Stają przy ich stoliku, za plecami Jacoba.

\- Macie już za sobą namiętne powitanie? – Mill's staje obok ich stolika z zadowolonym wyrazem twarzy.

Jacob odwraca się nieco w bok, tak, aby widzieć go całego, oblatuje go powoli z góry na dół,  a potem mówi bardzo powoli:

\- Nie nadążasz. Nie mogliśmy się namiętnie przywitać, bo mam pewne braki, kiedy to wreszcie ogarniesz?

Mill patrzy na niego zaskoczony, ale uśmiech Sherlocka, który Jacob łowi kątem oka jest znacznie lepszą nagrodą.

Po kilku kolejnych, pozbawianych sensu komentarzach wreszcie odchodzą, a Jacob zerka na zegarek.

Łapie jeszcze dwa widelce lasagne, a potem wstaje, bierze plecak i tacę, a przechodząc zatrzymuje się obok Sherlocka i lekko pochyla w jego stronę. Jako, że zazwyczaj to Sherlock góruje nad nim wzrostem jest to dość przyjemne odczucie.

\- Następnym razem, jeśli nie chcesz za mną tęsknić, to weź ode mnie numer telefonu.

W wyjątkowo dobrym humorze wchodzi do sali od hiszpańskiego, zajmuje swoje miejsce i czekając na nauczyciela wyciąga telefon. Widzi, że czeka na niego wiadomość od nieznanego numeru.

_Naprawdę uważałeś, że go nie mam?_

Jacob kręci głową i z uśmiechem wyciąga zeszyt z plecaka. Oczywiście, że Sherlock nie uznaje za stosowne podpisać się pod swoją wiadomością.

 ///

Sezon testów jest w pełni, więc w ostatnim czasie wymieniają tylko zdawkowe uwagi między posiłkami, obaj zajęci powtórką materiału. To znaczy Jacob jest pochłonięty znacznie bardziej, bo Sherlock oczywiście zdaje się wszystko wiedzieć i nie musi poświęcać się tak trywialnym czynnościom jak nauka materiału. Wydarzeniem tygodnia było to, że Sherlock zjadł coś innego niż frytki, czego Jacob nie omieszkał skomentować, zasługując na kolejną ironiczną uwagę na temat jadłospisu.

Przerwa obiadowa właśnie dobiegała końca, gdy przy ich stoliku stanął jakiś chłopak. Nie przechodził przypadkowo, nie zatrzymał się, by zawiązać sznurówkę, ale celowo zatrzymał się i patrzył na Sherlocka. Jacob przewidywał kolejne kłopoty, więc chrząknął, żeby przyciągnąć uwagę Sherlocka. Ten wreszcie podniósł wzrok, najpierw na Jacoba, a potem zlustrował chłopaka. Jacob na jego miejscu czułby się co najmniej nieswojo, ale chłopak zdawał się dzielnie czekać na koniec inspekcji. Zdaniem Jacoba był całkiem przystojny, miał nieco dłuższe blond włosy, które lekko opadały mu na oczy.

\- Cześć – przemówił wreszcie.

Sherlock coś mruknął w odpowiedzi, Jacob nawet nie próbował, jako że chłopak ignorował jego obecność.

\- Zastanawiałem się – ciągnął dalej chłopak – Czy nie chciałbyś kiedyś wybrać się na kawę?

Jacob w tym momencie darował sobie wszystkie zasady dobrego wychowania i zaczął się bezczelnie gapić na tę scenę.

\- To bardzo miłe z twojej strony – odezwał się w końcu Sherlock po kilku niewiarygodnie długich sekundach – Ale ostatnio jestem dość zajęty.

Chłopak skinął głową, jakby się tego spodziewał i uśmiechnął się:

\- Gdybyś jednak kiedyś miał ochotę, to pewnie mnie znajdziesz.

Po czym odwrócił się i odszedł do stolika w drugiej części pomieszczenia.

Sherlock wrócił do przerwanej lektury, a po chwili, nie odrywając oczu od tekstu mówi:

\- Gapisz się.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Nie wiem, ty mi powiedz.

\- Nie, dlaczego dałeś mu kosza?

Sherlock wreszcie na niego patrzy.

\- Nie dałem mu kosza, powiedziałem, że jestem dość zajęty.

Jacob przewraca oczami i wychodzi mu to prawie tak dobrze, jak Sherlockowi.

\- Przecież ten biedny chłopak pewnie od początku roku zbiera się, żeby ci to zaproponować. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że musiał ci się wyoutować, co na pewno nie było łatwe.

\- A jeśli jego założenie było błędne?

\- Co? – Jacob jest nieco zdezorientowany.

\- Powiedziałeś, że musiał mi się wyoutować, ale przecież podrywając faceta musi liczyć się z tym, że ten, którego podrywa nie będzie homoseksualny.

Jacob mruga.

\- Ale przecież ty jesteś…

\- Skąd wiesz? – Sherlock odkłada książkę, opiera głowę na złożonych dłoniach i patrzy na niego uważnie.

Jacob patrzy na niego i nie wie co powiedzieć. Przecież sam powiedział mu o tym, jak nazywa go cała szkoła.

Ale z drugiej strony przecież plotki nie zawsze są prawdziwe i sam dobrze o tym wie. Przełyka ślinę i zdaje sobie sprawę, że odbierał to, co mówił do niego Sherlock jako wyraz jakieś zaciekawienia jego osobą, ale może były to po prostu żarty.

\- Tak się tylko zastanawiałem – Sherlock odzywa się, jakby dokładnie wiedział co teraz dzieje się w głowie Jacoba – Uważasz, że był przystojny? -  Wskazuje w stronę, w którą odszedł chłopak.

\- Tak – odpowiada Jacob zbyt wytrącony z równowagi, by zastanowić się nad udzieleniem odpowiedzi – To znaczy na jakiej podstawie zakładasz, że jestem gejem?

W odpowiedzi Sherlock bardzo powoli i uważnie wodzi po nim wzrokiem, a Jacob oczywiście błyskawicznie się rumieni.

Sherlock jak gdyby nigdy nic wciska swoje książki do torby i wstając mówi, patrząc mu w oczy:

\- Odmówiłem mu, bo mam obecnie inne zainteresowania.

Jacob patrzy jak odchodzi jak gdyby nigdy nic, wstaje dopiero, kiedy przeraźliwy dzwonek wskazuje na koniec przerwy.


	8. Rozdział ósmy

Jenny nie wraca więcej do kłopotliwoego tematu, zachowując pełne taktu milczenie. W pewien pochmurny czwartek, jakieś dwa tygodnie po sytuacji pyta go przy kawie:

-Zauważyłeś ostatnio większy ruch?

\- Co? – pyta John znad kanapki, którą kupił po drodze.

Jenny uśmiecha się znad kubka, elegancko odgryzając kawałek tosta.

\- W sobotę jest doroczny bal charytatywny.

Widząc uniesione brwi Johna precyzuje:

\- Tak, nawet tutaj dotarła ta moda. Oczywiście, dochód z biletów przeznaczony jest na jakiś szczytny cel, choć tak  naprawdę wszyscy wiedzą, że stroje osób obecnych na balu są warte więcej niż ich darowizny. To coroczny festiwal rzekomej elegancji i ogromnej hipokryzji.

\- Po takiej reklamie chyba naprawdę muszę się wybrać – wyszczerzył się John.

\- Oh, obawiam się, że cię to nie ominie – Jenny posłała mu kpiący uśmiech.

\- Co?

\- No wiesz, jesteś jedynym wolnym mężczyzną, który pojawił się tutaj w ostatnim czasu. Do tego z dobrym zawodem. Czego chcieć więcej?

John przewrócił oczami.

\- Ja nie żartuję. Zobaczysz – uśmiechnęła się Jenny, wychodząc do recepcji.

Pod koniec dnia, kiedy John przyjął dwie kobiety, które nagle poczuły potrzebę skierowania na podstawowe badania morfologiczne był skłonny przyznać rację Jenny. Postanowił jednak udawać, że nic się nie stało.

Dopiero w środę, pięć pacjentek później zdecydował się przyznać do porażki. Odprowadził ostatnią pacjentkę do drzwi i z ulgą przekręcił w nich kluczyk. Jenny tylko na to czekała, szczerząc się do niego.

\- Dobrze, masz rację. Ale ja nawet nie mam zamiaru iść na ten bal.

\- Ach, zapomniałam – Jenny jakby czekała na tą okazję i doskonale bawiła się całą sytuacją.

Podała mu elegancką, kremową kopertę, zaadresowaną na jego nazwisko. Pod jej uważnym wzrokiem John wyciągnął zaproszenie „wraz z osobą towarzyszącą” na siódmy doroczny Bal Charytatywny.

\- Jestem pewna, że cała śmietanka towarzyska naszego małego Brighton tylko czeka, by cię poznać.

\- Mam naprawdę lepsze rzeczy do robienia w sobotę wieczorem.

\- Uwierz mi, wkrótce się przekonasz, że nie – tym razem wyraz twarzy Jenny jest zrezygnowany.

Na pytające spojrzenie Johna dodała:

\- Będą dzwonić z oczekiwaniem, że potwierdzisz swój udział.

\- Ty idziesz?

Jenny prychnęła.

\- Ja nie należę do elity tego miasteczka.

\- Pójdziesz ze mną? Dwie godziny, tylko dla świętego spokoju.

Jenny popatrzyła na niego uważnie.

\- Wiesz, że to znaczy plotki? Mnóstwo plotek? Prawdopodobnie moi synowie w poniedziałek będą pytani w szkole o termin naszego ślubu.

John roześmiał się.

\- Nie martw się, podkreślę wszem i wobec, że to czysto towarzyska okazja. 

Telefon Jenny zaczął wibrować.

\- Albert – mruknęła przepraszająco.

W piątek, po przyjęciu kilku pacjentów John skorzystał z przerwy i podszedł do Jenny, która wklepywała dane do komputera, uderzając palcami w klawisze z prędkością światła. Na jego widok podniosła głowę, ale jeszcze przez chwilę nie przestawała pisać.

\- Błagam – mruknął John.

\- Co?

\- Ledwie udało mi się wyjść z gabinetu. Musiałem udawać, że mam już partnerkę na jutro.

Jenny spojrzała na ekran i szybko coś wpisała.

\- Bez wątpienia – uśmiechnęła się, widząc nazwisko pacjentki.

\- Dwie godziny – dodał z naciskiem John – Dasz radę załatwić opiekunkę?

\- Postaram się. Dziewiętnasta?

John kiwnął głową i wrócił do gabinetu.

 

Następnego dnia, siedząc w samochodzie i czekając na spóźniającą się Jenny zastanawiał się dlaczego najzwyczajniej w święcie nie odmówił i nie zaszył się w domu. W ostateczności mógł nawet wyjechać do Londynu. Jego rozmyślania przerwało otworzenie drzwi pasażera.

\- Przepraszam – sapnęła Jenny – Gdy zatrudniasz nastolatkę do pilnowania dzieci musisz mieć w sobie wiele cierpliwości.

John zagapił się na nią. Zazwyczaj widywał ją w firmowym uniformie albo codziennych ubraniach, ale teraz miała na sobie ciemnozieloną, lekko połyskującą sukienkę, idealnie pasującą do jej typu urody, na którą narzuciła czarną marynarkę. Miała też długie kolczyki, a na twarzy mocniejszy makijaż.

\- Ładnie wyglądasz. Zapłacę za opiekunkę, w końcu to przeze mnie musisz wyjść.

\- Dziękuję – Jenny uśmiechnęła się ciepło, jakby jego kiepski komplement naprawdę sprawił jej radość.

Jenny pomagała mu odnaleźć drogę, aż zatrzymali się przed dużym, jasno oświetlonym budynkiem.

\- Trudno uwierzyć, że w tym miasteczku jest coś takiego. Kiedyś tutaj mieściła się szkoła, ale potem zabrano pieniądze na nowoczesny budynek, a ten stał przez jakiś czas zapomniany. Potem Holmesowie zasponsorowali renowację i tutaj odbywają się tego typu wydarzenia. I właśnie dlatego wszyscy uważają, że powinni być im dozgonnie wdzięczni – dodała z ironią i otworzyła drzwi.

John wysiadł za nią, zamykając samochód i nie mógł powstrzymać podziwu pod wpływem tego, jak szybko jest w stanie chodzić w tak wysokich obcasach. Dołączył do niej na schodach, a ona wsunęła dłoń pod jego ramię, mrucząc przy tym:

\- Kurewsko zimno.

John nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu. Cieszył się, że zabrał Jenny, bo szeptała mu wszystkie plotki na temat obecnych na balu osób, dodając do nich własne komentarze. Wyglądała przy tym imponująco, jego zdaniem znacznie ładniej niż pozostałe kobiety obecne na balu, z których każda za wszelką cenę starała się przyćmić kolejną.

\- Ta niska kobieta z rudawymi włosami w szarej sukience to Abigail Yorke, jej mąż zginął kilka lat temu w koszmarnym wypadku samochodowym, a ona sama wychowuje dwójkę nastoletnich chłopców – mruknęła Jenny, a w jej głosie dało się usłyszeć nutę podziwu,  delikatnie manewrując Johnem tak, aby dostrzegł kobietę, o którą jej chodzi.

Przeszli w stronę stołu z przekąskami, a Jenny nałożyła sobie na talerz obfitą porcję przystawek.

\- Nie zdążyłam nic zjeść przed wyjściem, a żeby tu wytrzymać muszę coś wypić – mruknęła przepraszająco.

John po raz kolejny zastanowił się jakim cudem taka kobieta jak ona nadal pozostaje samotna.

\- W kącie sali, bliżej orkiestry stoi nasz łaskawca, Anthony Holmes. Trzęsie całym miasteczkiem, odziedziczył po ojcu fabrykę, którą potem przekształcił w nowocześniejsze przedsiębiorstwo i sprzedał z ogromnym zyskiem, a sam założył sieć kolejnych firm. Prawie każda metalowa część  w promieniu pięćdziesięciu kilometrów została wyprodukowana przez firmę należącą do niego. On tutaj rządzi wszystkim, od pracy po rozdawnictwo funduszy. Mężczyzna, z którym rozmawia, ten w za ciasnym garniturze to Burke Harper, komendant policji. Teoretycznie hierarchia powinna być inna, ale prawda jest taka, ze Burke jest w stanie zrobić wszystko, co tylko karze mu Anthony.

\- Komendant policji?

Jenny rzuciła mu kpiące spojrzenie i sięgnęła po kolejną porcję sałatki.

\- Mówiłeś, że wychowywałeś się w małym miasteczku, naprawdę nie wiesz jak to działa? Anthony ma troje dzieci. Najstarsza jest córka, która studiuje gdzieś za granicą, więc nie jestem pewna, czy się pojawi. Potem Mycroft, który jest…- przez chwile błądziła wzorkiem po sali – Przy wyjściu, to ten niezbyt urodziwy mężczyzna w dobrze dopasowanym garniturze. Mają jeszcze młodszego syna, Sherlocka, ale on…

\- Doktor Watson? – zaszemrał jakiś głos tuż obok ucha Johna.

John obrócił się błyskawicznie w stronę dźwięku. Obok jego ramienia, niepostrzeżenie, zjawiła się kobieta. Była nieco wyższa od Johna, miała niezwykle wystające kości policzkowe, a jej samej nie dało się opisać innym słowem niż olśniewająca. Jej czarna sukienka z gładkiej tkaniny była niezwykle dopasowana, podkreślając każdy centymetr ciała, które wydawało się stworzone do tego, aby prezentować takie kreacje, a dekolt wyraźnie uwypuklał jej atuty. Uśmiechnęła się zachęcająco, a Jenny mruknęła coś pod nosem.

\- Chyba jeszcze nie zdążyliśmy się poznać – rzuciła z zachęcającym uśmiechem – Dobry wieczór Jenny – uprzejmie kiwnęła głową w jej stronę.

John niemal czuł, jak Jenny sztywnieje.

\- Dobry wieczór – odparła.

John ujął wyciągniętą w jego stronę dłoń i przedstawił się.

\- Euros Holmes.

John zamrugał, a kobieta roześmiała się.

\- Tak, moi rodzice mieli niezwykłą fantazję przy wyborze naszych imion. Ale nie żałuje – zbliżyła się do Johna, jakby chciała podzielić się z nim jakimś sekretem – Przynajmniej nikt, kto mnie pozna nie jest w stanie mnie zapomnieć.

-Myślę, że będziemy jeszcze mieli okazję dziś porozmawiać – dodała po chwilowej pauzie, a uśmiechnęła się po raz ostatni, muskając jego ramię dłonią i odeszła, zgrabnie kołysząc się na obcasach.

\- Cóż, John – odezwała się Jenny pogodnym tonem, gdy Euros oddaliła się na tyle, aby jej nie słyszeć – Przynajmniej ty masz już plany na dzisiejszą noc.

\- Nie żartuj – odparł szybko.

\- Nie w twoim guście? – Jenny brzmiała na zaciekawioną.

\- Zdecydowanie nie.

John starał się odpowiadać na uprzejme powitania większości gości, jednocześnie trzymając się blisko Jenny, licząc, że to zniechęci innych do rozmowy.

\- Doktorze Watson – zabrzmiał tubalny głos, gdzieś z boku.

John odwrócił się. Przed nim stał wysoki mężczyzna, z elegancko zaczesanymi do tyłu szpakowatymi włosami. Miał na sobie dopasowany, stalowy garnitur z błyszczącą bielą koszulą.

\- Anthony Holmes, jeszcze nie miałem przyjemności.

John odwzajemnił powitanie.

\- Pani Warren – skinął w stronę Jenny, która odpowiedziała mu ledwie uprzejmym skinięciem głową.

\- Doktorze Watson, tak się cieszę, ze zaszczycił nas pan swoją obecnością. Jak się panu u nas podoba?

\- Szczerze powiedziawszy, umiarkowanie.

John poczuł jak Jenny u jego boku się trzęsie, a brwi Holmesa na sekundę podjechały w górę, zanim błyskawicznie przywołał na twarz uprzejmy uśmiech.

\- Poczucie humoru potrafi uratować każdą sytuację – przyznał uprzejmie – Wybaczy pan?

Wskazał w kąt sali, gdzie jakaś kobieta patrzyła na niego z oczekiwaniem.

\- Tak, oczywiście.

\- Udanej zabawy, mimo wszystko.

Odszedł wyprostowany, a John poczuł, jak dłoń Jenny ciągnie go na korytarz. Tam oboje wybuchnęli śmiechem.

\- Warto było tu przyjść tylko po to, aby to usłyszeć – Jenny starała się otrzeć oczy tak, aby nie zniszczyć sobie makijażu.

\- Jenny?

Usłyszeli za sobą męski głos.

Jenny wyprostowała się i odwróciła błyskawicznie.

\- Dobry wieczór Joe – odpowiedziała.

Mężczyzna był mniej więcej w wieku Johna, stał wyprostowany, jakby niezbyt dobrze czuł się w garniturze, który miał na sobie.

\- To doktor Watson – przedstawiła go Jenny – Joe jest policjantem na naszym posterunku. Przeprowadził się tutaj trochę wcześniej niż ty.

John odwzajemnił powitanie pod uważnym spojrzeniem mężczyzny.

\- Gdzie Carrie?

\- Niestety musiała zostać w domu z Tobbym. Znowu jest przeziębiony.

John patrzył na nich i nagle doznał olśnienia.

\- Muszę skorzystać z toalety, wybaczysz mi, Jenny?

Kiwnęła głową, a John postanowił skorzystać z okazji i naprawdę pójść do łazienki. Gdy wrócił Jenny i Joe nadal rozmawiali. Na jego widok Joe odsunął się nieznacznie, aby zwiększyć dystans między nimi.

\- Zapomniałem przełożyć kluczyków od samochodu do kurtki, mógłbym cię prosić? – John zawiesił głos, patrząc sugestywnie na jej torebkę.

\- A tak, oczywiście – Jenny wzięła kluczyki i wcisnęła je do torebki – Chyba powinniśmy już poszukać stolika?

Kolacja przebiegła w miarę bezboleśnie, zwłaszcza, że ich towarzyszami okazała się jakaś miła starsza para, która wbrew tutejszym zwyczajom nie zarzuciła go pytaniami.

\- Jenny – mruknął John po deserze, żeby zwrócić na siebie jej uwagę.

Jenny spojrzała na niego rozkojarzonym wzorkiem.

\- Odniosłem wrażenie – zaczął John, gorączkowo myśląc jak ująć to, co chciał jej przekazać, jednocześnie patrząc, czy para nie zwraca na nich uwagi – Że każde z nas może mieć inne plany na dzisiejszy wieczór.

\- Co?

\- Masz w torebce moje kluczyki. Samochód możesz odstawić jutro o dowolnej porze. Ja chętnie się przespaceruje, przy okazji zajrzę do twoich chłopców i zaproponuje opiekunce podwójną stawkę jeśli zostanie dłużej.

\- Jak się domyśliłeś? – zapytała bezbarwnym głosem Jenny po chwili milczenia.  

\- Spokojnie – szepnął John – Nikt tego nie zauważył, po prostu byłem kiedyś w podobnej sytuacji, to wszystko. Gdyby ktoś pytał o mnie wytłumacz, że dostałem pilne wezwanie, ktoś się gorzej poczuł. Przy tej atmosferze to nic dziwnego – uśmiechnął się do niej, czekając aż odwzajemni jego uśmiech.

\- Pójdę się przewietrzyć, wybaczysz na chwilę? – powiedział już nieco głośniej.

Jenny podjęła grę, kiwając głową, a on wstał i mijając kolejne stoliki skręcił w pierwszy korytarz, który doprowadził go do rozległego ogrodu, który, jak pamiętał , znajdował się z tyłu budynku. Miał zamiar zawrócić, ale postanowił skorzystać z okazji i przespacerować się przez chwilę.

Doszedł już do miejsca, gdzie jego zdaniem ogród powinien się kończyć, gdy coś przyciągnęło jego uwagę.  Świecący punkcik to unosił się, to opadał, przyciągając wzrok. John zbliżył się do niego, co doprowadziło go do wysokiego mężczyzny, palącego powoli papierosa. Na elegancki garnitur zarzucił niedbale skórzaną kurtkę, a gdy John się przyjrzał dostrzegł, że jest jeszcze nastolatkiem. Usłyszał jego kroki chwilę później i gwałtownie się wyprostował.

\- Poczęstujesz mnie? – zapytał John.

Chłopak patrzył na niego przez kilka sekund, a potem pogrzebał w kieszeni i wyciągnął z niej nieco pomiętą paczkę papierosów. Był bardzo szczupły, w nikłym świetle wydaje się blady, a czarne loki na jego głowie sprawiały wrażenie, jakby żyły własnym życiem. John wyciągnął jednego papierosa i oddał  mu paczkę, w zamian otrzymując zapalniczkę. Paląc w milczeniu, John zastanawiał się czemu chłopak wydaje mu się znajomy. Nagły ruch z jego strony kazał mu spojrzeć na niego. Zdusił właśnie w trawie niedopałek papierosa, a John pod wpływem impulsu pyta:

\- Jest tu może jakaś droga wyjścia, omijająca to wszystko? – Wskazuje głową na budynek, który zostawili za sobą.

Chłopak wsuwa dłonie w kurtkę i przez chwilę John ma wrażenie, że nie uzyska odpowiedzi, ale potem chłopak kiwa głową i rusza przed siebie. John rzuca papierosa na ziemię i idzie za nim. Kluczą przez chwilę między drzewami, a John dostrzega, że idą po słabo wydeptanej ścieżce. Po chwili jego oczom ukazuje się wyrwa w ogrodzeniu, którą trzeba pokonać w nieco skulonej pozycji. Chłopak idzie przodem, a gdy John wychodzi na trawnik po drugiej stronie rozgląda się, zastanawiając się, gdzie dokładnie jest.

\- Ty raczej tam – Mówi nagle chłopak, a John jest zaskoczony jaki głęboki ma głos.

Patrzy we wskazanym kierunku i widzi słabo zarysowaną drogę między szeregiem drzew. Chce podziękować, ale chłopak odszedł już w drugą stronę, by po chwili zniknąć w ciemności.


	9. Rozdział dziewiąty

Jacob zirytowany wepchnął zeszyt do plecaka i usiłował go zasunąć. Gdy wstał Sherlock odłożył widelec i zrobił to samo.

\- Czyżby zadanie z chemii ci nie wyszło?

Jacob przewrócił oczami, obiecując sobie, że nie da się sprowokować i wyminął tłum obok wyjścia ze stołówki.

\- Wystarczy poprosić – nie ustępował Sherlock.

\- Nie ma mowy, nie mam zamiaru słyszeć jak bardzo ograniczony jestem.

Sherlock wydał z siebie prychnięcie.

\- Jak wolisz. Na razie – skinął mu głową.

Dopiero teraz Jacob zauważył, że znajdują się przed klasą, w której ma mieć następną lekcję. Zamrugał. Wyglądało na to, że Sherlock odprowadził go na zajęcia. Nie był zdziwiony tym, że Sherlock wiedział gdzie ma teraz lekcję (z jakiegoś powodu Sherlock po prostu wiedział takie rzeczy), bardziej tym, że to zrobił.

Postanowił skupić baczniejszą uwagę na Sherlocku, ale następnego dnia była sobota, a weekend zazwyczaj oznaczał brak jakiegokolwiek kontaktu, jakby ich relacja istniała tylko w szkole. No, chyba, że Sherlock chce, żeby go zaprosić na kawę.

W poniedziałek początkowo nie zauważa różnicy, ale gdy przygląda się Sherlockowi bardziej widzi, że wygląda na znacznie bardziej zmęczonego. Próbuje podpytać go o weekend albo ilość nauki, ale Sherlock zbywa go półsłówkami.

Pewność, że coś jest nie tak zdobywa dopiero w środę. Sherlock ma pod oczami cienie i cały wydaje się być jakby wymięty. Jak zwykle nonszalancko nosi lekko rozpięty mundurek bez krawata, ale jego włosy są w prawdziwym nieładzie. Potwierdzenie zdobywa dzięki koszuli. To prawda, że codziennie ma na sobie białą koszulę, ale Jacob nauczył się już je rozróżniać.

Nie wnikał w to, dlaczego interesują go w tak szczegółowy sposób koszule Sherlocka czy inne części jego garderoby, ale wiedział, że Sherlock zawsze wyglądał bezwzględnie dobrze.

Jacob przyglądał mu się spod zmrużonych powiek, grzebiąc w sałatce. Obstawiał, ze ma tylko jedną szansę.

\- Zastanawiałem się – zaczął, a Sherlock po chwili podniósł na niego wzrok – Czy nie chciałbyś jednak wytłumaczyć mi tej chemii?

Sherlock przez chwilę na niego popatrzył, a potem mruknął, że może to zrobić po lekcjach.

\- A może wpadłbyś do mnie wieczorem? Chyba, że masz jakieś plany? – Jacob modlił się, żeby Sherlock nie nabrał podejrzeń.

Na jego szczęście chyba był za bardzo zmęczony i połknął przynętę. Umówili się na konkretną godzinę, Sherlock przemilczał dalszą część posiłku i poszedł na lekcję, a Jacob spędził pozostałe zastanawiając się jak rozwiązać kwestię zaproszenia Sherlocka bez angażowania rodziców. Po powrocie do domu starał się doprowadzić swój pokój do stanu względnego porządku, co oczywiście skończyło się niepowodzeniem i z ulgą przyjął powrót mamy. Odebrał od niej siatki z zakupami.

\- Jak ci minął dzień? – zapytała dość nieprzytomnym tonem, który często towarzyszył jej, gdy pracowała nad projektem.

\- Wszystko w porządku, tata wróci na kolację?

Mama zastanowiła się przez chwilę, prawdopodobnie analizując jaki dziś dzień tygodnia.

\- Nie, dopiero w piątek.

\- Wpadnie do mnie kolega – Jacob stara się to mówić nonszalanckim tonem, jednocześnie starając się upchnąć pora w lodówce – Musimy zrobić projekt, mamy dość mało czasu, dlatego zastanawiałem się, czy to byłby problem, gdyby u mnie nocował. Wiem, że jest środek tygodnia…

\- Ależ oczywiście, że nie!

Mama wyglądała na tak rozpromienioną, jakby właśnie oznajmił jej, że dostał się na najlepszy uniwersytet w kraju. Albo szedł na randkę, bo był całkiem pewny, że te dwie rzeczy zajmują u niej podobne miejsce w rankingu. Każdy jego kontakt społeczny powodował w niej nadmierny entuzjazm, przypominając mu jak bardzo wykluczony jest.

\- Ok, to ściągnę materac ze strychu. Pomóc ci z obiadem? – zapytał, nie patrząc na nią.

\- Nie, w lodówce jest zapiekanka, ale może przygotuje coś na kolację, skoro przychodzi do ciebie kolega.

Jacob przez upiorne sekundy wyobrażał sobie kolację w towarzystwie Sherlocka i swojej mamy, więc szybko zapewnił:

\- Zamówimy pizze, naprawdę nie mamy zbyt wiele czasu. Wiem, że masz dużo pracy, więc naprawdę nie trzeba – modlił się, żeby to wystarczyło i na razie wyglądało na to, że rzeczywiście tak się stało.

Gdy o osiemnastej rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi rzucił się na schody, mając nadzieję, że wyprzedzi mamę, ale nie udało mu się to.

Usłyszał jej radosne powitanie i zanim zdążył z hukiem zatrzymać się na ostatnim stopniu Sherlock już został zalany potokiem słów. Rzucił mu ponad jej ramieniem rozbawione spojrzenie.

\- Tak się cieszę, że wreszcie cię poznaję, Jacob tak mało mówi nam o swoich znajomych. Powiedział tak późno, że będziesz u nas nocował, dlatego będziesz musiał spać na materacu, mam nadzieję, że ci to nie przeszkadza?

Jacob otworzył usta i z przerażeniem patrzył na Sherlocka, nie zdolny wydusić z siebie ani słowa. Przez twarz Sherlocka tylko przez chwilę przemknęło zaskoczenie, a potem odparł uprzejmym tonem:

\- Nie, to naprawdę żaden problem.

Jacob wreszcie się otrząsnął i odezwał się:

\- Mamo, daj mu już spokój, naprawdę musimy się uczyć.

Po jeszcze kilku zapewnieniach, że pizza naprawdę mu nie przeszkadza Sherlock mógł w końcu ruszyć za nim na górę. Jacob wszedł do pokoju i poczekał, aż Sherlock się rozejrzy. Wiedział, że zanalizuje wszystko, więc po prostu się poddał i dopiero po chwili odezwał się:

\- Przemyciłem na górę jedzenie, nie będziemy musieli tam schodzić. Zrobiłem nawet kanapki, kiedy nie patrzyła.

Sherlock powędrował za jego wzrokiem, patrząc na  niezbyt imponujące kulinarne dzieło.

\- Nocowanie? – odezwał się wreszcie.

 Jacob nie był w stanie stwierdzić czy jest na niego zły.

\- Chciałem ci wytłumaczyć, ale nie zdążyłem – Jacob zaczął się czuć dziwnie stojąc, więc gestem wskazał mu krzesło przy biurku, a sam opadł na łóżko.

Sherlock po chwili się poddał i usiadł na krześle, ostrożnie kładąc plecak na podłodze.   

\- Ja…- zaczął Jacob, nie wiedząc jak ma to powiedzieć, żeby nie zabrzmiało głupio – Ja obserwowałem cię, w sensie, zauważyłem po prostu, że nie zmieniasz koszuli – wypalił, a zaraz potem oparł głowę na dłoni i pokręcił głową.

\- Dobra dedukcja – dobiegło go z drugiego końca pokoju.

Podniósł głowę i zobaczył, że Sherlock patrzy na niego uważnie.

\- I co było dalej?

\- Widziałem, że ostatnio wyglądasz na zmęczonego i dlatego jakoś pomyślałem, że może nie śpisz w domu, nie wiem czemu, więc pomyślałem, że zaproszę cię do siebie, żebyś miał gdzie spać.

\- Czyli te korepetycje z chemii to nieprawda?

\- Nie, to akurat prawda, dobrze wiesz jaki jestem beznadziejny - Jacob uśmiechnął się niewyraźnie – Chciałem pomóc.

Sherlock skinął głową.

\- Nie chcesz o tym rozmawiać, prawda? – Jacob postanowił iść za ciosem.

\- Nie – odpowiedział po prostu Sherlock – Nie potrzebuje pomocy ani litości.

Jacob poczuł się jakby ktoś go kopnął.

\- Ale rzeczywiście masz problemy z chemią, więc jeśli korepetycje się przedłużą to chyba nie będzie sensu wracać do domu.

Jacob skinął głową.

Wstał i wyminął Sherlocka, a potem cicho otworzył drzwi, przez chwilę nadsłuchiwał i zamknął je bezgłośnie.

 - Herbatę zaproponuje ci później.

Sherlock parsknął.

\- Czyli rzeczywiście nie za często przyprowadzasz kolegów – ostatnie słowo wymówił w charakterystyczny sposób.

Jacob przewrócił oczami i sięgnął po plecak pod łóżkiem.

Kolejne dwie godziny naprawdę spędzili na zadaniach z chemii, z przerwami na ukradkową herbatę i kanapki. Jacob nie mógł się rozluźnić, bo Sherlock siedział dość blisko, a poza tym nieustannie miał wrażenie, że nie ma szans zrozumieć tego, co mu tłumaczył.

O dziwo, Sherlock nie okazywał ani irytacji, ani zakłopotania bliskością.

W końcu Jacob z ulgą zamknął podręcznik i odsunął głowę do tyłu. Gdy otworzył oczy zauważył, że Sherlock wpatruje się w niego, nie odsunąwszy się nawet o milimetr. Szybko obrócił się na krześle i wstał.

\- Jesteś gościem, więc możesz pierwszy iść pod prysznic. Zostawiłem tam dla ciebie ręcznik – zawahał się przez chwilę – Jeśli chciałbyś uprać ubrania to nie ma problemu, mama nie korzysta z tej łazienki.

Sherlock wyciągnął rękę po swój plecak i zniknął za drzwiami.

Jacob odetchnął i zabrał się za ścielanie łóżka i materaca. Potem szybko zszedł na dół, życząc mamie dobrych snów, zabierając kolejną porcję jedzenia, którą mu wcisnęła i szybko odpowiadając na pytania. Przysiadł na łóżku, czując się lekko podenerwowany, a po chwili drzwi cicho się otworzyły i stanął w nich Sherlock. Miał na sobie tylko bokserki i Jacob szybko odsunął wzrok, modląc się o to, żeby się nie zarumienić. Jego modlitwy nie zostały wysłuchane, dlatego wybąkał tylko:

\- Moja piżama nie będzie na ciebie pasować.

\- Wiem. Skorzystałem z pralki – przez chwilę stał, trzymając plecak, aż Jacob się zreflektował i wskazał mu szafkę.

\- Ja będę spał na materacu – powiedział, wciskając znalezioną porcję ubrań do szafy.

\- Nie, nie przeszkadza mi bycie na dole.

Jacob skinął głową i poderwał ja dopiero, kiedy dotarł do niego podwójny sens tej wypowiedzi.

Sherlock siedział na materacu po turecku, uśmiechając się lekko.

Ignorując powiększający się rumieniec na policzkach mruknął ze złością:

\- Nie rozumiem czemu ciągle to robisz.

\- Co? – zapytał Sherlock, przeczesując dłonią mokre włosy.

\- Dobrze wiesz co – mruknął, wymijając go i sięgając po piżamę.

Słowa Sherlocka dobiegły go, gdy sięgał po klamkę.

\- Po prostu czekam, aż mi wreszcie odpowiesz.

///

Stał pod prysznicem, obracając te słowa w głowie na wszystkie sposoby. Czuł się dziwnie, chociaż tłumaczył sobie, że to tylko nocowanie kolegi, nie ma w tym nic dziwnego. Przejrzał się w lustrze, oceniając jak wygląda. W końcu parsknął z rezygnacją, wysuszył włosy i wrócił do pokoju. Na korytarzu przez chwilę nadsłuchiwał, ale mama albo jeszcze pracowała, albo poszła już spać.

Sherlock siedział w tym miejscu, w którym go zostawił, szkicując coś zawzięcie. Kilka razy udało mu się podejrzeć, co rysował, a teraz po prostu przeszedł po materacu, stanął nad nim i dostrzegł, że jest to zarys jakiegoś jeziora. Rysunek był naprawdę ładny i dopracowany. Jacob nie znał tego miejsca, ale był pewien, że gdyby je teraz zobaczył z łatwością by je rozpoznał. Sherlock wiedział, że jest obserwowany, ale dopiero po chwili podniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego. Jacob natychmiast poczuł się dziwnie ze względu na pozycję, w której się znajdowali i zszedł z materaca.

\- Chcesz już iść spać? Potrzebujesz jeszcze czegoś?

Sherlock zaprzeczył, więc Jacob wszedł do łóżka i zgasił lampkę. Pokój natychmiast wypełniła ciemność. Jacob przez chwilę wiercił się, starając znaleźć wygodną pozycję, Sherlock natomiast leżał bez ruchu. Po dłuższej chwili, gdy jego oczy przyzwyczaiły się do ciemności dostrzegł zarys jego sylwetki na końcu materaca.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że pływałeś – głos rozległ się tak nagle,  że Jacob drgnął.

No tak, było oczywiste, że Sherlock dostrzegł wszystkie szczegóły.

\- Tak, gdy byłem dzieckiem. Brałem udział w wielu zawodach, jak na poziom podstawówki byłem całkiem niezły.

\- Dlaczego przestałeś?

Jacob  wydał z siebie westchnienie.

\- To chyba całkiem oczywiste.

\- Nie dla mnie – Sherlock chyba nie zamierzał odpuścić.

\- W jakiej kategorii miałem pływać? Jako kto? Nie chciała mnie ani drużyna męska, ani żeńska – starał się to powiedzieć dość spokojnie, ale chyba mu nie wyszło.

Sherlock milczał tak długo, że Jacob myślał, że skończył rozmowę.

\- To było ich ograniczenie, nie twoje – powiedział w końcu tym swoim głębokim głosem.

\- Tak – odparł wreszcie, chociaż tak naprawdę chciał podziękować.

Nie rozmawiali już, a po jakimś czasie Jacob musiał zasnąć, bo gdy drgnął na dworze było znacznie ciemniej, a on sam musiał chyba wybudzić się pod wpływem snu. Minęła chwila, zanim zorientował się co jest inaczej, dopiero wtedy przypomniał sobie o obecności Sherlocka. Przez chwilę nadsłuchiwał, ale nie słyszał jego oddechu, kilka razy za to słyszał, jak obracał się na podłodze.

\- Nie możesz zasnąć? – wyszeptał.

\- Nie mam problemów ze snem – odpowiedział mu Sherlock po chwili, również szeptem.

Jacob cicho westchnął. Złożył to na karb zaspania, ale powoli wysunął się ze swojego łóżka, przeszedł przez fragment podłogi, aż wyczuł pod stopami miękkość materaca. Wtedy usiadł i przesunął się, aż wyczuł Sherlocka. Położył się, najpierw ostrożnie na boku, a potem przysunął do niego i zarzucił na niego rękę. Sherlock był ciepły, tak ciepły, jakby miał gorączkę, a jego skóra była miękka i przyjemna w dotyku.

\- Co robisz? – szept zabrzmiał blisko jego twarzy, ale z tonu nie dało się wyczytać nic więcej.

\- Nie przytulam cię.

Poczuł, jak ciało obok niego rusza się i zrozumiał, że Sherlock się śmieje. Leżeli bez ruchu, ostatnim, co zapamiętał Jacob zanim zasnął była myśl, że dziwnie jest czuć zapach swojego żelu pod prysznic na skórze Sherlocka.


	10. Rozdział dziesiąty

Obudziły go kroki mamy na schodach i gwałtownie usiadł. Nie wiedział dlaczego powinien się czuć zaniepokojony, więc przez chwilę mrugał ogłupiały. Drzwi otworzyły się po cichym stuknięciu i mama uśmiechnęła się, wytężając wzrok w półmroku.

\- Dzień dobry, widzę, że już wstaliście – uśmiechnęła się – Śniadanie jest na stole, ja muszę już lecieć. Pamiętaj o lekach. Miło było cię poznać, Sherlocku.

Drzwi się zamknęły, a Jacob dopiero wtedy przetworzył, że Sherlock siedzi na krześle przy biurku i wciąga skarpetkę. Opadł na materac i przypomina sobie dlaczego się tu znalazł. Zamknął na chwilę oczy z nadzieją, że będzie mógł po prostu tu pozostać.

Słyszał, jak Sherlock pakuje rzeczy do plecaka i wytłumaczył sobie, że musi wstać. Podniósł się powoli, a potem odsłonił roletę, mrużąc oczy. Stał tak przez chwilę, gdy dobiegł go głos Sherlocka:

\- Zejdę na dół.

Jacob skinął głową, nie odwracając się. Drzwi trzasnęły, a on jakimś cudem odnalazł elementy swojego stroju i ubrał się. Zbiegł po schodach, dopinając koszulę i złowił wzrok Sherlocka.

\- Chcesz kawy?

Sherlock pokręcił głową. Jacob przygotował herbatę dla siebie i po namyśle także dla Sherlocka, stawiając kubek przed nim. Sherlock zaczął jeść dopiero wtedy, kiedy on i Jacob po raz kolejny zwrócił uwagę na jego maniery. Jacob już wcześniej zastanawiał się nad rodziną Sherlocka, nie potrafił uzasadnić dlaczego, ale miał wizję, że posiłki jedzą w jadalni, pod szklanym żyrandolem, używając całego kompletu zastawy i uprzejmie konwersując po francusku. Na miejscu Sherlocka i bez dodatkowych elementów znienawidziłby jego dom.

Jeśli było tak, jak myślał, bo Sherlock nawet słowem nie komentował swojej sytuacji rodzinnej. Jacob doceniał za to dyskrecje Sherlocka odnośnie wczorajszej nocy.

\- Masz cebulę na brodzie – odezwał się wreszcie Sherlock.

Jacob szybko złapał serwetkę i wytarł twarz, zerkając przy tym na zegarek.

\- Powinniśmy wyjść za jakieś piętnaście minut, jeśli nie chcemy się spóźnić.

\- To byłoby straszne – mruknął Sherlock, udając przerażenie.

Jacob parsknął w herbatę.

\- Nigdy się nie spóźniłeś?

Jacob zastanowił się.

\- Nie, w tej szkole nie.

Sherlock spojrzał w sufit i lekko pokręcił głową.

\- Cóż, musisz dostosować się do mojego konformizmu – Jacob wstał, odstawiając talerzyk i wysuwając szufladę z szafki. Wyciągnął zastrzyk i wyszedł z kuchni pod badawczym spojrzeniem Sherlocka. Gdy po chwili wrócił stół był już posprzątany, a Sherlock grzebał w plecaku.

\- Idziemy?

**///**

Święta w tym roku zdawały się przyjść znacznie szybciej niż zazwyczaj. Ostatni dzień przed przerwą świąteczną obaj byli tak zajęci, że ledwie mieli czas zamienić kilka zdań w porze lunchu. W domu Jacob został wciągnięty w wir świątecznych przygotowań, więc dopiero wieczorem przypomniał sobie, że nie złożył Sherlockowi życzeń świątecznych.

Przez chwilę się wahał, ale potem odłożył telefon. Poddał się dopiero po świątecznym obiedzie, kiedy rodzice zasnęli przed telewizorem.

_Jak Twoje święta?_

Godzinę później, gdy jego telefon zabrzęczał zrzucił słuchawki i otworzył wiadomość. Był to rysunek pętli na szyję.

_Oh, przykro mi. Dasz radę jakoś wytrzymać?_

Kolejny rysunek zawierał ogromny stos książek.

_Rozumiem. Umiesz narysować wszystko? ☺_

Tym razem zdjęcie rysunku otwierało się wolniej, bo nie był to skrawek papieru, ale rysunek o pełnych wymiarach. Jacob przydusił przycisk wyświetlacza i obrazek zniknął.

Po chwili włączył go znowu przyglądając się rysunkowi ciała jakiegoś mężczyzny. Był starszy od nich, beztrosko wylegiwał się na czymś, co wyglądało na plaże, leżał na plecach, opierając się na łokciach, co doskonale eksponowało każdy centymetr umięśnionego brzucha i wyćwiczonych ramion. Przymknął oczy, prawdopodobnie rozkoszując się promieniami słońca. Rysunek przedstawiał tylko część ciała mężczyzny, ale doskonale odwzorowywał nie tylko mięśnie, ale także zawartość obcisłych kąpielówek.

 Jacob przełknął ślinę. Oczywiście, że był pod wrażeniem umiejętności Sherlocka, ale przede wszystkim zastanawiał się gdzie Sherlock spotkał tego mężczyznę i kim dla niego był. Hałas na dole pomógł mu wrócić do rzeczywistości, wyłączył ekran i wrzucił telefon do szuflady, a potem wyszedł z pokoju. Przyłączył się do rodziców oglądających kolejny świąteczny film, ale nie mógł za bardzo skupić się na fabule. Z zadumy wyrwał go głos taty.

\- Co?

\- Chcesz herbaty? Pytam po raz drugi – uśmiechnął się.

\- Nie, dziękuję, pójdę do siebie.

Zamknął za sobą dokładnie drzwi, wyciągnął komórkę i rzucił się na łóżko. Dioda telefonu migała, informując, że ma jakąś wiadomość. Nacisnął przycisk i jego oczom ukazała się ikonka informująca o kolejnym smsie od Sherlocka.

Tym razem ku jego bezbrzeżnemu zdumieniu rysunek przedstawiał jego. Prawdopodobnie chodziło o moment wspólnej nauki, bo Jacob pochylał się nad czymś, leciutko przygryzając wargę. Jacob nie wiedział co zaskakuje go bardziej, to, że rysunek jest tak dokładny, czy to, że Sherlock poświęcił czas narysowanie jego. Nie wspominając o obserwowaniu. Przyjrzał się jeszcze raz, na rysunku wyglądał dobrze, tak, jak chciałby, aby inni go postrzegali. Telefon zawibrował, a Jacob prawie go upuścił.

Tym razem na kartce widniał duży znak zapytania.

_Jestem, po prostu zastanawiam się jak zdobyć numer telefonu do faceta z wcześniejszego rysunku ;)_

Zaraz potem dopisał:

_Tak serio, jestem pod mega wrażeniem. Wszystkich tak rysujesz?_

Tym razem zdjęcie było mniej wyraźne, przedstawiało fragmenty trzech rysunków, każdy z nich przedstawiał Jacoba w jakiejś sytuacji. Zamrugał. Był tam Jacob nad zeszytem, Jacob jedzący obiad w stołówce, Jacob tyłem, odchodzący boiskiem.

Jacob otworzył usta, a potem je zamknął. Zamrugał, powiększył zdjęcie przesuwając palcami po ekranie, a potem je zmniejszył. Zaczął coś pisać, a potem skasował.

Nagle telefon znów zawibrował pod jego palcami.

_Czekam, aż mi wreszcie odpowiesz ;)_

_///_

Szczęki bolały go tak mocno, że nie był pewny, czy będzie w stanie uśmiechnąć się w ciągu najbliższego tygodnia bez bólu. Czas miał perfekcyjnie wyliczony, zazwyczaj mógł się ulotnić w okolicy deseru. Dziś nie miał szczęścia, bo musiał go jeszcze zjeść, słuchając bezsensownych rozmów o niczym, przechwalania się, licytacji o to, komu w tym roku udało się więcej osiągnąć, co było czystą ułudą, ponieważ wszyscy tutaj stanowili towarzystwo wzajemnej adoracji i zależności.

Garnitur nie uwierał go tak bardzo jak konieczność znoszenia tego wszystkiego i udawania, że jest się częścią układu, bez możliwości wniesienia sprzeciwu. Tłumaczył sobie setki razy, że musi to znieść, musi stać się częścią tej gry, by jak najwięcej z tego wyciągnąć, by w nią grać musiał być jednym z pionków. Najczęściej niewidocznym, na dalszym planie, ale jego obecność była konieczna, by przedstawienie o idealnej rodzinie mogło trwać. I rzeczywiście, opłaciło się, dzisiaj po deserze mógł odejść, pod pretekstem pozostawienia dorosłych z ich sprawami, pod uważnym spojrzeniem ojca ulotnił się z salonu.

Odczekał jeszcze czterdzieści minut w razie jakiś komplikacji, a potem wreszcie ściągnął z siebie garnitur, założył dżinsy, bluzę i kurtkę i ostrożnie zaczął schodzić po schodach. To był najsłabszy element planu, gdyby ktoś w tym momencie chciał zejść do toalety to spotkałby go, ale na jego szczęście wszyscy tkwili przy stole. Minął kuchnie i zszedł do piwnicy, a potem otworzył rzadko używane drzwi.

Mroźne powietrze uderzyło go w twarz, a on głęboko się zaciągnął. Szedł jak najciszej, chociaż tutaj prawdopodobieństwo spotkania kogokolwiek były praktycznie zerowe. Pokonywał tę trasę setki razy, wiedział gdzie może coś skrzypnąć lub zapaść się stopa. Mimo tego gdy udało mu się otworzyć drzwi, manipulując przy kłódce w ciemności i odetchnął z ulgą. Tu nadal było zimno, ale powietrze było zmieszane z zapachem typowym dla niezbyt często wietrzonych pomieszczeń.

Minął pierwsze pomieszczenie po omacku i dopiero w drugim zapalił latarkę. Przez chwilę przyzwyczajał wzrok do światła i nadsłuchiwał, a potem podszedł do starej szafy i ostrożnie odsunął jedną z poluzowanych desek. Wsunął dłoń w szczelinę i wyciągnął starą teczkę. Przeszedł w kąt pomieszczenia, gdzie wiedział, że latarka będzie najmniej widoczna, a potem usiadł pod ścianą, zgarniając przy okazji całą kolekcję kurzu.

Wiedział, że ma jakieś pół godziny zanim zacznie porządnie marznąć. Zaczął przeglądać dokumenty i układać je w różne stosy, gdy jego telefon cicho zapiszczał. Odczytał wiadomość od Jacoba, a potem oderwał kawałek czystej kartki papieru, którą zawsze trzymał z dokumentami, na wypadek gdyby na coś wpadł i narysował sznurek, zrobił zdjęcie, chwaląc w myślach aparat i odesłał.

Przy następnej wiadomości poświęcił nieco dłuższą chwilę na rysowanie stosu książek. Zaczął od czytania dokumentów ze stosu po lewej stronie, chociaż praktycznie znał je na pamięć. Chciał jednak, żeby pamięć ta była bezwarunkowa, że gdy będzie jej potrzebował w najbardziej niespodziewanym momencie go nie zawiedzie. Zdążył przeczytać dwa dokumenty gdy znów jego telefon zapiszczał. Tym razem wybrał zdjęcie jednego ze starszych rysunków, które ratowały mu życie w czasie ostatniego wspólnego rodzinnego weekendu nad morzem. Przez chwilę patrzył na telefon, ale Jacob nie odpisał.

Postanowił, że zanalizuje to później, a teraz kontynuował czytanie. Nazwiska, daty, zdarzenia układały się w jego głowie we właściwych, stałych miejscach.

_14.06.2001_

_Godz. 05:46_

_Sarah May_

_Brak znaków szczególnych_

_Oznaki wykorzystania seksualnego_

_Jim Moriarty_

Dziś, pewnie z powodu stresu już po dwudziestu minutach zaczął dygotać z zimna. Powtórzył całą procedurę chowania dokumentów, uważnie zasunął deskę, a potem szorując butami po podłodze zatarł ślady w kurzu. Otwierając drzwi budynku wcisnął głowę w ramiona. Zamknięcie kłódki zmarzniętymi palcami było znacznie trudniejsze, gdy mu się wreszcie udało szybkim krokiem pokonał trasę powrotną.

Odetchnął dopiero gdy zamknął za sobą drzwi pokoju. Zaczął się rozbierać, ale w połowie ruchu przerwał, chwycił jedną z kartek na biurku, naszkicował znak zapytania i wysłał zdjęcie do Jacoba. Odpowiedź odczytał gdy wrócił spod prysznica, zbierając rozrzucone po podłodze ubrania. Sherlock przewrócił oczami. Mężczyzna z rysunku uratował jego weekend, obserwował go codziennie, a potem szkicował z głowy, tak, aby on ani nikt z jego rodziny tego nie dostrzegł. Wybrał pierwszy z serii rysunków, do pozostałych używał już nieco więcej wyobraźni.

Tak jak z pozostałymi rysunkami Jacoba, których nie umieścił na zdjęciu. Wysłał wiadomość szybciej niż zdołał to przeanalizować, chociaż wiedział, że sam siebie oszukuje. Tak naprawdę doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z konsekwencji, dlatego też wystukał wiadomość:

_Czekam, aż mi wreszcie odpowiesz ;)_

Tak jak przypuszczał nie otrzymał odpowiedzi, ale ku jego zdziwieniu Jacob dalej do niego pisał, jednak na neutralne, bardziej bezpieczne tematy.


	11. Rozdział jedenasty

\- Zapomniałem ci powiedzieć – Jacob mówi to takim tonem, jakby jego błąd mógł kosztować kogoś życie, dlatego Sherlock szybko unosi głowę.

Siedzi na jego łóżku, długie nogi zaplatając w jakąś skomplikowaną konstrukcję, głowę opierając o ścianę. Ma na sobie zwykłą czarną koszulkę z długimi rękawami, jako że jest sobota i czarne obcisłe dżinsy. Jacob zdążył zauważyć, ze koszulka doskonale podkreśla jego szczupłe obojczyki, co w jakiś sposób czyni go jeszcze bardziej pociągającym. Jacob tłumaczy sobie, ze takie przemyślenia świadczą jedynie o jego spostrzegawczości, a nie czymkolwiek innym.

Czymkolwiek, nad którym zastanawiał się ostatnio zbyt często przed snem.

\- Gdyby moja mama znowu usiłowała z tobą porozmawiać nie wspominaj nic na temat balu.

Ze swojego miejsca przy biurku widzi, że twarz Sherlocka zdradza umiarkowane zainteresowanie. Czyta jakąś skomplikowaną książkę czekając, aż Jacob zrozumie zadanie z chemii które, jak go poinformował, jest tak banalne, że każda, nawet najbardziej ograniczona istota ludzka powinna zrozumieć.

Kiwa głową, a Jacob wzdycha i wraca do zadania. Pracuje w ciszy, którą przerywa Sherlock.

\- Dlaczego?

Jacob odwraca się w jego stronę.

\- Co?

\- Dlaczego mam jej nie mówić nic na temat balu?

\- No proszę, jednak nie jesteś tak błyskotliwy, jak twierdzą – Jacob posyła mu promienny uśmiech, a Sherlock oczywiście przewraca oczami.

\- Ponieważ gdyby się dowiedziała to zadręczyłaby mnie, żebym na niego poszedł – mówi, wracając do biurka.

Słyszy odgłos przewrócenia strony i westchnięcie pełne irytacji.

\- Nawet nie udawaj, że nie wiesz czemu – odpowiada Jacob, ponieważ stoczył z Sherlockiem i jego westchnięciami wiele owocnych dialogów.

Kolejne westchnięcie. Tym razem Jacob je ignoruje i wpatruje się w kartkę.

\- Jacob – w tonie Sherlocka można wyczytać ponaglenie.

Nic dziwnego, gdy czegoś nie rozumie natychmiast musi znaleźć odpowiedź, bez względu na liczbę ofiar.

Jacob postanawia przetestować jego cierpliwość i dopiero po dwóch prychnięciach odwraca się w jego stronę.

\- Ponieważ musiałbym na niego iść.

\- To już powiedziałeś.

\- A ty chodzisz na bale? – Jacob odbija piłeczkę.

\- Nie z własnej woli, to strata czasu.

\- Ale gdybyś chciał pójść to na pewno nie miałbyś problemu ze znalezieniem kogoś, kto pójdzie z tobą. Na przykład tego uroczego chłopca ze stołówki, który zapraszał cię na kawę.

Jacob nie traci żadnej okazji, by przypomnieć o nim Sherlockowi.

\- Nie jestem pewny czy konwencja balu w naszej szkole zakłada udział par tej samej płci – odpowiedź Sherlocka brzmi całkiem poważnie, a Jacob obstawia, że temat jest zakończony.

\- Jaki to ma związek? – drąży dalej po chwili, a Jacob wzdycha pokonany.

\- Nadążaj. Nie mówimy mojej mamie o balu, bo chciałaby, żebym poszedł – mówi dalej wpatrując się w kartkę z zadaniami, nie odwracając się w stronę Sherlocka – To oznacza, że musiałbym pójść z kimś.

\- Twoi rodzice nie wiedzą, że jesteś gejem? – tym razem głębokie zainteresowanie w głosie.

\- Chyba wiedzą, nie o to chodzi.

\- To o co?

Na litość boską, z jednej strony Sherlock jest do bólu dobrze wychowany, a z drugiej nie potrafi odpuścić w imię żadnych konwencji.

\- O to, że nie ma nikogo, kto chciałby ze mną pójść, bo nikt nie jest mną zainteresowany. I raczej nie będzie – Jacob unosi głos, ale dalej się nie odwraca.

Kiwa lekko głową, uznając, że to koniec tematu i wraca do zadania, postukując końcówką ołówka w blat biurka.

Słyszy jakiś ruch na łóżku i po chwili uderzenie stóp o podłogę.

\- Wstań – mówi nagle Sherlock, a Jacob podskakuje, przeklinając w myślach to jego skradanie się.

Jacob odwraca się w jego stronę. Sherlock stoi, patrząc na niego z oczekiwaniem w oczach i Jacob szybko wstaje, żeby zniwelować różnicę wzrostu.

Sherlock nie cofa się, a Jacob jest zablokowany między nim a krzesłem. Zanim Jacob zdąży się odezwać Sherlock stanowczo chwyta jego twarz w dłonie i całuje go delikatnie.

Mózg Jacoba jest w stanie dostrzec tylko to, że dłonie Sherlocka są lekko chłodne, a usta miękkie. Jacob stoi jak skamieniały, a Sherlock jeszcze raz delikatnie muska go ustami, po czym puszcza jego twarz i cofa się. Patrzy na niego uważnie, a potem jak gdyby nigdy nic wraca na łóżko.

Jacob dalej stoi i dopiero po chwili uświadamia sobie jak głupio musi wyglądać, więc z hukiem opada na krzesło.

\- Co… - zaczyna Jacob, ale potem urywa.

\- Ewidentnie nie wychwytujesz aluzji, więc musiałem ci pomóc.

Wyraz twarzy Jacoba chyba wskazuje na potrzebę dalszych wyjaśnień, bo Sherlock uzupełnia.

\- Ja jestem tobą zainteresowany.

Jacob zapewne wydusiłby z siebie jakąś namiastkę słowa, ale wtedy do drzwi puka jego tata z pytaniem, czy mają ochotę na kanapki. Sherlock uprzejmie dziękuje, mówiąc, że musi wracać, karze Jacobowi podesłać zdjęcie odpowiedzi i wychodzi, jak gdyby nigdy nic.


	12. Rozdział dwunasty

Jacob aż wibrował ze zdenerwowania. Szarpnął za drzwi klasy, otwierając je nieco za głośno i ściągając tym samym na siebie wzrok nauczyciela. Nie znał go, kojarzył tylko z korytarza. Kiwa mu głową i wyciąga z kieszeni nieco wymiętą kartkę.

\- Pierwszy raz cię tu widzę – mówi nauczyciel, uważnie badając go wzrokiem.

\- Tak – mówi, starając się powstrzymać drżenie w głosie.

\- Cóż, w takim razie może dwie godziny lekcyjne wystarczą?

Nauczyciel posyła mu delikatny uśmiech i Jacobowi udaje się na niego odpowiedzieć. Kiwa głową i odwraca się w stronę ławek.

Nagle w ostatnim rzędzie dostrzega znajomą postać. Siada obok i w momencie, gdy schyla się do plecaka na blacie jego ławki ląduje mała karteczka. Rozwija ją i widzi naszkicowany znak zapytania. Wyciąga książkę, na wypadek gdyby nauczyciel go obserwował, odwraca kartkę i odpisuje.

_Spotkałem naszych kolegów. Odpowiedziałem im uprzejmie, co na ich temat myślę. Usłyszał to Anderson i dał mi szlaban, a ich puścił wolno. Wyobrażasz sobie?_

Sherlock odpisał dopiero po chwili. Jacob spojrzał na niego, wyglądało na to, że się czegoś uczył. Więc może w ten magiczny sposób wiedza spływała do jego głowy.

Sherlock odczytał jego wiadomość, a potem powoli, jak najciszej wyrwał kawałek kartki z zeszytu i odpisał. Nie odrywając oczy od nauczyciela wyciągnął rękę w jego stronę i poczekał na jego dłoń. Wsunął w nią skrawek, delikatnie ją przy tym muskając.

Po jego wyrazie twarzy Jacob nie był w stanie stwierdzić, czy zrobił to specjalnie, czy przypadkiem. Zasłonił się książką i rozwinął papier.

_Musze wiedzieć. To twój pierwszy raz?_

Szlag. Czując na sobie wzrok Sherlocka i starał się zachować neutralny wyraz twarzy, ale nie był w tym tak dobry jak on. Złożył kartkę, wsuwając ją między strony książki i nie patrząc na niego zaczął ją czytać. Przez godzinę skupiał się na zadaniach, walcząc z pokusą spojrzenia na Sherlocka.  Początkowo starał się skupić po to, żeby zignorować Sherlocka, ale potem naprawdę skupił się na tekście, tak, że ledwie zauważył, kiedy nauczyciel podszedł w ich stronę.

\- Myślę, że dla was dwóch już na dziś wystarczy. Z panem, panie Holmes pewnie się jeszcze zobaczę?

\- Obawiam się, że tak – Sherlock uśmiechnął się całkiem uprzejmie, a nauczyciel pokręcił głową.

Jacob spakował swoje rzeczy i wyszedł przed salę, czekając na Sherlocka.

\- Idziesz do szafek?

Jacob kiwa i idzie za nim. Korytarze szkolne są puste, budynek sprawia zupełnie inne wrażenie niż gdy jest wypełniony ludźmi, ich krzykami i zapachami. Ich kroki niemal powodują echo, a Jacob ma wrażenie, że pomimo takiej ilości wolnej przestrzeni Sherlock idzie dość blisko niego.

\- Nie odpowiedziałeś – mówi nagle, jakby wiedząc, że o nim myślał.

\- Hm? – dopytuje Jacob.

\- Na moje pytanie.

\- Masz jakąś listę pytań, które mają mnie zawstydzić czy improwizujesz?

\- Oba – mówi Sherlock z pewnym siebie uśmiechem.

Jacob kręci głową, wymijając go i zaczyna ustawiać kod do szafki. Zanim zdąży przekręcić ostatnią cyfrę czuje nagle, jak Sherlock się zbliża, stając za jego plecami. Jacob uświadamia sobie właśnie, że są prawdopodobnie w tej części szkoły sami i prostuje się. Powoli odwraca się , na tyle, na ile pozwala mu niewielka przestrzeń pomiędzy szafką a ciałem Sherlocka.

Sherlock podchodzi do niego, staje tak blisko, że niemal czuje jego oddech na policzku i przez chwilę patrzy mu w oczy. Robi mały krok do przodu, tak, że Jacob automatycznie cofa się, dotykając plecami drzwiczek szafki.

\- Nie lubisz tego, że jestem wyższy – mówi cicho.

\- Nie lubię tego, że ja jestem niższy – odpowiada, nie patrząc na niego, co w efekcie oznacza, że uważnie analizuje guziki na koszuli Sherlocka.

Sherlock lekko pochyla głowę, jakby rozkoszując się wrażeniem, jakie robi jego oddech na szyi Jacoba, która pokrywa się gęsią skórką.

\- Nie dostrzegasz innej perspektywy – mruczy z ustami przy jego szyi, a potem delikatnie ją całuje.

Jacob nadal nie podnosi głowy, ale teraz lekko opiera ją na ramieniu Sherlocka. Sherlock ponawia pocałunek, niespiesznie wędrując ustami  w stronę ucha. Jacob wybiera ten moment żeby się poddać i odchyla głowę do tyłu, opierając ją o szafkę, która wydaje z siebie dudniący metaliczny odgłos, a Jacob jej wtóruje, głośno wciągając powietrze. Sherlock zbliża swoje usta do ucha i przez chwile nie robi nic, czekając na reakcję. Kiedy wreszcie wydycha powietrze Jacob zastyga. Sprawia wrażenie, jakby próbował zachować resztki trzeźwości. Sherlock nie przestaje znaczyć jego skóry, jednocześnie dociska go do drzwi, a biodra przysuwa do jego pasa. Jacob poddaje się pieszczotom aż w końcu otwiera gwałtownie oczy i patrzy na Sherlocka.

Ten uśmiecha się i dociska mocniej, aby pozwolić mu poczuć swoją erekcję. Jacob zastyga w połączeniu szoku i podniecenia, a Sherlock muska jego twarz ustami na wysokości brody, mrucząc przy tym ciche _Do jutra._ Potem jak gdyby nigdy nic odsuwa się, poprawia plecak na ramieniu i odchodzi.

///

Weekend muszą poświęcić na naukę, nawet Sherlock musi zająć się tym przyziemnym zajęciem. Uczą się w milczeniu, siedząc na dwóch końcach łóżka Jacoba. Jacob musi wykorzystać całą swoją silną wolę, aby chociaż momentami skupić się na podręczniku, biorąc pod uwagę bliskość Sherlocka. Gdy trzeci raz przyłapuje go na przyglądaniu mu się poddaje się i pyta:

\- Co?

\- Nie odpowiadasz, pomimo ewidentnych wskazań ze strony twojego ciała, że cię podniecam. Nie jesteś zainteresowany?

Jacob znowu przeklina bezpośredniość Sherlocka. Musi mu chyba zasugerować, że subtelność nie jest jego najmocniejszą stroną.

\- Nie o to chodzi – urywa na chwilę – Z twoim wyglądem mógłbyś mieć praktycznie każdego faceta. A ja…

\- Nie kończ – to, co wydobywa się z gardła Sherlocka jest praktycznie warczeniem.

 Jacob rzadko był świadkiem, kiedy Sherlock się denerwował, ale kiedy już to się stało, był naprawdę przerażający.

\- Nawet nie próbuj. Jestem gejem, podobają mi się faceci, śnię o nich, fantazjuje o nich. Masturbuje się myśląc o nich. Robię to też z myśląc o tobie. Co twoim zdaniem z tego wynika?

Jacob po prostu na niego patrzy, nie mając pojęcia, co odpowiedzieć na jego wyznanie, wbijając rogi okładki książki tak mocno w uda, że to aż boli.

\- Interesuje cię tylko mój penis? – pyta Sherlock natarczywie.

\- Nie – wydusza z siebie Jacob.

\- To skąd pomysł, że ja jestem zainteresowany tylko jedną częścią twojego ciała?

Jacob w odpowiedzi mruga kilka razy, a potem odkłada książkę, podnosi się, podchodzi do Sherlocka i wyjmuje mu książkę z rąk. Siada na jego kolanach, popychając go tym lekko na ścianę i całuje go. Dosłownie czuje, jak Sherlock się uśmiecha, a potem odwzajemnia jego pocałunek.

Sam język Sherlocka wystarczyłby, ale kiedy czuje, jak wsuwa dłoń pod jego koszulę cichutko jęczy. Odpowiedź Sherlocka czuje między swoimi nogami, a potem jakimś cudem Sherlock robi sztuczkę ze swoimi nogami i ciałem i Jacob leży pod nim, czując go jeszcze wyraźniej. Zachłannie wsuwa dłonie pod jego bluzę i czuję ciepło skóry.

Sherlock nadal go całuje, tym razem wolniej i delikatniej, co jakiś czas lekko się odsuwając i drocząc z nim. Po chwili zmienia rytm, ruchy ciała dopasowując do tempa pocałunków i lekko się na nim porusza. Jacob poddaje się zupełnie i zaczyna się poruszać razem z nim. Wytrzymują ledwie chwilę, a Sherlock nagle odrywa się od niego i mówi coś mało składnie, a potem znika w łazience.

Oszołomiony Jacob unosi się na łokciach, wpatrując w zamknięte drzwi łazienki, czując rumieniec na policzkach. Po chwili drzwi łazienki otwierają się, a Jacob z satysfakcją widzi rumieniec na bladych policzkach Sherlocka. Unosi się do pozycji siedzącej, a Sherlock siada obok niego na łóżku.

\- Dlaczego nie pozwoliłeś mi…- urywa pod spojrzeniem Sherlocka i wskazuje głową łazienkę.

\- Myślałem, że nie chcesz.

\- Chcę – odpowiada Jacob, zanim wstyd bierze górę, a Sherlock nagradza go dwuznacznym uśmiechem.


	13. Rozdział trzynasty

Teraz ich wspólna nauka znacznie zwiększa swoją regularność, zwłaszcza, że skupienie się staje się trudniejsze. Lekcje dłużą mu się teraz nieznośnie, a przerwy obiadowe mijają nadzwyczajnie szybko, szczególnie, że rozmowy z Sherlockiem stały się znacznie bardziej interesujące, odkąd Jacob odkrył, że ten kocha dwuznaczne aluzje rzucane w pomieszczeniu wypełnionym ponad setką osób.

Jacob przez całą sobotę czuje lekkie, przyjemne podenerwowanie, które towarzyszy mu przez godziny, w których usiłuje doprowadzić swój pokój do stanu względnego porządku. Gdy mija dwudziesta zaczyna się lekko niepokoić, tym bardziej, że jakieś dwie godziny wcześniej Sherlock przestał odpisywać na jego wiadomości. Pół godziny i jedną wiadomość później poddaje się, gasi światło w kuchni i idzie na górę.

Właśnie zaczyna rozważać czy wziąć prysznic, gdy dzwonek do drzwi przeraźliwie brzęczy. Powoli schodzi na dół i otwiera drzwi, w których stoi Sherlock. Wygląda na mocno zmarzniętego, ale raczej zadowolonego. Jacob chłodno odpowiada na jego powitanie, wpuszcza go do środka i idzie do kuchni, nie czekając. Nalewa wody do czajnika i słyszy, że Sherlock wchodzi do pomieszczenia.

\- Jesteś zły – stwierdza Sherlock, jak zawsze bezpośredni.

\- Umawialiśmy się dwie godziny temu, nie odpowiadałeś – w zamierzeniu Jacob chciał to powiedzieć spokojnym tonem, ale w międzyczasie coś poszło nie tak.

\- Nie mogłem pisać. Wiem, że powinienem uprzedzić, ale nie dałem rady.

Jacob ma na końcu języka dalsze pretensje, ale zamiast tego zaczyna podgrzewać sos. Czuje  na sobie wzrok Sherlocka, ale nie reaguje. Dopiero, kiedy stawia na stole dwa parujące talerze patrzy na niego.

Jacob podsuwa Sherlockowi sztućce i zaczyna jeść, dopiero teraz czując jaki jest głodny.

\- Przepraszam – mówi Sherlock po chwili i coś w jego tonie głosu karze Jacobowi spojrzeć na niego.

Sherlock wygląda, jakby chciał powiedzieć coś innego, ale nie jest w stanie. Bawi się sztućcami, przesuwając je w palcach.

Jacob kiwa w końcu głową, ustępując.

\- Nie jesz?

Sherlock powoli nawija makaron na widelec i zaczyna jeść. Po chwili pyta:

 - Gdzie twoi rodzice?

\- Wyjechali na weekend, wrócą w niedziele po południu – mówi Jacob do talerza.

Przedłużająca się cisza karze mu podnieść wzrok i napotyka bardzo jednoznaczny uśmiech Sherlocka.

Jacob odpowiada promiennym uśmiechem, mówiąc jednocześnie z lekkim sarkazmem:

\- Możesz zapomnieć.

Sherlockowi na chwilę rzednie mina, ale po chwili znowu wygląda na pewnego siebie.

Gdy kończą jeść Jacob wstawia naczynia do zmywarki i idzie na górę, nie czekają na Sherlocka. Po chwili słyszy jego kroki na schodach i wchodzi za nim do pokoju. Jacob jak zawsze siada na łóżku i sięga po leżące obok zeszyty i otwiera jeden z nich. Kątem oka widzi, jak Sherlock siada naprzeciwko łóżka po turecku i czuje na sobie jego wzrok.

Wytrzymuje ponad kwadrans, zanim opuszcza zeszyt. Sherlock siedzi bez ruchu, podparłszy głowę na złożonych dłoniach.

\- Co? – pyta Jacob zirytowanym tonem.

\- Nic – odpowiada Sherlock spokojnym tonem, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku.

\- To dlaczego się na mnie gapisz?

\- Nie gapię się, tylko obserwuje.

\- I widzisz coś ciekawego? – pyta Jacob, znowu chowając się za zeszytem.

\- Nieustannie – odpowiada Sherlock.

Mówi to tym swoim tonem, który sprawia, że Jacob skupia na nim całą swoją uwagę, czy tego chce, czy nie chce. Ostatnio używa go coraz częściej, co nie zmienia faktu, że czasem Jacob nadal jest zaskoczony.

\- Wcześniej to działało?

\- Co? – tym razem Sherlock wydaje się brzmieć na lekko zaciekawionego.

\- Na swoich wcześniejszych facetach też to próbowałeś? Oni się złościli, a ty próbowałeś ich rozproszyć?

Mówi to lekkim tonem, starając się nadal brzmieć na złego, ale tak naprawdę umiera z ciekawości.

\- Nie było nikogo wcześniej – mówi Sherlock w taki sposób, jakby to powinno być dla niego oczywiste już dawno temu.

Jacob patrzy na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- A u ciebie?

Tego nie przewidział.

\- Nikogo wartego wspominania – mówi w końcu.

\- A niewartego wspominania? – pyta Sherlock lekko.

\- Tym bardziej – Jacob chce wrócić do lektury zeszytu, ale widzi, jak Sherlock zgrabnie podnosi się z podłogi i przenosi się na łóżko, siadając blisko niego.

Jacob udaje, ze czyta, z uporem ignorując badawcze spojrzenie. Po chwili nie wytrzymuje, szybko opuszcza zeszyt i patrząc na Sherlocka pyta:

\- Co?

\- Chce wiedzieć kto to był.

\- Jak już powiedziałem, nikt warty wspominania. Tak samo jak cała ta sytuacja.

\- Jaka sytuacja? – pyta natychmiast Sherlock, ale Jacob wzdycha i wraca do lektury.

Sherlock ze spokojem wyciąga dłonie i zabiera mu zeszyt, odkładając go za siebie na łóżko.

\- Sherlock!

Sherlock wpatruje się w niego niewzruszenie.

\- Jesteś zazdrosny? – pyta Jacob z rozbawieniem.

\- Oczywiście, że jestem.

Jacob przypatruje się mu z niedowierzaniem.

\- Nie masz ku temu powodów – mówi wreszcie.

Sherlock w odpowiedzi bezceremonialnie włazi mu na kolana, blokując jego ręce przy ścianie, stanowczo, ale jednocześnie delikatnie.

\- Od kiedy muszę ci się spowiadać? Tym bardziej z czegoś, co nie miało znaczenia? – Jacob stara się podtrzymać konwersację, odwracając uwagę od swoich reakcji.

\- Od teraz – mówi Sherlock, patrząc mu w oczy.

Gdy Jacob nie reaguje Sherlock bardzo powoli zaczyna się przesuwać na jego kolanach, najpierw w przód, a potem w tył, uważnie go przy tym obserwując. Początkowo Jacob odpowiada spojrzeniem, ale po chwili jego zdradzieckie ciało reaguje wbrew jego woli, wytwarzając nieodłączny rumieniec na twarzy.

Sherlock dokładnie wychwytuje ten moment i uśmiecha się z triumfem, nie przerywając tego, co robi.

\- Więc? – pyta z zachętą w głosie.

Jacob głęboko wzdycha, by zamaskować swój lekko przyspieszony oddech.

\- To nawet nie jest warte opowiadania – zanim Sherlock zacznie protestować mówi dalej – Gdy  byłem znacznie młodszy jeździliśmy z rodzicami i jakimiś moimi dalekimi kuzynami na narty. Przestaliśmy jakieś trzy lata temu.

Przerywa, bo czuje, że Sherlock reaguje na jego opowieść w zupełnie inny sposób niż powinien. Nadal nie może się przyzwyczaić do świadomości, że to dzieje się z nim pod wpływem jego, Jacoba, ciała.

Na policzkach Sherlocka pojawia się nieznaczne zaczerwienienie, który już nauczył się dostrzegać.  Sherlock patrzy na niego z takim wyrazem twarzy, że Jacob zawstydza się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Kontynuuj.

Jacob wzdycha i mówi dalej:

\- No więc…- naprawdę stara się ustabilizować swój oddech, ale ponosi porażkę – Ostatnim razem przyjechał z nimi jakiś ich znajomy ze szkoły, nie znałem go wcześniej. Był rok starszy. Był całkiem w porządku, nie miałem za bardzo okazji go poznać, bo raczej wszędzie chodziliśmy grupą. Jednak pewnego wieczoru musiałem zostać w naszym domku, bo kiepsko się czułem – przerywa na chwilę.

Sherlock przypatruje mu się uważnie, nadal lekko poruszając biodrami.

\- Zmieniłem dawki hormonów, wtedy zawsze jest gorzej – mówi Jacob.

Sherlock przez chwilę patrzy na niego, a potem pochyla się i całuje go tak, że Jacob przez chwilę zapomina o czym mówił.

-  Mów dalej – mówi Sherlock z uśmiechem, gdy się od niego odsuwa.

\- Okazało się, że ten chłopak też został, nie miał ochoty iść z nimi na kolację, bo pokłócił się z rodzicami moich kuzynów. Zorientowałem się dopiero po jakimś czasie, kiedy poczułem się lepiej i zszedłem na dół, pooglądać telewizję. Rozmawiało nam się naprawdę dobrze i potem jakoś tak nagle on mnie pocałował. Potem, gdy wszyscy wrócili obaj udawaliśmy, że nic się nie stało. Tyle.

Sherlock znów go całuje, jednocześnie chwytając jego dłoń i przyciągając do swojej koszuli. Jacob szybko zrozumiał sugestię, wyciągając drugą dłoń i starając się rozpinać guziki, co okazało się zadaniem skomplikowanym, szczególnie, gdy Sherlock zaczął całować jego szyję. Sherlock całuje go, aż Jacobowi uda się rozpiąć wszystkie guziki i odsuwa się od niego, rozpinając guziki na mankietach, po czym ściąga ją z siebie. Jacob patrzy na niego z zafascynowaniem, a Sherlock pochyla się ku niemu i stanowczym ruchem ciągnie za jego koszulkę.

Jacob przez sekundę waha się, a potem pozwala mu na to. Sherlock zaczyna całować jego skórę, najpierw wzdłuż linii obojczyków, a potem schodzi niżej i  zaczyna lekko ssać sutek. Jacob naprawdę stara się zachować nad sobą jakąś kontrolę, ale po chwili odpuszcza. Sherlock pochyla się nad jego uchem i szepce:

\- Jeśli będziesz chciał, żebym przestał, powiedz. W każdym momencie – ostatnie zdanie jest bardzo stanowcze.

Czeka, aż Jacob potwierdza, że zrozumiał i wstaje, bezceremonialnie ściągając z siebie najpierw spodnie, a potem bokserki. Jacob zszokowany patrzy na to, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od jego penisa, teraz już mocno uniesionego.

\- Mógłbyś ściągnąć spodnie? – Sherlock pyta takim tonem, jakby prosił o podanie soli podczas obiadu. Zadziwiające, w jaki sposób jest w stanie mówić takie rzeczy w tak nonszalancki sposób.

Jacob przez chwilę się waha, ale potem zaczyna rozpinać pasek. Jego powolne ruchy wynikają z niepewności, a nie kokieterii, ale Sherlock podchodzi do niego i go wyręcza, rozpinając spodnie i pomagając mu je ściągnąć.

Jacob upewnia się, że bokserki nadal znajdują się na swoim miejscu. Sherlock zdaje się nie zwracać na to uwagi, podchodząc do niego.

\- Mógłbyś położyć się na brzuchu?

Jacob posłusznie się układa, opierając głowę na rękach i patrzy na Sherlocka. Ten pochyla się nad swoimi spodniami, przez chwilę przetrząsając kieszenie, aż w końcu wyciąga prezerwatywę, którą kładzie na podłodze obok łóżka.

\- Zawsze ją masz przy sobie?

Jacob wolałby nie zadawać tego pytania, ale czuje się teraz tak bezbronny, że nie potrafi się powstrzymać.

\- Od kiedy zaczęliśmy się spotykać – mówi Sherlock, przysiadając ostrożnie obok niego na skraju łóżka. Przez chwilę Jacob ma wrażenie, ze Sherlock się denerwuje, ale potem pochyla się nad nim i zaczyna powoli całować jego plecy. Przyjemność przechodzi w torturę, która zdaje się trwać godzinami.

\- Nie wytrzymam – mruczy Jacob w poduszkę i mógłby przysiąc, że czuje, jak Sherlock uśmiecha się na jego skórze pomiędzy pocałunkami.

Przerywa, wdrapuje się na łóżko i nachyla nad nim, ustawiając ręce po obu stronach jego ciała, tak że Jacob czuje wyraźnie, jak jego penis przyciska się do pośladków.

\- Wręcz przeciwnie – mruczy Sherlock gdzieś nad nim.

Całuje go jeszcze przez chwilę, a potem pyta:

\- Miałbyś coś przeciwko, gdybym pozbył się tego?

Sugestywnie zaznacza palcem granicę pomiędzy materiałem bokserek a skórą.

Jacob wciska głowę w poduszkę i kręci głową.

\- Na pewno? –w głosie Sherlocka słychać nacisk.

Jacob podnosi głowę i potwierdza:  

\- Na pewno.

Sherlock delikatnie chwyta za majtki, a Jacob unosi się lekko, żeby umożliwić mu ich ściągnięcie, jednocześnie pilnując, żeby nie podnieść się za bardzo. Potem Sherlock odsuwa się i Jacob widzi kątem oka, jak wyciąga rękę i sięga po prezerwatywę. Słyszy dźwięk rozrywanego opakowania, a potem czuje, jak Sherlock porusza się na materacu. Potem znowu kładzie się na nim, a wrażenie dotyku skóry na skórze jest obezwładniające.

Sherlock całuje jego plecy jeszcze przez chwilę, a potem zaczyna się przesuwać, a Jacob czuje, jak jego penis ociera się o niego. Jednocześnie koc, na którym Jacob leży, teraz zmięty i przesunięty ociera się o jego najbardziej wrażliwe strefy. Nie jest do końca pewny jak długo to trwa, wie tylko, że cichutko mruczy i czuje, jak przez jego ciało przechodzi dreszcz, powodując, że nie wie, co się z nim dzieje. Sherlock zatrzymuje się i wydaje z siebie jęk, który powoduje, że Jacob czuje, jakby jego kości się rozgrzały. Sherlock bezwładnie opada na niego, wciskając go w materac, ale szybko się unosi, mrucząc:

\- Przepraszam.

Jacob wyciąga rękę, żeby go zatrzymać i ściąga go z powrotem na siebie.

Rozkoszuje się każdą sekundą, w której ciało Sherlocka ściśle przylega do jego ciała, puszcza go dopiero, gdy jego płuca zostają pozbawione powietrza. Sherlock odczytuje sygnał i schodzi z niego, wstając i idąc w kierunku kosza. Jacob wykorzystuje ten moment na to, by usiąść i okryć się kocem. Sherlock podchodzi i kuca obok niego.

\- Zabiorę zawartość ze sobą, gdy będę wychodził – mówi cicho, wskazując głową kosz – Chcesz żebym wyszedł, kiedy będziesz się ubierał?

Jacob kiwa głową, teraz, po wszystkim, czując się koszmarnie zawstydzony.

\- Rozumiem, że zostaje na noc? – pyta Sherlock, prostując się i bezczelnie przeciągając tak , że strategiczne miejsca znajdują się na linii wzroku Jacoba.

Jacob parska śmiechem.

\- Zdecydowanie.

\- To w takim razie pójdę pod prysznic – Sherlock rzuca w jego stronę olśniewający uśmiech i bezwstydnie nagi powolnym krokiem idzie do łazienki, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z odprowadzającego go wzroku Jacoba.


	14. Rozdział czternasty

Był na siebie zły. Powinien był coś zauważyć, tak jak to zawsze dostrzegał, zanim inni zauważyli choćby oznaki, że coś się dzieje. Tak często dostrzegał coś, czego inni nie dostrzegali, że przyzwyczaił się do głosu w głowie, który bezwiednie wszystko komentował, żeby on nie musiał otwierać ust. Dlatego potem nie mógł sobie wybaczyć, że nie dostrzegł tych drobinek, małych elementów, które powinny mu pokazać to, co się stanie w przyszłości.

Było jak zawsze, gdy został zraniony to dlatego, że sobie na to pozwolił.

Czekał przy ścieżce nad jezioro, przy tej rzadziej uczęszczanej części, przy której spotykali się z Jacobem już kilkukrotnie. Zorientował się, że coś nie tak dopiero wtedy, gdy Jacob się zbliżył. Dostrzegł, że płakał i jego ciało zesztywniało z lęku. Zawsze tak miał, reagował w jakiś sposób, ale tak naprawdę czuł się, jakby sytuacja nie dotyczyła jego, jakby pozwała przejąć kontrolę komuś innemu.

Wiedział, po prostu wiedział, że za chwilę wszystko się zmieni.

\- Musimy porozmawiać – mówi Jacob i jest przy tym tak bezbrzeżnie smutny, że Sherlock chciałaby podejść i go objąć.

Jednak nie może, bo wie już, że Jacob przestał to niego należeć. Poprawka, krzyczy coś w jego głowie. Nigdy do niego nie należał, to była tylko chwilowa ułuda.  

Jacob stoi w takiej odległości, że Sherlock słyszy, co mówi, ale jednocześnie nie zbliża się tak jak zazwyczaj. Zaczyna mówić, do Sherlocka docierają zbitki słów, ale jednocześnie gdzieś obok przewija listę rzeczy, do których już nie ma dostępu.

Uśmiech Jacoba, gdy po przebudzeniu widzi Sherlocka obok.

Sposób, w jaki mówi cześć, gdy widzi go pierwszy raz tego dnia.

Zapach tego miejsca pomiędzy ramieniem i szyją, które pachnie najmocniej wieczorem.

\- Rozmawialiśmy o tym, co będzie gdy pójdę na studia. Cóż, okazało się, że moi rodzice także o tym rozmawiali, tyle, że wcześniej– parska z ironią Jacob.

Nie patrzy na niego, jakby bał się tego, co teraz musi powiedzieć.

\- Ojciec nadal starał się o przeniesienie w firmie i udało mu się to. Dostał stanowisko w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Na początku roku szkolnego, zanim… - przerywa na chwilę, jakby próbując znaleźć słowa - …cię poznałem wysyłałem aplikacje do amerykańskich uczelni, chcąc im zrobić na złość. Okazało się, że zrobiłem sobie na złość, bo teraz oni mają argument, żeby przenieść się tam już teraz, gdy skończę szkołę i żebym rozpoczął tam studia. 

Sherlock obserwuje go, widzi zaciśnięte pięści, napięcie mięśni w całym jego ciele, nerwowe ruchy stopom.

Nie robi jednak nic, po prostu na niego patrzy, pozwalając mu powiedzieć to, co musi paść.

\- Próbowałem wszystkiego – teraz na niego patrzy, a w oczach ma błaganie – powiedziałem, że nie wyjadę, że będę tu studiować , że zrobię sobie rok przerwy, pracując w Anglii. Nie odzywamy się do siebie, jeszcze nigdy się tak nie pokłóciliśmy, ale oni nie chcą się zgodzić. Oni mówią – przerywa, przełyka ślinę – że po jakimś czasie, gdy ojciec tam popracuje będzie miał dostęp do lepszej służby zdrowia.

Patrzy na Sherlocka, jakby błagając go, żeby zrozumiał, co chce powiedzieć.

\- Rozumiem – mówi Sherlock, wiedząc, jak bezosobowo to brzmi.

Wie, dlaczego ludzie uważają go za kogoś bez serca.

\- Sherlock… - mówi Jacob, mówi to tak miękko i z takim bólem, przysuwając się do niego, że Sherlock wie, że powinien po prostu go objąć.

Zamiast tego stoi bez ruchu, po prostu na niego patrząc. Jacob szuka czegoś na jego twarzy, ale nie znajduje tego.

\- Musimy się tam przenieść przed wakacjami. Żeby wszystko załatwić, przeprowadzić się, zaaklimatyzować. Tak mówią – dodaje z goryczą – Nie domyślali się, że będę aż tak protestował,  założyli, że moje oceny pozwolą na zakończenie roku wcześniej.

Przerywa, a potem mówi cicho:

\- Został nam tydzień.

Sherlock leciutko przygryza swoją dolną wargę, czując, jak przez całe jego ciało przebiega dreszcz odrętwienia. Jacob najwyraźniej czeka na jego reakcję, a gdy jej nie ma przysuwa się bliżej jego i mówi błagalnie:

\- Sherlock…

Sherlock robi krok do tyłu, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z ceny tego ruchu.

\- Ze wszystkich ludzi – szepce, chociaż chciałby przestać mówić – ze wszystkich ludzi to musiałeś być ty.

Jacob patrzy na niego i próbuje zrozumieć.

\- Naprawdę cię lubiłem – wyrywa się Sherlockowi.

Potem patrzy na niego, starając się wchłonąć wszystko to, co się z nim wiążę, widzi, że Jacob coś mówi, ale już tego nie słyszy, odwraca się i zaczyna biec.

Biegnie tak szybko, że gdy się wreszcie zatrzymuje niemal nie zauważa, że ma mokrą twarz. Oddycha głęboko, pochylając się i orientuje się, że znajduje się w pobliżu stacji. Przeskakuje płot, skraca drogę i wchodzi na peron. Czeka osiem minut, już doskonale spokojny, a potem wsiada do pociągu. Pięć stacji dalej przesiada się do metra. Wysiada, idzie niemal automatycznie, pomimo tego, że był tutaj tylko raz. Wtedy nie został wpuszczony, bo był za młody, ale teraz wchodzi bez problemu, pomimo tego, że wygląda koszmarnie.

Dudnienie przenika całe jego ciało, tak, że czuje w nim tylko to i jest to uczucie tak obezwładniające, że ma ochotę znów się rozpłakać, tym razem z ulgi. Gdyby tylko potrafił to zrobić wtedy, gdy chce. Idzie w kierunku baru, widzi, że jakiś mężczyzna coś do niego mówi, kiwa głową, a po chwili w jego ręce ląduje drink. Upija łyk, jest tak mocny, że wypija połowę jednym haustem. Mężczyzna śmieje się, Sherlock chyba coś mu odpowiada, pije drinka, a potem znowu kiwa głową, szklanka znika z jego ręki, pojawia się w niej dłoń tego mężczyzny, który prowadzi go gdzieś z tyłu.

Mijają drzwi, które otwierają się na dotyk, potem następne, które zamykają się za nimi, oddzielając od dudnienia. Są w małym, ciemnym pokoju, który pewnie miał być urządzony z gustem, ale tak naprawdę jest zlepkiem jakiś rzeczy aspirujących do elegancji. Mężczyzna znowu coś mówi, Sherlock jakoś reaguje, mówi coś albo się uśmiecha i chyba dlatego jest popchnięty na ścianę, jego pasek jest rozpinany, a dłoń mężczyzny bez oporów znajduje jego kutasa, tak jakby był stworzony właśnie dla jego dłoni.

Mężczyzna opada na podłogę, Sherlock czuje, że jest wzięty do ust, przez chwilę chce się odsunąć, ale nie ma gdzie, za nim jest tylko zimna ściana, dotyka jej dłonią, rozpoznając nierówną fakturę, a potem jego ciało znowu go zdradza, czuje, jak twardnieje i jest mu to obojętne, w końcu pozwala mu na to. Nagle drzwi otwierają się, przez chwilę wszystko zastyga: on, mężczyzna, który wypuszcza go z ust, ocierając je, jedynie muzyka dudni, ale zaraz drzwi zamykają się, a mężczyzna nadal klęczy przed nim, ten drugi podchodzi do nich, uśmiecha się, patrzy na Sherlocka, gładzi klęczącego mężczyznę po głowie, a potem przepycha go i też opada na kolana, ciągle patrząc Sherlockowi w oczy.

Sherlock po prostu patrzy, jak gapią się na niego i na siebie i podają go sobie z ust do ust, jakby był czymś, co dowolnie można przesuwać, jakby znowu nie miał na nic wpływu, a jego ciało reaguje poza jego kontrolą. Znów skupia się na tej nierówności na ścianie, którą odnajduje pod dłonią, przesuwając po niej każdym palcem po kolei, coraz mocniej i mocniej, aż patrzy w dół, widzi, że wytrysnął, widzi, że ten drugi mężczyzna ociera sobie usta z satysfakcją, patrząc na niego.

Sherlock odpowiada spojrzeniem, a potem szybko naciąga na siebie ubrania i wychodzi, nie bacząc na to, co mówią tamci, przepychając się pomiędzy spoconymi ciałami, uciekając od coraz bardziej pulsującej muzyki. Gdy znajduje się przy barze dostrzega wiaderko z lodem, już niemal w połowie roztopionym, sięga do tylnej kieszeni, dziwiąc się, ze telefon nadal tam jest i nie patrząc na ekran wrzuca go do wiaderka.

Ktoś obok coś mówi, ale Sherlock obraca się od niego, idzie coraz szybciej i szybciej, a gdy wreszcie znajduje się na ulicy znowu nie czuje, że biegnie.


	15. Rozdział piętnasty

Przyjął to na zasadzie łagodne pogodzenia się z sytuacją. John wiedział, że nie potrzebuje tak dużego domu, parter z dużą kuchnią i wygodną sypialnią wystarczał jego potrzebom, ale dom miał jeszcze jedno piętro, a nawet zupełnie niezagospodarowany strych. W tej okolicy nie było zbyt wiele ofert nieruchomości, a dom urzekł go klimatem i tym, że stał na uboczu. Znacznie na uboczu, a tym, czego potrzebował wyprowadzając się z Londynu był spokój i samotność. Spory ogród również był atrakcją, chociaż John jakoś nie wyobrażał sobie, że zacznie w nim uprawiać kwiaty.

Na piętrze najczęściej bywał Edgar, przynosząc na ogonie kłaczki kurzu, ale teraz, gdy jesień była coraz bliżej John pomyślał, że powinien stopniowo zabrać się za remont. Dotychczas jedyną ingerencją było wstawienie zmywarki do kuchni i dalszy remont miał nadzieję przeprowadzić w tym samym, powolnym trybie. Wszedł na górę i zapalił światło. Postanowił zająć się na razie największym pokojem. Kucnął i dotknął desek na podłodze. Niektóre z nich były nieco powykrzywiane, ale ogólnie były w dobrym stanie. Uznał, że warto je zostawić, trzeba tylko nieco odnowić. Zerknął na zegarek, było na tyle wcześnie, że powinien zdążyć. Narzucił bluzę i zbiegł po schodach.

Tutejszy sklep z działem budowlanym nie był rozbudowany, ale udało mu się znaleźć prawie wszystkie potrzebne narzędzia.

\- Szykuje się remont? – starszy mężczyzna za ladą uśmiechnął się, kasując jego zakupy.

John przywołał na twarz uśmiech i kiwnął głową. Na szczęście to wystarczyło. To była jedna z tych rzeczy, do których nie mógł się tutaj przyzwyczaić. W Londynie zazwyczaj był zupełnie anonimowy, tutaj nawet zwykłe zakupy były chętnie komentowane. Powtórzył sobie, że sam się na to zdecydował, przeprowadzając się tutaj. Powtarzał to sobie czasem kilka razy dziennie, tak jak to, że podjął słuszną decyzję i to najlepsze, co mógł zrobić. Zapakował zakupy do samochodu, uważając, aby nic twardego nie wbiło mu się w czaszkę podczas nagłego hamowania.

Edgar wesoło podskakiwał, gdy wnosił wszystko do domu. Uznał, że w zasadzie może zacząć już dziś, zmienił ubrania i zaczął zdzierać lakier. Dwie godziny później jego całe ciało było spocone, ale chociaż z części desek pozbył się obłażącego lakieru. Poszedł pod prysznic, a potem zjadł odgrzewaną pizze, po raz setny obiecując sobie, że zacznie jeść zdrowiej i sam gotować. Telefon leżący obok kanapy zabrzęczał niecierpliwe, a John poczuł ukłucie. Nie potrafił określić, czy było to oczekiwanie, lęk czy niecierpliwość.

Zanim zdążył się nad tym zastanowić odczytał wiadomość. Jenny pytała czy mógłby jutro pół godziny przed rozpoczęciem pracy przyjąć jej znajomą, bo pilnie potrzebuje porady. Zgodził się i odesłał wiadomość.

Wytłumaczył sobie, że właśnie tego się spodziewał.

Najbardziej nie lubił momentu, w którym otwierał oczy. Potem, gdy już się rozbudził, przeciągnął, wpadał w ciąg czynności, które powinno się wykonać każdego poranka radził sobie. Jednak w tej chwili, kiedy mózg jeszcze nie do końca rozdzielał prawdę od fantazji, mieszał przeszłość z przyszłością przez chwilę czuł, że nie będzie w stanie wstać z łóżka. Na jego szczęście najczęściej właśnie wtedy dzwonił budzik, Edgar rozpaczliwie ziewał czy zaczynał machać ogonem, domagając się porcji pieszczot i karmy, a on mógł podnieść się i starać się przetrwać dzień. 

Mówił sobie, że będzie lepiej. Sam w to nie wierzył, ale zawsze powtarzał to pacjentom i znajomym. Miał zwyczaj wierzyć w sprawdzone informację, więc czuł się zobowiązany, by chociaż spróbować uwierzyć w to, co przez lata wmawiał innym.

Gdy następnego dnia przy porannej kawie Jenny pyta go o plany na weekend zarzuca ją szczegółami planowanego remontu i chyba nawet udaje się mu wykrzesać wyglądający realistycznie entuzjazm. Biorąc pod uwagę, że za oknami słońce postanowiło w pełni pokazać swoje oblicze zdecydował, że nie może wyszukiwać więcej wymówek. Zdobył się nawet na rozpisanie planu remontu na kartce, którą przywiesił na lodówce.

Jego plan remontowany stał się w efekcie tematem żartów z Jenny przez całe wakacje, ponieważ jedynymi celami, które udało mu się zrealizować był zakup niezbędnych narzędzi i złożenie ich w jednym z pokojów na górze. Na swoje usprawiedliwienie miał fakt, że całe lato spędził w przychodni, rezygnując z urlopu. Jego wymówką była duża ilość pracy, niemal jakby zżył się z mieszkańcami miasteczka i nie mógł ich pozbawić lekarza.

Tak naprawdę nie miał ochoty wyjeżdżać do rodziców, aby znosić ich współczujące spojrzenia i natrętne pytania czy się z kimś spotka, czy jechać do siostry, która na pewno chętnie korzystałaby z jego karty kredytowej. Co prawda jego komputer proponował mu wakacyjny, pełen wrażeń wyjazd na gejowskie wakacje na Ibizie, dołączając zachęcające zdjęcia półnagich, opalonych facetów, ale postanowił, że w tym roku jakoś nie skorzysta z propozycji.

\- Doktorze Watson! – uprzejmy ton dosięgnął go, gdy krążył między alejkami supermarketu.

Gdy za nim podążył zobaczył szpakowatego mężczyznę w dobrze skrojonym szarym garniturze, który wyglądał jakby wyszedł na przerwę na lunch w Londynie, a nie jakby robił zakupy w markecie ze zmęczonymi młodymi matkami snującymi się między alejkami.

\- Dzień dobry – John przywołał na usta cień uśmiechu, starając sobie przypomnieć skąd powinien go kojarzyć.

\- Spotkaliśmy się na balu charytatywnym. Anthony Holmes – powiedział mężczyzna, jakby czytając mu w myślach.

\- Oczywiście, proszę mi wybaczyć – Jenny byłaby pod wrażeniem jego ignorancji, biorąc pod uwagę, że nie zapamiętał prawdopodobnie najbardziej znaczącej postaci w miasteczku.

\- Wygląda na to, że zadomowił się już pan u nas. Ile to już minęło odkąd postanowił nas pan zaszczycić swoją obecnością? – mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, ale jego oczy pozostawały uważne, analizując wszystko wokół. Stał sztywno wyprostowany, patrząc na Johna z góry.

John szybko przeliczył w myślach.

\- Wygląda na to, że dziesięć miesięcy – John zacisnął mocniej dłonie na rączce sklepowego wózka, intensywnie szukając pretekstu do zakończenia rozmowy.

\- Słyszałem, że planuje pan remont – mężczyzna albo nie dostrzegał jego starań, albo postanowił je zignorować.

Przez twarz Johna przemknął wyraz zdziwienia, który nie pozostał niezważony przez Holmesa.

\- Jeszcze nie przyzwyczaił się pan do tego, że u nas wieści szybko się rozchodzą? – uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust, co prawdopodobnie miało oznaczać rozbawienie.

\- Zawsze miałem problemy z przystosowaniem się – mówi John, przywołując się do porządku i lekko się uśmiechając.

\- Zastanawiałem się, czy nie będzie potrzebował pan kogoś do pomocy.

Zanim John zdąży zaprotestować ciągnie dalej.

\- Mój młodszy syn chętnie dorobiłby sobie do kieszonkowego. Rozumiem, że jako lekarz rozumie pan wagę nauki, ale trochę pracy nikomu jeszcze nie zaszkodziło, nie uważa pan?

\- Tak, ale nie sądzę…

\- Proszę dać mu szansę, chciałem go oczywiście zatrudnić w rodzinnej firmie, ale on zawsze lubi chodzić swoimi drogami. Wie pan, jak to jest w tym wieku.

John nie miał pojęcia ile lat miał syn Holmesa, ale doszedł do wniosku, że musi być nastolatkiem.

\- To bardzo mały remont, nie jestem pewien czy będę potrzebować kogoś jeszcze – stwierdził stanowczo.

\- Tak między nami mówiąc, to myślę, że on bardziej potrzebuje tej pracy, niż pan pomocnika. To co, mogę liczyć na pomoc z pana strony?

John niechętnie kiwnął głową, a Holmes błyskawicznie wyciągnął w jego stronę wizytówkę, którą wyciągnął z eleganckiego etui.

\- Wystarczy wysłać wiadomość z terminem od kiedy może zacząć. Będę niezwykle wdzięczny – wcisnął mu ją w rękę i odszedł sztywnym krokiem, zostawiając Johna tkwiącego w alejce między puszkami groszku i sosami w słoikach z elegancką wizytówką w rękach.

Nie za bardzo wiedział co ma zrobić z tą sytuacją, więc opowiedział o niej Jenny przy porannej kawie.

\- Skarbie, obawiam się, że nie możesz odmówić – stwierdziła współczującym tonem.

\- Ale dlaczego? Nie potrzebuje nikogo do pomocy.

\- Chodziło mi o to, że w ten sposób będziesz mógł chociaż wybrać od kiedy młody Holmes zacznie pracę. Jeśli odmówisz prawdopodobnie pewnego dnia po prostu wejdzie do ciebie do domu i zapyta o warunki zatrudnienia.

John jęknął w kubek do kawy.

\- Wiem, że muszę zacząć remont, ale nie wiedziałem, że muszę przy tym niańczyć rozwydrzonego nastolatka.

\- On akurat nie jest rozwydrzony – odparła Jenny tonem nie świadczącym o niczym dobrym.

\- A jaki jest?

\- Zobaczysz – poklepała go pokrzepiająco po ramieniu i wyszła.


	16. Rozdział szesnasty

John grabił liście w ogrodzie, korzystając ze słonecznego sobotniego poranka, gdy usłyszał za sobą chrząknięcie. Automatycznie podskoczył kierując trzonek grabi przed siebie odwrócił się, wywołując tym zdziwienie na twarzy stojącego przed nim chłopaka.

\- Miałem się zgłosić do pomocy w remoncie – chłopak przyglądał się mu, jakby to on miał zatrudnić Johna.

John uniósł sceptycznie brwi. Był jego wzrostu, ale wyjątkowo chudy, co podkreślaly jeszcze wystające kości policzkowe. Miał bladą skórę, a cienie pod oczami jeszcze podkreślały niezdrowy wygląd. Wyglądał, jakby podniesienie choćby deski mogło spowodować u niego zasłabnięcie.

\- Zasadniczo… - zaczął, próbując jakoś wybrnąć z sytuacji.

\- Nie potrzebujesz pracownika, szczególnie o takich warunkach fizycznych, ale mój ojciec nalegał, a że on zawsze dostaje to, czego chce to zgodziłeś się, ulegając jego naciskowi.

John zamrugał i zdał sobie sprawę jak głupio musi wyglądać opierając się o grabie.

\- Nie, nie powiedział mi tego – chłopak wcisnął dłonie w kieszenie spodni.

\- To skąd to wiesz? – wyrwało się Johnowi.

\- Wydedukowałem – mruknął chłopak – Co nie było specjalnie trudne.

John wziął się w garść.

\- Myślę, że na razie możemy pozostać przy formie pan.

\- Tak jest, proszę pana – odparł Sherlock z kpiącym wyrazem twarzy.

\- W jaki dni możesz pracować?

\- W co drugą sobotę i popołudniami.

\- Dobrze – John ściągnął rękawiczki i odłożył grabie – Zaraz, jak w zasadzie masz na imię?

\- Sherlock.

John uznałby, że chłopak z niego kpi, ale wyraz zrezygnowania potwierdzał, że przerabiał to już wiele razy.

\- Może po prostu będziemy ustalać termin na bieżąco. Co do stawki, ile chciałbyś zarabiać?

\- Ile pan chce – Sherlock wzruszył ramionami – Co mam robić?

Od tego czasu Sherlock przychodził do niego dwa lub trzy razy w tygodniu. Zawsze wykonywał powierzone zadania, chociaż John początkowo wątpił w skuteczność jego pracy, dlatego zlecał mu jakieś drobnostki, ponieważ jednak, ku jego zaskoczeniu, wykonywał je poprawnie, to zaczął dawać mu coraz trudniejsze zadania.

Sherlock zazwyczaj witał się z nim i żegnał, a poza tym nie wypowiadał ani słowa. Pracował w milczeniu, zazwyczaj zdawał się pogrążony w myślach, odmawiał wypicia czy zjedzenia czegokolwiek, jakby zgoda na herbatę równała się zaakceptowaniu pracy, której najzwyczajniej nie cierpiał.

Słowem – robił wszystko, żeby pokazać jak bardzo nie chce tu być.

Nawet negocjacje dotyczące stawi zamieniły się w torturę. John zrobił rozeznanie i zaproponował mu stawkę ośmiu funtów za godzinę.

Sherlock rzucił mu jedno z całej serii spojrzeń pełnych pogardy, których bogaty repertuar już zaprezentował i odpowiedział po prostu:

\- Pięć.

\- Słucham? – John był pewny, że źle usłyszał.

\- Pięć funtów za godzinę, pensja płatna co tydzień lub co dwa tygodnie, jak pan woli – Sherlock tym razem nawet na niego nie spojrzał, badając palcami fakturę koszmarnej tapety w maleńkie, fioletowe bukieciki.

\- Proponuję ci wyższą stawkę, a ty ją odrzucasz? – John nie wytrzymał.

Spojrzenie Sherlocka tym razem było pełne kpiny.

\- Osiem zarabiają tu zawodowcy, niektórzy, pozostali siedem. Ja nie mam pojęcia co robię, wiec pięć będzie odpowiednie.

Tym razem Sherlock odwrócił się i patrzył na Johna, gdy trząsł się ze śmiechu.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział John, gdy już się uspokoił – Po prostu rozbawiła mnie twoja ocena rzeczywistości.

\- Jest prawdziwa.

\- Wiem, po prostu ludzie zazwyczaj nie są tak bezwzględnie szczerzy jak ty.

\- Wiem – tym razem Sherlock miał minę, jakby znów musiał wyjaśniać mu oczywistości, ale jego spojrzenie trochę złagodniało.

 John po prostu przystał na całą tę sytuację, pracując z nim w milczeniu albo nadrabiając jakąś dokumentację z pracy. Przyzwyczaił się do życia w samotności, do tego, że kiedy wchodzi do domu poza Edgarem nie ma w nim nikogo, znał chlupotanie w rurach na pierwszym piętrze, ten dziwny odgłos gdy woda kończyła spływać do odpływu albo niemal idealną ciszę panującą wieczorami w salonie.

Dlatego trudno było mu się przyzwyczaić, że w domu jest ktoś jeszcze, czasem, gdy zbyt zajął się pracą podskakiwał, zanim orientował się, że to tylko Sherlock coś upuścił piętro wyżej. Edgar natomiast z jakiegoś powodu pokochał go od pierwszego psiego spojrzenia i teraz nieustannie towarzyszył mu w każdym miejscu, nie zwracając uwagi na próby upominania go przez Johna. Czasem miał nawet wrażenie, że ci dwaj trzymają jakąś wspólną stronę, do której nie został dopuszczony.

John usiłował właśnie odnaleźć zaginioną pokrywkę od garnka, kiedy usłyszał na schodach kroki Sherlocka.

\- Do końca tygodnia nie mogę przyjść.

John podskoczył gwałtownie, prostując się, gdy głos rozległ się blisko niego. Był pewny, że Sherlock jak zawsze pójdzie się przebrać do łazienki, a potem wyjdzie, kiwając mu głową.

Powoli wypuścił powietrze, starając się uspokoić. Sherlock uważnie go obserwował, a przez jego twarz przemknął grymas, który chyba mógłby uchodzić za uśmiech.

\- Dobrze.

Tym razem Sherlock wyglądał na zbitego z tropu. Prawdopodobnie oczekiwał, że John będzie protestował albo narzekał.

\- Czyli w poniedziałek? – zapytał Sherlock i chyba zdając sobie sprawę, że naruszył swoją wewnętrzną regułę bojkotu rozmowy z Johnem przywołał na twarz zwykłe znudzenie.

\- Tak – John uśmiechnął się, ale Sherlock odwrócił się i poszedł do łazienki. 


	17. Rozdział siedemnasty

John musiał przysnąć na kanapie, bo uderzanie w drzwi sprawiło, że natychmiast usiadł, mrugając szybko. Na boso ruszył do drzwi, wiedziony złym przeczuciem.Gdy je otworzył zastał Sherlocka opierającego się o jego futrynę, tak blisko drzwi, że niemal wpadł do środka.

Miał na sobie elegancki płaszcz, którego rozpięte poły ukazywały garnitur pod spodem.

\- Spał pan? – odezwał się i John poczuł się jak pijany pod wpływem jego oddechu.

\- Co ty tu robisz? – zapytał John, cofając się, żeby pozwolić mu wejść do środka.

\- Byłem na tym idiotycznym balu i pomyślałem, że już dłużej tam nie wytrzymam – jak na tak pijanego Sherlock brzmiał całkiem konkretnie.

Oderwał się od futryny, lekko się chwiejąc i powoli wszedł do środka.

John przesunął się, żeby zamknąć za nim drzwi, a Sherlock nie poruszył się, tak, że znaleźli się dość blisko siebie.

Sherlock oparł się o ścianę, odchylając głowę do tyłu.

\- Pomyślałem, że przyjdę tu i zapytam…- przerwał na chwilę i uniósł powieki, patrząc na Johna – Co teraz, panie Watson?

Powiedział to w tak dwuznaczny sposób, że John szybko cofnął się, zwiększając dystans między nimi.

\- Odwiozę cię do domu.

\- Ojciec by mnie zabił – mruknął Sherlock z naganą, jakby to było coś oczywistego, o czym John doskonale powinien wiedzieć.

John ścisnął palcami nasadę nosa, starając się uspokoić. Miał za sobą naprawdę ciężki tydzień, z jakiegoś powodu znowu miał problemy ze snem, przez co chodził wykończony i kiedy wreszcie udało mu się wrócić do domu z zakupami marzył tylko o świętym spokoju. Ostatnie czego potrzebował, to radzenie sobie z pijanym nastolatkiem.

\- Dobrze, to w takim razie pójdę sobie – odezwał się Sherlock, jakby odpowiadając na jego myśli. Odepchnął się od ściany i chwiejnym krokiem ruszył w stronę drzwi.

\- Nigdzie nie idziesz – warknął John i wyprzedził go, żeby zablokować drzwi.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się leniwie i przygryzł powoli dolną wargę.

\- Jednak chcesz, żebym został.

\- Jednak wolę, żebyś nie zamarzł po drodze, będąc pijanym.

\- Czyli chcesz spędzić ze mną noc? – zapytał Sherlock i zaczął ściągać z siebie płaszcz.

Ma na sobie czarny, niezwykle dopasowany garnitur i  białą koszulę. Dotychczas John widział go głównie w jakiś rozciągniętych ciuchach, który nadawał mu wygląd ucznia, który ledwie rozpoczął liceum, ale teraz wyglądał inaczej.

Gdyby John spotkał go w innej sytuacji uznałby, że jest cholernie atrakcyjny.

Był przeraźliwie chudy, a jego włosy wyglądały jakby nie widziały grzebienia od dłuższego czasu, zapewne przez śnieg skręcone bardziej niż zazwyczaj, ale to tylko potęgowało kontrast z garniturem.

Jednak teraz stał pijany w jego korytarzu, więc John przewrócił oczami i wskazał mu salon. Sherlock rzucił płaszcz na wieszak przy drzwiach, jakimś cudem trafiając, a potem powoli ruszył w stronę salonu, zapewne uważając, że idzie w linii prostej. Opadł na kanapę, siadając na jego kocu, odchylił głowę na oparcie i gmerając palcami przy koszuli rozpiął dwa górne guziki koszuli.

John zagapił się na sekundę, a potem szybko zapytał:

\- O której kończy się ten bal?

Sherlock otworzył powoli oczy, mrużąc oczy spojrzał na zegarek na ścianie i odpowiedział:

\- Za cztery godziny.

\- Zaraz, to o której się zaczął?

\- Dwie godziny temu.

\- Doprawdy imponujące tempo – mruknął John.

\- Dziękuję – Sherlock lekko się uśmiechnął.

\- Co piłeś?

\- Whisky mojego brata – odpowiedział z satysfakcją.

John zdusił uśmiech i wyszedł. Gdy wrócił Sherlock nadal leżał rozwalony na jego kanapie, z jedną nogą zarzuconą na oparcie, ręką nad głową i  z przymkniętymi oczami.

\- Chorujesz na coś?

  
Sherlock powoli otworzył oczy i spojrzał na przedmioty, które John trzymał w rękach.

\- Liczyłem, że jednak nie jesteś z tych porządnych.

\- Sherlock – prychnął John.

\- Nie.

John położył wszystko na stoliku, wyszedł po wieszak i zaczął montować. Potem zapalił górne światło, czemu towarzyszył jęk sprzeciwu ze strony Sherlocka i kazał mu się przesunąć.

\- Podwiń rękaw.

\- Miewasz chyba problemy z rozpoczęciem gry wstępnej, ale ci wybaczę – ignorując prośbę John uważnie mu się przypatrywał.

\- Ręka – John wyciągnął w jego stronę dłoń, czekając aż Sherlock spełni jego żądanie. Sherlock nieco niezdarnie rozpiął guzik i wyciągnął rękę w jego stronę.

John szybko ją chwycił i zaczął uważnie oglądać. W końcu zrezygnował, opuścił materiał i zapiął guzik, odwracając jego dłoń w swoją stronę.

\- Przykro mi, masz beznadziejne żyły.

\- Wiem. Dlatego nie zostałem ćpunem – Sherlock wyglądał, jakby mówił to całkiem na poważnie.

\- Nie ruszaj się, zakłuje.

Wbił wenflon w jego dłoń, zakleił i odkręcił. Wstał i zawiesił kroplówkę na wieszaku i przygotował roztwór.

\- Trochę poleżysz – poinformował Sherlocka, zbierając opakowania.

Wyrzucił je, wrócił do salonu i usiadł na fotelu, włączając telewizor i ignorując Sherlocka.

\- Albo chorujesz, albo jesteś tu nieszczęśliwy.

John spojrzał na niego.

\- Masz u siebie zestaw do zrobienia kroplówki. Raczej nie masz glukozy przypadkiem, więc co jakiś czas sam sobie fundujesz takie kroplówki. Gdybyś pił w piątek lub w sobotę, to nie potrzebowałbyś kroplówek. Więc pijesz w niedzielę, bo większość ludzi wtedy czuje się najbardziej samotnie. Czyli plotki o tym, że nie ma żadnej pani Watson są prawdziwe.

Dopiero kiedy Sherlock skończył otworzył oczy i spojrzał na niego, żeby zbadać jego reakcję.

John zamknął usta i patrzył na niego przez chwilę, a potem odwrócił twarz w stronę telewizora.

\- Gdybyś chorował, to właśnie byś zaprotestował -  dobiegł go głos z kanapy – Nie martw się, nikomu nie powiem.

\- Gdybyś nie był tak cholernie irytujący to powiedziałbym, że to imponujące – odparł w końcu John.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się, chyba po raz pierwszy odkąd tu przyszedł szczerze.

\- Dziękuję.

Przez chwilę leżał w ciszy, poruszył się dopiero, kiedy John wstał, żeby sprawdzić kroplówkę.

\- Teraz uprawiam już tylko seks bez zobowiązań – mruknął, poprawiając jedną ręką poduszkę pod głową.

John zatrzymał dłoń w połowie ruchu.

\- Zakochiwanie się jest przereklamowane – Sherlock złowił jego zaskoczone spojrzenie i dokończył – Gdybyś chciał skorzystać.

Przymknął oczy i po chwili zaczął spokojniej oddychać. John stał jeszcze przez chwilę, gapiąc się na niego, aż w końcu pokręcił głową i usiadł w fotelu.


	18. Rozdział osiemnasty

Usłyszał trzask drzwi wejściowych, odłożył śrubokręt i zszedł na dół. Sherlock wszedł właśnie do salonu, na jego widok przystanął, skinął mu głową i ruszył w stronę łazienki. John przygotował dla siebie kawę i po chwili dołączył do niego. Sherlock obklejał właśnie parapet taśmą malarską z właściwą dla niego precyzją. John upił łyk kawy i zabrał się do pracy. Pracowali w ciszy, która po jakimś czasie przerwał Sherlock.

\- Wnioskuję, że odwiozłeś mnie do domu w sobotę – mruknął do krawędzi parapetu.

John uśmiechnął się.

\- Pamiętasz cokolwiek?

\- Mgliście – wyznał Sherlock.

Po chwili dodał:

\- Nie bardzo pamiętam, co mówiłem. Wiem, że dałeś mi kroplówkę, pewnie z glukozy, bo w domu byłem już dość trzeźwy.

\- Cóż, proponowałeś mi seks i miałeś kilka błyskotliwych uwag, co jest imponujące biorąc pod uwagę twój stan.

Sherlock zamarł z nożem w ręce, a na jego policzkach pojawił się widowiskowy rumieniec.

John nie mogąc się powstrzymać, chociaż wiedział, że to niedojrzałe, dodał:

\- Nie martw się, zapewniałeś mnie, że to bez zobowiązań.

Sherlock odmierzał taśmę tak uważnie, że  John podziwiał, że rolka nie rozpadła mu się w rękach.

\- Możesz być spokojny, odpowiedziałem, że uprawiam seks tylko zgodnie z prawem – dodał John z uśmiechem.

Teraz Sherlock odwrócił się w jego stronę.

\- Za trzy miesiące kończę osiemnaście lat.

John spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem.

\- Chodzę do ostatniej klasy – uzupełnił Sherlock zirytowany.

Tym razem to John niemal się zarumienił.

 ///

John miał wrażenie, że zamiast Świąt Bożego Narodzenia powinien teraz obchodzić Święto Dziękczynienia. Za to, że wszyscy wreszcie dali mu święty spokój i mógł zamknąć się w domu z zapasem jedzenia i wreszcie odpocząć. Musiał znosić telefoniczną ofensywę mamy i siostry, zapewniając, że naprawdę nie ma sensu tłuc się do nich tylko po to, żeby wspólnie zjeść obiad. Wymówił się pracą, a gdy to nie pomogło wymyślił jeszcze paskudne przeziębienie.

Wreszcie wieczorem w wigilie wziął wczesny prysznic, założył rozciągnięte dresy i sweter i hojnie nalał wina do kubka do herbaty. Już drugą godzinę przerzucał bezmyślnie kanały pomiędzy kolejnymi świątecznymi hitami, gdy uszy Edgara nagle nerwowo drgnęły i machając ogonem zaczął biec w kierunku drzwi.

\- Co, do cholery? – rzucił w przestrzeń John, odstawiając z rozmachem pusty kubek na podłogę i wstając z łóżka.

Edgar poszczekiwał, obracając się w kółko i rzucając mu ponaglające spojrzenia. John przekręcił zamek i gwałtownie otworzył drzwi, w sam raz by stanąć twarzą w twarz z Sherlockiem. John zamrugał ze zdziwieniem, a Edgar przepchnął się między jego nogami i zaczął skakać, radośnie witając gościa. Ten pochylił się, żeby pogłaskać go, a gdy plama światła padła na jego twarz John upewnił się, że musiał wcześniej płakać.

Miał na sobie zwykłe dżinsy, zimowe buty i dwie bluzy, których kaptur założył na głowę, a rękawy naciągnął na dłonie. Słowem, jego strój byłby odpowiedni jakieś trzy miesiące temu, ale nie teraz. Co prawda, śniegu było niewiele, ale trawa zdążyła przymarznąć. Z ramienia zwisał prawdopodobnie szkolny plecak. John szybko cofnął się do korytarza, gestem ręki nakazując mu, żeby wszedł do środka. Sherlock jednak wyprostował się i nie ruszając się z miejsca powiedział:

\- W tej dziurze nie ma żadnego hotelu. Pomyślałem w końcu, że mógłbym u ciebie przenocować, bo nie masz żadnych planów na święta, a ja odpracuje swój nocleg albo przyniosę pieniądze po świętach.

John zignorował część dotyczącą tego skąd Sherlock wiedział, że nie miał planów na święta i szybko kiwnął głową. Dopiero wtedy Sherlock wszedł do środka. Edgar nie przestawał radośnie podskakiwać, jakby jego zjawienie się wreszcie sprawiło, że ten wieczór ma sens. Sherlock ściągnął buty, zahaczając czubkiem jednego o drugi i  niedbale stawiając je przy drzwiach, a potem zsunął kaptur z głowy. Jego włosy było mocniej poskręcane i bardziej przyklapnięte niż zazwyczaj i o ile Sherlock już kilka razy przypominał mu, że jest już prawie dorosły, to teraz John nie uwierzyłby, gdyby zapewniał go, że ma więcej niż piętnaście lat.

Sherlock wsunął ręce do kieszeni i spojrzał na niego. Nie zdarzało mu zachowywać tak niepewnie, więc John czuł się nieco wybity. Machnięciem głowy wskazał mu salon, a Sherlock klapnął na jedyny fotel. Edgar natychmiast wpakował mu się na kolana, a John podziwiał w jaki sposób obaj zdołali zmieścić się na niewielkim meblu.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał wreszcie.

Sherlock rzucił mu spojrzenie, które już dobrze znał, będące zdaniem Johna wyrazem głębokiej pogardy dla marności jego umysłu.

\- Cóż, biorąc pod uwarunkowania kulturowe, religijne i społeczne, czy gdyby wszystko było w porządku to przychodziłbym do prawie obcej osoby tuż przed świętami w niezbyt dopasowanych do aury ubraniach?

John postanowił mu odpuścić i taktownie mruknął:

\- Widzę, że nie chcesz o tym rozmawiać. Napijesz się czego? – zapytał, będąc w połowie drogi między salonem a kuchnią.

 - Tak, wina.

John zawahał się, a potem wzruszył ramionami, złapał drugi, lekko wyszczerbiony kubek i wrócił do salonu, gdzie nalał wina i podał go Sherlockowi. Ten odebrał kubek, manewrując między rozłożonym Edgarem i rzucił, z lekko kpiącym wyrazem twarzy:

\- Widzę, że wreszcie zaczynam na ciebie źle wpływać. 

Komentarz odniósłby większy efekt, gdyby przy jego okazji nie szczękał zębami. John natychmiast wstał, rzucając na jego koc i przynosząc z piętra kolejny.

\- Edgar, złaź natychmiast.

Pies posłuchał dopiero, gdy John nad nim stanął, a Sherlock poddał się i naciągnął na siebie koce. Edgar położył się obok fotela Sherlocka, a John wrócił na kanapę. Przez dłuższą chwilę siedzieli w ciszy, każdy popijając ze swojego kubka i gapiąc się w telewizor. Wreszcie Sherlock przerwał ciszę.

\- Wiedziałem.

John rzucił mu pytające spojrzenie.

\- Nawet w święta nie odpuścisz swojego stylu – wskazał na bordowy sweter i powyciągane szare skarpetki Johna.

John przewrócił oczami.

\- Myślałem, że pogodziłeś się z moim beznadziejnym stylem mniej więcej wtedy, kiedy postanowiłeś, że możesz się do mnie zwracać na ty.

Sherlock posłał mu znad kubka kpiące spojrzenie.

\- Potrzebujesz pomocy? – nie wytrzymał w końcu John.

\- Nie – odpowiedział natychmiast Sherlock, ucinając temat i przyciągnął kolana do ramion.

Brawo, teraz miał w salonie trzynastolatka.

\- To nie moja sprawa, ale jesteś niepełnoletni, może powinniśmy zawiadomić twoich rodziców.

Sherlock podniósł się z fotela tak gwałtownie, że Edgar warknął, a koce wylądowały na podłodze.

\- Będę się już zbierał – bardziej syknął, niż powiedział Sherlock.

W tym momencie John pogratulował sobie błyskawicznego refleksu, bo pomimo przeszkody w postaci psa, koca i stolika zdążył go chwycić, zanim ruszył do drzwi. Przytrzymał go delikatnie za ramię, tylko na tyle, żeby go powstrzymać, a Sherlock w odpowiedzi na jego dotyk skulił się automatycznie. Zaraz się zreflektował i wyprostował, wyglądając na wyraźnie wściekłego.

John natychmiast zabrał ręce, podnosząc je w górę w obronnym geście i mówiąc szybko:

\- Przepraszam.

Cofnął się o krok i dopiero wtedy powiedział.

\- Ok, spokojnie. Usiądź, nie będę nikogo zawiadamiać, możesz zostać tyle ile chcesz. Chciałbym tylko wiedzieć co się dzieje.

Sherlock uważnie go badał, jakby analizując czy może mu zaufać, aż w końcu mruknął:

\- Są święta.

John, chociaż nic z tego nie rozumiał, skinął głową. Usiadł na kanapie i wskazał fotel. Sherlock usiadł z nie do końca przekonaną miną.

\- Mogę ci jakoś pomóc?

Ku jego zdziwieniu Sherlock spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem.

\- Nie, John, nikt nie może.

John chciał powiedzieć wszystko, co zawsze powtarzał ilekroć w pracy trafił na jakiś rodzaj przemocy, ale wyraz oczu Sherlocka powstrzymał go.

\- Zrobię herbaty – powiedział w końcu.

Spędzili resztę wieczoru wypijając ogromne ilości herbaty i oglądając głupawe programy w telewizji.

\- Możesz pierwszy skorzystać z prysznica – John przerwał ciąg poprawnych odpowiedzi Sherlocka na pytania w teleturnieju.

Sherlock posłał mu nieprzytomne spojrzenie.

\- Przygotuje ci ręcznik – John zaczął się podnosić, ale Sherlock wstał pierwszy.

\- Nie, pójdę już.

\- Wrócisz do domu?

\- Nie.

\- No więc nigdzie nie idziesz – odparł John, zaplatając ręce na piersiach.

Sherlock rzucił mu rozbawione spojrzenie.

\- Zabronisz mi?

\- Nie. A w zasadzie tak.

Sherlock uniósł brwi i uśmiechnął się. Potem jednak spojrzał na niego poważnie.

\- Chciałeś spędzić święta sam, dziękuję za herbatę.

\- Skąd wiesz? – John przesunął się nieco w lewo, starając się zastąpić mu drogę.

Edgar leżał na dywanie obok fotela, patrząc na ich ruchy ze zdumieniem.

\- Nie masz choinki, prezentów, twoje mieszkanie nie jest posprzątane bardziej niż zwykle, nie masz nadzwyczajnych zapasów jedzenia, żadnych świątecznych dań, jesteś w starym swetrze, nie spodziewałeś się gości, masz za to kolekcję filmów o Jamesie Bondzie. Mam wymieniać dalej? Nie chcesz, żebym szedł przez twoje poczucie powinności, które karze ci pomagać wszystkim wokół.

John westchnął przeciągle.

\- No dobrze, nie miałem zamiaru spędzać świąt z przemądrzałym nastolatkiem, który potrafi dostrzec każdy szczegół mojego życia, ale to nie znaczy, że będzie mi to przeszkadzać.

 - Ależ będzie.

Teraz stali już niemal w korytarzu, przesuwając się nieznacznie co chwilę, jednocześnie starając się zachować dystans między sobą.

\- Dobrze, wtedy cię wyrzucę.

Sherlock patrzył na niego, a John uzupełnił:

\- Jesteś przemądrzałym nastolatkiem, z którym spędzam najwięcej czasu ze wszystkich ludzi z tej wiochy. Równie dobrze mogę z tobą spędzić też święta, nie obchodzę ich.

Jakimś cudem te słowa sprawiły, że Sherlock się poddał, ale John odetchnął dopiero, gdy poszedł pod prysznic.


	19. Rozdział dziewiętnasty

W nocy obudził go jakiś hałas, ale zaraz zamknął oczy znowu, myśląc, że to coś w ogrodzie.  Po chwili otworzył je znowu, gdy zorientował się, że hałas dochodzi z dołu, odgarnął kołdrę i boso zszedł po schodach, niemal potykając się w korytarzu o Edgara.

W salonie Sherlock siedział na kanapie, a długie nogi wystawały spod koca, który zostawił mu John. Uniósł głowę i gdy zobaczył Johna zdawało się, że się odprężył.

\- To ta lampka – wskazał głową na lampkę obok łóżka, która dawała trochę ciepłego światła na kanapę.

\- Wiem, ciągle się o nią potykam. Nie możesz spać?

John zszedł ze schodów, ale nie zbliżał się bardziej. Sherlock tylko wzruszył ramionami, wracając do książki, którą czytał.

John cicho gwizdnął i po chwili odgłos psich łap wypełnił korytarz.  Edgar zatrzymał się obok niego, patrząc wyczekująco.

\- Weź psa.

\- Co? – Sherlock spojrzał na niego.

\- Gdy nie mogę spać wołam go do łóżka.

\- Pomaga?

John ruszył w stronę kuchni, żeby nalać sobie wody.

\- Nie, ale mniej się boję, gdy się budzę.

\- Czemu?

\- To chyba to jego chrapanie przez sen…

\- Nie, czemu źle śpisz?

John wrócił do salonu ze szklanką wody i oparł się o stół.

\- Śnią mi się rzeczy z wcześniejszego życia.

Sherlock patrzył na niego pytająco.

\- Nic traumatycznego, rozczaruje cię – upił łyk zimnej wody – Narzeczona zostawiła mnie niedługo przed ślubem. Jakoś trudno mi przyzwyczaić, że teraz tak wygląda moje życie – przewrócił oczami, czując się, jakby to on był nastolatkiem.

\- Miałeś narzeczoną? – Sherlock wydawał się zaskoczony.

\- Tak, jestem dość stary – uśmiechnął się John.

\- Narzeczoną – powtórzył Sherlock.

\- No tak.

Sherlock posłał mu taksujące spojrzenie i wrócił do książki, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Co? – John odstawił szklankę.

\- Nic – Sherlock odpowiedział tym tonem, który świadczył o tym, że chciałby coś powiedzieć,  ale tego nie zrobi, a potem przywołał do siebie Edgara, który był więcej niż zadowolony ze zmiany podłogi na łóżko.

\- Gdyby coś… - zaczął John, a potem szybko dodał – To możesz mnie zawołać.

Sherlock kiwnął głową, a John przez całą drogę po schodach ganił się w myślach za to, że właśnie miał zamiar zaproponować siedemnastolatkowi, że może spać w jego łóżku, jeśli ma koszmary.

///

Po przebudzeniu najpierw poczuł ciepło na twarzy. Słońce dość mocno świeciło biorąc pod uwagę grudniowy poranek. John przetarł twarz ręką i głośno zaziewał. Dopiero wtedy dotarło do niego, że cały czas słyszy jakiś cichy dźwięk. Przypomniał sobie o Sherlocku i odrzucił kołdrę, sycząc, gdy jego bose stopy dotknęły zimnego drewna.

Hałas dobiegał z pokoju na drugim końcu korytarza, który był remontowany. Cicho otworzył drzwi i przez chwilę obserwował Sherlocka, który cierpliwie zdrapywał starą tapetę w kącie przy oknie. Siedział po turecku, miał na sobie te same ubrania co wczoraj, teraz już wyglądające znacznie mniej porządnie i wydawał się bezgranicznie skupiony na zadaniu.

\- Jakiś fetysz, John? – odezwał się nagle, nie przerywając pracy i nie patrząc na niego.

John westchnął głośno i pokręcił głową. Nadal nie przyzwyczaił się do tego, że Sherlock zdawał się dostrzegać wszystko wokół.

\- Dobrze spałeś? – zapytał, próbując przykryć jakoś swój brak odpowiedzi.

\- Tak.

John zauważył już, że ten ton był zarezerwowany do wypowiedzi, które powinno się usłyszeć.

\- Idę zapalić – rzucił John i zamknął drzwi.

Darował sobie przebieranie się i na piżamę zarzucił kurtkę, wciskając wcześniej na stopy pierwsze lepsze skarpetki. Był już w połowie papierosa, gdy drzwi wejściowe otworzyły się i stanął w nich Sherlock, a zza jego nóg wybiegł Edgar i ruszył w głąb ogrodu, nawet się na nich nie oglądając.

Sherlock miał na sobie tylko dwie bluzy, więc prawdopodobnie już w momencie wyjścia z domu był przemarznięty. Wyciągnął rękę w stronę Johna, mówiąc:

\- Poczęstuj mnie.

John patrzył przez chwilę na niego, a potem podał mu paczkę i zapalniczkę, wzruszając ramionami. 

Sherlock wyciągnął jednego papierosa, a potem wsadził go w usta i zapalił, głęboko się zaciągając. John przestał go obserwować, spojrzał przed siebie i mruknął:

\- Zmarzniesz.

Sherlock wzruszył ramionami. Stali w ciszy i palili, przyglądając się jak Edgar biega pośród drzew ze skupieniem coś wywąchując. John rzucił spojrzenie na Sherlocka, który lekko drżał, zdusił papierosa, wciskając resztkę do starej doniczki, która służyła za jego popielniczkę, przywołał Edgara, któremu dwa razy udało się zlekceważyć komendę i otworzył drzwi przed Sherlockiem.

Umył ręce i zabrał się za przygotowywanie śniadania. Sherlock w tym czasie siedział na krześle, prawdopodobnie starając się odzyskać normalną temperaturę ciała i gapiąc się przez okno. Spojrzał na niego dopiero, kiedy postawił przed nim kubek.

\- Kakao? – chyba przez przypadek wyrwał mu się zdziwiony ton.

\- Rozumiem, że pewność siebie chroni cię przed przemarznięciem i zachorowaniem, ale można też próbować się rozgrzać – odparł John, sięgając po swój kubek.

\- Przemarznięcie nie powoduje choroby – powiedział Sherlock, ale wyciągnął ręce po kubek i przez chwilę ogrzewał nim dłonie.

\- Nie przejmuj się, jestem tylko lekarzem, co ja mogę wiedzieć – John postawił przed nim talerz z kanapkami.

Sobie zrobił kawę, nie mogąc odmówić sobie małego przytyku, który Sherlock bez wątpienia zauważył, bo rzucił mu spojrzenie będące połączeniem rozbawienia i urażenia. Jedli w milczeniu, John zastanawiając się nad tym, czy Sherlock coś wczoraj jadł, a Sherlock widocznie coś analizował, bo nagle rzucił:

\- Jednak się kogoś spodziewasz.

\- Co?

Sherlock wskazał głową w kierunku okna.

\- Jemioła. Nie masz choinki ani innych ozdób, ale masz jemiołę.

John uśmiechnął się.

\- To w zasadzie miłe.

Sherlock spojrzał na niego znad kanapki z jajkiem.

\- Jemioła rosła na jednym z drzewa, którego gałęzie przycinałem, więc postanowiłem ją tu powiesić. Widzę, że jesteś ukrytym romantykiem.

W odpowiedzi otrzymał konkursowe przewrócenie oczami.

Kiedy następnego wieczora Sherlock stwierdził, że musi wracać do domu John najpierw odczuł zawód, a dopiero potem niepokój. Przez te dwa dni obecność Sherlocka okazała się zadziwiająco przyjemna. Szczerze powiedziawszy, nie pamiętał kiedy spędził z kimś tyle czasu i nie miał ochoty go udusić.

\- Poradzisz sobie?

\- Jak zawsze – odparł z uśmiechem, który prawdopodobnie miał go uspokoić.

\- Gdyby coś się działo to możesz zadzwonić.

Sherlock poprawił ramiączko plecaka i spojrzał na niego z ironią.

\- I przybędziesz mi na ratunek? Twoja skłonność do…

\- Tak – przerwał mu stanowczo John.

Sherlock zamrugał, a potem odwrócił się w stronę drzwi i  powiedział:

\- Do zobaczenia w środę.

John zwalczył w sobie pokusę wyglądania za nim i zaczął sprzątać w kuchni. Dopiero wieczorem, robiąc sobie herbatę przed snem zauważył, że za jemiołę wciśnięta jest jakaś biała kartka. Odstawił kubek, szybko wyciągnął kartkę i ją rozłożył.

Zarumienił się niemal w tym samym momencie. Był to bardzo dobry szkic, przedstawiający nagiego Johna, rozciągniętego na kanapie w dość swobodnej pozie. Większość szczegółów się zgadzała, co było jeszcze bardziej kłopotliwe. John szybko złożył rysunek, zauważając napis „Wesołych świąt” na drugiej stronie. Pokręcił głową, zaniósł ostrożnie kartkę i wsunął na dno szuflady przy łóżku, licząc, że może tam zniknie.


	20. Rozdział dwudziesty

Szybko wklepywał dane w system, który jak na złość dziś dodatkowo się zacinał, co tylko potęgowało ogólną nerwowość, gdy jego komórka zawibrowała.

\- Przepraszam pana, to może być coś pilnego – zwrócił się do mężczyzny w średnim wieku, ponuro pokasłującego na krzesełku naprzeciwko.

Mężczyzna skinął głową, a John szybko odebrał wiadomość.

_Szanowny Panie Doktorze,_

_Przyszedłem popracować, ale dom jest zamknięty._

_Sherlock_

John przeklął w myślach. Z dnia na dzień pacjentów było coraz więcej, siedział w pracy do wieczora, wracając nieprzytomny do domu i następnego ranka znów wracał do pracy. Zupełnie zapomniał, że dziś Sherlock miał przyjść mu pomóc.

Zanim zdążył wystukać odpowiedź przyszła następna wiadomość.

_Mam klucz._

_S_

John lekko pokręcił głową i odłożył telefon obok klawiatury.

Do domu wrócił na tyle późno, że założył, że Sherlock już dawno sobie poszedł. Ale gdy otworzył drzwi usłyszał charakterystyczny dźwięk świadczący o tym, że Sherlock dalej pracuje w pokoju na górze. Doprawdy, nie miał pojęcia kiedy ten chłopak miał czas na naukę. Zapytałby go, gdyby nie był tak cholernie zmęczony. Rzucił kurtkę na wieszak, podjął nieudaną próbę oduczenia Edgara skakania po przywitaniu i powoli wszedł na piętro. Sherlock odwrócił się, gdy otworzył drzwi. Ewidentnie pracował z tynkiem, bo był cały pokryty pyłem, włącznie z włosami, które teraz wyglądały na lekko siwe.

\- Dobry wieczór panu – ukłonił się, a pomimo brudnych ubrań i pyłu gest ten wyglądał zaskakująco elegancko.

\- Skąd ta nagła grzeczność? -  John oparł się o futrynę, pozostawiając tym samym biały ślad na swetrze i spodniach.

\- Sam na to nalegałeś. Przepraszam, pan nalegał – uśmiechnął się jednym kącikiem ust.

\- Zostajesz na kolację?

Sherlock odwrócił się w jego kierunku.

\- Nie, możesz iść pod prysznic.

John przewrócił oczami. Po takim czasie nauczy się już, że Sherlock potrafił wyczytać z niego właściwie dowolną informację.

\- Nie musisz iść jutro do szkoły? – mruknął John, trochę do siebie, trochę do niego - Aha – powiedział nieco głośniej i cofnął się, wkładając głowę do pokoju .

– Znalazłem prezent świąteczny.

Sherlock rozpromienił się.

\- Wiedziałem, że to nie będzie dla ciebie zbyt trudne. Liczę, że ci się spodobał.

John nie odpowiedział, zmierzając do łazienki, ale głos Sherlocka dogonił go na korytarzu:

\- Wszystko się zgadza?

\- Masz niebywały talent – odkrzyknął zamiast tego John w stronę pokoju – Nie wszystko – mruknął pod nosem.

Usłyszy jakiś ruch i głowa Sherlocka wyłoniła się z pokoju.

\- Co się nie zgadza?

John roześmiał  się i zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Sherlock chyba mruknął coś jeszcze, ale John z ulga zafundował sobie bardzo gorący prysznic. Gdy wyszedł po piżamę Sherlocka już nie było.

///

\- Doktorze Watson, w czym mogę pomóc?

Mężczyzna w mundurze uśmiechał się promiennie. Przewyższał go o głowę, ale to aura, którą roztaczał powodowała, że doskonale wiadomo było, kto tu rządzi. 

John pokrótce wyjaśnił o chodzi, powtarzając to, co powiedział już oficerowi dyżurnemu. Wyraz twarzy komendanta zmieniał się wraz z tym, co mówił. W końcu skinął krótko głową.

\- Rozumiem. Czy da mi Pan kwadrans, żebym zakończył bieżącą sprawę i porozmawiamy w moim gabinecie?

John skinął głową i opadł na plastikowe krzesełko w poczekalni, starając się nie dotykać oparcia. Oficer dyżurny, młody, energiczny mężczyzna o wyglądzie ucznia uśmiechnął się do niego. John odpowiedział uprzejmym uśmiechem i właśnie wtedy to zauważył.

Sherlock kucał przy ścianie zastawionej rzędem szuflad za plecami policjanta i powoli się przesuwał. Na szczęście dyżurny zinterpretował jego wyraz twarzy inaczej, bo zapytał:

\- Tak, panie Watson?

Sherlock rzucił mu ostrożne spojrzenie, a John wstał, podchodząc do kontuaru.

\- Zastanawiam się po prostu – John przerwał, rozpaczliwie starając się znaleźć w głowie jakiś temat, uzasadniający jego zdziwienie.

Sherlock w tym czasie bezgłośnie przesuwał się w stronę korytarza.

– Czy teraz są godziny przyjęć komendanta? Bo może przyszedłem nie w porę.

\- Ach, nie – roześmiał się dyżurny, zadowolony, że może pochwalić się swoją wiedzą – Komendant kończy dziś pracę o dziewiętnastej, ale oczywiście, jeśli jest potrzeba, to zostaje dłużej – paplał dalej dyżurny.

Sherlock znalazł się teraz blisko wylotu korytarza, ale jednocześnie na linii ze wzrokiem dyżurnego. John odwrócił się nagle, wskazując ścianę po lewej.

\- Czy to poprzednicy komendanta?

Dyżurny podążył za jego wzrokiem i z entuzjazmem zaczął opowiadać historię posterunku. John potakiwał, a gdy w odpowiednim momencie zerknął na korytarz zobaczył, że jest pusty. Nadsłuchiwał, ale nie słyszał, by którekolwiek drzwi w głębi korytarza się otworzyły. Westchnął w duchu, zmuszony wysłuchać całej historii posterunku.

 ///

Usłyszał trzaśnięcie drzwi wejściowych i odwrócił się. Edgar tradycyjnie zniknął w korytarzu, z którego po chwili wyłonił się, dumnie prowadząc za sobą Sherlocka.

John pociągnął łyk herbaty i zapytał:

\- Udało się?

\- Tak – odparł po prostu Sherlock.

\- Próbowałeś wymazać swoją kartotekę?

Sherlock przewrócił oczami, ale wyglądał na rozbawionego.

\- A ty?

\- Nie – John spoważniał.

Oparł się biodrami o blat, przesuwając w stronę Sherlocka kubek.

Od jakiegoś czasu przeprowadzał eksperyment, podając mu różne herbaty i testując, która przypadnie mu do gustu. Mógł po prostu o to zapytał, ale Sherlock podjął grę, co jakiś czas oddając mu kubek nietkniętej herbaty. Teraz wyciągnął dłoń po kubek, opierając się o stół i patrząc na niego wyczekująco.

\- Sprawa służbowa – uzupełnił w końcu John.

Sherlock uważnie mu się przypatrywał, aż w końcu stwierdził:

\- Zgłaszałeś przemoc domową.

John zamrugał zaskoczony, zanim zdołał przywołać neutralny wyraz twarzy.

\- Daj mi chwilę – odparł Sherlock.

Zastanawiał się nad czymś, a John pociągnął łyk herbaty, przekonany, że protesty w niczym nie pomogą.

\- Molly Hooper – powiedział wreszcie.

John powinien się przyzwyczaić, ale to nadal robiło niesamowite wrażenie i nie zdołał powstrzymać zaskoczenia.

\- Jak?

\- To proste: nie byłeś w swojej sprawie, bo zachowywałeś się inaczej, więc to była sprawa zawodowa, pierwsze co się nasuwa biorąc pod uwagę twój zawód to przemoc domowa. Wszystko zawęża się do twoich pacjentów, pewnie monitorowałeś problem od dawna, ale nic się nie zmieniło. Wszyscy wiedzą o Molly Hooper.

\- I nikt nic nie robi? – dopytał John.

\- Witamy – odparł Sherlock, kłaniając się ironicznie i zataczając gest ręką - To nic nie da – dodał po chwili, już normalnym tonem.

\- Nie ma dokąd uciec, nie ma w nikim oparcia, nie ma środków finansowych – odparł John.

Sherlock przytaknął.

\- Za to ty masz już kilku wrogów w policji, co w konsekwencji oznacza, że w większości elit tego miasteczka – przedostatnie słowo było wypełnione pogardą.

\- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie.

Sherlock odpowiedział mu uśmiechem, a John przez chwilę zamarł z kubkiem w połowie drogi do ust. Pierwszy raz widział tak prawdziwy uśmiech Sherlocka, nie kpiący czy ironiczny. Chyba pod jego wpływem upił łyk herbaty i powiedział:

\- Jutro Molly wyjdzie do pracy, ale tam nie dotrze. W pracy zgłosi, że źle się czuje i przyjdzie później.

Sherlock uniósł brwi.

\- Mam mieszkanie w Londynie, które chce sprzedać. To trochę potrwa, a Molly je wynajmie, a kiedy znajdzie pracę wyprowadzi się.

Sherlock patrzył na niego, jakby miał zamiar coś powiedzieć, ale potem zrezygnował.

\- Mam miłą sąsiadkę, piętro niżej. Będzie więcej niż szczęśliwa, jeśli będzie mogła pomóc.

\- Myślisz, że to się wreszcie uda? – zapytał Sherlock, po kilku chwilach, w którym patrzył na niego z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

John z jakiegoś powodu nie czuł się nieswojo pod jego uważnym spojrzeniem.  

\- Mam nadzieję. Kilku moich znajomych ze studiów popyta o pracę w szpitalach. Tam ciągle poszukiwany jest personel. To zawsze jakiś początek.

Sherlock upił łyk herbaty i skrzywił się, a potem posłał mu spojrzenie pełne wyrzutu. A więc bardzo mocna czarna herbata z trzema łyżeczkami cukru i dużą ilością mleka nie była dobrym pomysłem.

\- Chyba czas do pracy – Sherlock wskazał głową piętro.

\- Nie powiesz mi, co robiłeś na posterunku?

Sherlock zatrzymał się, w połowie drogi i odwrócił w jego stronę.

\- Myślę, że powiem – powiedział takim tonem, jakby to właśnie postanowił – Ale jeszcze nie teraz.


	21. Rozdział dwudziesty pierwszy

Wiosna w tym roku obezwładniała rozpustnością. Początkowo dostrzec można było jej oznaki tylko w nieco dłuższym dniu i jaśniejszych porankach. Jednak nagle, w przeciągu tygodnia dosłownie wybuchła, pokrywając drzewa pączkami i powodując u Johna lekkie ogłupienie, który, jak wcześniej był pewny, zostawił za sobą w czasach studenckich. Postanowił zająć się ogrodem, co skutkowało tym, że popołudnia spędzał na porządkowaniu trawnika, usuwaniu gałęzi i rozpaczliwych próbach znalezienia koncepcji, która nie polegałabym na zasadzeniu wszędzie trawy.

Sherlock nadal skupiał się na remoncie, od czasu do czasu pomagając mu z czymś cięższym. Od jakiegoś czasu John uśmiechał się dyskretnie, widząc, że Sherlock porzucił stare rozciągnięte koszule na rzecz profesjonalnych spodni na szelkach, które skądś wytrzasnął. Co jakiś czas, gdy zrobiło się bardziej gorąco opuszczał szelki, powodując, że spodnie nieco się zsuwały, a szelki pałętały między nogami. Rozbawienie Johna minęło, gdy któregoś czasu Sherlock założył także białą koszulkę, która, jak się okazała po opuszczeniu szelek pod wpływem potu przykleiła się do ciała. John musiał przyznać, że z całej siły starał się nie patrzeć, ale jednocześnie miał świadomość tego, że jego silna wola była dość nadwątlona.

Sherlock na szczęście zdawał się nie zdawać z tego sprawy, beztrosko wyciągając swoje długie ciało na krześle. Zaziewał i nalał sobie wody. John zgromił się w duchu, zastanawiając się jak żałosny jest.  Już miał coś powiedzieć, żeby przerwać te rozmyślania, gdy usłyszał ciche pukanie do drzwi. Edgar wypadł z korytarza i usiłował go wyprzedzić w wąskim korytarzu. John otworzył drzwi, przepychając się z nim, a stojący przed nimi młody chłopak na jego widok wyciągnął ręce z kieszeni.

\- Dzień dobry – powiedział cicho – Czy zastałem może Sherlocka? Powiedziano mi, że może tutaj być.

\- Tak – odpowiada zdziwiony John – Sherlock? – woła, odwracając się w stronę kuchni.

Słyszy, że Sherlock wstaje z krzesła, głośno nim szurając o podłogę i idzie w ich kierunku. John obraca się, żeby coś powiedzieć i w tym momencie widzi minę Sherlocka, który patrzy ponad jego ramieniem na gościa. Sherlock wygląda, jakby właśnie zobaczył ducha.

\- Cześć – mówi na jego widok chłopak, smutno się uśmiechając.

Sherlock wreszcie wyrywa się ze stuporu, podnosi rękę, potem ją opuszcza i w końcu mówi niezwykle odległym, uprzejmym tonem:

\- Jacob.

Sposób, w jaki wypowiada jego imię mówi Johnowi wiele o rodzaju ich relacji. Niezręczną sytuację przerywa Sherlock, który mówi stanowczo:

\- Wyjdźmy do ogrodu.

John wycofuje się, słyszy jak drzwi zamykają się i idzie na górę. Wchodzi do pokoju, który porządkował Sherlock i zaczyna zbierać niepotrzebne folie, wpychając je do worka, robiąc przy tym dużo hałasu. Powstrzymuje się od wyjrzenia przez okno, które wychodzi na ogród i zastanawia się dlaczego imię tego chłopaka w ustach Sherlocka sprawiło, że poczuł w żołądku lekki ucisk. Skupia się na pracy, dokańczając tę część ściany, którą zostawił Sherlock. Słyszy, jak jego telefon wibruje i zerka na ekran, a potem wzdycha.

\- Cześć, mamo.

Czterdzieści minut później schodzi do kuchni znacznie bardziej zmęczony. Ku jego zdziwieniu na kuchennym krześle siedzi Sherlock, bawiąc się trzymaną w palcach łyżeczką i wpatrując się w okno. Na jego widok podciąga się na krześle i patrzy na niego, a po chwili lekko się uśmiecha.

\- Skończyłem tę część ściany pod oknem – mówi John, żeby przerwać tę dziwną ciszę.

\- Muszę wracać do domu, żeby się pouczyć – odpowiada Sherlock.

Patrzy przez chwilę, jak John wkłada naczynia do zmywarki, a potem mówi nagle:

\- Nie, nie umówiłem się z nim na potem, żeby skorzystać z seksu na pożegnanie.

John marszczy brwi i odwraca się do niego, a Sherlock dodaje, podchodząc do niego:

\- Ale z tobą chętnie się umówię, mówiłem ci już.

\- Kilka razy – dodaje, uśmiechając się na widok miny Johna.

Nalewa sobie wody, powoli ją pije, a potem odstawia szklankę do zmywarki i idzie na górę.

John wstawia zmywarkę i wraca do układania gałęzi. Po jakimś czasie Sherlock dołącza do niego, podnosząc gałęzie w ciszy. Milczy, a John dostrzega, że lekko drżą mu dłonie. John tłumi w sobie tę potrzebę, która karze mu go przytulić. Nie odzywają się, a po jakimś czasie Sherlock odkłada gałąź, przez chwilę stoi nieruchomo, a potem mówi:

\- Muszę już iść, mam lekcje do zrobienia.

\- Dobrze.

\- Będę chyba w czwartek. Na razie.

Odwraca się i wychodzi, zamykając za sobą furtkę. John nie ma serca zwrócić mu uwagi, że nie przebrał się i zostawił u niego swoje ubrania.

 ///

\- W piątek po pracy muszę skoczyć do Londynu, będziesz musiał radzić sobie sam – mówi John przepraszającym tonem, ścierając blat.

\- Jedziesz do Londynu? – w głosie Sherlocka słychać zainteresowanie.

\- Tak, wrócę późnym wieczorem. Masz klucz – mówi i po raz kolejny postanawia nie zastanawiać się dlaczego przeszedł nad tym faktem do porządku dziennego.

\- Pojadę z tobą. Odpracuje piątek w inny dzień – Sherlock pozornie bardziej to oświadcza, niż pyta, ale w jego głosie słychać wahanie.

John obserwuje przez chwilę jak Sherlock męczy się z folią, którą usiłuje przykleić do podłogi.

\- Mnie to zajmie maksymalnie dwie godziny.

\- Ok, wrócę pociągiem.

John w końcu kiwa głową. W piątek wychodzi wcześniej z pracy i podjeżdża pod szkołę Sherlocka, czując się bardzo głupio. Sherlock siedzi na murku, patrząc na pustą ulicę, na widok jego samochodu zaciąga się ostatni raz papierosem, rzuca go na ziemię, otwiera drzwi i wsuwa się zgrabnie na fotel pasażera. Udaje mu się złożyć nogi, a plecak rzuca na tylne siedzenie, łapiąc przy tym wzrok Johna. John odwraca głowę, patrząc na ulicę.

Przez całą drogę niewiele rozmawiają, Sherlock zdaje się śledzić trasę, poza tym co jakiś czas wierci się i wykonuje zadziwiająco wiele ruchów. John pogrąża się w myślach i coraz gorszym humorze, z zamyślenia wyrywa go głos Sherlocka, który ustala, gdzie John może go wysadzić.

John tłumi w sobie ciekawość na temat tego, co zamierza robić Sherlock, jednak gdy zatrzymuje się za przystankiem autobusowym, żeby Sherlock mógł wysiąść pyta:

\- Wrócisz sam?

Sherlock kiwa głową i mówi z lekkim uśmiechem:

\- Jestem już dużym chłopcem.  

John przez chwilę patrzy w bocznym lusterku jak Sherlock odchodzi, z plecakiem zawieszonym na ramieniu, ale trąbiące samochody zmuszają go do ruszenia dalej. Znalezienie miejsca parkingowego zajmuje mu tak dużo czasu, że niemal się spóźnia, dlatego gdy otwiera drzwi kawiarni nadal przeklina pod nosem. Jest to jedna z tych nowoczesnych kawiarni, których wystrój zupełnie nie przypada mu do gustu: surowe drewno, ciemne kolory na ścianach i złote dekoracje.

\- Spóźniłeś się – mówi Mary z wyrzutem, gdy podchodzi do stolika blisko okna, przy którym siedzi.

Wygląda dobrze, niemal bardzo dobrze, chociaż ubrana jest w zupełnie innym stylu niż wtedy, gdy była z nim. Turkusowa sukienka, która nasuwa mu skojarzenie z sekretarką prezesa w korporacji, do tego lekka złota biżuteria i dłuższe, gładkie włosy. W czasach ich związku preferowała luźniejszy styl, włosy ścinała znacznie krócej i czasem się nie malowała. John zastanowił się przelotnie, czy dostosowywała się do niego, czy do nowego partnera. Patrzy na zegarek.

\- Trzy minuty. W Londynie uznaje się, że to przyjście przed czasem.

\- Dowiedziałeś się tego z perspektywy swojej wioski? – to miał być żart, ale mówi to bez uśmiechu.

John ściąga kurtkę i zarzuca ją na oparcie krzesła, ignorując wieszak stojący stolik dalej. Mary przewraca oczami.

\- Czekając zamówiłam już kawę – obejmuje dłońmi kubek z napisem głoszący, że o problemach pomyśli jutro.

Na palcu lewej dłoni, tym, na którym nosiła pierścionek od niego teraz jest inny, z brylantem znacznie większym, otoczonym jakimiś malutkimi kamieniami. _To chyba szmaragdy_ myśli John, czując się jak wtedy, gdy w szkole grał w rugby i przeciwnik trafił w jego głowę.

Karze sobie przywołać obojętny wyraz twarzy i spojrzeć na twarz Mary. Intensywnie go obserwuje, pozbawiając Johna wątpliwości co do tego w jakim celu nalegała na spotkanie. Przyzwoitość Johna karze mu pogratulować, ale zamiast tego wyciąga dłoń po krótkie menu, nie spuszczając oczu z jej twarzy i mówi:

\- Ja też coś zamówię.

Decyduje się na zwykłą czarną, a gdy kelnerka ze znudzonym wyrazem twarzy odchodzi John stanowczo przesuwa menu i mówi.

\- Chciałaś porozmawiać o mieszkaniu.

Widzi, że ja zaskoczył, ale szybko dochodzi do siebie i mówi:

\- Tak, nie spodobało mi się to, że wynająłeś mieszkanie bez konsultacji ze mną.

\- To była pilna sprawa – mówi, nie patrząc na nią i uśmiechając się do kelnerki.

Nagle czuje się bardzo staro. Widzi siebie, siedzącego naprzeciwko Mary, która stara się wyglądać najlepiej jak potrafi tylko po to, żeby machać mu pierścionkiem zaręczynowym przed twarzą, pierścionkiem, który znacznie bardziej do niej pasuje niż ten, na który John odkładał pieniądze przez pół roku, widzi swoje wyblakłe dżinsy i sweter, który zakłada co tydzień w piątek i myśli, że z jakiegoś powodu podejmuje w życiu złe decyzje. Stara się być dojrzały i decydować rozsądnie, a kończy się czując jak pięćdziesięciolatek. Upija łyk kawy, zdeterminowany wytrzymać do końca tego żenującego spotkania i patrzy na Mary, która uważnie go obserwuje.

\- Mieszkanie i tak stoi puste.

\- Tylko, że teraz znacznie trudniej będzie je sprzedać. Jak sobie wyobrażasz oglądanie go przez potencjalnych klientów? – Mary ma ten ton, którym zawsze tłumaczyła mu dlaczego powinien postąpić tak, jak ona sugeruje.

\- Wydaje mi się – mówi John pogodnie wsypując do filiżanki druga porcję cukru – Że mieszkanie należy do mnie, więc to chyba ja powinienem podejmować decyzję co do niego.

Mary patrzy na niego zmrużonymi oczami.

\- Chyba zapomniałeś – zaczyna, ale John wchodzi jej w słowo.

\- Oczywiście, że nie zapomniałem, ponieważ ciągle mi o tym przypominasz. Umówiliśmy się, ponieważ byliśmy razem niemal dziesięć lat, że oddam ci część pieniędzy, które włożyliśmy w remont. Zgodziłem się nawet na kwotę, którą zaproponowałaś, chociaż, szczerze powiedziawszy nie mam pewności, że to rzeczywiście taka kwota.

Mary chce coś powiedzieć, ale John mówi dalej.

\- Dlatego zmieniłem zdanie – mówi, dając sobie sekundę na rozkoszowanie się jej wyrazem twarzy – Oddam ci te pieniądze, ale nie w całości, tylko w ratach, z tego, co uzyskam z wynajmu. Prześlij mi swój numer konta smsem.

\- To nie fair – oburza się Mary, a John uśmiecha się pod nosem i bierze duży łyk kawy. Jest tak przesłodzona, że aż czuje, jak cukier osadza mu się na zębach.

\- Wiesz co jest nie fair? Nie fair jest obciąganie innemu w łóżku, za który zapłacił twój narzeczony. To jest nie fair, inne rzeczy ewentualnie mogą sprawiać lekki dyskomfort.

Mary lekko otwiera usta, ale zanim zdąży coś powiedzieć John wstaje, zabiera z oparcia swoją kurtkę i kubek i mówi, odwracając się:

\- Czekam na twój numer konta.

Nie odwracając się podchodzi do kelnerki, szybko płaci i nie czekając na resztę wychodzi z kawiarni.

Idzie szybkim krokiem i zatrzymuje się dopiero dwie przecznice dalej, przepraszając kobietę, która niemal na niego wpada i głęboko oddycha. Czuje gniew pełznący pod skórą, nie potrafi rozróżnić, czy jest bardziej zły na siebie, że dał się sprowokować i zachował się jak dupek, czy na Mary. Problem w tym, że Mary prawdopodobnie była sobą, a on nie dostrzegał tego, co dawno powinien widzieć.

Zauważa jakiś podrzędny bar kilkanaście metrów przed sobą, wchodzi do środka i zamawia porcję frytek. Zjada ją w milczeniu, starając się nie myśleć, a jedynie wlepiać wzrok w przybrudzony blat. Za oknem przechodziły tłumy ludzi, spieszące się albo na spóźniony lunch, albo,  jeśli mieli szczęście, na przepełniony autobus do domu. Patrząc na nich John poczuł coś na kształt tęsknoty, ale wiedział, po prostu czuł jak bardzo już tu nie pasuje.

Problemem było to, że nie pasował też do miejsca, w którym mieszkał.

Jego rozmyślania przerwał odgłos telefonu. Mary przesłała dwadzieścia sześć cyfr bez żadnego komentarza. John już miał zamiar odłożyć telefon, ale pod wpływem impulsu wybiera numer Sherlocka. W odpowiedzi dostaje adres, który po chwili zlokalizował jako wschodnią część Londynu. Już miał zamiar odpisać, że nie ma zamiaru przeciskać się tam w piątkowe popołudnie, ale potem zdał sobie sprawę, ze przecież nie ma nic innego do roboty.

Odpisał, że da znać, kiedy będzie na miejscu i funduje sobie maraton złożony z przekleństw, jazdy dwadzieścia kilometrów na godzinę i kilku uniknięć porysowania zderzaka. Przez jakiś czas czeka w samochodzie, ale nigdzie nie widzi znajomej sylwetki, więc wysiada z samochodu i stara się odszukać adres z wiadomości.

Udaje mu się to dopiero za trzecim razem, po tym gdy odkrywa, że numeracja jednej z ulic nagle się urywa, żeby przejść w drugą. Biorąc pod uwagę to, że przed chwilą minął rząd domków jednorodzinnych to, że teraz znajduje się prawdopodobnie przed drzwiami jakiegoś klubu jest nieco zaskakujące. Z zewnątrz budynek wygląda dość zwyczajnie, ale drgania wyczuwalne pod stopami wyraźnie wskazują, że wewnątrz musi być dość głośno. John jeszcze raz sprawdza adres, a potem wysyła wiadomość.


	22. Rozdział dwudziesty drugi

Po piętnastu minutach nadal nie ma odpowiedzi, a John jest jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowany. Minęło go już dwóch mężczyzn, którzy uśmiechnęli się do niego zachęcająco, zanim weszli. Gdy trzeci pyta go, czy chce wejść z nim postanawia skorzystać z okazji i wchodzi w ciemny korytarz, a potem schodami w dół. Był już w tego typu klubach, nie za często, raz czy dwa i dlatego jest zaskoczony. Ten wygląda raczej jak typowy brytyjski pub, z drewnianymi, szerokimi ławami, mocnymi kawami i dużą ilością piwa. W tle leci muzyka z lat sześćdziesiątych, dająca wrażenie lekkiej nierealności parom i grupom siedzącym przy stolikach. Część osób bliżej wejścia odwróciło się w jego stronę i mężczyzny, który zatrzymał się za nim, a potem wróciło do rozmów.

John czekał, aż jego wzrok przyzwyczai się do mniejszej ilości światła i starał się zorientować w rozkładzie pomieszczenia. Wtedy, przy barze zauważa znajomą postać. Jakby na zawołanie Sherlock odwraca się w jego stronę i uśmiecha lekko, jakby tego właśnie się spodziewał. Musiał odwiedzić fryzjera, bo wyglądał teraz inaczej, jego włosy były wygolone po bokach, a loki starannie ułożone, lekko opadające na czoło. Przez to uwydatniły się jego kości policzkowe, a on sam wyglądał nieco doroślej. Miał na sobie czarne dżinsy i niesamowicie obcisłą czarną koszulkę z trójkątnym wcięciem. Rozmawiał z mężczyzną wyglądającym na studenta. Mężczyzna stojący za nim zapytał, czy napije się piwa, a gdy John odmawia rusza do swoich znajomych.

Sherlock powolnym ruchem zsuwa się z krzesła i podchodzi do niego.

\- Na chwilę spuszczę cię z oka i już nawiązujesz nowe znajomości? – uśmiechnął się.

\- Myślałem, że coś ci się stało. Jedziesz?

Sherlock odwraca się w stronę mężczyzny przy barze, który patrzył na nich wyczekująco, a potem spojrzał na Johna, jakby decydował.John poczuł, jak przytłumiona złość wypływa na powierzchnie i oświadczył:

\- Nie wiem po co w takim razie podawałeś mi ten adres. Czy twój przyjaciel wie, że jesteś niepełnoletni? – dodaje, zanim zdoła ugryźć się w język.

Sherlock uśmiecha się.

\- Odnoszę wrażenie, że tutaj to zaleta. Martwisz się?

John parska.

\- Ok, więc wychodzę.

\- Czyli się martwisz – zatrzymuje go głos Sherlocka.

Wygląda na rozbawionego.

-Ten koleś przy barze, ten przy drzwiach w brązowej koszuli i ten z dwójką znajomych bliżej okna.

John patrzy na niego nierozumiejącym wzrokiem, a Sherlock wyjaśnia.

\- Oni chcą postawić mi drinka. To jak John, chcesz postawić mi drinka i bliżej mnie poznać, zanim zabierzesz mnie do domu?

John ma ochotę odpowiedzieć mu niecenzuralnym słowem, bo ma naprawdę dość tego dnia. Ale jakaś myśl z tyłu głowy karze mu wyobrazić sobie samotny powrót do domu ze świadomością, że Sherlock został tutaj, z mnóstwem facetów śliniących się na widok jego ślicznej buźki. Z jakiegoś powodu to powoduje, że cicho przeklina i mówi.

\- Siadaj.

Wymija Sherlocka i podchodzi do baru. Wyciąga portfel z tylnej kieszeni spodni, kładzie pieniądze na barze i zamawia drinki, rzucając okiem na menu leżące na blacie. Czeka chwilę, niecierpliwie stukając palcami o blat i ignorując wzrok barmana. Kiwa krótko głową i bierze szklanki, przyozdobione wisienkami, finezyjnie wyciętymi owocami, a z jednego wystaje nawet ognisto różowy flaming. Rozgląda się i widzi Sherlocka, który jakimś cudem znalazł wolny stolik. Obserwuje jak John niesie drinki i stawia jednego przed nim, a potem siada na krześle i ściąga kurtkę, bo wreszcie poczuł, że w środku jest dość ciepło. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że lekko odstaje  na tle pozostałych mężczyzn, ale ignoruje to. Sherlock przez chwilę podziwia misterną konstrukcję na drinkach i pyta:

\- Musiałeś w ogóle za nie płacić?

John przewraca oczami. Absurdalność sytuacji sprawia, że czuje, jak jakiś węzeł w żołądku się rozplątuje i jego ciało nieco się rozluźnia. Sherlock pociąga łyk drinka i patrzy na niego z wyrzutem.

\- Jest bezalkoholowy.

\- Oczywiście – odpowiada John rzeczowym tonem – Pod wpływem alkoholu proponujesz mi seks.

Sherlock przestaje pić i odchyla się na oparciu krzesła, patrząc na niego spod zmrużonych powiek, a potem nagle uśmiecha się.

\- Barman i facet w okularach, siedzący ze znajomymi przy największym stole.

John marszczy brwi.

\- Myślę, że oni z chęcią również by ci go zaproponowali.

John nie może się powstrzymać i odwraca w stronę mężczyzny, siedzącego po jego lewej stronie. Ten łapie jego spojrzenie i uśmiecha się delikatnie. John rumieni się mimowolnie, a Sherlock zdaje się mieć wyraz satysfakcji na twarzy.

\- Nie wróżę twoim randkom powodzenia, skoro uważasz propozycję seksu ze strony potencjalnego partnera za coś negatywnego – stwierdza Sherlock kategorycznie i pociąga łyk swojego drinka.

John przygryza wargi, starając się nie roześmiać przez absurdalność tej sytuacji.

\- Nie jesteśmy na randce.

\- Nie? – Sherlock nagle pochyla się w jego stronę, kładąc swoje ręce na blacie stołu, kilka centymetrów od rąk Johna, trzymających drinka. Nagle utrzymanie dłoni bez żadnego drgnięcia wydaje się poważnym wysiłkiem.

 – Siedzimy w jednym z modniejszych gejowskich klubów w Londynie, przy stoliku dla dwóch osób, oderwałeś mnie od mężczyzny, z którym wcześniej rozmawiałem i postawiłeś mi drinka. Jak inaczej byś to nazwał?

John nagle czuje się bardzo skupiony na analizie zawartości swojej szklanki.

\- Postawiłeś mi drinka, żeby potem zabrać mnie do domu. To chyba najprostsza i najbardziej prymitywna definicja randki, której używają zwyczajni ludzie? – Sherlock nie odpuszcza.

\- Nie odniosłem wrażenia, że jesteś zainteresowany zwyczajnymi ludźmi.

Sherlock uśmiecha się i John nie może nie przyznać przed sobą, że w przytłumionym świetle wygląda pociągająco. To znaczy bardzo chętnie by tego nie przyznawał, ale nic nie może poradzić na to, że myśli, że gdyby spotkali się w innej sytuacji to John zwróciłby na niego uwagę.

\- Więc, John – zaczyna Sherlock konwersacyjnym tonem – Jakim typem mężczyzny jesteś zainteresowany?

Zanim John zdąży odpowiedzieć Sherlock łapie jego zdziwione spojrzenie i dodaje:

\- Ten mężczyzna, z którym wcześniej rozmawiałem tak zaczął rozmowę. Koszmarne nudy. Zostawił w domu partnera, więc tym bardziej mógłby się postarać.

\- Jak? – pyta po prostu John.

Sherlock tłumaczy mu swoją dedukcję, a John mówi po prostu:

\- Niesamowite.

Sherlock patrzy na niego trochę tak, jakby John obraził go, zamiast powiedzieć komplement, a potem mówi:

\- Więc jakim?

\- Co?

\- Typem mężczyzny…

\- A – mówi John i zamyka usta.       

Sherlock obserwuje go, wodząc palcem wskazującym po rąbku szklanki.

\- Miałeś narzeczoną.

\- Tak.

\- Ale miałeś też facetów – mówi Sherlock, a Johnowi wydaje się, że w jego głosie słychać nutkę wahania.

\- Tak – mówi po prostu John – Skąd to zainteresowanie?

Sherlock rzuca mu spojrzenie tak pewne wyrzutu, że John niemal czuje się winny.

\- Jesteśmy na randce.

John śmieje się i pociąga łyk drinka. Jest tak słodki, że teraz to John niemal ma zamiar rzucić barmanowi spojrzenie pełne wyrzutu. Sherlock obserwuje go rozbawiony.

\- Nie twój smak?

Sherlock jak zwykle robi to z zaskoczenia. Mówi to w tak dwuznaczny sposób, że John czuje się jakby był nastolatkiem i jego siostra przyłapała go na przeglądaniu gazet w samotności.

\- Zdecydowanie nie – odpowiada, dumny, że się nie zaczerwienił.

Postanawia, że potem, w samotności będzie zastanawiał się w jaki sposób pozwolił sobie na to, żeby nastolatek zawstydzał go i czynił dwuznaczne komentarze.

W gejowskim barze.

W Londynie.

Sherlock przygryza wargę, a John na moment zagapia się, a potem szybko opuszcza wzrok i upija jeszcze łyk obrzydliwego drinka.

\- A dlaczego ty teraz uprawiasz już tylko seks bez zobowiązań? – pyta John w ramach rewanżu.

Sherlock przestaje błądzić wzrokiem gdzieś za nim i skupia na nim wzrok.

\- Co? – wydaje się zaskoczony.

John uśmiecha się, rozprostowując się na oparciu krzesła.

\- Tak powiedziałeś. Że miłość jest przereklamowana i teraz uprawiasz tylko seks bez zobowiązań.

Sherlock wygląda na naprawdę zawstydzonego, ale patrzy mu w oczy i zmienia temat:

\- Zawsze zapamiętujesz tak dokładnie to, co do ciebie mówię?

John powinien wiedzieć, że stara się odwrócić jego uwagę, ale i tak daje się na to złapać.

\- Nie pochlebiaj sobie.

Patrzy na zegarek.

\- Zabierasz mnie do domu?

 - To zależy. Wybierasz mnie czy tamtych facetów?

Sherlock wstaje i chwyta za kurtkę i plecak.

\- Wygrałeś.

John idzie za Sherlockiem i zagapia się, przez co zaczyna się zastanawiać, czy jego drink nie zawierał jednak alkoholu. Gdy wychodzą na zewnątrz John zaciąga się kilkoma haustami zimnego powietrza. Idą obok siebie w milczeniu, a John teraz dostrzega, że Sherlock musiał urosnąć ostatnio kilka centymetrów, bo już go przewyższa. Wsiadają do samochodu i powoli jadą ulicami pełnymi imprezowiczów. Gdy zbliżają się do granic Londynu Sherlock pyta:

\- Tęsknisz?

John rzuca mu krótkie spojrzenie.

\- Co?

\- Za Londynem.

\- Każdego dnia – mówi John, z jakiegoś powodu szczerze, zanim zdąży się pohamować.

\- Więc czemu?

John zatrzymuje się, przepuszczając samochód.

\- Cóż.

\- Nie pasujesz?

\- Tak – potwierdza John z zaskoczeniem.

Jadą przez dłuższy czas w ciszy, ale John nie czuje dyskomfortu. Przyzwyczaił się do obecności Sherlocka, zamiast odczuwać ją jako coś dodatkowego, teraz odczuwał ją jako uzupełnienie. Dojeżdżają do ulubionego miejsca trasy Johna, prostej drogi ciągnącej się przez kilka kilometrów przez zalesione tereny. Nie pamiętał już kiedy jechał tędy nocą, ku zdziwieniu Johna jest dość pusto.

\- Zatrzymaj się – mówi nagle Sherlock spokojnie.

John natychmiast patrzy na niego.

\- Co?

\- Zatrzymaj się.

John zjeżdża na pobocze.

\- Źle się czujesz? – pyta natychmiast, wyciągając rękę w stronę sufitu, żeby zapalić światło.

W tym momencie czuje, że dłoń Sherlocka chwyta jego dłoń i opuszcza ją na dół. Potem dłoń go puszcza i przekręca kluczyki, aż przednie światła gasną, naciska przycisk, a wnętrze samochodu wypełnia tylko migające co jakiś czas pomarańczowa poświata świateł awaryjnych. Słyszy odgłos odpinanego pasa,  zaczyna mówić, ale milknie natychmiast, gdy dłoń opada na jego udo i wędruje w górę. John powinien coś powiedzieć, naprawdę zdaje sobie, że powinien, ale dłoń wędruje wyżej, a on jakimś cudem przez materiał dżinsów czuje każdy z palców, które go dotykają.

Dłoń zatrzymuje się, przez chwilę błądzi, a potem dołącza do niej druga, pomagająca w rozpięciu guzika. Suwak gładko zjeżdża, a dłoń dotyka cienkiego materiału. John z jednej strony wie, że to ostatni moment, aby to przerwać, a z drugiej wpatruje się przed siebie, w ciemność, którą co jakiś czas rozprasza ciepłe pomarańczowe światło. Wreszcie, niemal w tym samym momencie, gdy dłoń dotyka skóry John wreszcie mówi:

\- Sherlock.

Zapewne miało to zabrzmieć stanowczo, ale w tym momencie przy dużej ilości dobrej woli mogłoby odczytane jako prośba, ale tak naprawdę jest błaganiem.

Z jakiegoś powodu John dostaje to, czego błagał, czuje ruch, dłoń nie znika, ale przesuwa się, a kutas Johna jest niemal wepchnięty do gardła. John wydaje z siebie odgłos, który trochę brzmi jak krztuszenie, odchyla się na fotelu, niemal naciskając stopą podał gazu. Wrażenie jest obezwładniające, jest połączeniem szoku, ekscytacji i zaskoczenia. Czuje ssanie, lekkie, niemal jak muśnięcia i jego ciało, bez jego udziału, reaguje stanowczo i natychmiast. Uczucie bycia tak twardym w tych ustach, na które, jak teraz głupio zdaje sobie sprawę, zagapiał się tyle razy,  jest obezwładniające.

John błogosławi to, że siedzi. Czuje, że to dla niego za dużo, wie, że musi poprosić o zmniejszenie nacisku ale nie może, bo wtedy przychodzi kolejna fala, nagle nacisk sam się zmniejsza, a zamiast tego usta są odczuwane już wszędzie. John bezradnie wsuwa rękę w jego włosy włosy i z jakiegoś powodu działa to na niego jeszcze mocniej, jakby zawsze chciał ich dotknąć.

Chyba coś mówi, nie jest pewny, wie, że musi to zrobić szybko i mocno odciąga głowę w drugą stronę. Zdążył w ostatnim momencie, mięśnie napinają się, a potem zsuwa się w fotelu, zachowując pozycję tylko dlatego, że jest nadal przypięty pasami. Słyszy, jak oddycha głośno, widzi przebłyski drzew w pomarańczowym świetle, ale nie jest w stanie ruszyć się, wydaje mu się, że nawet nie mruga.

Otrzeźwia się dopiero, kiedy obok przejeżdża jakiś samochód. John odwraca się, widzi jak światło błądzi po twarzy Sherlocka, który patrzy w jego stronę. Stara się rozszyfrować jego wyraz twarzy, chce coś powiedzieć, ale wtedy Sherlock mówi, brzmiąc zupełnie zwyczajnie:

\- Jedź.

John mruga, chcąc coś odpowiedzieć, ale potem poprawia bieliznę, zasuwa zamek i odpala samochód. Wyjeżdża na drogę i dopiero po chwili orientuje się, że nadal nie wyłączył awaryjnych świateł.


	23. Rozdział dwudziesty trzeci

John podrywa się, słysząc odgłos kroków przed domem, nawet wcześniej niż Edgar.

\- Musimy porozmawiać – mówi do Sherlocka zamiast powitania.

Sherlock ma taką minę, jakby właśnie tego się spodziewał, ale odpowiada zamiast tego:

\- Później. Potrzebuje twojego samochodu.

\- Co? – John jest nieco zbity z tropu, biorąc pod uwagę, że od wczoraj, od kiedy Sherlock pożegnał się z nim jak gdyby nigdy nic, układał sobie w głowę przemowę na temat tego, co między nimi zaszło. Teraz w jego mózg wciska się absurdalna myśl, że Sherlock będzie w samochodzie szukać dowodów tego, co między nimi zaszło.

\- Jako że nie potrafię prowadzić potrzebuje też kierowcy – dodaje Sherlock – Trochę to zajmie i może być nieco niebezpiecznie.

John mruga oczami, a potem idzie na tył domu, zamykając drzwi, łapie kluczyki, kurtkę i wychodzi. Zapinając pasy, z Sherlockiem na siedzeniu pasażera bardzo stara się nie wspominać wczorajszego wieczoru. Sherlock milczy, aż wyjadą na główną drogę, a potem odzywa się, tłumacząc trasę. Potem dodaje:

\- Sprawa z posterunku.

\- Co?  - John rzuca mu krótkie spojrzenie.

\- Zapytałeś mnie wtedy, czy powiem ci o co chodzi. To ma związek z tym, gdzie jedziemy.

John patrzy na drogę.

\- Ok.

\- Poszedłem tam, bo potrzebowałem weryfikacji dokumentów. Na szczęście się udało. Kiedy byłem dzieckiem najbardziej lubiłem spędzać czas na strychu – oświadcza nagle.

John kiwa głową na to niespodziewane oświadczenie.

\- Rysuje odkąd pamiętam, dosłownie. Po prostu siedziałem na strychu, nie musiałem z nikim rozmawiać i przeglądałem pudła. Znajdowałem tam zdjęcia, jakieś stare, niepotrzebne przedmioty, moje rysunki, stare gazety. Potrafiłem tam spędzać całe popołudnia. Pewnego dnia, gdy byłem już trochę starszy trafiłem na archiwalne wydania gazet. W takim mieście jak to nie dzieje się zazwyczaj nic, ale od czasu do czasu trafia się jakieś przestępstwo. Po jakimś czasie znałem już prawie na pamięć kronikę wydarzeń kryminalnych tego miasteczka. Najciekawszą sprawą było zabójstwo Sarah May. Zjedź tutaj.

Sherlock głową wskazuje stację benzynową, która majaczy przed nimi po prawej stronie.

John jest zaskoczony nagłą zmianą tematu, ale posłusznie zmienia pas.

\- Zaraz wracam – rzuca Sherlock, gdy tylko zatrzymują się na parkingu i wychodzi.

John patrzy za nim, dopóki nie zniknie za drzwiami, a potem zaczyna szukać jakiejś sensownej stacji radiowej. Gdy wreszcie prostuje się na siedzeniu, zadowolony z wyboru, widzi Sherlocka, który idzie w jego kierunku, niosąc ostrożnie dwie kawy i hot doga.

John przechyla się, żeby otworzyć drzwi od strony pasażera i lekko je popycha. Sherlock zgrabnie wsiada, jakimś cudem bez problemu wciskając długie nogi i nie wylewając przy tym ani kropli. Odstawia większy kubek obok siedzenia John i podaje mu hot doga, którego John machinalnie łapie i dopiero wtedy posyła mu pytające spojrzenie.

\- Jesteś po pracy, ale nie zdążyłeś jeszcze zjeść obiadu. Kiedy jesteś głodny to łatwiej wpadasz w irytacje, dziś kiepsko spałeś, więc potrzebujesz większej ilości kawy. Cukier – wsuwa dwie torebki obok kubka Johna.

\- Jak? – pyta John, ale gdy Sherlock zaczyna mówić unosi dłoń – W sumie nie mów. Inni się do tego przyzwyczajają? – pyta, gryząc kawałek bułki.

Sherlock mówi coś niewyraźnie w stronę szyby.

\- Co? – pyta John z pełnymi ustami.

\- Niewielu – powtarza Sherlock.

Przez chwilę siedzą w milczeniu.

\- Nie jesz?

\- Jedzenie spowalnia myślenie.

John przełyka komentarz razem z kawałkiem parówki. Sherlock czeka, aż skończy jeść i rzuca mu ponaglające spojrzenie. Wyjeżdżają na główną drogę, a Sherlock odsuwa fotel maksymalnie do tyłu, wyciągając się na nim, opiera głowę na oparciu i przymyka oczy.

\- Musisz dać mi znać kiedy uznasz, że opowieść stanie się niewiarygodna – czeka chwilę, jakby dając mu czas na przyjęcie informacji.

\- Sarah May miała szesnaście lat, kiedy została zamordowana – zaczyna -  Została znaleziona rankiem piętnastego czerwca dwa tysiące pierwszego roku. Ciało leżało przy drodze, z drugiej strony miasteczka, mało uczęszczanej, wiodącej na pole Mayera, jednego ze starszych już wtedy rolników. Miała na sobie ubrania, w których wyszła z domu. Ojciec ostatni raz widział ją wieczorem, dwa dni wcześniej, gdy kładła się spać. Następnego ranka wyszła do szkoły, wiemy, że była tam zgodnie z planem, potwierdzili to świadkowie, została do końca lekcji. Policja twierdzi, że jej śmierć była skutkiem nieszczęśliwego wypadku. Tyle, że to nieprawda.

\- Skąd wiesz? – John nie patrzy na niego, ale czuje, że jest obserwowany.

\- Przez mój rysunek – odpowiada spokojnie Sherlock – Na następnym rozwidleniu skręć w lewo.

John zerka na niego. Jest wyciągnięty na fotelu, pozę ma niemal zrelaksowaną, ale coś w nim mówi Johnowi, że jest wręcz przeciwnie. Wraca spojrzeniem na drogę, skręca i dopiero wtedy  Sherlock kontynuuje swoją opowieść.

\- Mówiłem, że na strychu znalazłem swoje rysunki, wiadomo, były dziecięce, ale najczęściej rysowałem różne przedmioty. Na jednym z nich było coś w rodzaju naszyjnika, na tyle na ile udało mi się wywnioskować. Przeglądając gazety dotyczące sprawy Sary znalazłem zdjęcie, które z jakiegoś powodu wydawało mi się znajome. Wracałem do tego wielokrotnie, aż odkryłem o co chodzi. Sarah jest na nim z dwiema innymi dziewczynami, które potem były świadkami w sprawie. Mają dość eleganckie, przynajmniej w ich percepcji sukienki, a Sarah nosi naszyjnik. To dlatego wydawała mi się, znajoma, bo ten naszyjnik narysowałem.

John milczy, wpatrując się w drogę przed sobą.

\- Jak? – pyta w końcu.

\- Tak, to była zagadka, która spowodowała, że zainteresowałem się tą sprawą. W jaki sposób ta obca dla mojej rodziny, co sprawdziłem w pierwszej kolejności,  dziewczyna miała na sobie naszyjnik, który musiał należeć do mojej rodziny, skoro go narysowałem? Rysowałem prawdopodobnie to, co widziałem w domu, na to wskazuje reszta rysunków.

\- Zaraz, ile miałeś lat?

\- W prawo na następnym skrzyżowaniu. Pięć.

\- I rozpoznałeś co narysowałeś na rysunku?

\- Cóż – Sherlock przerywa na chwilę i jego ton się zmienia – Wygląda na to, że od dziecka całkiem dobrze rysowałem.

Zawstydzony Sherlock to tak niespodziewany widok, że John przegapia zielone światło, o czym informuje go trąbienie kierowca stojący za nim.

\- Więc jak ona dostała ten naszyjnik?

\- Mogę się tylko domyślać. Pewne jest to, że nie dostała go od nikogo z rodziny. Holmsowie niechętnie dzielą się tym, co mają. Śmierć Sarah była dla wszystkich wstrząsająca, to był prawdopodobnie pierwszy przypadek śmierci tak młodej osoby w tym miasteczku, dlatego w lokalnej gazecie ukazało się kilka artykułów na ten temat. Większość autorstwa Debbie Martin. Pisze w nim o tym, jak wielka to strata dla lokalnej społeczności, o szoku i o tym, że przyczyną śmierci był nadmiar alkoholu i leków we krwi, wyraźnie wskazując na skutki za mocno zakrapianej imprezy. W tej sprawie przesłuchano zadziwiająco niewielu świadków, tylko trzy najbliższe koleżanki Sarah, w dzień zabójstwa i dzień po. Żadna nie powiedziała nic o imprezie, w której Sarah mogła brać udział. Oczywiście, mogły to zrobić ze strachu, ale liczba miejsc, w których nastolatki w tamtych czasach mogły się spotykać jest nieco ograniczona.

Sherlock na chwilę milknie, aż John w końcu pyta:

\- Więc gdzie była?

\- Tego też mogę się tylko domyślać. Prawdą jest to, że nie była na żadnej imprezie, chociaż faktycznie wydaje się, że próbowała wyglądać ładnie. W chwili śmierci nie miała na sobie naszyjnika, to akurat jest pewne. Ojciec Sarah, Johnas May jest nauczycielem w szkole podstawowej, chyba nie miałeś szans go spotkać. Od samego początku twierdził, że to niemożliwe, żeby Sarah zmieszała w tak potężnych dawkach narkotyki i alkohol. Wychowywał ją sam, matka zmarła gdy dziewczyna była dzieckiem. Mówi, że zdarzało jej się pić alkohol, jak każdej nastolatce, że wyczuł od niej piwo. Twierdzi też, że jakiś czas przed śmiercią zmieniła się, stała się bardziej odległa, nie chciała z nim rozmawiać tak, jak kiedyś. Więc mamy wszystko, co się zgadza i wszystko, co się nie zgadza. Na lewo, może uda się wjechać kawałek.

John posłusznie skręca w nieco polną drogę, znacznie zwalnia, bo zamiast asfaltu ma teraz pod kołami raczej pole. Sherlock milknie, rozglądając się.

\- Może zjedźmy tutaj za zakrętem.

John lekko zjeżdża na pobocze, zostawiając przejazd. Sherlock nie czekając na jego reakcję wysiada, więc John robi to samo.

\- Poczęstujesz mnie papierosem? – pyta Sherlock, zapinając guziki swetra.

John wzdycha, otwiera drzwi, wyciąga paczkę i zapalniczkę z kieszeni drzwi i podchodzi do niego.

\- Wydaje mi się to odrobinę niestosowne – mówi, zanim orientuje się co dokładnie powiedział.

Sherlock wyciąga dłoń po papierosa, a w jego oczach czai się uśmiech, jakby John doskonale powinien wiedzieć co zaraz powie. Jednak powstrzymuje się, zapala papierosa, a drugiego wyciąga z paczki i podaje Johnowi, który odruchowo go od niego odbiera. Sherlock nadal trzyma w dłoni zapalniczkę, nie reagując na ponaglające spojrzenie Johna. Nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego zbliża się do niego wkładając papierosa w usta. John, który rozumie o co mu chodzi pochyla się lekko w jego stronę ze swoim papierosem w ustach i przechyla się do niego. Sherlock mocno się zaciąga, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego. Czeka, aż jego papieros się zapali i odsuwa się, opierając o samochód.

\- Nie dałeś znaku – odzywa się.

\- Co?

\- Miałeś powiedzieć, kiedy opowieść stanie się niewiarygodna.

\- Nie jest – John opiera się o drugie drzwi, wciskając drugą dłoń do kieszeni kurtki.

Odpowiedź Johna chyba sprawiła, że zaliczył jakiś egzamin, bo Sherlock mówi dalej.

\- Ten naszyjnik nie dawał mi spokoju, musiałem go jakoś powiązać. Wtedy pierwszy raz włamałem się na komisariat. Okazuje się, że z raportu po śmierci dziewczyny nie wynika nic podejrzanego. Ojciec nie jest w stanie go zweryfikować, bo nie pozwolono mu zobaczyć córki. Co byłoby logiczne przy morderstwie, natomiast przy wypadku już nie. Pomogła mi Debbie.

\- Kto? – pyta John, starając się nadążyć.

\- Debbie Martin. Dwie rzeczy – mówi Sherlock i wyciąga przed siebie dwa długie palce: Debbie niedługo po śmierci Sarah, jakieś dwa miesiące, awansowała do znanej plotkarskiej gazety. Biorąc pod uwagę, że była naprawdę przeciętną, lokalną dziennikarką, która dość kiepsko radziła sobie ze składnią to zaskakujący awans – zgina pierwszy palec, a potem drugi.

– W pierwszy jej artykule jest mowa o niespodziewanej śmierci, w drugim, który ukazał się dzień przed raportem patologa o lekach we krwi, a w kolejnych o alkoholu i narkotykach. Powiedz mi John – zwraca się w jego stronę – jak się bawiłeś na naszym dorocznym balu?

John, zdziwiony nagłą zmianą tematu, odpowiada:

\- Koszmarnie.

Sherlock nagradza go uśmiechem, wypuszczając jednocześnie powoli chmurę dymu.

\- Doprawdy? Poznałeś wtedy wszystkie najważniejsze osoby w tej grze. Harper, ten, który miał na sobie za ciasny o dwa rozmiary garnitur i był wpatrzony w mojego ojca jak szczeniak.

John kiwa głową na znak, że pamięta.

\- Mojego ojca oczywiście spotkałeś już wcześniej. Podejrzewam, że byłeś równie zachwycony jak ja, kiedy wracam do domu. Mój brat to ten facet, który jest zupełnie do mnie nie podobny, ten który bardzo chciał być ważny, ale był ignorowany. I moja siostra, która zapewne nie odmówiła sobie przyjemności poznania ciebie – patrzy przez chwilę na Johna, obserwując go – Ona jednak prawdopodobnie nie była w to zamieszana.

\- Sugerujesz – mówi John po dłuższej chwili – Że twój ojciec i brat mają coś wspólnego ze śmiercią Sarah?

\- Nie, nie mają czegoś wspólnego. Oni są zamieszani w jej morderstwo – mówi Sherlock spokojnie, rzucając niedopałek w na drogę i skinąwszy na niego głową rusza przed siebie.  

Idą dalej drogą, która staje się coraz bardziej zarośnięta, aż w końcu zamienia się w ścieżkę.

\- Swoją drogą – Sherlock przerywa ciszę, jakby sobie coś przypomniał – Nie zauważyłem, żeby twój związek z Jenny rozkwitał – wyszczerza zęby, widząc jak John przewraca oczami.

\- Jenny mówiła, że tak będzie – John wzrusza ramionami, zrównując się z Sherlockiem.

\- Cóż, to dobrze dla niej – mówi Sherlock, a John rzuca mu spojrzenie z boku.

Sherlock chyba je wychwytuje, bo dodaje:

\- Tak, wiem o jej romansie.

\- Skąd?

Sherlock przewraca oczami:

\- Przecież to oczywiste. Podejrzewam jednak, że raczej tylko dla mnie.

John wypuszcza nieznacznie powietrze, czując ulgę.

\- Powiesz mi w końcu gdzie idziemy?

\- A, tak – Sherlock rozgląda się, jakby dopiero teraz zorientował się, że znajdują się na środku pola – Do wujka Sarah, brata jej ojca. 

Jakby na zawołanie w pewnej odległości przed nimi zaczyna pojawiać się niewielki dom. Gdy się zbliżają John dostrzega w oddali jakąś drogę i czuje nagły podziw do zapobiegliwości Sherlocka. I właśnie ta paranoiczna wręcz zapobiegliwość sprawia, że resztki wątpliwości odnośnie teorii Sherlocka rozwiewają się. Idzie za Sherlockiem, który właśnie wchodzi na nieogrodzone, nieco zaniedbane podwórko.Obchodzi je powoli, skręca w lewo i zatrzymuje się pod drzwiami. Nie oglądając się na Johna puka.

John staje za jego plecami i przez chwilę czekają. Po dłużej chwili gdzieś w głębi domu słychać kroki i John czuje, jak całe jego ciało mimowolnie się napina. Drzwi otwierają się z głośnym skrzypnięciem i staje w nich mężczyzna, który wypełnia je w całości. Wygląda, jakby dawno przekroczył pięćdziesiątkę, ale może dlatego, że jego twarz pokrywa gęsta broda. Guziki nieco wytartej koszuli ledwie opinają się na wydatnym brzuchu.

\- Czego? – ma zachrypnięty głos, jakby od dawna go nie używał.

\- Dzień dobry. Chciałbym porozmawiać o Sarah – mówi Sherlock spokojnie, jakby był akwizytorem, który próbuje w najlepszy sposób zachwalić swój najnowszy produkt.

 Przemiana na twarzy mężczyzny jest wręcz niewiarygodna. Wcześniej wyglądał groźnie, teraz jakby postarzał się o dziesięć lat. Trwa to chwilę, a potem przywołuje się do porządku.

\- Nie ma o czym rozmawiać.

\- Myślę, że jednak jest.

Biorąc pod uwagę znaczącą różnicę postury Sherlocka i mężczyzny John zaczyna się zastanawiać czy upór Sherlocka jest godny podziwu, czy raczej głupi. Jednak widocznie odniósł skutek, bo mężczyzna odwraca się i wchodzi do środka, co Sherlock natychmiast wykorzystuje, a John, chcąc nie chcąc wchodzi za nim. Prawdopodobnie kiedyś dom sprawiał urokliwe wrażenie, teraz jest tylko praktyczny, drewno leży równo ułożone obok kominka, ale na wysłużonych blatach w kuchni walają się niepozmywane naczynia. John zaczyna żałować, że nie zapytał wcześniej Sherlocka czym zajmuje się mężczyzna. Teraz stoi obok Sherlocka, podczas gdy gospodarz opiera się o stół i zaplata ręce na piersiach, wpatrując się w Sherlocka.

\- Chciałbym porozmawiać o tym, co pan pamięta z czasów, kiedy zginęła Sarah – zaczyna Sherlock.

\- Że mój brat ją uwielbiał i od tego czasu już nie doszedł do siebie. Że urządzanie pogrzebu szesnastolatce było koszmarem. Że kilka dni wcześniej widziałem ją, biegła spotkać się z jakąś koleżanką, a zaraz potem nie żyła.

Sherlock pozostaje niewzruszony:

\- Chodzi o to, że pana brat twierdził, że to niemożliwe, żeby Sarah przedawkowała narkotyki i alkohol.

\- Ja też tak uważam – mówi już ciszej i spokojniej.

\- Dlaczego? – Sherlock nieznacznie drga, jakby chciał do niego podejść, ale powstrzymał się od ruchu.

\- Bo Sarah nie była tym typem. Jasne, raz czy dwa wróciła do domu po piwie, w końcu była nastolatką. Ale gdyby zażywała narkotyki Johnas by coś zauważył. Po tym, jak jej matka zmarła załamał się, myślał, że sobie nie poradzi z samotnym wychowaniem dziecka. Potem chciał jej to wynagrodzić, zawsze była dla niego na pierwszym miejscu. Dlaczego przy tym węszysz?

\- Bo wydaje mi się, że coś się nie zgadza.    

Mężczyzna mruży oczy i mu się przypatruje.

\- A co taki gówniarz jak ty może o tym wiedzieć? – nie czekając na odpowiedź zwraca się do Johna – Kim pan jest?

John przez chwilę się waha, w końcu odpowiada:

\- Przyjacielem Sherlocka.

Mężczyzna patrzy na niego, a potem na Sherlocka, aż w końcu zaczyna rechotać.

\- Tego typu przyjacielem?

Opuszcza ręce i mówi:

\- Wydaje ci się, że jak twój kochaś chce się zabawić to możesz go tu przywozić, żeby grzebał w tym gównie ponownie? Lepiej go stąd zabierz, zanim się rozmyślę.

Zanim John zdąży się odezwać Sherlock mówi:

\- Czy jest możliwe, że Sarah wdała się w romans ze starszym mężczyzną?

Przez chwilę mężczyzna przygląda mu się, jakby Sherlock powiedział coś wartego uwagi i zastanawiał się. Potem jednak odbija się od stołu i rusza.

John wie co się stanie, zanim zdąży o tym pomyśleć. Wskakuje między Sherlocka a mężczyznę, zatrzymując go w połowie ruchu. Mężczyzna patrzy na Johna, oddychając szybko i przez sekundę John myśli, że oberwie, ale potem mężczyzna cofa się i warczy, tak, że krople śliny trafiają na twarz Johna:

\- Wynoście się stąd obaj.

John stoi, blokując mężczyznę, aż Sherlock podchodzi do drzwi i dopiero, gdy wychodzi John rusza za nim. Idą szybkim krokiem w stronę samochodu, Sherlock idzie tak szybko, że niemal musi l za nim biec. John czeka, aż Sherlock zamknie za sobą drzwi samochodu i chce odpalić, ale wtedy  Sherlock pyta cicho:

\- Co to do cholery było?

\- Słucham?

\- Jak wpadłeś na pomysł, że potrzebuje twojej obrony?

John cieszy się, że może skupiać się na odpalaniu samochodu, inaczej obawiałby się o wytrzymałość swoich nerwów.

\- Może z powodu tego, że dwa razy wyższy facet rzucił się na ciebie, bo go prowokowałeś.

Sherlock prycha, a John zwyczajnie go ignoruje, ruszając i starając się nie wpakować do jakiegoś zarośniętego rowu, a Sherlock na szczęście milczy. Całą trasę pokonując w milczeniu, John starając się uspokoić, a Sherlock wygląda na zdenerwowanego i intensywnie nad czymś rozmyślającego.

Dojeżdżają już do domu, gdy Sherlock odzywa się, cicho i spokojnie:

\- Wiesz czemu przyszedłem do ciebie do pracy?

\- Bo potrzebowałeś pieniędzy? – John nagle czuje się bardzo zmęczony, jakby miał pięćdziesiąt, a nie trzydzieści lat i wychowywał trójkę wyjątkowo energicznych dzieci, z których najmłodsze właśnie oświadczyło, że ma zamiar nie spać całą noc.

Sherlock czeka z odpowiedzią na moment, w którym John wjeżdża na podwórko:

\- Podobałeś się zeszłemu chłopakowi, z którym byłem. Gdy mnie zostawił uznałem, że to będzie nawet całkiem zabawne.

Nie czekając na jego reakcje wysiada i głośno trzaska drzwiami.

John widzi w lusterku, jak idzie w stronę furtki, wciskając ręce w kieszenie. John odrywa wzrok od jego sylwetki i patrzy przed siebie przez dłuższą chwilę, aż w końcu wychodzi z samochodu. Wpuszcza Edgara do domu i głośno zatrzaskuje za sobą drzwi.


	24. Rozdział dwudziesty czwarty

Jest przekonany, że złość nie pozwoli mu zasnąć, ale o dziwo, śpi całkiem dobrze, ciągle śniąc niespokojne sny. Rano nie jest w stanie przypomnieć sobie co to było, czuje się tylko zdezorientowany i nieprzytomny. Przez cały dzień czuje, jak pod jego skórę leciutko wibrują resztki gniewu z wczoraj. Praca odrobinę wytrąca go z tego poczucia, ale wracając do domu czuje echa wczorajszego nastroju. Mówi sobie, że jest żałosny i odgrzewa w mikrofalówce mrożonkę z zamrażalki i je ją, przeglądając wiadomości w telefonie.

Nagle drzwi otwierają się i do środka wchodzi Sherlock, a John zastyga z widelcem w połowie drogi do ust. Założył, że Sherlock się już nie pojawi, dlatego patrzy na niego przez chwilę, a potem odpowiada na jego skinienie głową. Słucha jego kroków na schodach, patrzy za nim jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym wzrusza ramionami i wraca do jedzenia.

Okazuje się, że wrócili z Sherlockiem do początków ich relacji, to znaczy Sherlock przychodzi do pracy, robi to, co musi, a potem wychodzi, nie rozmawiając z nim. Po trzech dniach John przyznaje przed sobą, że jego złość już nieco osłabła i postanawia zachować się jak dorosły.

Tyle, że dziś Sherlock nie przychodzi.

John kilka razy sprawdza telefon, ale nie ma żadnych nowych wiadomości, poza informacją o rachunku telefonicznym, który zapomniał zapłacić. Ma właśnie zamiar iść pod prysznic, gdy Edgar biegnie do drzwi, w których staje zasapany Sherlock. Wygląda, jakby przed chwilą biegł i rzuca na podłogę wypchany plecak.

\- Nie myślałeś o tym, żeby wynająć któryś pokój na górze? – pyta zamiast powitania.

\- Co?

 - Pokój. Na górze – powtarza Sherlock, nie wchodząc do środka.

Wyraz twarzy Johna musi sugerować odpowiedź, bo Sherlock mówi:

\- Na przykład mnie – nadal oddycha szybko i obserwuje Johna.

\- Coś się stało? – John dopiero teraz otrząsnął się z tej nagłej zmiany podejścia.

\- Muszę na jakiś czas gdzieś pomieszkać. Mam pieniądze, a jeśli mi braknie, to odpracuje to. Wydaje mi się, że ty masz co najmniej jeden wolny pokój u siebie.

John mruga i mówi:

\- Wejdź w końcu, bo Edgar oszaleje.

Wskazuje na psa, który przez cały ten czas podskakuje dookoła Sherlocka.

Sherlock ostrożnie odkłada plecak obok drzwi, głaszcze Edgara i wchodzi do kuchni. John wstawia wodę na herbatę, a gdy wyciąga rękę po kubki widzi, że Sherlock nadal stoi w tym samym miejscu.

\- Potrzebujesz pomocy w jakikolwiek sposób?

Sherlock patrzy na niego z lekką rezerwą:

\- Mówiłem już, że chciałem wynająć pokój.

John uważnie go ogląda, szukając jakichkolwiek uszkodzeń. Sherlock oczywiście orientuje się, co robi, bo dodaje:

\- Daj spokój, nic mi nie jest.

\- Siadaj – mówi John, zalewa herbatę i stawia kubek przed nim - Czemu nie możesz wrócić do domu?

\- Powiedzmy, że chwilowo nie jestem tam mile widziany – mówi Sherlock lekko, przyciągając do siebie kubek.

\- Czy to ma jakiś związek z historią, którą mi opowiadałeś? – John siada na krześle naprzeciwko.

\- Nie – Sherlock unosi jeden kącik ust w górę, ale wygląda to raczej na karykaturę uśmiechu.

\- Wiem, że myślisz, że twój ojciec jest bardzo wpływowy, ale jeśli coś ci zrobił…

\- Nie myślę, on jest bardzo wpływowy. Nic mi nie jest, jestem dorosły, poradzę sobie. Za pięć miesięcy idę na studia. Gdy skończę dwadzieścia jeden lat dostanę pieniądze z funduszu powierniczego, który założył mój dziadek. Oddam ci pieniądze, nawet z odsetkami.

\- W dupie mam twoje pieniądze – mówi John, a Sherlock wygląda na lekko rozbawionego – Oczywiście, że możesz zostać, na razie musisz spać w salonie, dopóki nie kupię jakiegoś łóżka.

\- Wystarczy kanapa w salonie.

John przewraca oczami, a Sherlock przez chwilę na niego patrzy, jakby się zastanawiając.

Potem wstaje, zgarniając po drodze kubek Johna, z którego właśnie miał się napić. Wylewa ich zawartość do zlewu, nalewa wody do czajnika i otwiera szafkę. John przygląda się jego poczynaniom, na poły zaintrygowany, na poły rozbawiony. Po chwili Sherlock odwraca się, trzymając w dłoniach dwa parujące kubki. Jeden stawia przed Johnem, drugi zatrzymuje dla siebie, siadając na krześle i podwijając nogę, nie wylewając przy tym ani kropelki. Patrzy na Johna, aż ten upija łyk herbaty.

\- Czarna, bez mleka, z jedną płaską łyżeczką cukru – mówi.

Czeka, że John upije jeszcze łyk i mówi.

\- Będą plotki.

John myśli chwilę i odpowiada:

\- Będą.

\- Im mniej uwagi, tym lepiej. Myślę, że jestem rozpieszczonym, zbuntowanym nastolatkiem, który bardzo chce być dorosły. A mój szczodry ojciec przymyka oko na moje wyskoki, płacąc ci wysoki czynsz, żebyś miał na mnie oko.

John obraca w dłoniach kubek i już ma przytaknąć, gdy Sherlock dodaje:

\- Chyba, że wolisz wersję z uwodzeniem młodszego chłopaka przez starszego, szanowanego lekarza, podpory lokalnej społeczności – mówi to z pewnym siebie uśmiechem.

\- A nie, raczej nie – rzuca John, wstając i uchylając okno.

Wydaje mu się, że gdy się odwraca na twarzy Sherlocka widzi resztki zawodu, ale nikną, zanim zdąży im się przyjrzeć, więc prawdopodobnie to tylko złudzenie.


	25. Rozdział dwudziesty piąty

John otworzył furtkę, czekając na Edgara, który jakoś nie pojawia się na horyzoncie. Wchodzi do domu, rzucając sweter i torbę w korytarzu i obchodzi dom, kierując się w stronę ogrodu.

\- Czy mi się wydaje, że leżysz na mojej narzucie z salonu?

Sherlock leży rozciągnięty, trzymając ręce pod głową. Bez wątpienia go słyszał, ale nawet nie otworzył oczu. Edgar na jego widok leniwie zamachał ogonem, ani myśląc wstawać.

\- Nie wydaje ci się.

\- Ta sierść, której potem nie będę się mógł z niej pozbyć także?

Sherlock otworzył jedno oko, spojrzał na niego i z powrotem je zamknął.

\- Nieco zasłaniasz mi słońce.

John pokręcił głową, a potem ściągnął buty i położył się na drugiej części materiału, przepychając niezadowolonego Edgara. Chwilę zajęło mu znalezienie wygodnej pozycji, ale wreszcie ułożył się, zamknął oczy i rozkoszował rozgrzewającymi promieniami słońca. Za jakieś dwie godziny ziemia stanie się za zimna, żeby na niej leżeć, ale teraz było idealnie. Wyciągnął dłoń i machinalnie zaczął głaskać Edgara. Po jakimś czasie ten jednak wstał, a John odwrócił się w jego stronę, obserwując go. Pies cicho burknął i pobiegł przed siebie, raczej zadowolony. John uniósł się na łokciach, patrząc za nim i nadsłuchując czy usłyszy odgłos otwierania furtki, ale panuje tylko przyjemna cisza.

Opada z powrotem i wierci się, dopiero po chwili orientując się, że w zasadzie teraz, bez Edgara pośrodku leżą całkiem blisko siebie. Wystarczyło, żeby John lekko przekręcił rękę. Szybko odgania niedorzeczną myśl, wracając do rozmyślania nad ostatnią rozmową z Jenny o wakacyjnej przerwie. Słyszy, jak tym razem Sherlock wierci się obok i czuje delikatne muśnięcie stopy o jego nagą stopę, tak krótkie, że bez wątpienia przypadkowe. Nie reaguje, ale zupełnie wytrąca go to z toru myśli.

Słyszy odgłos zbliżających się psich łapek. Po chwili coś upada na ziemię po stronie Sherlocka. John unosi głowę i widzi, że Sherlock został obdarowany okazałym egzemplarzem gałęzi. Zdaje się być zadowolony z prezentu, bo podnosi się lekko i chwyta gałąź, żeby się podrażnić z Edgarem. John czuje jak ziemia pod nim lekko drży w rytm ich zabawy. John chce właśnie powiedzieć, że zaraz oberwie, gdy nagle Sherlock upada na niego plecami, powodując, że John wypycha całe powietrze z płuc i gwałtownie otwiera oczy.

Sherlock przez sekundę leży na jego brzuchu, a potem, nie podnosząc się wybucha śmiechem. John jest całkiem pewny, że widzi to zjawisko po raz pierwszy, więc po prostu się w niego wpatruje, a po chwili sam zaczyna się śmiać. Sherlock podnosi się dopiero, gdy się uspokoi, a John łapie się na myśli, że może częściej powinien zachęcać Edgara do zabawy patykiem. Patrzy za odchodzącym Sherlockiem i biegnącym za nim Edgarem i dopiero po chwili wstaje, wytrzepując dokładnie narzutę.

Myśli, że mieszkanie z Sherlockiem jest zarówno samo w sobie absurdalne, jak i zwyczajne. Trudno mu się przyzwyczaić do tego, że z kimś mieszka, bo minęło już sporo czasu, ale to przecież Sherlock, który już wcześniej w zasadzie u niego pomieszkiwał. Nadal czuje się nieco dziwnie, kiedy wieczorem spotyka Sherlocka wychodzącego z łazienki w piżamie czy rano, zaspanego, szukającego swojego plecaka.

Musiał przyznać przed sobą, że spotykanie go w piżamie budziło w nim dziwne odczucie zwłaszcza dlatego, że Sherlock, pomimo tego, że noce nadal były chłodne spał w jakiś rozciągniętych spodniach i białej koszulce na ramiączkach, co prowadziło Johna do zadziwiającej konstatacji, że Sherlock co prawda jest przeraźliwie chudy, ale za to nieco umięśniony. Z jakiegoś powodu w jego mózgu ta myśl powiązana była ze wspomnieniem sytuacji w samochodzie, którą z całych sił starał się wypierać.

///

Rano wpada do przychodni, z wdzięcznością przyjmując od Jenny kubek z kawą.

\- Zaspałeś?

Ona sama wyglądała, jakby nie przespała ostatniej nocy, ale John postanowił nie dociekać czym była zajęta. Po balu nie rozmawiali o jej sytuacji, ale John od czasu do czasu proponował jej pomoc w opiece nad chłopcami, jeśli miałaby jakieś plany. Dwa razy przyjęła jego propozycję, choć po jego wielokrotnych namowach.

\- Nie, zaraz ci wytłumaczę – odstawił kubek na stolik przy drzwiach, wszedł do gabinetu odłożyć kurtkę i wrócił do niej.

\- Mam współlokatora – oświadczył, otrzymując w odpowiedzi jej zdziwione spojrzenie.

\- Kogo? Nie mówiłeś, że z kimś się spotykasz – Jenny wyglądała na oburzoną.

\- Nie, wynajmuje jeden z pokoi na pierwszym piętrze Sherlockowi. W sumie nie planowałem tego, tak wyszło.

\- Holmesowi? – Jenny patrzy na niego uważnie.

\- Tak.

\- Nie obraź się, ale uważam, że nie masz u siebie takich warunków, jak w ich domu.

\- No cóż, Sherlock jest nastolatkiem. Więc jego rodzice chyba wolą tę wersję niż ucieczki z domu.

Jenny odchyla się na fotelu i patrzy na niego badawczo.

\- Jasne, John. A ty masz dodatkowe źródło dochodu.

\- Dokładnie – potwierdza John, patrząc na jej sceptyczny wyraz twarzy .

Wreszcie nie wytrzymuje i pyta:

\- Co?

\- Nic. Powiedzmy, że ja od czasu do czasu mam wieczorami swoje wyjścia z koleżankami, a ty musisz wynajmować pokój Holmesowi.

John nie był przygotowany na ten argument, dlatego zamiast udawać, że nie wie co ma na myśli patrzy na nią ze zdumionym wyrazem twarzy, czym oczywiście daje jej jasny sygnał, że ma rację. Na szczęście Jenny nie mówi nic więcej, co mogłoby by spowodować, że pogrąży się jeszcze bardziej.

///

Wieczorem, gdy John już ma kłaść się do łóżka przypomina sobie, że zapomniał zgasić światło nad umywalką, więc przeklinając wstaje i wychodzi na korytarz, w sam raz, żeby spotkać Sherlocka, który w kurtce i z plecakiem cicho przemyka korytarzem. Na jego widok przystaje na moment, ale pewnie idzie dalej.

\- Wychodzisz gdzieś? – nie wytrzymuje John.

\- Jak widać – odpowiada Sherlock, skręcając na schody.

John przez chwilę stoi na korytarzu, analizując, a potem zbiega po schodach, żeby wpaść na Sherlocka wiążącego wysokie buty.

\- Jest prawie środek nocy.

Sherlock posyła mu pełen wyższości uśmiech.

\- Wydawało mi się, że wynajmuje tutaj pokój, a nie, że jesteś zobowiązany mnie kontrolować.

Przez chwilę patrzy, jak John się nakręca, a potem dodaje:

\- Idę włamać się do mojego domu, więc raczej mnie nie aresztują.

\- Poczekaj tutaj – rzuca John.

Kilka chwil później zbiega na dół, rozglądając się za kurtką. Sherlock opiera się o drzwi, patrząc na niego.

Przez chwilę toczą niemą walkę na spojrzenia, aż w końcu Sherlock otwiera drzwi i wychodzą razem. Idą pieszo, ostrożnie, bo zaraz za domem Johna kończy się jakakolwiek oświetlona przestrzeń. Nieprzeniknioną ciemność rozprasza światło latarki, którą Sherlock wyciąga z plecaka. Idą w milczeniu, co jakiś czas ciszę przerywa w oddali szczekanie psa czy jakiś głośniejszy owad.

W końcu John pyta cicho:

\- Jak masz zamiar to zrobić?

\- Potrzebuje włamać się do dawnej stróżówki na końcu ogrodu – odpowiada Sherlock z ociąganiem – Więc nie będzie to specjalnie trudne, z tego, co wiem dziś nie powinno być problemów.

\- Myślałem, że idziesz po jakieś swoje rzeczy.

\- Idę – odpowiada Sherlock, ale zanim zdążyć powiedzieć coś więcej potyka się o coś, a John automatycznie wyciąga rękę i go łapie.

Pomaga mu podnieść się do pionu, a Sherlock przez chwilę opiera się na nim. Jest bardzo blisko, John pomimo ciemności dostrzega szczegóły jego twarzy.

Jednak odsuwa się, a John chrząka i pyta:

\- Nic ci się nie stało?

\- Korzeń – mówi Sherlock.

Ścieżka robi się tak wąska, że John musi iść za Sherlockiem, ale po jakiś dziesięciu minutach marszu, gdy John czuje się już lekko spocony nagle zaczyna się rozszerzać. W oddali dostrzega zarys potężnego płotu.

\- Jak chcesz to zrobić?

\- Przeskoczę płot, otworze stróżówkę, wezmę to, czego potrzebuje i wrócę. Możesz zostać i wysłać mi wiadomość, jeśli zauważysz jakiś ruch w pobliżu. Wziąłeś telefon? – Sherlock odwraca się w jego stronę i John widzi, że jest spięty.

\- Tak.

Sherlock prowadzi go do bocznej części ogrodzenia. Przez chwilę stoi bez ruchu, obserwując i nadsłuchując. Jest tutaj nieco jaśniej, bo światło z odległego domu daje lekką poświatę. Poza tym jest cicho, żadne dźwięki nie rozchodzą się w ciepłym powietrzu.

\- Poświecisz mi? – Sherlock odwraca się do niego,

John bierze od niego latarkę, świecąc we wskazanym przez niego kierunku. Ma właśnie zapytać jak ma zamiar pokonać ogrodzenie, gdy Sherlock gładko wchodzi na podwyższenie, a potem niesamowicie szybko podciąga się na rękach, przerzuca swoje ciało nad płotem i ląduje na ziemi. John wyszukuje go promieniem latarki, Sherlock przykłada palec do ust, nakazując mu ciszę, przybliża się do płotu i wyciąga rękę po latarkę. John delikatnie manewruje dłonią między metalowymi elementami, aż w końcu udaje mu się ją podać.

Światło natychmiast gaśnie, a John słyszy, jak Sherlock cicho odchodzi. Sięga po telefon i szybko go wycisza, trzymając w dłoni. Zanim jego wzrok przyzwyczai się do ciemności traci Sherlocka z oczu. Więc tylko stoi, wypatrując i nadsłuchując. Po kilku minutach rozróżnia już dźwięki zwierząt i owadów, ale poza tym nie dzieje się nic. Obserwuje majestatyczny dom stojący w oddali. W jednym z okiem gaśnie światło. John liczy w myślach ile czasu minęło, żałując, że nie ustalił z Sherlockiem kiedy ma zacząć się niepokoić. Nagle wyławia jakiś dźwięk, ktoś w oddali cicho stąpa. John zamiera, ale po chwili rozpoznaje dźwięk kroków Sherlocka. Idzie szybko, zbliżając się do niego, aż znajduje się w zasięgu wzroku Johna. Zsuwa z ramion plecak, zawieszając go na jednej ręce, aż się ugina. Gdy jest już prawie w zasięgu jego głosu nagle w oddali słuchać jakiś dźwięk.

Sherlock najwyraźniej go rozpoznaje, bo przyśpiesza, zbliża się do Johna, który pośpiesznie wsuwa telefon do kieszeni i podrzuca plecak jak piłkę, a John po drugiej stronie łapie go, aż jego nogi uginają się pod ciężarem. Dźwięk powtarza się, a potem otwierają się jakieś drzwi, zalewające ciemność poświatą. Obaj zamierają, John widzi, jak oczy Sherlocka rozszerzają się. Podbiega do płotu, kucając i wzrokiem nakazuje to samo Johnowi.

Znajdują się teraz po dwóch stronach płotu, ale tak blisko siebie, że John czuje na policzku przyśpieszony oddech Sherlocka, który zamyka oczy i się na czymś skupia, jakby odliczał. Po chwili otwiera je i patrzy na Johna. Jego źrenice są rozszerzone, pewnie pod wpływem adrenaliny, a John nie potrafi się od nich oderwać. Tkwią obaj bez ruchu, aż w końcu coś w oddali wydaje trzaskający odgłos, a Sherlock natychmiast podrywa się i zanim John zdąży wstać i się odsunąć przeskakuje przez płot, miękko lądując obok niego. Natychmiast ciągnie Johna w dół i obaj opadają na trawę, John trzymając jedną dłonią szelkę plecaka. Leżą tak przez chwilę, obserwując przestrzeń, ale nie dzieje się już nic niepokojącego, więc Sherlock chwyta jego dłoń i pociąga go.

Obaj wstają, a John zarzuca plecak i powoli idzie za Sherlockiem. Dopiero po kilku minutach, gdy znajdą się w sporej odległości John pyta cicho:

\- Co do cholery jest w tym plecaku?

Sherlock lekko się uśmiecha i wyciąga w jego stronę rękę:

\- A, tak.

John w odpowiedzi zakłada drugą szlufkę na plecy. Sherlock podnosi oczy w górę i odpowiada:

\- Wszystkie dokumenty odnośnie sprawy Sarah. To była prawdopodobnie ostatnia szansa, żeby bez problemu je odzyskać.

\- Część pewnie nielegalna?

\- Oczywiście – Sherlock rozpromienia się, jakby John powiedział mu jakiś komplement.

\- Wydaje mi się, że nie opowiedziałeś mi tej historii w całości – zaczyna ostrożnie John.

Sherlock przytakuje, ale nie mówi nic więcej. Zbliżają się już do domu, John zamyka za sobą drzwi i odwraca się i wpada prosto na Sherlocka, uwięziony między jego ciałem i drzwiami. Przez chwilę ma absurdalne wrażenie, że zostanie pocałowany i wstrzymuje oddech, a wtedy Sherlock wyciąga rękę i chwyta szlufkę plecaka.

\- Masz chyba coś mojego – mówi cicho, patrząc na jego usta.

John zamiera, a potem zsuwa plecak z ramion i podaje go Sherlockowi, który chwyta go i odwraca się, kładąc go ostrożnie przy ścianie. John cicho wypuszcza powietrze, a wtedy Sherlock prostuje się, podchodzi do niego, stanowczo ujmując jego twarz w dłonie i całuje go. John czuje, jak jego miękkie wargi muskają go, a potem lekko drażni jego język, aż John mu odpowiada.

Dopiero gdy Sherlock go puszcza John otrząsa się.

\- Musisz przestać.

Wyraz twarzy Sherlocka zmienia się momentalnie.

\- Tak? Tętno, rozszerzone źrenice, przyśpieszony oddech. Mam wymieniać dalej?

\- Pochlebia mi twoje zainteresowanie, ale…

Sherlock parska, prawdopodobnie miał to być śmiech, ale brzmi tak nieprzyjemnie, że gdy Sherlock wbiega na górę i trzaska drzwiami John nadal słyszy jego echo. Pociera twarz dłonią, przez chwilę stoi w miejscu i dopiero potem wychodzi w ciemność. Wypala jednego papierosa i odpala drugiego. Jest tak cicho, jak wcześniej, jakby nic się nie stało. Wraca do domu, ale poza szczękiem zamka odpowiada mu tylko cisza.


	26. Rozdział dwudziesty szósty

Następnego dnia przed pracą odbiera długo wyczekiwane zamówienie. Po południu utrwalają z Sherlockiem tradycję udawania, że wieczór wcześniej nic się nie wydarzyło. John podejmuje heroiczny wysiłek i zamiast jeść coś gotowego przygotowuje sos do makaronu, dlatego zauważa reakcje Sherlocka dopiero, gdy dostrzega, że ten stoi pod ścianą w kuchni, prawdopodobnie przyglądając się, jak John próbuje sos. Johnowi niemal udaje się zachować spokój dzięki dłuższej praktyce. Sherlock patrzy na niego z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Jeśli nie chcesz jeść obiadu wystarczy, że powiesz, nie musisz próbować wyprawić mnie na tamten świat – rzuca John kiepskim żartem.

\- W pokoju na górze na podłodze jest materac – odpowiada Sherlock.

\- Wiem – John w ostatnim momencie ratuje makaron przed nieplanowanym opuszczeniem garnka.

\- Co on tam robi? – Sherlock zgrabnie go omija, chwyta ścierkę i odcedza makaron.

John zagapia się na chwilę.

\- Jesteś wybitnie inteligentny, jakoś poradzisz sobie ze znalezieniem zastosowania dla niego. 

Już w momencie, w którym słowa opuszczają jego usta przymyka powieki. Celowo omija wzrokiem Sherlocka, wyłączając sos.

O dziwo, Sherlock je porcje podsuniętą przez Johna.

\- Oddam ci w kilku czynszach.                                 

John westchnął. Odkąd Sherlock z nim zamieszkał nieustannie naciskał, żeby John przyjął zapłatę czynszu w wysokości ustalonej przez niego na podstawie jakiś skomplikowanych analiz.

\- Zdaje się, że wspominałem, że wyposażenie pokoju wchodzi w skład czynszu. Muszę jeszcze kupić kilka mebli, masz jakieś sugestie?

Sherlock zachowuje wymowne milczenie do końca posiłku.

///

Kilka dni później, gdy John wszedł do nowego pokoju Sherlocka, jak go w myślach nazywał, zauważył, że wbrew początkowemu oporowi jednak się w nim rozgościł. Na materacu leżała nieco skłębiona pościel, jakby Sherlock wstawał w pośpiechu, pod ścianą plecak i dwie torby, które jakimś cudem się tu pojawiły, a obok, umieszczony, wydaje się z większą starannością, futerał. John, szacując jego rozmiar uznał, że to futerał na skrzypce. Zdumiony wycofał się, zanim Sherlock zdążył go przyłapać, ale potem, gdy John obserwuje go przy pracy wyrywa mu się pytanie.

\- Tak – odpowiada Sherlock takim tonem, jakby właśnie oświadczył, że umie przygotować tosty, a nie, że gra na skrzypcach.

Chyba to, że John milczy przez dłuższą chwilę sprawia, że Sherlock rzuca mu kontrolne spojrzenie, a widząc jego minę zatrzymuje je na nim i pyta:

\- Co?

\- Nic – mówi John i schyla się, żeby poprawić taśmę.

\- Więc? – dopytuje Sherlock.

\- Po prostu pomyślałem, że jesteś niezwykły.

Sherlock zatrzymuje swoje ruchy tak nagle, jakby John wypowiedział jakieś zamrażające zaklęcie. Wraca do życia dopiero, gdy porcja gipsu, którą właśnie nałożył, z głośnym plaskiem ląduje na podłodze.

Wyraz jego twarzy sprawia, że John czuje potrzebę kontynuowania.

\- Daj spokój, musiałeś to słyszeć wiele razy. Rysujesz z niemal anatomiczną precyzją, umiesz grać na skrzypcach i jeszcze masz te swoje fenomenalne dedukcje. No i rozwiązujesz jakąś skomplikowaną zagadkę kryminalną sprzed lat, jakby to był jakiś film.

John nie uwierzyłby, że Sherlock potrafi się zarumienić, gdyby sam nie był tego świadkiem. Zorientował się, ze chyba powiedział za dużo, więc szybko zabiera się do sprzątnięcia bałaganu na podłodze.

Nie wracają do tematu, ale gdy wieczorem John wychodzi spod prysznica słyszy cichą muzykę. Nakłada piżamę i idzie korytarzem, stając pod drzwiami. Nie zna tej melodii, chociaż z czymś mu się kojarzy. Słucha przez chwilę, wyobrażając sobie jak Sherlock musi wyglądać, gdy gra. Obserwował dłonie Sherlocka od dawna, kiedy szkicował, przekładał w nich szybko ołówek, nakładał farbę z precyzją czy przeczesywał włosy. Nagle to, w jaki sposób te długie palce muszą przyciskać struny, przytrzymywać mocno smyczek spowodowały w jego mózgu bezpośrednie połączenie ze wspomnieniami ust Sherlocka.

Pospiesznie rusza korytarzem i zamka za sobą drzwi pokoju, szybkim krokiem przemierza jego długość i kładzie się na łóżku, zsuwając spodnie piżamy i skopując je stopami. Nadal słyszał melodię, jednak teraz znacznie ciszej, jakby była nieśmiałym tłem tego, co zaczął robić. Bynajmniej niedelikatnie zaczyna się dotykać, pobudzając już i tak lekko nabrzmiałego kutasa. Czuje, że tego potrzebował, jakby tylko czekał na pretekst, obejmuje się mocno, szybko poruszając dłonią, układając palce w okrąg. Jest gotowy znacznie szybciej, niż się spodziewał, niemal bliski finału, gdy nagle słyszy szybkie pukanie do drzwi i, zanim zdąży zareagować, otwierają się.

Słowa zamierają Sherlockowi na ustach, zanim jego oczy wyłowiły kształty z ciemności i mózg przetworzył to co widzi. Ciało Johna działało poza jego świadomością, dłoń zamiast się zatrzymać zaciska się mocniej i kończy, w kompletnej ciszy i bezruchu. Trwają tak, John półleżąc na łóżku, gorączkowo zaciskając dłoń i czując, jak ciepło spływa mu po udzie i Sherlock, stojąc wyprostowany w ten swój arystokratyczny sposób, z jedną dłonią wciąż zaciśniętą na klamce.

W końcu Sherlock zamka cicho drzwi, ale John kilka minut rozpaczliwie trzyma się wyrazu jego twarzy, który zobaczył, zanim drzwi się zamknęły.

///

Tym razem to John jest cholernie wdzięczny, że o tym nie mówią. Myślał, że ten poziom zawstydzenia swoją fizjologią zostawił za sobą, gdy przestał być nastolatkiem. Sherlock zachowuje się, jakby nic się nie stało, a John tylko trochę go unika. Wieczorem puka do jego pokoju, czekając chwilę, ale, ma nadzieję, nie tak długą, żeby przywoływała wspomnienia. Słyszy ciche _Proszę_ i otwiera drzwi.

\- Widziałeś gdzieś niebieską obrożę Edgara?

Sherlock siedzi na materacu, który przeciągnął na środek pokoju, a dookoła, na całej powierzchni podłogi rozłożone są różnego rodzaju dokumenty. Wygląda to na nieład, niektóre to jakieś kserokopie wycinków prasowych, inne ręczne notatki czy mapy. Sherlock odrywa się od tego, co właśnie czytał i patrzy na niego:

\- Nie. Ale ona do niego nie pasuje.

\- I dlatego notorycznie ją z siebie ściąga? – John lekko się uśmiecha.

Chce już zamknąć drzwi, gdy Sherlock mówi:

\- Wejdź.

John wchodzi, przymykając drzwi, nie za bardzo wiedząc, gdzie ma stanąć.

\- Musisz usiąść na materacu, żeby nie zasłaniać mi pola widzenia.

John przechodzi na placach między papierami czując się niemal jak w dzieciństwie, kiedy z Harry skakali tylko po kamieniach w ogrodzie, twierdząc, że trawa pomiędzy nimi parzy. Ciężko siada na drugim końcu materaca. Może mu się wydaje, ale od czasu tego nocnego spotkania Sherlock trzyma go na większy dystans fizyczny, starając się nie przekraczać granicy fizycznej bliskości.

\- Dlaczego koperty z rachunkami adresowane do mnie leżą na stole w kuchni otwarte? – zagaja John.

  
Sherlock rzuca mu szybkie spojrzenie.

\- Sprawdzałem poprawność wyliczeń odnośnie czynszu. Powinienem dopłacić cztery funty za zeszły miesiąc.

John wypuszcza powietrze z irytacją, ale Sherlock zmienia temat.

\- Co sądzisz o wujku Sarah? Nie, nie o tym, że jest porywczy – dodaje, zanim John zdąży otworzyć usta.

\- Wydaje się, że cierpi – mówi w końcu John, nie mając pojęcia, o co Sherlockowi chodzi.

\- Tak, dlatego jest wiarygodny, potwierdził to, co już wiem.

\- Dlaczego zapytałeś go o romans ze starszym mężczyzną?

\- Żeby sprawdzić reakcje. Była szczera, był oburzony, ale samą sugestią, a nie niestosownością tej relacji.

\- Myślisz – zaczyna John, trochę się wiercąc – Że twój ojciec miał z nią romans?

Sherlock uśmiecha się pod nosem, jakby John powiedział coś autentycznie zabawnego.

\- Mój ojciec? Nie, mój ojciec nie zniżyłby się do takiego poziomu. Widzisz, moja rodzina mieszka w tej wsi już od kilku pokoleń, pierwszą fabrykę metalowych części założył mój pradziadek. Fabryka niemal nie przetrwała, od upadku uratował ją mój dziadek, wtedy mniej więcej w moim wieku, który przekształcił ją, odsuwając swojego ojca od realnego zarządzania. Teraz podaje się to jako przykład tego, co można osiągnąć dzięki własnej pracy, ale tak naprawdę to mój pradziadek zmuszony był wyemigrować tutaj, gdzie nikt go nie znał przez skandal, który wywołał. Młody arystokrata może bezkarnie romansować ze służbą, ale nie może zrobić jej dziecka i jeszcze chcieć się z nią ożenić. Dlatego wszyscy w tej rodzinie mają taki kompleks, dlatego pieniądze są tylko pretekstem do tego, co uwielbiają najbardziej, czyli władzy.

Popatrzył przez chwilę na Johna, po czym dodał:

\- Mój ojciec zdradza moją matkę, ale z prostytutkami w Londynie, nie z młodymi, nic niewartymi dziewczynami z sąsiedztwa, które mogłyby dowiedzieć się za dużo. Niestety dla niego, jego współpracownicy to robią.

\- Sugerujesz – mówi John – Że zabił ją któryś ze znajomych twojego ojca?

\- Vincent Yorke – odpowiada Sherlock, jakby to było oczywiste.

John myśli przez chwilę, przypominając sobie wszystko, co o nim słyszał.

\- Dlaczego? – poddaje się.

\- Metodą eliminacji. Żeby udało się w ten sposób zatuszować morderstwo trzeba było mieć potężne wpływy, czyli musiał to być ktoś blisko mojego ojca, to znaczy taki, który miał za dużo informacji na jego temat, dlatego trzeba było go chronić. I musiała to być taka osoba, która potem, z wdzięczności za to, co zrobił, została przy nim. W tym momencie z naszej gry wypada Jim Moriarty.

Sherlock wychyla się niemal pod ścianę, rozciągając się na imponującą odległość, chwytając jakieś dokumenty i podając je Johnowi.

Na dość niewyraźnym zdjęciu widać mężczyznę, który wpatruje się gdzieś w bok, jakby nie wiedząc, że jest fotografowany. Pierwszą myślą Johna było to, że jest całkiem przystojny. Czuje na sobie wzrok Sherlocka, który wydaje się leciutko rozbawiony, tak jakby sam pomyślał to samo, gdy na niego popatrzył.

John ignoruje go i czyta artykuł obok zdjęcia. Ukazał się cztery lata temu, przy okazjii rozwoju jednej z dzielnic w Londynie i kwestii rozbudowy metra. Moriarty angażował się w kampanie zmiany trasy, ponieważ jeden z jego lokali znajdował się na liście budynków do wyburzenia.

\- Czym się zajmuje?

\- Pod przykrywką czy naprawdę? – odpowiada Sherlock.

John patrzy na niego, czując się odrobinę nierealnie. Wie, że Sherlock jest inteligentny, prawdopodobnie bardziej inteligentny niż większość osób, które John kiedykolwiek spotkał. Jednocześnie jest nastolatkiem, więc jak może mieć tę sprawę tak dobrze opracowaną?

\- Moriarty to inny wątek. Yorke, gdy zginęła Sarah May miał żonę i dwoje dzieci, w wieku czterech lat i roku. Mycroft się nie liczy, bo miał wtedy trzynaście lat. Został jeszcze komendant policji, ale on akurat wtedy wiedział już, że ma raka i niedługo umrze, więc zasadniczo nie miał nic do stracenia. To, że to był  Yorke potwierdza moim zdaniem fakt, że Burke Harper awansował na komendanta już niecały miesiąc po morderstwie, odsuwając ówczesnego komendanta na wcześniejszą emeryturę, pomimo tego, że niemal nikt wtedy nie wiedział, że już choruje. Dalej – mówi Sherlock, nieznacznie przyśpieszając, jakby całą tą przemowę odtwarzał wcześniej nieskończoną ilość razy w głowie – Co się zmieniło po morderstwie? Kto zmienił swoje zachowanie po morderstwie?

\- Jak udało im się to ukryć? – mruczy pod nosem John, a Sherlock odwraca się w jego stronę i rzuca mu taksujące spojrzenie.

\- Wpływy, John. To zawsze chodzi o wpływy, im więcej zależności i przysług, tym więc powiązań. Osoba, która pociąga za sznurki zawsze ma czyste ręce. Każdy ma swoją cenę.

John chce zaprotestować, ale w końcu tego nie robi.

 - Wszystko to było tylko domysłami, dopóki nie porozmawiałem z Hooperem.

John patrzy na niego uważnie:

\- Hooperem?

\- Tak, Osmundem Hooperem, ojcem Molly. Był patologiem odpowiedzialnym za ten region. Był też patologiem, który przeprowadzał sekcje zwłok Sarah i podpisał się pod tym raportem. Jak dobrze wiemy, sfałszowanym raportem. Molly nic o tym nie wiedziała – wtrąca nagle – była wtedy na studiach, nie mieszkała tutaj.

John kiwa głową.

Sherlock wraca na właściwe tory:

\- Wszyscy wiedzieli, że Osmund jest alkoholikiem. Był tym rodzajem alkoholika, który dobrze wykonuje swoją pracę, pije w wolnym czasie, niszczy tylko swoją rodzinę, wiec nikogo tutaj nie interesuje. Musiałem znaleźć słabe ogniwo, przez które zacznie gadać. Trzy lata przed śmiercią Sarah Osmund potrącił mężczyznę jadąc po alkoholu. Miejscowa policja umyła ręce, chłopak przeżył, ma problemy z chodzeniem. Zaszantażowałem go tym, przyznał, że we krwi Sarah była duża dawka środków uspokajających, które prawdopodobnie zostały jej wstrzyknięte. Poza tym pod okiem miała ślady pobicia i ślady wykorzystania seksualnego.

Szczęka Sherlocka na chwilę zaciska się tak mocno, że zmieniają mu się rysy twarzy, po czym wraca do siebie.

\- Ojcu nie pozwolili zobaczyć ciała, raport został sfałszowany.

\- Jak go zaszantażowałeś? – przerywa mu John.

\- Co? A – Sherlock milknie na chwilę – Każdy ma pytanie, którego najbardziej boi się usłyszeć.

Po chwili milczenia dodaje cicho:

\- Każdy ma zdanie, którego nigdy nie usłyszy.

\- Myślę, że Sarah musiała zginąć, bo dowiedziała się czegoś, czego nie powinna wiedzieć. Obstawiam, że w jakiś sposób dowiedziała się o nieprawidłowościach w firmie mojego ojca, nie wiem dokładnie jakich, badam obecnie wyniki finansowe. Wyobrażam sobie, że pewnie kłóciła się z Vincentem o jego żonę, zagroziła mu, że ujawni to, co widziała. Wtedy Vincent, który musiał zdawać sobie sprawę ze znaczenia tych informacji przyznał się mojemu ojcu. On zajął się pozostałymi kwestiami.

\- Skąd miał naszyjnik?

\- A, to. Wyobrażam sobie, że go pożyczył od mojego ojca, chcąc zaimponować dziewczynie. Nie zdążył go oddać, tak, żeby mój ojciec się nie domyślił. Zapomniałem dodać – Sherlock odwraca się i patrzy na niego – Vincent Yorke trzy lata temu zginął w wypadku samochodowym.

John pociera brodę.

\- Takim wypadku samochodowym?

\- Sam byłem ciekawy, wydaje się, że to akurat był szczęśliwy zbieg okoliczności. Myślę zresztą, że to nie on ją zabił. Wykorzystanie seksualne nie pasuje do więzi, w której byli. Uważam, że zrobił to Moriarty, przy okazji nieco – waha się – korzystając z sytuacji.

\- Jeśli Vincent nie żyje…- zaczyna John – Jeśli ta sprawa zostałaby udowodniona to zdajesz sobie sprawę, że twój ojciec poszedłby do więzienia?

Sherlock uśmiecha się nieco upiornym uśmiechem.

\- Tak byłoby w idealnym świecie.

Johnowi musi wystarczyć ta odpowiedź, bo Sherlock milknie na dłuższy czas, a potem wyciąga rękę po jakieś papiery pod oknem i zaczyna je czytać. John tłumi w sobie odruch położenia dłoni na jego ramieniu i w końcu wstaje. Na dole zastaje Edgara, który wesoło obgryza to, co zostało z resztek jego niebieskiej obroży.

///

Wieczorem, pijąc ostatnią herbatę przed snem, John opiera się o szafkę, wyglądając przez okno i przestępując z jednej gołej stopy na drugą. Sherlock schodzi na dół, krocząc cicho jak zawsze. Chyba jest zaskoczony widokiem Johna, stojącego w półmroku i John przez chwilę czuje się jak intruz we własnym domu. Sherlock nalewa szklankę wody z kranu i pije po małym łyku.

\- Ile miałeś lat, gdy zainteresowałeś się tą sprawą?

Sherlock odstawia szklankę do zlewu, wyciera usta dłonią i odpowiada:

\- Piętnaście.

Brwi Johna mimo jego woli podjeżdżają w górę, co Sherlock chyba jakimś cudem dostrzega.

\- Uważasz, że jak wiele kontaktów towarzyskich miałem w szkole?

John z jakiegoś powodu nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiał, wiedział, że Sherlock jest uczniem, ale nie potrafił go przyciąć do miary innych uczniów, których znał. W tym momencie próbuje sobie wyobrazić jak Sherlock wytyka rówieśnikom błędy w rozumowaniu i ich reakcję na to.

\- Cóż – zaczyna John – czy mi się wydaje, czy często jako ostatni byłeś wybierany do drużyny?

Sherlock przewraca oczami tak intensywnie, że John wyraźnie dostrzega to w półmroku.

\- Często zamykali cię w toalecie? – próbuje dalej John.

\- Tylko do czasu, aż nauczyłem się bronić. Potem zostawili mnie w spokoju.

Sherlock mówi to takim tonem, jakby bycie ofiarą szkolnej przemocy było czymś normalnym, nad czym już dawno przeszedł do porządku dziennego

\- Dobranoc, John – Sherlock kiwa na niego głową i wychodzi z kuchni, zanim John zdąży jakoś zareagować.


	27. Rozdział dwudziesty siódmy

Następnego dnia John stara się znaleźć dłuższą przerwę, żeby zrobić to, na co wpadł w drodze do pracy. Udaje mu się to całkiem szybko, bo jeszcze przed przerwą śniadaniową. Jenny rozmawia przez telefon ze swoją siostrą, co, jak John wie z doświadczenia, zajmie jej co najmniej dwa kwadranse.

Bierze pęk kluczy, rzucając jej przelotny uśmiech, na który odpowiada automatycznie, skupiona na rozmowie. John mija dwie pary drzwi, aż w końcu zatrzymuje się przed kolejnymi i stara się dopasować kluczyk. Udaje mu się dopiero za czwartym razem. Gdy otwiera drzwi uderza go charakterystyczny zapach zakurzonych dokumentów. Po omacku szuka dłonią na ścianie, aż w końcu znajduje włącznik i pomieszczenie wypełnia się żółtawym światłem. John rusza do pierwszego z regałów, starając się znaleźć jakąś logikę w ułożeniu.

Po chwili orientuje się, że teczki ułożone są alfabetycznie z podziałem na rok, w którym pacjent po raz pierwszy odwiedził gabinet. Dokonuje w głowie obliczeń i po kilku minutach staje pod regałem, który go interesuje. Przegląda kilka teczek, odstawiając je na miejsce, aż w jednej trafia na coś interesującego. Rzuca kontrolne spojrzenie na drzwi, chwilę nadsłuchuje, a potem układa teczkę na podłodze i robi kilka zdjęć. Odkłada teczkę na miejsce, rozgląda się i wychodzi z pomieszczenia. Wsuwa telefon do kieszeni, zamyka drzwi i idzie korytarzem, za zakrętem niemal wpadając na Jenny.

\- Wszystko w porządku?

\- Tak, musiałem sprawdzić jedną rzecz.

Jenny posyła mu zaskoczone spojrzenie, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że w archiwum był tylko raz, wtedy, gdy oprowadzała go po zatrudnieniu.

\- Ten starszy pacjent z zeszłego tygodnia, nie pamiętam teraz nazwiska, mówił mi, że na cukrzyce choruje dopiero dziesięć lat, chociaż objawy wskazują na coś innego. W historii leczenia nie znalazłem daty początku choroby.

\- A, to pewnie niedopatrzenie jeszcze z czasów wprowadzania komputerowej dokumentacji – przytakuje Jenny – Nie wszystko udało się przypilnować.

Jenny zamyśla się na chwilę, włączając ekspres.

\- Chodzi ci chyba o pana Richardsona? Przecież on choruje chyba od czasów moich narodzin. Chcesz kawy?

John kiwa głową.

\- Jak widać wszyscy próbują zrobić wrażenie na lekarzu – uśmiecha się, podając mu parujący kubek.

Przez resztę dnia pracy John nieco niecierpliwi się, nie mogąc się doczekać, aż pokaże Sherlockowi co odkrył.

Drzwi do domu są otwarte, więc rzuca:

\- Jesteś?

Sherlock coś mruczy w odpowiedzi. Siedzi przy stole, jedząc coś, co wygląda na zapiekankę z ziemniaków. John już dawno przestał zastanawiać się, czy ma coś takiego w swoich zapasach, ignorując dziwne nawyki żywieniowe Sherlocka.

John przysuwa krzesło obok niego, włącza zdjęcia i podsuwa mu pod nos.

Sherlock odkłada widelec i przegląda zdjęcia.

\- Widzisz?

Sherlock ponownie przegląda zdjęcia.

\- Spójrz na wyniki hormonów – John zabiera telefon z jego ręki i powiększa obraz, wskazując punkt na ekranie – Te wyniki wskazują na to, że kobieta jest w ciąży, dość wczesnej, powiedziałbym, że jakiś ósmy tydzień.

Sherlock odchyla się na oparciu i kiwa głową, a potem wyciąga mu telefon z dłoni i sprawdza datę.

\- Dwa tygodnie przed zabójstwem.

\- W dokumentacji medycznej potem nie ma ani śladu o tym, żeby potem była w ciąży albo rodziła. Przeciwnie, wszędzie powielana jest informacja o dwójce dzieci.

\- Więc to dziecko się nie urodziło.

\- Pomyślałem, że to może być znacznik – dodaje John.

Sherlock odwraca się i patrzy na niego.

Są w tak bliskiej odległości, dlatego uśmiech Sherlocka z tej odległości wydaje mu się bardziej olśniewający niż zazwyczaj.

\- Tak, John, to znacznik. Abigail Yorke prawdopodobnie wiedziała, że mąż ją zdradza. Pytanie tylko, czy wiedziała z kim.


	28. Rozdział dwudziesty ósmy

John kroi marchewkę i czuje na sobie wzrok Sherlocka. Siedzi po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia, za stołem i podparłszy głowę na dłoniach patrzy na niego.

John rzuca mu rozbawione spojrzenie i wraca do krojenia, ale gdy znów unosi wzrok widzi, że Sherlock nadal go obserwuje.

\- Masz jakieś uwagi do tego, jak kroje marchewkę?

\- Nie – odpowiada krótko Sherlock i nadal nie przestaje na niego patrzeć.

John kręci głową i skupia się na tym, żeby nie uszkodzić sobie palców. Po chwili znów podnosi wzrok, chce coś powiedzieć, ale głos jakoś mu zamiera, wiec tylko odpowiada na spojrzenie. John czuje, jak na jego ciele podnoszą się włoski, a skóra na karku wibruje.

Sherlock nie przerywa kontaktu wzrokowego, a John z jakiegoś powodu odkłada nóż i po prostu stoi, patrząc na niego. W końcu Sherlock powoli wstaje i podchodzi do niego. John lekko unosi głowę i wzrok, aż w końcu Sherlock mija go i staje za nim. John czuje ciepło bijące z jego ciała, czuje, jak Sherlock wyciąga rękę i odsuwa od niego deskę z nożem na drugi koniec blatu. Odgłos, który wydaje, przesuwając się po drewnianym blacie zdaje się brzmieć bardzo głośno.

Potem ręka znika z jego pola widzenia, a na karku Johna pojawia się mały strumień ciepłego powietrza i zaraz po nim delikatne, niemal nieistniejące muśnięcie ustami. Całe ciało Johna się spina, bo w tym już nie ma Johna i jego świadomości, jest tylko ciało i jego nieodwołalne reakcje, które tylko czekało, nie biorąc pod uwagę opinii Johna, aż to się stanie. Teraz ciepła dłoń Sherlocka wciska się pod materiał koszulki, gładząc skórę, palce rozpierzchają się, aby zbadać jak najwięcej.

\- Chce to zobaczyć – mówi Sherlock, jego głos brzmi jak urażona skarga, jakby to było oczywiste, że musi teraz, właśnie w tym momencie obejrzeć plecy Johna.

Ciało Johna powoduje, że jego ramiona unoszą się lekko, więc Sherlock pociąga za koszulkę, ściąga mu ją przez głowę, odrzuca gdzieś obok na podłogę i natychmiast przystępuje do inspekcji. Dłonie gładzą, uciskają, muskają, dotykają skóry, jakby chciały dotrzeć do napiętych mięśni pod spodem. Na karku jeden z palców wyznacza trasę, a druga dłoń uciska skórę tuż nad paskiem.

Ciało Johna po prostu odpowiada, jakby było stworzone do tych reakcji, z łaskawością wyłączając myślenie. John jest teraz tylko instrumentem służącym do odbioru bodźców, jest tylko tym. Czuje, jak Sherlock się zbliża, jak jego usta lądują mu na styku karku i pleców, wędrując, badając, ssąc i łaskocząc. Ręce Johna same wysuwają się do przodu, żeby oprzeć się na blacie i móc jeszcze bardziej odsłonić.

Jezu, to jest takie dobre.

Gdzieś w czaszce Johna tłucze się taka myśl, zanim zostanie wyparta przez twardniejące wybrzuszenie przyciskające mu się do pośladków. Teraz sam staje się skupiony tylko na jednym, na punkcie swojego ciała poniżej brzucha, który domaga się, już teraz, tego, żeby te dłonie i te usta pieściły. Potrzeba zostaje spełniona zaskakująco szybko, palce rozpinają pasek, zsuwają spodnie razem z majtkami, które lądują gdzieś niżej, plączą mu się gdzieś między łydkami i stopami, jeszcze bardziej ograniczając ruchy.

Teraz może już tylko czekać i tortura nie trwa długo, dłoń, ta dłoń, która potrafi tyle zaskakujących rzeczy, której palce zakończone są równymi paznokciami, z minimalnymi zgrubieniami na niektórych opuszkach chwyta go pewnie, niemal na całej długości, tak, jakby robiła to od zawsze, jakby jej jedynym powołaniem było tak naprawdę obejmowanie jego kutasa, a wszystko inne to zastępstwo, banalne wypełnienie nieistotnego czasu. Chwyt jest pewny, a ciało Johna doskonale wie, jak się do niego dopasować, jak go wypełnić, bo nie pozostał milimetr wolnej przestrzeni.

Ruchy dłoni są powolne, choć powinny być szybkie i gwałtowne, bo ciało domaga się zakończenia udręki już teraz, w tym momencie. Wydechy powietrza, urwane, odbijają się od skóry na plecach Johna, a dłoń jednostajnie i pewnie dąży do celu. Być może John jęczy, być może dyszy jeszcze głośniej niż to dyszenie, które słyszy na swoich plecach, ale naprawdę nie wie, bo tak bardzo chce już to dostać. Gdy wreszcie dostaje ciało się odcina, jest i jednocześnie go nie ma, przeżywa i nie przeżywa i gdy jest po wszystkim John czuje, jak bardzo drży, jak drżą jego dłonie, nadgarstki obciążone od podtrzymywania ciała, jak drżą uda i łydki, omotane materiałem bokserek.

Automatycznie bierze kilka oddechów, ale one nie są głębokie, są rwane, krótkie i dopiero po dłuższym czasie płuca dostają potrzebną ilość tlenu. John usiłuje się odwrócić, ale nie jest to łatwe, pomaga mu podtrzymujące go ciało i dopiero wtedy widzi twarz Sherlocka, zarumienioną, nie tylko na policzkach, ale też na skórze jego długiej, miękkiej szyi. Dostrzega, że jego oddech jest tak przyśpieszony jak oddech Johna i gdy John wyciąga w jego stronę rękę Sherlock odchyla głowę, wskazując wzrokiem niżej. John dostrzega plamę i Sherlock mówi:

\- Jestem młodszy.

Jest w tym nutka zawstydzenia i ta nutka sprawia, że John chwyta jego twarz i całuje go, naprawdę go całuje, nie urywanie i pośpiesznie, żeby potem udać, że nic się nie stało, tylko dogłębnie, mocno, smakując go na języku.

Gdy wreszcie go puszcza usta Sherlocka opuszcza ciche westchnięcie i Sherlock szepcze:

\- Siedem.

John patrzy na niego, nic nie rozumiejąc.

\- Zgodziłeś się za siódmym razem, sześć razy ci to proponowałem.

Wygląda na naprawdę z siebie zadowolonego, a John czuje, że w jego piersi wzbiera śmiech.


	29. Rozdział dwudziesty dziewiąty

Zadowolenie Sherlocka utrzymuje się przez dłuższy czas, jakby wreszcie udało mu się osiągnąć to, na co od dawna czekał. Przestaje zachowywać dystans, przeciwnie, zdaje się nieustannie wykorzystywać każdą okazję, żeby dotknąć Johna. John jest zdania, że Sherlock doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z wrażenia, które w nim wzbudza, dlatego z premedytacją je wykorzystuje.

\- Sherlock, próbuje się skupić – mruczy John, gdy następnego dnia chce zapłacić rachunki, a Sherlock niemal opiera się o niego, wyciągając rękę po kubek stojący niedaleko Johna.

Sherlock robi minę niewiniątka, ale potem znów wykorzystuje okazję, żeby musnąć jego dłoń, gdy podaje mu łyżeczkę i rzuca mimochodem:

\- Wiesz, czytałem że mężczyźni po dwudziestym siódmym roku życia potrzebują co najmniej trzech bodźców, żeby nie mieć problemów z podnieceniem.

John rzuca mu oburzone spojrzenie i z godnością milczy. Sherlock chyba odpuszcza temat, a John kończy i idzie pod prysznic, a potem cierpliwie czeka na powrót Sherlocka.

W momencie, w którym Sherlock opada na kanapę obok niego John się podnosi i błyskawicznie klęka przed nim. Sherlock posyła mu zdumione spojrzenie, a John bezczelnie odpowiada:

\- No wiesz, w moim wieku muszę zebrać co najmniej trzy bodźce.

Chwyta jego spodnie od piżamy w pasie i zaczyna je zsuwać, a Sherlock patrzy na niego przez chwilę, a potem lekko unosi biodra, gestem, który wydaje się Johnowi bardzo wyuzdany. John opiera się na piętach i nasyca wzrok widokiem przed sobą. Ma ochotę popatrzeć jeszcze trochę, byleby móc obserwować Sherlocka nagiego od pasa w dół i porządnie zawstydzonego.

Wyciąga dłoń i delikatnie przejeżdża palcami po jego penisie, który powoli zaczyna reagować. Wystarczy kilka ruchów dłoni i jest już gotowy. John postanawia nie czekać i bierze go w usta, lekko ssąc. Daje sobie moment na przyzwyczajenie się do rosnącego uczucia w ustach, a potem usiłuje złapać jakiś rytm. Sherlock mu w tym nie pomaga, wiercąc się niemożliwie, więc John stanowczo chwyta jego biodra, zmuszając go by siedział bez ruchu.

Teraz, pozbawiony pomocy dłoni musi radzić sobie tylko ustami, więc po prostu bierze go głębiej. Chce dać sobie moment, ale nie zdąża, bo czuje, jak mięśnie Sherlocka się napinają i John cofa głowę, więc jego koszulka zostaje opryskana. Nic sobie z tego nie robi, patrząc w górę, na Sherlocka, który odchylił głowę na oparciu i zamknął oczy.

Daje mu chwile, oblizuje usta i pyta:

\- Czy mi się wydaje, czy ty przeklinałeś po francusku?

Sherlock powoli podnosi głowę z oparcia i mruży oczy, skupiając na nim wzrok.

\- Ja…nie wiem. Tak?

Wydaje się być autentycznie zdziwiony.

John zagryza wargi, żeby nie zacząć się śmiać i lekko niezgrabnie wstaje.

\- Ale znasz francuski?

\- Tak, ale nie wiedziałem… - urywa, a potem wstaje i idzie do łazienki.

Tym razem to John jest z siebie bezwstydnie zadowolony i gdy Sherlock wraca siedzi na kanapie patrząc, jak zakłada spodnie. Sherlock przeczesuje ręką zmierzwione włosy i patrząc na Johna siedzącego na kanapie mówi wreszcie:

\- Idę spać.

\- To była wystarczająca ilość bodźców? – pyta John, wyciągając rękę po pilota.

Sherlock robi  półobrót w drzwiach i mówi z uśmiechem:

\- Mnie obecnie wystarczy tylko jeden.

Zgrabnie kończy obrót i wychodzi.

///

Ostatecznie wiosna przeszła w lato, jakby decydując się w ostatnim momencie. Słońce mocno świeciło już rano i pozwalało na długie przesiadywanie w ogrodzie, chowając się za horyzontem niemal w ostatniej chwili. Powietrze nocą pachniało tak przyjemnie, że John codziennie zostawiał otwarte okno w swojej sypialni.

To było coś, na co nie miał szans w Londynie, więc starał się korzystać z tego jak najczęściej. Początkowo nie mógł przyzwyczaić się do tego, że do snu kołysze go względna cisza zamiast głosów imprezowiczów wracających z pubów i kłócących się ze sobą, par wrzaskliwie wyznających sobie miłość, autobusów przetaczających się pod oknem. Gdy się tu przeprowadził początkowo budziło go każde szczekanie psa w oddali, jakby podświadomie wyczekiwał hałasów które zaprowadzą go na granicę snu i jawy.

Pewnego popołudnia udało mu się wrócić wcześniej w pracy, bo pacjenci zdawali się dostosowywać do pogody i korzystać z życia.Poczuł nawet ochotę, żeby coś ugotować, ale kiedy wrócił do domu zobaczył, że Sherlock już jest.

\- Skończyłeś wcześniej?

Sherlock posłał mu trudne do rozszyfrowania spojrzenie.

\- Lekcje – doprecyzował John.

\- Wczoraj skończyłem szkołę.

John odwrócił się w jego kierunku. Jeśli się zastanowił to rzeczywiście wiedział, że Sherlock chodził do ostatniej klasy i że było coraz bliżej do wakacji, ale jakoś nie połączył tych faktów.

\- Gratulacje! Czyli masz wakacje?

Sherlock posłał mu takie spojrzenie, jakby jego ekscytacja była co najmniej nie na miejscu.

\- Masz jakieś plany? – zreflektował się John.

\- Tak John, praca, a potem studia. Chemia na Cambridge.

Brwi Johna podjechały w górę.

\- Wow.

\- Dostałem stypendium – dodaje Sherlock, jakby się usprawiedliwiał.

John nie do końca jest pewny co czuje. Stara się ostatnimi czasy nie oglądać swoich uczuć, nie będąc pewien co oznaczają ale teraz myśli, że wizja tego, że Sherlock za jakieś dwa miesiące wyjedzie na studia i więcej go nie zobaczy nie sprawia, że jest bardziej szczęśliwy.

Szybko odgania myśli,  mówiąc:

\- Chyba trzeba to uczcić.

\- Stypendium dostałem w zeszłym roku – mówi Sherlock, zakreślając coś w zeszycie, który ma przed sobą – Musimy porozmawiać o pracy tutaj.

\- Co z nią jest nie tak? – pyta John obronnym tonem.

\- Teraz nie mogę za nią brać pieniędzy.

\- Bo ci obciągnąłem? – wyrywa się Johnowi.

Sherlock przez sekundę utrzymuje neutralny wyraz twarzy, a potem parska.

\- Bo remont się niemal skończył, więc nie powinieneś mi płacić. Mieszkam tu, więc za czynsz i zakupy będę płacił ci nadal.

John nic nie mówi, podchodzi do lodówki i wyciąga z niej cebulę, na blacie obok zlewu układa deskę, tyłem do stołu i rozpoczyna siekanie. Po dłuższym czasie odzywa się.

\- Chciałem kiedyś wstąpić do wojska, dostałem pozwolenie na broń, wyniki na strzelnicy miałem całkiem niezłe. Przeprowadzając się tutaj zabrałem ze sobą pistolet, nie wiem po co. Po trzech miesiącach przeniosłem pistolet z szuflady w salonie do szafki nocnej w sypialni.

Wrzuca cebule na rozgrzany olej, który głośno skwierczy, więc nawet jeśli Sherlock coś odpowiedział, to został zagłuszony. Kroi paprykę, gdy Sherlock staje obok niego i wyciąga rękę po pomidory i deskę.

Kroją w milczeniu, aż w końcu John patrzy na Sherlocka:

\- Czy to znaczy, że nie zobaczę cię już w mundurku szkolnym?

Kącik ust Sherlocka unosi się odrobinę w górę.

\- Będziesz chyba jedynym, który będzie tego żałował.


	30. Rozdział trzydziesty

Sherlock spędza teraz część czasu na zbieraniu dalszych informacji do sprawy, jeśli udaje mu się czegoś dowidzieć to streszcza to Johnowi wieczorem, gdy leżą w ogrodzie na kocu, co stało się ich nowym rytuałem. Czasem Sherlock czyta jakąś książkę do momentu, aż zrobi się na tyle ciemno, że przestaje cokolwiek widzieć, czasem przynosi ze sobą dokumenty, które raz za razem analizuje. Dziś położył książkę obok i rozłożył się tak szeroko, że niemal zepchnął Johna z koca. John trzyma ręce pod głową, wpatrując się w niebo zmieniające kolory, a teraz w pojawiające się powoli gwiazdy. Nie jest cicho, owady dają swój głośny koncert, ale jest nadzwyczaj przyjemnie.Sherlock siada i wsuwa mu dłoń pod koszulkę.

John uśmiecha się, ale się nie rusza. Sherlock rozpina mu pasek, a John cicho pyta:

\- Tutaj?

W odpowiedzi Sherlock rozsuwa mu rozporek. Po dłużej chwili obaj są już nadzy, ich ubrania leżą gdzieś w trawie,  a lekki wiatr jakoś już nie pomaga Johnowi w ochłodzeniu się.

\- Przynajmniej już wiem czemu rysunek nie był dokładny – mówi cicho Sherlock, leciutko dotykając palcem blizny na udzie Johna.

\- Niesamowite, że to zapamiętałeś.

Sherlock pochyla się lekko i całuje jego penisa, który reaguje na to bardziej niż entuzjastycznie.

\- Delikatniej – szepcze John.

Bez wątpienia nie można Sherlockowi odmówić entuzjazmu i chęci uczenia się, ale John kilka razy mruczy coś cicho, nakierowując go.

Po wszystkim leży rozluźniony, przymyka oczy, ale po chwili otwiera je, w sam raz po to, żeby zobaczyć jak Sherlock bezwstydnie ociera twarz dłonią.

\- Jesteś chodzącą perwersją – śmieje się John i przyciąga go do siebie, dopiero teraz widząc, że Sherlock jest zirytowany.

Natychmiast się prostuje, pytając czujnie:

\- Wszystko w porządku?

Sherlock przytakuje, ale John drąży dalej.

\- Nie zrobiłem tego dobrze – niemal warczy Sherlock.

\- Co? – pyta John, zbity z tropu.

\- Ne poszło mi dobrze – Sherlock wykonuje nieokreślony gest ręką w okolicy krocza Johna, a John nie może się powstrzymać.

Kiedy kończy się śmiać mówi wreszcie:

\- Z tego co zauważyłem efekty były bardziej niż dobre. To kwestia wprawy.

Sherlock nadal leży obrażony, aż w końcu John wypala:

\- Sherlock, masz takie usta, że nie potrzebujesz niczego więcej.

Sherlock wydaje się wreszcie odrobinę udobruchany, a humor poprawia mu się znacznie bardziej, gdy John odwdzięcza mu się.

Potem leżą nadzy i spoceni na kocu i John myśli, że w zasadzie to już wszystko, wystarczy mu ta chwila.

Po chwili coś mu się przypomina i podnosi się na rękach:

\- Pamiętasz – zaczyna, a Sherlock odwraca głowę w jego stronę – Jak powiedziałeś mi czemu zacząłeś u mnie pracować?

Sherlock wydycha powietrze tak głośno, że ziemia pod nim lekko wibruje. John siada, podciągając kolana i patrzy na Sherlocka:

\- Powiedziałeś, że podobałem się zeszłemu chłopakowi, z którym byłeś. A z jakim jesteś obecnie?

John ma okazję oglądać Sherlocka z miną, która wygląda, jakby właśnie został złapany na kradzieży ostatniej babeczki zaraz przed tym, gdy przyjdą goście.

\- Nie wiem czemu tak to sformułowałem – mówi wreszcie.

\- Wow – odpowiada John, przekręcając się w jego stronę – Pierwszy raz słyszę, jak mówisz „nie wiem”. Możesz powtórzyć? To całkiem seksowne.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nasze życie seksualne poprawiło się, odkąd skończyłem szkołę? – Sherlock wyraźnie odzyskał rezon, pomimo tego, że nagi John zaczął całować jego szyję.

John na chwilę podniósł głowę:

\- Nieprawda.

\- Prawda – odparł Sherlock, znacznie bardziej zadowolony – Miałeś wyraźny problem, że sypiasz z uczniem – ostatnie słowo minimalnie przedłużył przez to, że John złapał zębami skórę na jego ramieniu.

W odpowiedzi John pocałował go przeciągle(?).

 ///

John już kilka razy był świadkiem, jak Sherlock po prostu przestawał się odzywać. Czasem trwało to godzinę, czasem niemal cały dzień, najczęściej przedłużające milczenie było powiązane z rozmyślaniem nad spraw. Tym razem John poczuł się zaalarmowany, gdy w sobotni poranek minęły już dwie godziny, odkąd się obudził, a z pokoju Sherlocka nie dobiegał żaden dźwięk. Cicho zapukał i po chwili uchylił drzwi.

Sherlock siedział na podłodze, w plamie światła, nadal w piżamie i wyglądał jakby intensywnie nad czymś myślał. Rzucił Johnowi nieobecne spojrzenie i wrócił do tego, czym się zajmował. John się wycofał i zamknął cicho drzwi. Postanowił pobiegać, więc przebrał się, spędzając wcześniej dobre dziesięć minut na szukaniu swojej koszulki.

Przywołał Edgara, zawsze chętnego do wyjścia poza podwórko i skierował się w stronę długiej polnej drogi, która za kilka mil prowadziła do wyjazdu z miasteczka. Przez całą drogę nie spotkał nikogo, Edgar zdawał się być w swoim żywiole, wytrwale ignorując jego prośby o trzymanie się w zasięgu jego wzroku. Wrócili po niemal dwóch godzinach, John całkowicie spocony, a Edgar z imponującą kolekcją różnego rodzaju roślin przyczepionych do ogona. Ledwie zamknął za sobą drzwi, gdy Sherlock zbiegł po schodach.

John chciał coś powiedzieć, ale zamiast tego obrzucił go spojrzeniem z gatunku tych bezwstydnych.

\- Muszę najpierw wziąć prysznic, chyba że ktoś umiera – rzucił John, mijając go na schodach – Ty za to możesz obejrzeć futro Edgara.  

Po kwadransie zszedł na dół w samych bokserkach, z jeszcze mokrymi włosami. Sherlock siedział  nad Edgarem beztrosko rozciągniętym na środku podłogi i przeczesuje jego futro.

\- Przemyślałem to wszystko – odzywa się zamyślonym tonem – Jedyną możliwością ujawnienia tego wszystkiego jest skłonienie Abigaile Yorke do rozmowy i zmuszenie do przyznania, że wiedziała o romansie męża. Wtedy będziemy mieli tak jasny motyw, że nawet średnio rozgarnięty policjant sobie z nim poradzi.

\- Jak masz zamiar to zrobić? – John siada po drugiej stronie i ogląda łapę psa.

\- Na to jeszcze nie wpadłem. Obawiam się jednak, że im szybciej to załatwię tym lepiej.

\- A policja? – Edgar z wyrzutem zabiera łapę z dłoni Johna, jednocześnie nie zwracając uwagi na to, co robi z nim Sherlock.

\- Musi być niepowiązana w żaden sposób i mieć odpowiednie środki do tego, by się tym zająć. Pozostaje mi londyńska.

John rzucił mu lekko powątpiewające spojrzenie, a odpowiedz na to Sherlock cały się zjeżył.

\- Tak, wiem. Nastolatek który przychodzi i mówi, że czternaście lat temu w jego miasteczku została zamordowana nastolatka, która była w nieodpowiednim czasie w nieodpowiednim momencie. W zabójstwo była zamieszana cała elita miasteczka, włącznie z ojcem nastolatka i policją.

\- No wiesz – mówi John po dłuższej chwili – Jednego nie można ci odmówić. Jesteś nieustępliwy.

Sherlock marszczy brwi w taki sposób, który, jak John zdąży już zaobserwować oznaczał u niego kwestię, której nie potrafił zrozumieć, ale tylko dlatego, że miał za mało danych.

\- Jeśli czegoś chcesz, to to dostajesz.

Tu Sherlock kiwa głową i poklepuje pojednawczo Edgara po boku.

\- A czego chciałem?                                          

Musiał coś wyczytać z miny Johna, bo mówi z tym swoim dwuznacznym uśmiechem:

\- Och. Tu się mylisz.

John nagle czuje, że nie do końca wie, o czym aktualnie teraz rozmawiają.

\- To ty chciałeś mnie, a ja na to odpowiedziałem. Co prawda, początkowo moje motywacje były inne.

\- Nieprawda! – protestuje John, wstając i usiłując zachować jakieś resztki godności biorąc pod uwagę, że ma na sobie tylko bokserki.  

\- Mówiłem ci już – Sherlock wstał, znacznie sprawniej i z większą gracją niż John – Że miałeś problem z sypianiem z uczniem – posyła mu ten swój uśmiech pełen wyższości, a potem znika za ścianą kuchni i John słyszy odgłos otwierania lodówki.

\- Nie miałem – mamrocze pod nosem, ale Sherlock odpowiada mu stanowczym tonem.

\- To kiedy pierwszy raz o tym pomyślałeś?

John myśli jeszcze, że mógłby zapytać, co konkretnie ma na myśli, ale postanawia nie pogrążać się, więc szybko wchodzi po schodach, licząc, że to zakończy temat.


	31. Rozdział trzydziesty pierwszy

Sherlock musiał się odsunąć, ale John zauważa to po dobrej minucie, kiedy wreszcie był w stanie oddychać. Bardzo chciałby wykazać teraz jakaś inicjatywę, ale jego mózg był jakąś zwartą masą, nie do końca będącą w stanie wygenerować zdanie, które posiada składnie.

\- I jak? – Sherlock wślizguje się obok niego i opiera głowę na ręce.

\- Co?

\- Jak było?

\- No chyba widzisz – mruczy John, niemal dumny, że już normalnie oddycha, a nie hiperwentyluje.

\- Było lepiej?

John zaczyna się śmiać. Sherlock miał widocznie w sobie jakąś obsesję karzącą mu doskonalić się w każdej kwestii, także w kwestii seksu oralnego.

Nad tym tematem pracował ostatnio szczególnie wytrwale.

\- Sherlock, to nie jest konkurs. Pozbawiłeś mnie tchu.

Sherlock prycha z niezadowoleniem i opada na plecy, wprawiając łóżko w drganie. John jest wręcz oburzony jak szybko on potrafi dojść do siebie i przejąć inicjatywę, podczas gdy John potrzebuje dłuższej chwili, żeby jego przepona zaczęła normalnie pracować.

\- Przez ciebie nie mam pełnych danych – jego głos jest tak pełen wyrzutu, że John aż podnosi głowę.

\- Przed chwilą ssałeś mojego kutasa, naprawdę jesteś w stanie teraz mieć do mnie pretensje?

Sherlock nie odpowiada, a John wzdycha i opada na poduszkę, która niemal wysuwa mu się spod pleców. Leżą w milczeniu przez dłuższą chwilę, a Sherlock nadal zachowuje stosowną odległość.

\- Masz takie ciało, że zacząłem mieć sny erotyczne z twoim udziałem jakieś dwa tygodnie po tym, jak zacząłeś u mnie pracować. Przy tobie okazało się, że mam zadziwiająco silną samokontrole.

Sherlock natychmiast na niego włazi, układając mu nogi po obu stronach bioder i pochylając się, co, biorąc pod uwagę to, że jest nagi robi dość mocne wrażenie.

\- Tak? – szepcze mu to do ucha, muskając policzki tymi swoimi wszędobylskimi włosami – Kiedy konkretnie miałeś problem z utrzymaniem samokontroli? – Jego cholerne palce błądziły w okolicach jego żeber, wywołując takie śmieszne odczucie, podniecenia wymieszanego z łaskotkami.

\- Nie ma żadnej mowy – Na sekundę przerwał, bo Sherlock musnął dół jego brzucha – Żebym ci to powiedział.

Sherlock tylko prychnął i przytknął usta do jego szyi. Jakimś cudem doskonale odnalazł to miejsce, które sprawiało, że palce u stóp Johna zaczęły się zginać.

\- Może ty mi powiesz kiedy ty miałeś problemy ? – odpowiedział w momencie, w którym miał szansę na wzięcie pełnego oddechu.

Sherlock nie odpowiedział, jeszcze bardziej go rozpraszając.

\- Założę jednak, że później niż ja, w końcu byłeś jeszcze kimś zajęty – John wydusił, zanim zdążył przemyśleć co dokładnie mówi i zorientował się o tym , co powiedział dokładnie po sekundzie, w której mięśnie Sherlocka zesztywniały i oderwał się od niego, prostując się.

\- Przepraszam – zdążył powiedzieć i wyciągnął rękę, żeby go chwycić , ale Sherlock już z niego zszedł i z całą godnością, jaką tylko on był w stanie osiągnąć będąc nagim wyszedł z pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

\- Kurwa – mruknął John, opadając na poduszkę.

Leżał przez dłuższą chwilę, myśląc co zrobić, w końcu postanawiając starym zwyczajem nie robić nic.

///

Rano obudził się ogłupiały, nie wiedząc skąd się wziął nastrój w którym się obudził. W domu było dziwnie cicho. Zerknął na zegarek i szybko wyskoczył z łóżka. Idąc pod prysznic nadsłuchiwał, ale dom wydawał się pusty. Potem zszedł na dół, ale nigdzie nie było nawet śladu Sherlocka.

\- Widziałeś go, stary? – zapytał Edgara, napełniając jego miskę, ale jedyną odpowiedzią było tylko głośne chrupanie.

Sprawdził telefon, żadnych wiadomości. Zniżył się nawet do tego, żeby zajrzeć do pokoju Sherlocka i gdy zobaczył, że jego rzeczy są porozrzucane w takim samym nieładzie, jak zawsze odetchnął.

Przez cały dzień nerwowo zerkał na telefon, co sprawiło, że gdy wracał do domu był na siebie już porządnie zirytowany. Zjadł resztki wczorajszej pizzy i kiedy właśnie postanowił sobie zrobić filiżankę porządnej herbaty i się nią porozkoszować do domu wszedł Sherlock.

John zatrzymał się z filiżanką w połowie drogi do ust, ale zaraz potem szybko upił łyk, parząc sobie usta i przeklinając w duchu.

Gdyby nie to, że z twarzy Sherlocka nie dało się nic wyczytać John mógłby przysiąc, że zobaczył na niej nikły cień rozbawienia. Sherlock ściągnął buty, przywitał się z Edgarem i podszedł do stołu. Pogrzebał w swoim plecaku i po chwili wyciągnął z niego dwie owinięte paczuszki, które, jak się okazało, zawierały frytki.

Podsunął jedną do Johna, a sam sięgnął po drugą, wyciągając nogi na sąsiednie krzesło.

\- Byłeś w Londynie – odezwał się w końcu John.

Sherlock przytaknął i sięgnął po sól, dopiero w odpowiedzi na spojrzenie Johna rozwinął ten temat.

\- Mówiłem ci, że w naszej sprawie może pomóc tylko londyńska policja. Wytypowałem już jednego policjanta ze Scotland Yardu. Nazywa się Lestrade.

John bardzo chciał wykazać zainteresowanie rozmową, ale zamiast tego jego mózg skupił się na słowie „nasze”, którego użył Sherlock.

Nie doczekawszy się reakcji ze strony Johna Sherlock kontynuował.

\- Jest jeszcze stosunkowo młodym komisarzem , ale awansował dobre kilka lat temu i na razie nie zapowiada się na żaden przełom, a on jest tym sfrustrowany.

\- Skąd to wiesz? – John w końcu się poddał i chwycił swoją porcję frytek.

\- Obserwowałem go na miejscu zbrodni. No i sprawdziłem go. Poza tym aktualnie ma problemy małżeńskie, więc bardzo prawdopodobne, że będzie chciał skupić się na pracy. Na szczęście wszystko wskazuje na to, że z tak tępym zespołem nie uda im się prędko rozwiązać dzisiejszej sprawy.

\- Dlaczego? I co to za sprawa? – zapytał John z pełnymi ustami.

\- Zabójstwo młodej kobiety – Sherlock zmiął swoje opakowanie i wstał, żeby wrzucić je do kosza.

Brwi Johna podjechały do góry.

\- Bo wtedy, jeśli nie będzie chciał nam pomóc zostanie mi szantaż, to znaczy nie pomogę mu rozwiązać tej sprawy, póki nie zgodzi się przyjąć moich materiałów.

\- Zaraz – John wyprostował się – A ty znasz rozwiązanie tej sprawy?

Sherlock westchnął i szybko streścił mu to, czego się dowiedział obserwując miejsce zbrodni i badając kilka wątków, zbierając na szybko informacje przez Internet.

John siedział przez chwilę w ciszy.

\- To jest absolutnie niesamowite – powiedział w końcu.

Sherlock wyglądał, jakby John właśnie stwierdził, że Sherlock nie ma pojęcia kto aktualnie jest premierem Wielkiej Brytanii.

\- To oczywiste – odparł w końcu i odwrócił się, żeby nalać sobie szklankę wody.

\- Jeśli chodzi o wczoraj… – spróbował John, zanim stracił odwagę.

\- To po prostu, John, nie jest twoja sprawa – przerwał mu Sherlock, nie odwracając się do niego.

John nie do końca potrafił powiedzieć, czemu poczuł się zraniony, w końcu Sherlock miał rację.

Westchnął cicho i poszedł do salonu, resztę dnia spędzając oglądając telewizję. Wieczorem Sherlock opadł na drugą stronę kanapy, rzucając mu przy tym uważne spojrzenie. John odpowiedział spojrzeniem, ale nic nie powiedział. Widocznie jego reakcja odpowiadała założeniu Sherlocka bo przysunął się nieco bliżej, lekko o niego opierając i pisząc coś w zawrotnym tempie na telefonie. Idąc do łóżka, jakąś godzinę później, John czuł się nieco zmęczony.


	32. Rozdział trzydziesty drugi

Zmęczenie nie mija następnego dnia, biorąc pod uwagę, że Sherlock znika zaraz po tym, jak John wstaje, tłumacząc, że musi sprawdzić jeszcze kilka rzeczy w Londynie. John patrzy na niego, jak szuka telefonu i czuje chęć, aby powiedzieć mu, żeby na siebie uważał, ale jakoś te słowa nie przechodzą mu przez gardło. Sherlock rzuca jakieś pożegnanie i wychodzi, a John zauważa, że jest już niemal spóźniony. Wchodzi do przychodni zdyszany, kiwając głową Jenny. Po przyjęciu pierwszego pacjenta orientuje się, że nie zamknął furtki, więc szybko prosi ją o przesunięcie pacjenta o kwadrans i wraca do domu.

Furtka jest zamknięta i właśnie to sprawia, że John już wie, że coś się stało.

Woła Edgara, ale ten nie wybiega.

Otwiera furtkę i powoli wchodzi na podwórko, czując, jak jego wszystkie zmysły się wytężone. Ponownie woła psa i naciska klamkę drzwi wejściowych, ale są zamknięte, tak, jak je zostawił. Obchodzi dom i widzi ciemny kształt leżący w połowie trawnika.

Zaczyna biec i coraz wyraźniej widzi, jak Edgar leży na boku, z byle jak rozrzuconymi łapami, a John modli się, żeby jeszcze żył. Opada na kolana, cicho szepcząc uspakajające słowa, przez chwilę ma wrażenie, że widzi w jego oczach błysk rozpoznający go, ale potem znowu Edgar zdaje się skupiać wszystkie siły na walce o oddech. John delikatnie ogląda go, nie widząc nigdzie rany.

Rozgląda się, ale trawnik wygląda w zasadzie na nienaruszony, nie dostrzega nigdzie niczego, co wskazywałoby na to, co się stało z Edgarem. Nie myśląc wiele ostrożnie bierze go na ręce i chwiejąc się pod jego ciężarem wstaje, a potem biegnie do samochodu. Układa go ostrożnie na siedzeniu pasażera i rusza, jednocześnie jakimś cudem w kieszeni znajdując komórkę i wybierając numer Jenny:

\- Znajdź zastrzyki z witaminą B12, widziałem że mamy trzy w zapasie i czekaj na mnie w drzwiach przychodni.

Nie czekając na jej reakcję rozłącza się i wybiera inny numer, prowadząc jedną ręką i ledwo zwracając uwagę na drogę.

\- Tu John Watson. Mój pies prawdopodobnie został otruty, ma trudności z poruszaniem się i oddychaniem.

Jeśli Sam, do którego się dodzwonił jest zaskoczony, że po jakiś dwóch latach od ostatniego kontaktu  John dzwoni do niego bez uprzedzenia, to nie okazuje tego.

John słyszy jak przeprasza kogoś i wychodzi do cichszego pomieszczenia, a potem konkretnym tonem zadaje kilka uzupełniających pytań.

Kończą rozmowę akurat, kiedy John podjeżdża pod przychodnię, rzuca telefon na tylne siedzenie, nie dbając o rozłączanie się, otwiera drzwi i wpada do przychodni. Jenny wygląda na zaskoczoną i zaniepokojoną, ale John tylko bierze z jej rąk zastrzyki i wybiega. Ściąga ustami zatyczkę, otwierając drzwi, pochyla się nad Edgarem i wbija igłę. Widzi, jak pies minimalnie drga i uspokajająco kładzie mu dłoń na głowie. Rzuca jeden zastrzyk na podłogę, a drugi podaje mu. Potem przez chwilę kuca przy nim, sprawdzając reakcje. Oddycha z ulgą, nie widząc nigdzie śladów krwi.

Odsuwa oparcie fotela i ostrożnie poprawia Edgara, a potem otwiera drzwi z tyłu i usiłuje znaleźć telefon. Na jego szczęście po chwili komórka wibruje, więc szybko czyta wiadomość z adresem. Dopiero teraz orientuje się, że Jenny stoi po drugiej stronie samochodu, pewnie coś do niego mówiąc.

\- Musisz odwołać moich pacjentów, nie mam czasu teraz tego tłumaczyć.

Łamie po drodze kilka przepisów, ale pozwala sobie na myślenie dopiero, gdy weterynarz przejmuje od niego Edgara w progu przychodni. John wchodzi za nim, obserwując, jak jest układany na metalowym stole i poddawany wszystkim badaniom. Teraz doskonale rozumie, jak muszą czuć się bliscy pacjentów w szpitalach. Stara się udzielić jak największej ilości informacji, problem w tym, że nie ma ich zbyt wiele.

Widzi, jak bok Edgara leciutko unosi się do góry i opada i ma ochotę podejść do niego, żeby jakąś siłą zmusić go do brania większych oddechów, ale nadal stoi obok i pozwalania na to, żeby lekarz i asystent działali. Po minutach ciągnących się w nieskończoność lekarz odwraca się w jego stronę i mówi z lekkim uśmiechem:

\- Mamy go.

John czuje się, jakby zeszło z niego całe powietrze i siłą woli zmusza się, żeby ustać na nogach.

-  Miał niewiarygodne szczęście, że wróciłeś do domu, jeszcze kwadrans, może trochę dłużej i prawdopodobnie by tego nie przeżył. No i zastrzyki też nie zaszkodziły – rzuca mu lekki uśmiech – Musimy podać mu jeszcze dwie kroplówki, ale prawdopodobnie, jeśli parametry będą prawidłowe, to będziesz mógł zabrać go na noc do domu. Poczekasz w poczekalni?

John przytakuje. Zajmuje jakiś krzesło w rogu pomieszczenia i opiera głowę o ścianę.

Po chwili wyciąga telefon i długo się w niego wpatruje, aż w końcu szybko pisze krótką wiadomość. Mijają długie minuty, podczas których John obserwuje pracę rejestratorki, kilka psów i dwa koty, czekające na swoją kolej. Drzwi uchylają się z trzaskiem, a John odrywa spojrzenie od wyjątkowo niewychowanego psa, nieustannie wymagającego uwagi swojej właścicielki i widzi Sherlocka, który łowi go wzrokiem i podchodzi, patrząc na niego uważnie, a potem siada na krześle obok.

\- Jak? – pyta John, a Sherlock wzrusza ramionami i patrzy na niego ponaglająco.

Wygląda na zdyszanego, jakby biegł.

\- Tak jak pisałem, nic się nie zmieniło, trzeba czekać, aż skończą się kroplówki.

Sherlock kiwa głową i prostuje się na krześle, wyciągając nogi do przodu, przez chwilę wpatrując się w podłogę. Potem przysuwa się bliżej niego i lekko wyciąga rękę, kładąc dłoń na jego dłoni. John patrzy na niego z zaskoczeniem, ale potem splata swoje palce z jego palcami. Siedzą tak przez dłuższy czas, aż w końcu w drzwiach staje weterynarz, który zajmował się Edgarem. Sherlock dyskretnie zabiera dłoń, a John wstaje.

\- Przebadaliśmy go jeszcze raz, jest już dobrze. Wyjątkowo spokojnie przyjął kroplówki, chociaż teraz wydaje się lekko niecierpliwić – uśmiecha się i obrzuca spojrzeniem Sherlocka – Możesz go zabrać, ale musi dostawać zastrzyki, nie wątpię, że sobie z tym poradzisz, a za tydzień chciałbym go widzieć na kontroli. Chcesz go zobaczyć?

John kiwa głową, ale potem odwraca się w stronę Sherlocka:

\- Z niego ucieszy się bardziej.

Sherlock mija go i znika w gabinecie, a John pyta, starając się namierzyć portfel:

\- Przyjmujecie płatności kartą?

\- O nie, jesteś przyjacielem Sama, nie płacisz u mnie. Z tego co słyszałem to zawdzięcza ci to i owo.

John kręci głową i nalega na uregulowanie rachunku, ale mężczyzna pozostaje nieugięty.

 W końcu John wchodzi do gabinetu, gdzie widzi Sherlocka, który pochyla się nad rozanielonym Edgarem tak nisko, że niemal stykają się głowami. Na jego widok Edgar głośno stuka ogonem o podłogę.

John kuca obok i mówi:

\- Stary, musimy poważnie porozmawiać o tym, jakie przekąski możesz jeść.

Powoli wychodzą z Edgarem do samochodu, a Sherlock sadowi się z nim z tyłu. John ogląda się akurat w tym momencie, w którym Edgar ładuje głowę na jego kolana. Jedzie powoli, dopiero teraz czując, że stres zaczyna opadać.

\- Zostaniesz z nim? Ja muszę wrócić do pracy, pewnie zostanę dziś długo.

\- Nie jestem pewny, czy to dobry pomysł.

John rzuca mu w lusterku szybkie spojrzenie.

\- To przeze mnie próbowali go otruć.

\- Sherlock… - zaczyna John.

\- Nie powinienem was w to wszystko wciągać, nie ma z tego żadnych korzyści, a teraz nieomal go zabili.

\- Wsparcie – mówi John nieco za głośno – Pozwolę sobie uważać, że korzyścią jest wsparcie.

\- Wcześniej jakoś radziłem sobie sam – oponuje Sherlock, a John ignoruje go, skupiając się na drodze.

Milczą, aż dotrą do domu. Edgar powoli wychodzi z samochodu i dostojnym krokiem kieruje się do ogrodu. John wyprzeda go i z uwagą ogląda trawnik. Widzi, że Sherlock go wyręcza, więc wchodzi na chwilę do domu napić się wody. Potem staje obok Sherlocka, dalej uważnie oglądającego trawę pod płotem i mówi.

\- Wracam do pracy, nie wiem ile mi to zajmie. Zostań z Edgarem, nie wychodź nigdzie, będę miał włączony telefon.

Sherlock kiwa głową, a John dodaje z naciskiem:

\- Nie rób niczego sam, jak wrócę to porozmawiamy o tym, co się stało.

Wzdycha i idzie do samochodu.

Jenny czeka na niego w przychodni, na jego widok podnosi się, a John szeptem przekazuje jej co się stało, prosząc wcześniej z szerokim uśmiechem pacjentów czekających w recepcji o chwilę cierpliwości. Jenny mówi, że przesunęła część wizyt, a John dziękuję jej i idzie do gabinetu.

Gdy wreszcie kończy pracę niemal zapada już zmrok. Z daleka widzi, że w oknie jego sypialni pali się światło. Cicho wchodzi po schodach i otwiera drzwi pokoju. Na jego widok Sherlock i Edgar unoszą głowę. Leżą rozłożeni na całej długości łóżka, Sherlock ma ręce założone pod głową, a na sobie piżamę.

John wpycha się obok Sherlocka i leżą przez chwilę w ciszy, którą wreszcie przerywa Sherlock.

\- Nie wiem.

\- Co?

\- Nie wiem kto to zrobił. Ale się dowiem. Chcesz się wycofać?

John odwraca się na bok, podkładając rękę pod głowę i podciągając kolana. Edgar przesuwa się na narzucie, ziewając głośno. Sherlock wygląda na spiętego, niby półleży, ale John wyłapuje napięte barki i nerwowe ruchy palców. Czeka, aż na niego spojrzy i dopiero wtedy mówi:

\- Teraz jeszcze bardziej chcę dorwać tych skurwysynów.  To nie twoja wina tylko kogoś, kto chciał otruć nam psa. Musimy być ostrożni, znacznie bardziej ostrożni i po prostu doprowadzić sprawę do końca.

Sherlock patrzy na niego, błądząc wzrokiem po jego twarzy.

\- Dowiem się, kto to.

\- Nie wątpię w to – John uśmiecha się od niego i czeka, aż Sherlock odpowie kiepską imitacją uśmiechu.

John wstaje i mówi:

\- Idę pod prysznic. Zostańcie tu.

Potem wychodzi z łazienki, schodzi na parter i sprawdza czy drzwi są zamknięte. Wraca do sypialni i kładzie się na łóżku. Gładzi leżącego między nimi Edgara delikatnie po łebku, a Sherlock odwraca się w jego stronę i patrzą na siebie tak długo, aż John zasypia. 

///

W nocy John nagle budzi się, zaniepokojony siadając na łóżku. Nie wie, dlaczego czuje tak silny niepokój, ale słyszy hałas dobiegający z dołu. Wytęża wzrok i widzi, że jest w pokoju sam, już ma wstać, gdy drzwi się otwierają.

\- Byłem z Edgarem w ogrodzie – mówi Sherlock i jego głos w tej ciemności z jakiegoś powodu brzmi inaczej niż w ciągu dnia – Chciał wyjść, a potem wskoczył na posłanie w kuchni, więc go tam zostawiłem.

John kiwa głową, nie do końca pewny, czy Sherlock to widzi.

\- Mam wracać do siebie? – pyta Sherlock i John słyszy w tym pytaniu coś więcej.

Z jakiegoś powodu nigdy nie spędzili razem nocy, po prostu śpiąc razem i jakoś nigdy o tym nie rozmawiali.

Normalnie Sherlock poszedłby do siebie, a teraz stoi tu i John w jego głosie wyczuwa resztki tego samego niepokoju, które trawią i jego, od czasu gdy ma świadomość jak łatwo jest naruszyć ich prywatność.

\- Choć tutaj – odpowiada John, klepiąc kołdrę z drugiej strony.

Jest całkiem pewny, że połowa pościeli jest pokryta sierścią Edgara, ale niespecjalnie się tym przejmuje. Sherlock wchodzi do łóżka, przykrywając się kołdrą i John po prostu czuje, jak jest poddawany analizie. Woli nie pytać, tylko obraca się na bok i zarzuca ramię na Sherlocka.

Leżą bez ruchu, aż w końcu John przerywa ciszę.

\- Pewnie moje ramię jest zbyt ciężkie – mruczy mu w plecy i Sherlock odzywa się dopiero po chwili.

\- Nie. Lubię ciężar twojego ramienia.

\- Analizowałeś to?

Gdyby to było możliwe, to pewnie poczułby, jak Sherlock przewraca oczami.

Po chwili Sherlock pod jego ramieniem wierci się, obracając do niego przodem i zbliża twarz do jego twarzy. Powoli go całuje, najpierw delikatnie muskając wargi. Jego oddech jest odrobinę nieświeży po tym, jak wcześniej spał, ale nie jest to ani odrobinę nieprzyjemne, więc John ochoczo reaguje, gdy Sherlock pogłębia pocałunek. Gdy w końcu się od siebie odrywają ich oddechy są nieznacznie przyspieszone.

\- To też lubię – mamrocze Sherlock w ciemności.

\- Co? – odpowiada John leniwie po chwili.

\- To, jak całujesz.

John śmieje się lekko.

\- To jakiś festiwal uwielbienia mojej osoby?

Sherlock zastanawia się przez chwilę.

\- Może być – zgadza się w końcu i wciska nos w to miejsce, w którym szyja zaczyna się łączyć z obojczykiem.

\- To miejsce też lubię – mruczy Sherlock w jego skórę i całe ciało Johna się napina pod wpływem zetknięcia jego oddechu i ust ze skórą.

Sherlock wysuwa się spod jego ramienia, siada na łóżku, opierając się na piętach i lekko ciągnie Johna, tak, aby obrócił się na brzuch. John postanawia się poddać jego żądaniom i po chwili czuje, jak Sherlock dotyka dolnej części jego łopatek.

\- Lubię też to miejsce. Mogę je obserwować tylko wtedy, gdy wychodzisz spod prysznica i nie możesz znaleźć koszulki od piżamy. W tym miejscu najczęściej mięśnie drgają wtedy, gdy jesteś rozbawiony, ale nie chcesz tego okazać.

John milczy, oszołomiony szczerością Sherlocka. Wiedział, że Sherlock go obserwuje, ale zakładał, że robi to raczej po to, żeby przeprowadzać jakieś porównawcze analizy zachowań jednostek, a nie dlatego, że po prostu go pociąga.

Sherlock podnosi się i siada na nim okrakiem, umieszczając nogi po obu stronach bioder Johna. Pochyla się i zaczyna składać delikatne, leniwe pocałunki na barkach i plecach Johna.

\- Lubię smak twojej skóry.

Nie przestaje i po dłużej chwili John zaczyna bardzo wyraźnie odczuwać efekty jego wysiłków. Postanawia mężnie udawać, że nic się nie dzieje, ale po kolejnej chwili, gdy do ust dołączają dłonie mówi w końcu:

\- Puść mnie, to ja ci pokaże jak bardzo lubię smak twojej.

Słyszy, jak Sherlock się śmieje i w dole pleców zaczyna odczuwać, jak twardnieje.

John uśmiecha się pod nosem.

\- Naprawdę? – pyta z satysfakcją w głosie.

Sherlock ignoruje go, ale jego pocałunki stają się intensywniejsze, a do ust dołączają też zęby. John zaczyna głośniej oddychać w poduszkę, ale po chwili słyszy, że oddech Sherlocka też dyskretnie przyśpiesza i twardnieje na nim coraz bardziej.

John zaczyna się wiercić, postanawiając dać sobie spokój z subtelnością i skazując swoje spodnie od piżamy na straty, ale Sherlock chwyta jego biodra dłońmi, mocniej go przytrzymując. Pochyla się nad nim i szepcze Johnowi do ucha:

\- Lubię też, kiedy robisz to, co ja ci karzę.

John chce zaprotestować, ale Sherlock wsuwa dłoń w miejsce, w którym biodra Johna wciśnięte są w łóżko. Palce walczą z naciskiem ciała, starając się dotrzeć jak najgłębiej i cięta riposta Johna gdzieś znika.

Nagle Sherlock z niego schodzi i John protestuje, przynajmniej do momentu kiedy ręce Sherlocka zmuszają go do obrotu na plecy.

Nie czekając na jego reakcje ciągnie spodnie Johna, zmuszając go do uniesienia bioder.

\- Ten widok – mówi Sherlock i John widzi jak szeroko się uśmiecha – Też bardzo lubię.

John mógłby przysiąc, że ma na to kilka błyskotliwych odpowiedzi, które pod wpływem wzroku Sherlocka rozpłynęły się. Rewanżuje się dość oczywistym spojrzeniem na krok Sherlocka, które ten przerywa.

\- Lubię też trzymać twojego kutasa w swojej dłoni – oświadcza stanowczo, a John wygina się pod jego ruchami – Lubię patrzeć jak coraz bardziej nabrzmiewa.

\- Sherlock… – niemal błaga John.

\- Tak? – pyta niewinnym tonem, beztrosko błądząc palcami, jakby mieli przed sobą godziny.

John wyciąga rękę i chwyta tyłek Sherlocka, przyciągając go mocniej do siebie.

Sherlock nie ustaje w drgnięciach dłoni, pochylając się nad nim i mruczy mu w ucho, z lekko urwanym oddechem.

\- To też lubię.

Jedyną odpowiedzią Johna jest jęk i mocniejszy chwyt dłoni.

\- Myślę – mówi Sherlock, głośno łapiąc powietrze i przyspieszając ruchy dłoni – Że lubiłbym, gdybyś wsunął tam swoje palce. A potem to, jak wkładałbyś we mnie swojego kutasa.

Zanim zdąży powiedzieć coś więcej John dochodzi, wypuszczając z płuc całe powietrze i wyginając plecy w łuk. Gdy kończy bierze trzy głębokie wdechy, podnosi się szybkim ruchem ściąga z Sherlocka spodnie, obserwując, jak jego kutas wyrywa się spod materiału, stercząc wysoko w górę, a potem popycha go mało delikatnie i bierze w usta. Sherlock przechyla się przez łóżko, wisząc głową w dół i jest przytrzymywany tylko przez dłonie Johna.

John daruje sobie wszelką delikatność i po prostu bierze go w usta głęboko, tak głęboko, jak zdoła, kilka razy poprawiając. Te kilka razy wystarczą i Sherlock wytryskuje, a John cofa się odrobinę, tylko tak, żeby się nie udusić i połyka niemal wszystko.

W końcu odsuwa się, przeciągając Sherlocka w dół, żeby nie spadł z łóżka i mało elegancko upada obok niego. Przez chwilę słychać tylko ich ciężkie oddechy, ale w końcu Sherlock mówi, robiąc ruch dłonią poniżej pasa:

\- Nie musiałeś.

\- Och, daj spokój – odpowiada John, nadal nieco wytrącony z równowagi – Lubię to.

W tej sytuacji zawstydzenie na twarzy Sherlocka jest największym komplementem.


	33. Rozdział trzydziesty trzeci

Gdy John budzi się nad ranem Sherlock siedzi obok niego na łóżku, intensywnie klikając w klawisze jego laptopa. Przez chwilę go obserwuje, starając się odgonić resztki snu.

\- Tak, to twój laptop – Sherlock, zamiast powitania, odpowiada na niezadane pytanie.

\- Wydaje mi się – zaczyna John i szeroko ziewa – że miał hasło.

Usta Sherlocka wydają z siebie jakiegoś rodzaju pufnięcie, mające okazać pogardę do zdolności kryptograficznych Johna.

\- Znalazłeś coś? – John stara się okazać zainteresowanie, ale nadal czuje się nieco senny.

\- Jeszcze nie.

John wsuwa dłoń pod kołdrę i delikatnie klepie go po kolanie.

\- Spokojnie.

///

Od czasu wypadku Edgara John czuje się bardziej czujny. Wie, że Sherlock zrobi to lepiej, zwłaszcza, gdy nie będzie się wtrącał, ale nie może przestać myśleć kto dokładnie stoi za atakiem. Gdy będąc w pracy czuje telefon wibrujący w kieszeni szybko go wyciąga i na niego zerka, ignorując przez chwile pacjenta.

\- Przepraszam, czekam na telefon od siostry – stara się przywołać swój najlepszy uśmiech, a pacjentka chyba wybacza mu niezręczność.

_Zostań dziś dłużej w pracy._

Wiadomość od Sherlocka jest co najmniej dziwna, ale gdy próbuje się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej ten odpisuje tylko:

_Zostań do dwudziestej, a potem punktualnie wyjdź i wracaj prosto do domu._

John wzdycha, ale potem robi to, czego chciał od niego Sherlock. Musi co prawda zmierzyć się z Jenny, która jest więcej niż zaskoczona, że chce taki piękny dzień marnować na siedzenie w papierach. Tłumaczy jej cierpliwie, że tylko dziś ma na to czas, a potem musi znosić krótki wykład na temat tego, że martwi się o jego zdrowie.

Wreszcie zostaje sam i rzeczywiście postanawia nadrobić papiery, choć biorąc pod uwagę, że ostatniej nocy wiele nie pospał, to jego zapał kończy się po jakimś kwadransie. Sherlock więcej się nie odzywa, ale John wyłącza komputer i wychodzi z pracy minutę przed dwudziestą.

Okazuje się, że Sherlocka nie ma w domu i Johna z jakiegoś powodu to irytuje. Edgar siedzi w kuchni i nie wygląda na zbyt zadowolonego z tego powodu. John zabiera go na krótki spacer, a wracając spotyka przy furtce Sherlocka, który głową wskazuje drzwi domu.

Dopiero gdy się zamykają Sherlock się odzywa.

\- I jak?

\- A jak miało być? Prawie zasnąłem przed komputerem. Po co to było?

Sherlock zsuwa buty ze stóp, oczywiście zostawiając je na środku kuchni i zaczyna okrążać stół. John siada na krześle.

\- Coś się działo?

\- Sherlock, powiesz mi o co chodzi?

\- Ktoś dziwnie reagował?

John wzdycha.

\- Siedziałem sam niemal dwie godziny, nic się nie działo.

\- A jak zareagowała Jenny?

John mruga.

\- Zdziwiła się.

\- Nie próbowała cię namówić, żebyś wyszedł o czasie?

\- Próbowała, co nie jest dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę, że zamiast korzystać z takiej pogody siedziałem w dusznym pomieszczeniu.

Sherlock kiwa głową, ignorując jego rosnącą irytację.

\- John – zaczyna i coś w jego tonie brzmi trochę tak, jakby było mu przykro – Jak wiele osób jest w stanie powiązać to, że wiemy cokolwiek o sprawie Sarah?

John odpowiada od razu, bo wiele razy się nad tym zastanawiał:

\- Nikt.

\- Ktoś musi, bo próbowali otruć Edgara – mówi z naciskiem Sherlock - Dobrze wiesz, że to było ostrzeżenie. Co mogło pokazać, że coś wiemy?

\- Skoro wiesz, to czemu mnie pytasz? – John jest coraz bardziej zdenerwowany.

\- Jedynym, co mogło wskazywać, ze szukamy w przeszłości było grzebanie w archiwum.

John kręci głową.

\- Przecież do cholery z archiwum mogę korzystać w każdej chwili, po to jest.

\- Jenny musiała zauważyć, że z niego korzystasz, może już wcześniej wiedziała na jakie teczki zwracać uwagę?

Dzwoni telefon, ale John go ignoruje, nawet nie spoglądając na wyświetlacz.

\- Byłem z nią na balu. Nie wypowiadała się zbyt pochlebnie na temat twojej rodziny, nie lubiła twojej siostry. Jakim cudem miałaby z nimi współpracować?

\- Joe – Sherlock odpowiada błyskawicznie.

John mruga i zastanawia się przez chwilę, ale Sherlock mu przerywa.

\- Jest tutaj nowy, a wiesz kto jest jego szefem. Na tak małym posterunku niełatwo awansować, można na lata utknąć na jednym stanowisku i wklepywać dane do komputera.

\- Sherlock, oni mają romans, po co im wikłanie się w to wszystko?

Sherlock wzdycha, jakby John upierał się, żeby być tak głupi.

\- Jenny jest na straconej pozycji. Joe ma żonę i dziecko, dlaczego miałby ich zostawić i jak mógłby to zrobić? Tylko po awansie będzie go stać na alimenty i życie na poziomie.

John opiera głowę na dłoni, analizując to, co usłyszał.

Sherlock daje mu chwilę, a potem siada naprzeciwko i przesuwa w jego stronę telefon. John automatycznie go odbiera i patrzy na rozmazane zdjęcie. Poznaje drzwi przychodni i widzi Harpera wchodzącego do środka.

\- Jakieś pięć minut po twoim wyjściu z pracy. Dlatego Jenny zależało na tym, żebyś wyszedł o czasie. To idealne miejsce spotkań, jeśli ktoś by ich zauważył powiedzieliby, że komendant potrzebował pilnej porady lekarskiej.

Sherlock daje mu chwilę, a potem dodaje:

\- Ty też nie lubisz mojej rodziny, ale ze mną…- urywa na chwilę i dodaje: - Współpracujesz.

John patrzy na niego przez chwilę. Po chwili wstaje, otwiera lodówkę, wyciąga z niej piwo, otwiera je i wypija potężny łyk.

\- Czy w tym pieprzonym mieście jest chociaż jedna normalna osoba?

\- Nie – odpowiada mu natychmiast Sherlock, jakby sam od dawna zadawał sobie to pytanie.

John stoi przy blacie, patrząc przez okno i popijając piwo.

\- Co teraz zrobimy?

\- Nic – odpowiada Sherlock gdzieś z tyłu – Musisz udawać, że nic nie wiesz i uważnie ja obserwować.

John prycha.

\- I jak najszybciej musimy porozmawiać z Abigail –dodaje Sherlock.

\- Teraz? Jak?

\- Jeszcze nie wiem – w głosie Sherlocka słychać irytacje – Ale to nasza jedyna szansa, a zaczyna się robić coraz bardziej gorąco.

Telefon Johna znowu dzwoni, a on patrzy na wyświetlacz i wzdycha.

\- Musze odebrać.

Sherlock kiwa głową i wychodzi.

John szybko, bo już po kwadransie zbywa siostrę i wychodzi do ogrodu, gdzie zastaje Sherlocka z Edgarem.

\- Nigdy nie mówiłem, że nie lubię twojej rodziny – mówi w końcu John.

\- Nie musiałeś – odpowiada Sherlock, dalej skupiając się na wyrwaniu gałęzi z pyska Edgara.

Tego wieczora John kładzie się spać, ale po chwili drzwi sypialni otwierają się i staje w nich Sherlock z jego laptopem w rękach. Tym razem John zasypia przy wtórze klawiatury.


	34. Rozdział trzydziesty czwarty

Pomimo nacisków Johna, Sherlock niemal przez tydzień nie chce przyznać czym się zajmuje, kiedy wychodzi. Wreszcie pewnego wieczoru wchodzi do kuchni niezwykle z siebie zadowolony. Z kieszeni wyciąga pendriva, którego kładzie przed Johnem.

\- Co to? – pyta John znad krzyżówki w gazecie, którą próbuje rozwiązać.

\- Nagranie, na którym Abigail przyznaje, że wiedziała o romansie męża i dlatego usunęła ciężę.

John odkłada długopis i patrzy na niego.

\- Rozmawiałeś z nią?

\- Nie ja. Nie mogę powiedzieć nic więcej, bo nie chce tego spalić. To, co się na nim znajduje wystarczy, aby potwierdzić teorię dla policji.

John mruga, wpatrując się w plastikową, nieco tandetną obudowę.

\- Czyli udało ci się?

Sherlock kiwa głową i wygląda na naprawdę zadowolonego.

\- Uporządkuje to i w najbliższym czasie będę mógł odwiedzić Lestrada. Nadal próbuje rozwiązać to zabójstwo – dodaje z politowaniem.

Świętowanie to może niewłaściwe określenie, ale spędzają niezwykle miłe popołudnie w ogrodzie. John czyta, a Sherlock opiera się głową na jego kolanach i przegląda coś na telefonie. Właśnie toczą niezwykle zajmującą dyskusję na temat topografii jednej z dzielnic Londynu, w trakcie której Sherlock nie ma zamiaru ustąpić pod naporem argumentów Johna, gdy nagle przerywa im głos.

\- Widzę, że przeszkadzam.

Sherlock podnosi głowę z jego kolan z prędkością światła i siada.

Na trawniku, w pewnej odległości od nich stoi mężczyzna, którego po chwili John rozpoznaje jako Mycrofta Holmesa.

\- Co ty tu robisz? – ton Sherlocka bynajmniej nie jest uprzejmy.

\- Nie musiałbym fundować sobie tej wątpliwej przyjemności, gdybyś odbierał telefony ode mnie albo od kogoś z rodziny.

John obserwuje Sherlocka, który siedzi wyprostowany jak struna, jakby w każdej chwili był gotowy do ataku.

\- Wracaj do domu.

Sherlock nie sili się nawet na odpowiedź, tylko parska.

Przez twarz Mycrofta przez chwilę przebiega jakiś dreszcz, ale po chwili znowu staje się nieruchoma i mówi, cedząc słowa:

\- Nasz ojciec nie żyje. W nocy miał zawał, niestety, Violet znalazła go dopiero rano. Nie było żadnych szans.

John natychmiast przenosi wzrok na Sherlocka, który nawet nie drgnie. Johnowi udaje się złowić tylko zbyt szybkie drgnięcie powieki, zanim Mycroft znowu się odzywa.

\- Skończ wreszcie tę farsę, już czas wracać do domu.

John czeka na reakcję Sherlocka i choć nie jest w stanie powiedzieć, czy wywnioskował to z drżenia wargi, czy ze skurczu mięśni karku, ale wie, że ten zaraz wybuchnie. Podnosi się i podchodzi do Mycrofta, mówiąc cicho:

\- Obawiam się, że musi pan stąd wyjść.

Mycroft posyła mu spojrzenie, będące wymieszaniem kpiny i pogardy i mówi:

\- Nie wtrącaj się, John.

John podnosi lekko głowę i przez chwilę bez słów mierzą się wzrokiem, aż w końcu John zaciska pięści i dodaje:

\- Natychmiast.

Nie jest do końca pewny co dostrzega w jego wzroku, ale Mycroft rzuca kontrolne spojrzenie na Sherlocka, a potem odwraca się i odchodzi. John rusza za nim, stojąc i upewniając się, że odszedł, a potem odwraca się i biegnie do Sherlocka. Jednak koc jest pusty, więc wchodzi do domu, nawołując go. Nie słyszy odpowiedzi, znajduje go dopiero przy stole kuchennym, wpatrującego się w przestrzeń.

\- Sherlock? – pyta łagodnie, podchodząc bliżej, ale nie uzyskuje żadnej reakcji.

Przyciąga krzesło, siada obok niego i przykrywa jego dłoń swoją dłonią.

\- Sherlock, może chcesz jednak wrócić do domu?

Sherlock odwraca się do niego dopiero po chwili.

\- Wszystko na marne. Nie zdążyłem i wszystko na marne.

John patrzy na niego, usiłując zrozumieć co dokładnie ma na myśli.

\- Co poszło na marne?

\- Śledztwo – Sherlock odwraca się i patrzy na niego po raz pierwszy.

John patrzy na niego przez chwilę i ściska jego dłoń. Po chwili milczenia John pyta:

\- Chcesz zadzwonić do kogoś z rodziny?

Sherlock patrzy na niego ze złością i pyta:

\- Do kogo niby miałbym zadzwonić?

\- Wiem, że twoja relacja z rodziną nie jest najlepsza, ale to wyjątkowa sytuacja.

\- A co to zmienia? – Sherlock wyrywa dłoń i patrzy na niego ze złością – Pracowałem nad tym tyle czasu, a teraz wszystko na marne. Wygrał, jak zawsze – wstaje i biegnie na górę.

John daje mu chwilę, a potem puka do drzwi, uchylając je pomimo braku odpowiedzi. Sherlock siedzi na materacu, wpatrując się w okno.

\- Chcesz zostać sam? – pyta John po chwili.

Sherlock kiwa głowa, a on schodzi na dół.

///

John budzi się nagle, wyrwany ze snu jakimś hałasem. Szybko patrzy na zegarek, dochodzi piąta, więc udało mu się zasnąć na jakieś dwie godziny. Wysuwa się spod pościeli i na boso idzie do pokoju Sherlocka. Puka i otwiera drzwi zanim dostaje odpowiedź. Sherlock siedzi na skraju materaca, jego bose stopy opierają się o podłogę, a kaptur ma częściowo nasunięty na głowę.  Wpatruje się w laptopa, a na Johna patrzy dopiero po chwili.

Gdyby John go nie znał pomyślałby, że wygląda jak zawsze, ale John czuje, jakby powietrze w pokoju aż iskrzyło od jego złości. Żaden z nich nic nie mówi, a John w końcu wycofuje się i schodzi do kuchni, szukając czegoś, co nada się do jedzenia. Z kanapkami wraca na górę, siadając obok Sherlocka, który pod nosem mruczy.

\- Przeszkadzasz.

John je i zagląda mu przez ramię, patrząc, jak palce Sherlocka szybko przebiegają po klawiaturze. Sherlock trzy razy ignoruje podsunięte mu kanapki, a z czwartego razu John rezygnuje, w zamian za to podejmuje decyzję. Zostawia kanapki na podłodze obok stopy Sherlocka, odnajduje swój telefon w kuchni przy czajniku i pisze krótką wiadomość. Potem wchodzi na górę, wpycha kila ciuchów do torby, schodzi na dół i bierze kilka upranych ubrań Sherlocka. Zabiera Edgara na szybki spacer, prowadzi go do samochodu, gdzie ten bardzo zadowolony zajmuje miejsce z tyłu i wraca na górę.

Wchodzi do pokoju Sherlocka, który nadal siedzi w tej samej pozycji, dopakowuje jeszcze kilka rzeczy z podłogi, a potem zamyka laptopa jednym ruchem, zgrabnie wyjmuje mu go z rąk i wyciągając dłoń w jego stronę mówi:

\- Chodź.

Sherlock patrzy na niego obojętnym wzrokiem, aż w końcu pyta:

\- Gdzie?

John nie odpowiada, nadal stojąc z wyciągniętą ręką, aż w końcu Sherlock wstaje i daje się zaprowadzić do samochodu. Na pewno rozpoznaje trasę, ale nie odzywa się niemal przez całą podróż. John zostawia samochód na parkingu, zapina smycz Edgara, którego ekscytacja miejskimi zapachami osiąga maksymalny poziom. Zarzuca torbę na ramię i rusza przed siebie, upewniając się, że Sherlock za nim idzie.

Staje pod dobrze znanymi drzwiami, zatrzymuje się na ułamek sekundy, a potem naciska klamkę. Klatka jest pusta, więc wchodzi na górę, zdając sobie sprawę, że odzwyczaił się, bo skrzypiące schody brzmią znacznie głośniej, niż to zapamiętał. Otwiera drzwi i daje oczom chwilę na przyzwyczajenie się.

Mieszkanie wygląda jak mieszkanie kogoś innego, John wie, że Molly nic w nim nie zmieniała, a gdy wyprowadziła się zabrała wszystkie swoje rzeczy, ale John nie może uwierzyć, że kiedyś tu mieszkał. Tamte czasy wydają mu się tak odległe, że przyłapuje siebie na oglądaniu wnętrza jakby widział je po raz pierwszy. Edgar rzeczywiście jest tu po raz pierwszy, więc ochoczo rusza w poszukiwaniu nowych zapachów, a Sherlock stoi w drzwiach, przypatrując się.

\- Wejdź – mówi John, wyciągając z jego rąk plecak – Będziemy musieli wybrać się na zakupy, bo nie ma tu nic do jedzenia.

\- Nie jestem głodny – mówi Sherlock, siadając na sofie.

\- Ja jakoś nie mam zamiaru umierać z głodu przez kilka dni – odpowiada John, chwytając torbę i otwierając drzwi sypialni.

Gdy po chwili wraca Sherlock przypatruje mu się uważnie.

\- Nie powinieneś być w pracy?

\- Mam sporo zaległego urlopu – John otwiera szafkę w poszukiwaniu kubków.

\- Jak dużo? – pyta Sherlock i wstaje, żeby obejrzeć bibeloty na szafce.

John przez chwilę go obserwuje, a potem odpowiada.

\- Myślę, że kilka dni byłoby w porządku.

Sherlock rzuca mu szybkie spojrzenie, a potem kiwa głową. Po chwili przyjmuje herbatę podaną mu przez Johna.

\- Chciałbyś gdzieś wyjść? – pyta John, siadając obok niego.

Sherlock wzrusza ramionami. Przez cały ten czas, kiedy go znał miał okazję oglądać już wzruszenie ramionami będące oznaką irytacji, złości, lekceważenia, ale nigdy nie widział takiego, które naprawdę świadczyłoby o tym, że nie interesuje go to. Sherlock jest osobą, która ma zdanie na każdy, absolutnie każdy temat, więc teraz John ma ochotę po prostu przyciągnąć go do siebie i mocno przytulić.

Nie robi tego jednak, zamiast tego włącza telewizor i przerzuca kanały. Ogląda jakiś koszmarnie głupi program, jednocześnie kątem oka rzucając Sherlockowi kontrolne spojrzenia. Spędzają tak niemal cały dzień, a wieczorem John zamawia chińszczyznę, namawiając Sherlocka, by zjadł cokolwiek. Gdy kończą oglądać idiotyczny film o szukaniu najlepszego kandydata na męża John pyta go, czy chce pierwszy skorzystać z prysznica, ale Sherlock odmawia.

Po prysznicu John odczekuje jeszcze chwilę, kręcąc się po kuchni, aż w końcu pyta:

\- Przyjdziesz potem do łóżka?

Sherlock potwierdza, ale godzinę potem nadal go nie ma, więc John wstaje i idzie do salonu, gdzie zastaje go siedzącego w tej samej pozycji, w której go zostawił. John podchodzi do niego i wyciąga dłoń, mówiąc:

\- Chodź.

Sherlock przez chwilę patrzy na niego i John ma wrażenie, że odmówi, ale w końcu wstaje i daje mu się zaprowadzić do łazienki, gdzie John ostrożnie ściąga z niego kolejne warstwy ubrania.

Potem szybko zrzuca swoją piżamę i prowadzi go pod prysznic. Sherlock stoi i czeka, aż John ustawi odpowiednią temperaturę wody, a potem pozwala mu się umyć. John kończy myć jego plecy, a potem odwraca go przodem do siebie, a Sherlock lekko opiera się czołem o jego ramię. John przysuwa się do niego i delikatnie gładzi go po włosach wilgotną dłonią.

Po chwili wyczuwa, że ciało Sherlocka zaczyna się lekko trząść. John dalej go gładzi, czując ciepłe łzy spływające po swoim ramieniu. Słyszy, że Sherlock coś mówi i stara się rozróżnić słowa.

\- Starałem się, żeby wreszcie poniósł konsekwencje.

\- Wiem – mówi John, nie przestając gładzić jego pleców.

\- Dlaczego tak się czuję, skoro go nienawidziłem? Chciałem tego, życzyłem mu tego.

John nie wie co odpowiedzieć, więc przyciąga go do siebie, zamykając w objęciach. Po dłuższej chwili Sherlock uspokaja się i odsuwa od niego, a John wyprowadza go spod prysznica i pomaga się osuszyć. Prowadzi go do sypialni, gdzie przytula i okrywa kołdrą, gładząc jego plecy tak długo, aż zaśnie.


	35. Rozdział trzydziesty piąty

Rano John budzi się z niespokojnego snu i widzi, że Sherlocka nie ma obok. Schodzi pośpiesznie na dół, ale uderza go cisza panująca w mieszkaniu cisza. Zanim na dobre zacznie panikować drzwi do mieszkania otwierają się i staje w nich Sherlock, z torbą z piekarni w jednej ręce i smyczą Edgara w drugiej.

John musi chyba mieć niepokój wypisany na twarzy, bo Sherlock pyta kpiąco:

\- Zgubiłeś psa?

John otrząsa się i przygotowuje śniadanie, pilnując, żeby Sherlock zjadł choć kawałek kanapki.

Potem wpada na pewien pomysł, niemal siłą zabiera Sherlocka do parku, odległego o dwie stację metra. Rozkłada koc w części trawnika w pobliżu alejki, pozwala Edgarowi zająć większa jego część i zaczyna pytać Sherlocka o ludzi mijających ich w drodze do pracy albo w trakcie porannego joggingu. Początkowo Sherlock ignoruje jego wysiłki, ale potem daje się sprowokować i spędzają kilka godzin na analizie szczegółów życia kompletnie obcych im ludzi.

\- Jesteś absolutnie niewiarygodny – mówi John szczerze, a Sherlock odrywa spojrzenie od kobiety z drogim wózkiem i patrzy na niego przez chwilę w taki sposób, jakby John właśnie go obraził.

\- No co? – nie wytrzymuje w końcu John, a Sherlock kreci głową i wraca do obserwacji mijających ich ludzi, tym razem w milczeniu.

Potem John kupuje dla nich ciepłe kanapki i kawę, które zjadają siedząc na ławce i powoli wracają do mieszkania, tak, że gdy w końcu wieczorem otwierają drzwi do mieszkania, są już porządnie zmęczeni. John sprawdza telefon i widzi kilka wiadomości. Gdy podnosi wzrok znad telefonu widzi, że Sherlock mu się przypatruje.

Siada obok niego, wyszukując stronę z odpowiednią informacją i podsuwa ją Sherlockowi, który czyta wiadomość i oddaje mu telefon.

\- Jesteś pewny?

Sherlock nie patrząc na niego kiwa głową, a John wyłącza informację z datą pogrzebu Anthony’ego Holmesa i przysuwa się do niego. Po chwili jednak wstaje i zaczyna przeszukiwać szafkę obok telewizora. Znajduje to, czego szukał i włącza film.

\- „Spectre” powinno ci się spodobać, zwłaszcza sceny z twoim ulubionym Q.

\- Dlaczego miałby być moim ulubionym? – pyta Sherlock,  gdy John przysuwa się do niego.

\- Daj spokój – śmieje się John i mierzwi mu włosy.

Oglądanie filmów z Sherlockiem wiązało się z wysłuchiwaniem ogromnej ilości komentarzy dotyczących każdej nieścisłości fabuły. Im bardziej John próbuje im zaprzeczać, tym bardziej Sherlock naciska go, żeby przyznał mu rację.

Tym razem Sherlock oświadcza zdecydowanie:

\- Nie możesz tak uważać, nie jesteś aż tak głupi.

John wzdycha i podtrzymuje swoją opinię, więc Sherlock wyciąga rękę, chwyta go za poły kołnierzyka, przyciąga i mocno całuje. Gdy go puszcza John potrzebuje kilku sekund na złapanie oddechu, po czym mówi:

\- To nie zmienia faktu, że nadal tak uważam.

Sherlock mruży powieki, a potem wstaje i chwyta go za rękę i ciągnie za sobą do jego sypialni. Karze mu usiąść na łóżku, a potem powoli się rozbiera, przeciągając każdy ruch do granic cierpliwości Johna.

Jest z siebie dumny, że wytrzymuje tak długo, zanim ponaglającym głosem mówi:

\- Sherlock.

\- Co? – brzmiałby niewinnie, gdyby nie to, że właśnie perwersyjnym ruchem zsuwa z siebie bokserki milimetr po milimetrze – Czekam aż zmienisz zdanie.

Po kilku minutach John jest w stanie zmienić zdanie na dowolny temat, który tylko wskaże mu Sherlock. Leży nagi, jego biodra oplatane są nogami Sherlocka i jest bardzo dokładnie wycałowywany. Dłonie Johna błądzą po jego ciele i zatrzymują się na pośladkach, a Sherlock w nagrodę mruczy w jego usta. Dłoń błądzi po pośladku, gładząc go i uciskając, a cale ciało Sherlocka odpowiada na jego starania zwiększającym się entuzjazmem.

Kiedy wreszcie Sherlock odsuwa się wygląda na porządnie podnieconego, a John przez ułamki sekund patrzy na jego twarz, aż w końcu przytrzymuje go i przechyla się, wysuwając szufladę obok łóżka.

Sherlock podąża wzrokiem za jego ręką i posyła mu ten uśmiech, który jest zarezerwowany tylko do sytuacji, gdy podoba mu się inicjatywa Johna.

John dusi w sobie potrzebę, żeby upewnić się, że Sherlock naprawdę tego chce i próbuje ściągnąć folie z buteleczki, ale Sherlock wyciąga mu ją z rąk, zrywa folię, otwiera i podaje. John rozsmarowuje zawartość po swoich palcach i przeciąga opuszkami palców po tyłku Sherlocka.

Sherlock prostuje się pod jego palcami i przygryza wargę. Po chwili patrzy mu w oczy i pyta:

\- Mam cię prosić?

John wsuwa jeden palec i Sherlock wciąga powietrze, a potem zaciska mięśnie, przyciskając nogi do boków i John czuje, jak twardnieje bardziej. Sherlock zaczyna się lekko kołysać, wiercąc na jego palcu i John dodaje drugi, ocierając je o siebie w ciasnym wnętrzu. Nie może oderwać oczu od wyginającego się na nim Sherlocka i ma ochotę wejść w niego teraz, w tym momencie.

Zamiast tego podwaja swoje wysiłki, a Sherlock opada na niego, podpierając się na rekach i mówi:

\- No dalej.

John wsuwa trzeci palec i teraz jest zmuszony dzielić swoją uwagę pomiędzy drgające palce a penisa Sherlocka ocierającego mu się o brzuch. Nagle Sherlock chwyta jego dłoń, zatrzymując ją, a John szybko się wycofuje. Sherlock, patrząc mu w oczy na oślep wyciąga rękę, wysuwając szufladę i grzebiąc w niej. Po chwili wyciąga z niej paczkę prezerwatyw i otwiera ją, a potem wyciąga jedną prezerwatywę, nadrywa opakowanie i kładzie Johnowi na brzuchu, jednocześnie schodząc z niego i kładąc się na boku.

John patrzy na niego, chce zapytać, ale w końcu bierze prezerwatywę, zakłada na siebie i smaruje ją dużą ilością żelu. Sherlock patrzy mu w oczy, a potem odwraca się na drugi bok, sugestywnie się wypinając. John chwyta jego nogę i podciąga wyżej, zginając ją lekko w kolanie. Potem nakierowuje się i lekko wchodzi, dając im obu czas na przyzwyczajenie się do wrażenia.

Po chwili wycofuje się i próbuje znowu, po kilku razach Sherlock mięśnie się rozluźniają i John wchodzi głębiej. Leży przez chwilę nieruchomo, trzymając biodro Sherlocka i całuje go w kark. Sherlock w odpowiedzi wypycha biodra do tyłu i John, żeby się powstrzymać, chwyta się u nasady penisa kciukiem i palcem wskazującym. Znajduje rytm i przytrzymując biodro Sherlocka stara się go utrzymać, ale w końcu nie daję rady i przyspiesza. Sherlock również porusza się coraz szybciej, aż w końcu John dochodzi, z jakimś niekreślonym odgłosem wyrywającym mu się z ust.

Szybko wycofuje się, przytrzymując prezerwatywę i pyta:

\- W porządku? Sherlock?

Sherlock odwraca się na plecy z bezczelnym uśmiechem, a Johna zalewa fala ulgi.

\- Minuta – mówi i szybko wstaje, wychodząc do łazienki, a po chwili wraca i kładzie się obok niego.

\- Będziesz jutro chodził?

\- Trudno powiedzieć – odpowiada Sherlock, jednocześnie rozkładając uda, żeby jego erekcja była bardziej widoczna, a John nie potrzebuje dodatkowej zachęty.

Potem Sherlock wysuwa się z jego objęć i w półmroku John widzi jego uśmiech.

\- Co? –pyta sennie.

\- Wolałbyś być na dole, prawda?

Senność Johna mija natychmiast, a Sherlock dostrzega to i z triumfem układa się obok niego. John chciałby zapytać jak na to wpadł, ale postanawia przykryć zakłopotanie pełnym godności milczeniem.

Po chwili Sherlock dodaje z satysfakcją:

\- Musisz dać mi czas, zrobię dokładny reaserch.

///

Zostają w Londynie jeszcze dwa dni, a potem Sherlock pyta Johna, czy nie powinien już wracać do pracy.

John wychwytuje sugestię i następnego dnia po południu pakują się i ruszają w trasę.

\- Masz zamiar spotkać się z Lestradem?

Sherlock, wyrwany z zamyślenia odwraca się w jego stronę.

\- Po co?

\- Żeby przekazać mu materiały.

\- A po co miałbym to zrobić, skoro mój ojciec nie może ponieść konsekwencji? – pyta ostro.

\- Żeby pozostałe osoby poniosły konsekwencje. Sam wiesz, że ten układ nadal będzie istniał. Nie wolałbyś trochę zachwiać spokojem tego miasteczka?

Sherlock wzrusza ramionami, ale John widzi, że analizuje tę możliwość.

\- Tak pomyślałem – zaczyna ostrożnie po jakimś czasie – Że kiedy wyjedziesz do studia mógłbym na stałe wrócić.

Sherlock odwraca się od okna dopiero po chwili.

\- Wiesz, do Londynu.

John nie może dokładnie dostrzec reakcji Sherlocka, bo musi uważać na drogę, ale gdy wreszcie na niego patrzy wyraz twarzy Sherlocka jest dość neutralny.

\- Sprawdzałem możliwości, mógłbym zrobić drugą specjalizację, z medycyny ratunkowej, bo na moje szczęście w tej dziedzinie brakuje specjalistów. Myślę, że udałoby mi się jakoś to pogodzić z pracą na część etatu. Dom w Britghto .musiałbym sprzedać, a moje mieszkanie wynająć, bo będzie za duże, może szpital odstąpi mi jakąś kawalerkę.

Sherlock przez chwilę milczy, a potem mówi:

\- Dobry pomysł.

///

Po powrocie każdy z nich zajmuje się swoimi sprawami, a gdy John rano wychodzi do pracy Sherlock jeszcze śpi. W związku z nagłym urlopem ma nawał pracy, więc wracając wieczorem do domu marzy o prysznicu.

\- Błagam, powiedz, że mamy coś do jedzenia – mówi, wchodząc do domu, ale wita go tylko Edgar, wybiegający z salonu.

Sherlocka nigdzie nie ma, a John nie ma pojęcia gdzie mógłby teraz pójść. Przez głowę przebiega mu Lestrade, więc wysyła Sherlockowi wiadomość, żeby odezwał się, kiedy będzie wolny.

Na dobre zaczyna się niepokoić dopiero dwie godziny później, kiedy przy próbie dodzwonienia się do Sherlocka odpowiada mu tylko mechaniczna wiadomość. Chociaż nigdy wcześniej tego nie robił nagrywa krótką wiadomość z prośbą o kontakt.

Zaniepokojony otwiera drzwi pokoju Sherlocka i czuje panikę podchodzącą do gardła. Pokój jest pusty, ogołocony ze wszystkich rzeczy, a materac leży równo dosunięty do ściany.

John przeklina i obchodzi cały dom, nigdzie nie znajdując żadnych rzeczy Sherlocka. Wybiera jego numer, ale znowu słyszy tylko pocztę głosową.


	36. Rozdział trzydziesty szósty

Wysyła do Sherlocka całą serię wiadomości, na żadną nie otrzymując odpowiedzi, próbuje dodzwonić się za każdym razem, kiedy w nocy wybudza się z niespokojnego snu. Następnego dnia, gdy w przerwach pomiędzy pacjentami próbuję wybrać numer słyszy komunikat, że został zablokowany przez abonenta i powstrzymuje się przed rzuceniem telefonem o pobliską ścianę. Wytrzymuje jakoś do końca pracy, wraca do domu i zanim otworzy drzwi ma irracjonalną nadzieję, że zastanie w środku Sherlocka. Wita go jednak tylko osowiały Edgar, więc  John łapie za smycz i wyprowadza go na szybki spacer.

Po powrocie opada na krzesło tak, że z głośnym hukiem przesunęło się po podłodze. Siedział tak bez ruchu przez dłuższy czas, robiąc w głowie przegląd miejsc, w których mógłby sprawdzić, czy nie ma tam Sherlocka. Błogosławił się w duchu, że w sytuacjach stresowych zazwyczaj zachowywał spokój, dopiero potem odreagowywał. Siedział tak, tempo wpatrując się w lekko przybrudzoną ścianę naprzeciwko, aż wreszcie przez jego głowę przemknęła szalona myśl.

Wybrał jeszcze raz numer Sherlocka, po raz kolejny usłyszał, że został zablokowany przez właściciela numeru. Wepchnął komórkę do kieszeni, nasypał Edgarowi karmy i nalał wody, niemal ją przy tym wylewając, namierzył kluczki i wyszedł. Włączył radio na niemal pełen regulator, przez całą trasę starając się nie myśleć zbyt wiele. Dojechał tak daleko, jak to możliwe, a resztę drogi pokonał piechotą.

Tym razem nie czekał, aż ktoś go wpuści, tylko sam zszedł schodami w dół, pewnie naciskając klamkę. We wnętrzu nic się nie zmieniło, nadal jest zadziwiająco eleganckie. Jak za pierwszym razem przyciąga parę spojrzeń, ale szybko je ignoruje. Zaczyna obchodzić bar i wtedy zalewa go taka ulga, że musi się na chwilę zatrzymać. Wycofuje się, zamawiając drinka i przestępując niecierpliwie z nogi na nogę, zanim barman go zrobi.

Chwyta go niemal w locie i powoli podchodzi do Sherlocka i rozmawiającego z nim mężczyzny, który w czasie, kiedy John zamawiał drinki znacznie zmniejszył dystans , teraz niemal dotykając Sherlocka. John przez chwilę słucha o czym rozmawiają, a potem odzywa się zza pleców Sherlocka:

\- Czy on też zapytał cię jakim typem mężczyzny jesteś zainteresowany?

Sherlock na dźwięk jego głosu najpierw zastyga, a potem odwraca się szybko. Na jego twarzy bez wątpienia widoczne jest zaskoczenie, nieco lęku i jeszcze kilka różnych emocji, których John nie jest w stanie rozróżnić, a Sherlock szybko przybiera neutralny wyraz twarzy, nie dając mu na to szansy.

John nie zrywa kontaktu wzrokowego, wyciąga z jego dłoni niemal nienaruszonego drinka i podaje go mężczyźnie, który cały czas coś mówi, tyle że żaden z nich go nie słucha.

\- On woli po prostu whisky z colą.

Zdziwiony mężczyzna automatycznie bierze wymyślnego drinka z jego wyciągniętej dłoni, a John wyciąga szklankę ze swoim drinkiem w stronę Sherlocka, przez chwilę szklanka wisi w powietrzu, a Sherlock na niego patrzy, ale w końcu ją chwyta, starannie unikając dotyku jego palców.

John bierze to za dobrą monetę, wchodzi przed mężczyznę, który zaczyna protestować, a John, nie zrywając kontaktu wzrokowego z Sherlockiem mówi w jego stronę:

\- Obawiam się, że jesteś dla niego za nudny.

Mężczyzna coś jeszcze mówi, ale w końcu, gdy żaden z nich nie zwraca na niego większej uwagi w końcu odchodzi.

John odczekuje kilka sekund, aż się oddali i mówi, patrząc Sherlockowi w oczy:

\- On cię zostawił.

Sherlock chyba zrozumiał nagłą zmianę tematu, a w jego oczach John znajduje w nich potwierdzenie słuszności jego tezy.

\- Dlatego uznałeś, że ja chcę zrobić to samo, przeprowadzając się do Londynu. I zamiast porozmawiać ze mną normalnie, oczywiście zabrałeś wszystko, wyprowadziłeś się i zablokowałeś mój numer.

Trafił chyba w punkt, bo Sherlock leciutko przygrywa dolną wargę, jakby z wyrzutów sumienia.

\- Martwiłem się. Cholernie się martwiłem, bo nie miałem pojęcia gdzie pójdziesz, tym bardziej, że zeszłym razem w takiej sytuacji przyszedłeś do mnie. Mnie się nie podoba żaden facet, poza tobą, więc jakimś cudem wpadłem na to miejsce. Chciałem się przeprowadzić do Londynu – ciągnie John, bo boi się, że za chwile braknie mu odwagi – Bo gdy ty pójdziesz na studia nic mnie już w tym pieprzonym miasteczku nie trzyma. Nie sądzę, żebyś chciał tam wracać, a ja nienawidzę być lekarzem rodzinnym. Myślę, że bycia lekarzem medycyny ratunkowej będę nienawidził być trochę mniej, nie mam nic do stracenia. A Cambridge jest jakieś dwie godziny od Londynu. Pomyślałem, że może czasem chciałbyś przyjechać do Londynu na weekend – kończy John na wydechu.

Czuje, jak palą go policzki, ale jednocześnie jest z siebie cholernie dumny, że wreszcie to z siebie wydusił.

Sherlock stoi bez ruchu, trzymając w dłoni szklankę z tym drinkiem i przez całą przemowę nie odrywa oczu od ust Johna, jakby to, że coś mówi, było samo z siebie niezwykłe. Cisza się przedłuża, a John wymienia w myślach wszystkie przekleństwa, jakie mu przyjdą na myśl. W końcu się poddaje.

\- Dobrze, rozumiem – odwraca się, a wtedy słyszy za sobą głos Sherlocka.

\- Chciałbym.

Jest to tak ciche i zduszone, że John powinien być zdziwiony, że Sherlock w ogóle jest w stanie powiedzieć coś w ten sposób. John słyszy w tym słowie znacznie więcej, niż ono w sobie zawiera. Czuje taką ulgę, że ma ochotę oprzeć się o Sherlocka, ale jakoś utrzymuje się w pionie, szczerząc się tylko głupio.

Sherlock sprawia wrażenie, jakby ta sytuacja go nie obeszła, ale John widzi, jak dłoń, którą kurczowo zaciska na szklance drży, więc mówi:

\- Chyba potrzebujesz się napić.

Sherlock prawdopodobnie się z nim zgadza, bo przechyla szklankę i wypija jej zawartość jednym haustem.

John wyciąga szklankę z jego dłoni, odstawiając ją na pusty stolik i pyta:

\- Idziemy stąd?

Sherlock mruga i wreszcie się otrząsa.

\- Mam lepszy pomysł.

Ciągnie Johna za rękę i prowadzi za sobą w drugą stronę. Dopiero teraz John dostrzega, że stojąc na środku zwrócili chyba na siebie uwagę kilku osób siedzących najbliżej.

Sherlock prowadzi go za sobą po schodach i John widzi przed sobą wąskie schody. Ten typ pomieszczeń rozpoznaje bezbłędnie i zaczyna się śmiać. Sherlock odwraca się, rzucając mu kontrolne spojrzenie i odpowiada uśmiechem. Skręcają na prawo, mijając dwie pary drzwi z tabliczką „Nie przeszkadzać”.

Trzecie są lekko uchylone i Sherlock wchodzi do pomieszczenia, zapalając przytłumione światło, a potem wywieszając na klamce tabliczkę i zamykając drzwi na klucz.

\- Naprawdę? – pyta rozbawiony John.

\- Dostosuj się do konwencji – poucza go Sherlock i popycha go na ścianę, a potem podchodzi blisko, przyciskając go i zaczynając rozpinać pasek.

John błyskawicznie dostosowuje się do niego, czując już początki erekcji. Kiedy Sherlock klęka przed nim jest już lekko twardy, ale gdy bierze go w usta John jęczy i jest pod wrażeniem jak jego ciało szybko reaguje. John patrzy w dół, a Sherlock, jakby go wyczuwając, unosi wzrok i patrzy mu prosto w oczy, jednocześnie połykając go i niemal wypuszczając po chwili.

John jest jak zahipnotyzowany, nie może przestać oglądać tych idealnych ust zachłannie zaciśniętych na jego kutasie i o boże, to jest najlepsze obciąganie, jakie kiedykolwiek otrzymał. Sherlock w końcu opuszcza wzrok biorąc go jeszcze głębiej i jeden lok opada mu na czoło.

John niemal spuszcza się na sam ten widok, ale udaje mu się jeszcze wytrzymać, modląc się, żeby to trwało jak najdłużej. W końcu wie, że dłużej nie wytrzyma i usiłuje w jakiś sposób uprzedzić Sherlocka. Ten rzeczywiście cofa się, ale zamiast tego chwyta, kierując sobie na usta i pozwalając, żeby John opryskał go, zlizując i smakując.

John ma wrażenie, że nogi odmówią mu posłuszeństwa i tylko bezwiednie wyciąga dłoń w bok, usiłując się nie zachwiać. Sherlock wreszcie odsuwa się, a John zjeżdża na podłogę, mając gdzieś jej czystość. Zanim jest w stanie się odezwać mija dobrych kilka minut.

\- To – mówi w końcu, patrząc na Sherlocka, który nadal siedzi w poprzedniej pozycji – Było najlepsze, co ktokolwiek zrobił z moim penisem w życiu.

Sherlock nie przestaje się śmiać nawet, gdy John popycha go na podłogę i wpycha mu rękę w spodnie.


	37. Epilog

\- Doktorze Watson!

Głos dobiega od strony drogi i John odwraca się.

Przy płocie stoi jeden ze starszych mężczyzn, który był jego pacjentem. John nie pamięta jego nazwiska, pamięta tylko że bardzo lubił opowiadać o swoich wnukach.

\- Dzień dobry – odpowiada, poprawiając trzymane w dłoniach pudło.

\- Byłem na spacerze i zobaczyłem, że jest pan na podwórku. Słyszałem, że nas pan opuszcza.

\- Tak – mówi po prostu John, przestępując z nogi na nogę, licząc, że będzie to wystarczająco sugestywne.

\- Bardzo nam przykro, był pan takim miłym lekarzem. Nie wiadomo, kto teraz się trafi – wydaje się tym autentycznie zmartwiony.

\- Przepraszam, ale…- mówi w końcu John, ale staruszek zaraz pyta:

\- Dostał pan awans?

John mruga.

\- Nie, dlaczego?

\- No bo wie pan, Londyn jest dość drogi, więc trzeba się tam utrzymać.

W tym momencie John orientuje się, że mężczyzna przyszedł zweryfikować zasłyszane plotki.

\- Nie, nie dostałem awansu – oświadcza, poddając się i odstawiając pudełko na trawę.

\- Aha – widać, że mężczyzna chciałby coś powiedzieć, ale powstrzymuje się.

W tym momencie, jakby na zawołanie z domu wychodzi Sherlock, trzymając w rękach jakieś niewielkie pudełko.

\- Jesteś pewny, że chcesz to zabierać? – pyta, zanim zauważa mężczyznę.

Przez twarz staruszka przebiegają różne emocje, a John odwraca się w stronę Sherlocka i wyciąga rękę po pudełko.

Zagląda do środka i przytakuje.

\- Wiesz, wydaje mi się, że kwestia mojego wyjazdu jest dla wszystkich niejednoznaczna - mówi nieco głośniej, patrząc na Sherlocka.

Sherlock rzuca spojrzenie na mężczyznę stojącego po drugiej stronie płotu i John widzi wysiłek, z którym powstrzymuje się, żeby nie przewrócić oczami.

John przez chwilę patrzy na pudełko, a potem odkłada je na ziemię, przesuwa butem, chwyta twarz Sherlock w dłonie i całuje go zachłannie.

Gdy wreszcie go puszcza po mężczyźnie nie ma ani śladu, a Sherlock jest niezmiernie zadowolony.

\- Chcesz po prostu zobaczyć, jak świat płonie, prawda? – pyta z olśniewającym uśmiechem.


End file.
